


The lewd adventures of Sunny and Cloudy

by Mizuuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angels, Animal Transformation, Are slightly dubious because magic and stuff, Arranged Marriage, Autofellatio, Ball Expansion, Bird Boy, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Bulges, Bunny Boy, Butt Expansion, Clones, Cock Expansion, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Consenting Adults, Demons, Deus Ex Machina, Dick Growth, Dildos, Do clones count as incest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragonewt, Dubious Consentacles, Egg Laying, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Massage, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Holy Demon, Illusions, Inflation, Is it non-con if a carrot cannot give consent to being used as a sex toy, Isekai, Kitsune, Kitty Boy, Lactation, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Literal, M/M, Magical Chocolate, Magical Eggs, Magical Tattoos, Massage, Masturbation, Merpeople, Mpreg, Multi, Multi-Dick, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penises, Multiple Storylines, My dream is to someday end up on AO3 Tag of the Day, NSFW Art, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Other, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Self-cest, Setting fires, Sex Education, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning Circles, Tail Sex, Tails, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vegetables, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wholesome Sexual Content, dick expansion, fucking yourself, male breasts, wish granting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: The NSFW adventures of Sunny-chan, Cloudy-kun and all their friends.Both in pictures and wordsTransformations galore~In which an asexual author tries her hand at writing smut. Comment and critique welcome. I don't know what I'm doing.





	1. The problem with Lewd CYOAs

**Author's Note:**

> Like, you know that thing where you make something REALLY embarrassing and yet you're so proud of it and you just want to show people?!
> 
> That's me right now.

-The problem with Lewd CYOAs-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face in shame*
> 
> I know there's nothing inherently wrong about simply drawing smut. And I want to share what I made with people, even though it feels really weird to do so.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this quickly over the course of a day or two.
> 
> Warnings for-
> 
> Pregnancy, birthing, oversized genitalia and worms

The Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy

**-The next morning-**

\---

 

Sunny sat on the side of his bathtub and sighed. On one hand, he finally had the male body he's always wanted. On the other hand, his breasts were still producing milk. From what he's been able to figure out from playing around with his new body, he would fill up with milk overnight and would need to be fully milked in the morning before he can leave the house without making a mess everywhere. Luckily he didn't produce all that much milk due to his flat chest.

 

It wasn't all that bad. Finally having a penis more than made up for any inconvenience his lactation caused. The markings looked like pretty sick tattoos, the wings and horns could be retracted with a bit of concentration. The tentacle tails weren't bad either. Sunny sighed contently at the memory of those wonderful tentacles sucking on his cock, thrusting into his ass. Yeah, he could live with this. His butt was uncomfortably tight in these pants though. He'll have to shop for new clothes.

 

The problem was his best friend Cloudy. From what Sunny could understand over the phone call last night, Cloudy hasn't been quite as...conservative with his CYOA answers. Knowing Cloudy's Futa fetish made Sunny pretty sure his friend was now sporting both huge breasts and a monsterous cock. Probably a vagina as well. That's gonna be a problem.

 

While Sunny had realized he was a guy several years back and was lucky enough to have support from his friends and family, Cloudy had always been a guy through and through. Once Cloudy finished playing with himself and was thinking a bit more clearly, there's no doubt he'd be freaking out.

 

As if on cue, Sunny's phone went off. Speak of the devil. Sunny grabbed his phone in one hand while his other continued gently squeezing his sensitive nipples. The milk flowed out smoothly, which was nice.

 

"Yo, what up?"

 

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!"

 

Sunny winced and took the phone away from his ears. It seems his hearing has improved. A side effect of becoming an Incubus perhaps? Even with the phone held a foot away he could hear Cloudy's panicked sobbing.

 

"How the FUCK did you get pregnant?! Its only been one night! Who the hell did you have sex with anyway?!"

 

"I got the Body Double perk so I made a clone of myself...oh god, oh god, what am I going to do?! I look like a complete freak!"

 

"You can start by breathing." Sunny says calmly as he rubbed his chest. Well it looks like this breast was finally empty. He switched his phone to his other hand so he could work on his other breast. "Now take a deep breath." He ordered.

 

He heard a sobbing gasp of air over the phone. There was a shaky exhale and more sobbing. Sunny waited a bit until the breathing smoothed out. "Are you calm now?" He asked.

 

"....I'm a little better I guess..."

 

"Hm. So lets start at the beginning. What exactly were the choices you picked?"

 

"Ah...well I went with a Futa of course, you know I have a thing for them."

 

"Of course." Sunny replied. Ah, sweet relief it looks like he's finally empty. He grabbed a wet towel to clean up.

 

"So I kinda picked the largest choice for breast size...and dick size..." Cloudy says sheepishly.

 

"Mm hm."

 

"I'm a succubus now. I picked out these wings and some long spiraled horns. There's a tail now too."

 

"I went with an Incubus myself. It was either that or Kitty boy. Still kind of upset they didn't have a choice for Naga, but I think I'm glad I wasn't given that option now."

 

"You and your snakes dude." Cloudy manages a laugh. Sunny took that to be a good sign.

 

"So, I'm guessing you got the Fertility perk? Seriously why the hell would you fuck yourself?" Sunny asks as he starts putting his clothes back on. Good thing he didnt have work today.

 

"It's called masturbation!" Cloudy protested.

 

"It ain't masturbating if you're fucking another person! Even if its yourself! You wouldn't have gotten pregnant otherwise."

 

"Oh god this is all your fault! Why did you send me that fucking thing?"

 

"I didn't think it was freakin' MAGIC! And you're always sending me weird hentai shit."

 

There's just the sound of sobbing over the phone. Sunny sighs. "Dude, should I come over? Do you think you need to see a doctor? What did you chose as your children? **Please** tell me you didn't choose worms."

 

More sobbing.

 

**"** Oh my god you chose worms. Seriously man?!"

 

Louder sobbing.

 

"That's it. I'm coming over. Be there in 10. Just...go lay down somewhere comfortable. How far along is your pregnancy?"

 

"I look like I swallowed a sofa." Cloudy sobs.

 

"Brood Mother as well?! You know what. I'm not even sorry. You did this to yourself. Now hang tight, I just need to grab a few things." Sunny sliped out of his bathroom and grabbed the box of sanitary pads. 'Might work better if I gave him tampons, his balls would probably get in the way...but I'll bring them over anyway.'

 

After grabbing a long jacket that covered him full down to his knees, Sunny left his apartment and headed to Cloudy's place.

 

\---

 

"Holy fuck."

 

Sunny stared in awe at his best friend's swollen body. One of Cloudy's body doubles opened the door for him because the real one was essentially immobilized. "You weren't kidding about the sofa."

 

"Fuck you." Cloudy moaned pitifully.

 

"Yeah, no thanks, I don't wanna end up like that." Sunny walked up and inspected his friend. Ugh, there was some squirming going on in that belly. Gross.

 

Cloudy's body was swollen to unnatural proportions. His boobs were bigger than his head with huge errect nipples. His face was still recognisable but his bone structure had shifted slightly to look more feminine. His pregnant belly had stretched to nearly 3 feet in front of him. It was obviously heavy and there was a slimy mess of bodily fluids on the ground. Walking behind him showed that Cloudy had expanded his butt as well. It could almost be used as a table.

 

"So...how long till you give birth?"

 

"Don't even talk about that! I'm so freaked out right now! I d-don't want to give birth to a swarm of worms!" Cloudy screams before moaning and rubbing his belly. "F-fuck..."

 

"Are you...hard?" Sunny bends down to see the two foot long penis throbbing from beneath that hugely distended stomach.

 

"I picked Pleasureable Pregnancy." Cloudy whines. His body doubles kneels down to rub his stomach. "Ahhh...it feels great but also messed up. My belly feels so sensitive right now." He rubs himself and moans loudly.

 

"Quit that. You're gonna make your situation worse." Sunny looks at one of the body doubles. It looks exactly like his new body but without the huge pregnant belly. "Hey, can you help me move...the real you into the bathroom? If he's gonna give birth it would help if we put him in the bathtub."

 

Between the two of them, and a 2nd body double who was apparently making breakfast in the kitchen, they managed to lift the moaning Futa and carry him into the bathtub. Sunny turns on the warm water and sighs.

 

"So, there's two options I can think of right now." He starts as he watches the water flow. He had trouble looking directly at his friend's naked body. Ugh, it was so awkward. Cloudy is his best friend. His brother from another mother. He's never actually seen him naked before, nevermind naked as a hugely pregnant Futa.

 

"On one hand, this might be permanent. You might be stuck like this."

 

Cloudy whimpers.

 

"On the other hand, if that CYOA is still working, you can play it again and make a new body that's closer to what you were like before. You'll never be back to normal due to the boons, curses and non human species choices you're forced to pick."

 

"Give me my laptop!" Cloudy tries to sit up but he slid back down, the water was now up to his waist. One of his body doubles heads off to find the laptop.

 

"All the same, we don't know what would happen if you transform while pregnant. I think it would be safer if you give birth first and then tried the CYOA again." Sunny rubs his hand on Cloudy's stomach soothingly.

 

"But I don't want to give birth. This is terrifying!"

 

"If you didn't fuck yourself, this wouldn't have happened."

 

"But I was so horney! And it felt so good."

 

"You made some bad decisions. And now you're dealing with them."

 

"You're such an asshole Sun." Cloudy muttered.

 

"Yup. That's me." Sunny grins wickedly.

 

"It's not fair that I'm pregnant." Cloudy says irritatedly.

 

"I'm just gonna point out once more that you brought this on yourself."

 

Cloudy doesnt respond and Sunny looks up to see what was wrong. He yelps as Cloudy grabs his arm and pulls him down. "Ow! What the fuck man?!"

 

"Its not fair that I'm the only one pregnant!" Cloudy whines as he pulls Sunny closer. The other two body doubles come into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Sunny looks around wildly before snarling. "If you fucking TOUCH ME I'm gonna bite your dick off." He pulls at his arm to try and get out of Cloudy's grip.

 

"Come on Sunny. This is your fault anyway. I don't want to give birth alone."

 

"And if you FUCKING  **dare** to touch me then we are not friends anymore. Are you really gonna fucking do this?!"

 

Cloudy's eyes start tearing up. "I...no...I won't. I'm just...I'm just so scared Sun!" He starts sobbing. Just having a breakdown as the water rises to his chest. Sunny twists his arm out of Cloudy's grip and goes to turn the faucet off.

 

Sunny sighed. Cloudy's breasts were jiggling with the force of his sobs. "Look, I know this must be terrifying. But once its over and done with we can see if there's any way to fix it."

 

Sunny went up to one of the body doubles. "Did you find his laptop? Is the CYOA still there?"

 

The clone nodded. Well that's good.

 

"Ahhh!"

 

Sunny turned to see Cloudy shaking and clutching his stomach. Oh. It was time. He began barking orders to the body doubles. One of them went to grab Cloudy and lift him up slightly. The water helped take some of the weight off that large belly. Cloudy was moaning and writhing and his cock was rock hard. Sunny ordered the remaining body double to jerk him off. If only to help him feel better. Water splashed everywhere as Cloudy thrashed.

 

"Ahhh! Fuck! Fuck! This feels so fucking gooood!" Cloudy moaned as he bucked his hips wildly. There was a slimy sound as something began gushing out of Cloudy. Sunny grimaced at the sight of the wriggling purple worms being expelled. Note to self. Kill them as soon as this was over.

 

Cloudy thrashed and came again and again as each arm sized worm was squeezed out of him. His stomach was finally shrinking down as more and more of those worms came out. His orgasmic moans were starting to make Sunny uncomfortable.

 

Sunny had to look away with a bright red blush. His new penis twitched. Even when he couldn't see Cloudy's huge breasts bouncing so enticingly, the sounds he was making were simply too much.

 

"Nnngh! Ahhhh! Oh god~"

 

Sunny flushed as his pants grew tighter. He should probably leave the room or something. His tail was acting up, splitting into 3 tentacles and wriggling as he got more and more aroused. The sounds coming from behind him were still going on.

 

"Hey, when he's done giving birth, pull him out, kill the worms and let him fill out the CYOA again." Sunny told one of the clones before leaving the bathroom.

 

His pants were uncomfortably tight and his wings had spread out, unable to stay hidden under the force of his arousal. "Hm..." Sunny whined.

 

He sat down on the couch and zipped down his pants with a relieved sigh. His huge butt was still rather cramped in his pants but if he took his pants off there's a chance he'd fuck himself on his tentacle tails again and he wasn't in the mood for that.

 

"Man...cocks are great..." Sunny sighed as his hand cupped the bulge. He pulled down his panties and admired his prize. Wrapping his fingers around it, he made pleased sounds at the pleasant sensation.

 

"I almost wish it was bigger." Sunny mumbled between his gasps of pleasure.

 

But large dicks were a hassle. Sure it might feel nice but his pants were ill-fitting enough as it was. One of his tentacle tails started rubbing against his lips and Sunny opened his mouth to welcome it.

 

He loved how his tails were just as sensitive as his dick. He could feel the way his warm mouth close around the appendage and suckle at it. The hand around his dick stroked faster and harder. His free hand was encircling one of his other tails and pumping it like another cock. The last tail kept ineffectivly rubbing against his butt, sadly unable to get through the thick jeans.

 

"Mmmph~" he moaned around his tail as his hips bucked. Cocks were amazing.

 

He sucked on his tail hard, the sensation travelling down his tail and up his spine in a happy tingle. God this felt so good. He jerked his dick again and again. He was so close. Just a bit more.

 

"Gwah~!" He gasped around the tentacle in his mouth as his dick spurted out its delicious juices. And it really was delicious. One of the perks he'd chosen for this body being Delicious Fluids. He licked the cum off his hand and sighed in content. Mm~ peaches and cream~

 

After cleaning himself up Sunny went back to the bathroom to see how Cloudy was doing. His friend seemed to be in much better spirits, it seemed he was in the middle of his new transformation, good to know it works.

 

Sunny watched those oversized breasts shrinking down back into a smooth flat chest. Cloudy's penis was also going back to a more manageable size, but still much larger than Sunny suspected it was originally. He was surprised when the vagina stayed.

 

"Dude, you forgot to fix that." Sunny pointed out as he walked closer. The clones stayed too, thier forms shifting to match the original as it changed. Currently they were crushing the worms with the meat tenderizer from the kitchen and making gross squishing noises.

 

"I decided to keep it. Getting fucked like that feels sooo good. I just changed my fertility settings so I don't have to worry about being impregnated. I also changed my setting to birth out non-fertilized eggs instead, free food!"

 

"Well good luck on dealing with your daily periods."

 

Cloudy froze. "Wait. Will I really have to go through that now?"

 

"...you realize that non-fertilized eggs are chicken periods. And they tend to lay one egg a day?"

 

"Fuuuuuuck~"

 

\---

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this. Might have them find another magical CYOA to mess with. Who knows.
> 
> I also want to write about then adapting to regular life with thier new additions.


	3. Cloudy's bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Egg laying

**-The Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy-**  
  
**-Cloudy's bad decisions-**  
  
\---  
  
Sunny left, laughing the whole time, and Cloudy asked himself once again why they were friends. Oh right, because they've know each other since high school.  
  
"Ugh. Now I have to play this stupid thing again..." Cloudy grumbled as he picked up his laptop again. He was shocked when the page opened to a big red error message.  
  
"What?!"  
  
**-Only two uses of this CYOA are permitted. The first for fun and the 2nd for fixing anything you messed up the first try through.-**  
  
"No! Nooooo!" Cloudy wailed dramatically. His clone came up to pat him comfortingly on the back.  
  
Cloudy was going to call Sunny and beg for help again but the knowledge that Sunny would just tell him "You did this to yourself ba-dow-dow and that's why it hurts." Made him reconsider.  
  
"Why are we friends again?!" Cloudy moans as he collapses dramatically on the sofa. One of his clones cones up to him with the box of sanitary pads.  
  
"What? What am I supposed to do with these?" Cloudy snapped irritably. The clone pouted and walked away sadly. Oh great. Now he hurt his clone's feelings.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just...upset you know?"  
  
His clone looked at him with teary eyes. And wasn't THAT just a super weird expression to see on his own face. Ugh. He wasn't really into guys, futas were different. Boobs are great.  
  
For a second he was sad he couldn't just give his clones boobs while remaining a guy himself. Actually...he can. One of the new perks he chose for his clones being Not Real Twin. It would allow him to make modifications on a clone before he creates one.  
  
Cloudy was about to do that before he realized the clone in front of him was still watching him sadly. He could only have two clones at once. Making a new clone would mean getting rid of one he already has out.  
  
"...hey...what would happen if I dismissed you?"  
  
The clone looked confused. He shook his head to indicated he didn't know. Well now Cloudy was worried. He didn't want to accidentally kill his clones.  
  
His new kitty ears drooped sadly. He'd gone with a kitty boy this time around, because succubus had a sub-clause of requiring semen or other sexual fluids to remain healthy and, well, he's not into men, Futas are different. Luckily all the races to choose from had an upgrade to let them disguise as a human so he could easily turn his cat ears back into human ones and retract his tail.  
  
He was more afraid of what the egg laying thing would be. Actually, he should probably double check the choices he picked so he could find ways to deal with his new body. Especially since it looked like he was stuck with this now.  
  
Oh, he had Force Shapeshift, which lets him modify the bodies of people he has sex with...which means...Cloudy glanced at his clone. "Hey, do you want huge boobs?" His clone blinks before smiling and nodding eagerly. Cloudy already felt his dick twitching and slowly hardening at the idea of fucking someone's boobs bigger.  
  
Cloudy licks his lips and strokes himself eagerly. He purrs as his clone lays on the ground before him with his legs spread wide and his pussy already dripping wet. Cloudy makes a mental note to make his clones clean the apartment after all this is over.  
  
It would only be later that he starts to truly realize how many problems he now has to deal with.  
  
\---  
  
"Goddamit"  
  
  
  
Cloudy moaned and massaged his swollen balls furiously. His entire body was burning up and he was dripping pre-cum continuously. His pussy was aching and just begging for something thick to shove inside it.  
  
Well he did change his Fertility setting so he wouldn't be impregnated even if he took care of this. Cloudy looks over and beckons his clones to him. He'd modified their forms somewhat to give them more feminine bodies and make them no longer look like him.  
  
Since he was going to have to fuck then and get fucked by them again, he may as well make more changes. His powers over this were somewhat weak and could only effect small changes at a time. The clone in front of him merely had A cup breasts and sort of looked like a twin sister. The clone behind him was still flat but was more girly looking.  
  
"Ok, you guys know what we're gonna do right?"  
  
They nod. The one in front spreads their legs and the one behind him strokes their cock into full hardness. Cloudy reaches down to fondle the breasts on the one in front of him as he thrusts into their pussy. Cloudy moans as his cock was squeezed tightly and the clone makes a pleased moan. He starts thrusting in and out while fondling the clone's (he really needed to name them at some point) chest and felt his powers slowly take effect.  
  
Those small boobs were slowly growing under his hands. Not by much but it was working. Cloudy squeezed them gently and could feel his fingers being pushed back as they expanded. He leans down to suck on one of the pert nipples. His clone made cute little mewling sounds and as Cloudy pulled back for another thrust he felt the clone behind him sink its huge throbbing dick into him. "Aaaanngh!" Dear lord that felt amazing.  
  
His pussy's itch was finally being satisfied by the dick inside it and Cloudy absently wished it were larger. He felt his power take hold and cried out as his clone's dick grew accordingly. It widened and he felt wonderfully full and stretched out. "Ooh...s-start moving." He pants breathlessly.  
  
The clone behind him starts slowly rocking back and forth. Its huge dick sliding in and out as Cloudy gasps for breath. This felt fucking amazing. The clone in front of him was whining for some attention so Cloudy began thrusting between its legs again. He was sandwiched closely between them. The still growing mounds on the front clone's chest were soft, Cloudy buries his face in them and he begins fucking both clones in earnest.  
  
Thrust forward and bury himself as deep as he could inside a hot, tight pussy. Thrust back and feel that incredible dick stretch him wide and filling him to the brim. Repeat. Cloudy gasps as he thrusts himself faster and faster. Every movement sent more and more pleasant jolts racing up and down his spine. Squeezed tightly, filled fully, it was fucking amazing. He still felt warm and his body longed to be touched.  
  
"Touch me." He demanded between his panting breaths as he rocked roughly back and forth.  
  
The clone in front began groping his chest and stomach, slim fingers eventually ending up at his nipples and rubbing around the areola. The one behind him was kissing his neck and squeezing his shoulders and arms. Cloudy moans at the pleasant feelings on his skin. Ugh, being in heat was both great and awful. At least he only has to deal with it once a month.  
  
His body was feverishly hot and he thanked whatever gods existed that his clones didn't seem to have any of his special abilities and quirks. 3 kitty boys in heat would have been disastrous.  
  
Cloudy groans as he thrusts harder. It wasn't rough enough. He wanted to be pounded hard until he was a happy drooling mess! "Fuck me." He demanded.  
  
The clone in front began slamming its hips into him in time with his thrust. The one behind timed its own movements to coincide. Cloudy gasps as the clones suddenly grabbed him and they shifted so he was now sitting upright and pressed between his clones.  
  
The one with its dick inside him was bouncing and using gravity to force Cloudy's own weight to slam its cock all the way inside up to the base. Cloudy cried out in painful pleasure as his insides were much fuller than before. That clone's dick had grown even larger. Cloudy could see the way his belly protruded with that huge rod inside him.  
  
The clone his dick was still in was squeezing tightly. It turned around with its back facing him and began rocking its hips quickly. Bouncing up and down heavily onto his cock. Its chest had grown even more and Cloudy groped the palmable flesh happily spiraling into a daze of pain and pleasure.  
  
Yes! Yes! Bigger! Harder! Fuck him until all thought leaves him. Fuck him until there's nothing but pleasure and satisfaction! Cloudy screams his desires out as he gets manhandled by the clones that sought only to do what he asks of them. They fuck him hard just the way he likes it and it doesn't take long for all three of them to climax. Boob-clone sprays its cum everywhere as Cloudy's is pumped deep inside its non-functional womb, filling them up with so much semen they look pregnant. Cloudy's own stomach was stretching outward from the sheer volume being poured inside him by dick-clone, whose cum production appears to have increased in proportion to its dick size. It wasn't brood-mother levels of pregnant, thank god, but Cloudy pressed his hands to his swelling belly and groaned in content.  
  
When the three finally collapsed in exhaustion from the intense sex, Cloudy laid in a pleasant daze for a bit before realizing the cum wasn't leaving. He could see the way his cum was leaking out of boob-clone but his own stomach size wasn't going down. "What?" He tried pushing out, the way he did when giving birth and felt something solid inside him.  
  
Oh fuck. The cum inside him must have turned into eggs. He felt up his round belly and moaned as the Pleasurable Pregnancy perk just made his dick twitch weakly. Now that he was paying attention though he could feel that the fluid squishiness had definitely been replaced by hard eggs. He was going to have to give birth again.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
\---  
  
Cloudy panted as he laid against the wall and rubbed his swollen belly. The worms may have been heavier but at least they were squishy.  
  
  
  
His dick was already hard again from the wonderful feeling of the eggs shifting inside him. He really needed to get them out or he'll never be able to jerk off properly. His dick ached from being hard for so long and he slowly lowered himself to lie on his back.  
  
"Come on. I can do this. If I gave birth before, I can do it again."  
  
His clones were there to cradle his head and rub soothing circles on his belly as Cloudy panted and tried to push the eggs out. "Ugh-ah hah~" he gasped and the tingling pleasure shooting through his cock nearly distracted him pushing.  
  
"Dammit...hah...someone stroke my dick please..." He moaned as he felt the eggs inside shift in a way that he knew from his previous birthing experience meant they were entering the proper position for getting out of him. He felt the first egg leave his womb and moaned at the feeling, his sensitive walls burning as he was stretched wide. It felt so good~  
  
It was there, he could feel the egg slowly push its way out of him. His pussy was forced wide open as he pushed and pushed, his internal muscles clamping down to squeeze it out. His dick was being gently stroked, his cum leaking out in a never ending stream as he wasn't stimulated enough for a true orgasm.  
  
Cloudy cried out in relief as the first egg finally pops out. Despite the lack of climax, his dick sent a quick spray into the air. Ugh. One down. More to go. He continues to squeeze each of his eggs out one by one. The process felt amazing. That sense of release as each egg popped put made him groan with ecstasy.  
  
  
  
They were sliding out faster now that he was getting a better hang of it. His pussy gaping wide and soaked in his juices. Cloudy absently worried about his tightness. He hoped it would firm back up afterwards. He didn't want a loose floppy pussy. He felt his stomach shrinking down as the eggs left his body. His first pregnancy didn't leave him with stretch marks and he hoped this one wouldn't either.  
  
Finally, with a final heave, the last egg was laid and Cloudy's dick was able to spray out all the cum it had built up over the immensely pleasurable pregnancy. Cloudy cried out loudly and spasmed as his orgasm finally hit. He was left a trembling mess, covered in cum, sweat and tears as he groaned with exhaustion.  
  
If this was going to happen every time he wasn't sure how long he would survive. Sadly, he should probably avoid vaginal sex for a while. Anal was a no go. Cloudy did not enjoy anal.  
  
As he got control over his trembling limbs, Cloudy sat up with a groan and ordered his clones to start cleaning up. He looked down at his eggs and stared in surprise. He had been expecting white chicken eggs, or something but what he saw was a bunch of huge multi-colored eggs.  
  
They were smaller than an ostrich egg but still incredibly huge. They were also brightly colored. Pink, blue, purple, black, green, yellow...Cloudy stared at them incredulously.  
  
"What the actual fuck?"  
  
He thought they were just going to be regular eggs but now he wasn't so sure. Were they even safe to eat? Do they need to be cooked? He was too worried about potential side effects to eat them himself. Cloudy decided he would let his clones test them out once they finished cleaning the house.  
  
And taking a bath. Cloudy winced at all the sticky fluids he was covered in.  
  
It was a good thing he made his clone eat them. His paranoia proved correct when boob-clone ate a brown egg and its butt swelled up larger.  
  
\---  
  
From much experimentation using his clones a guinea pigs, Cloudy was able to figure out what effects his eggs had.  
  
Black: Smooths out your skin, clearing your complexion of all acne, scars or other blemishes.  
  
White: Increases stretchiness and sensitivity.  
  
Pink: Feminizes you, increase breast size and slenderness, eating 3 is enough to cause a full on sex change. The penis disappears.  
  
Red: You begin to lactate. Eating more increases the amount of milk.  
  
Orange: Aphrodisiac. Rather powerful one too.  
  
Yellow: Makes you grow taller and bigger.  
  
Green: Makes you gain weight.  
  
Blue: Makes you more masculine, makes you dick larger and increase muscle mass, eating 3 of them is enough to cause a full out sex change. The vagina disappears.  
  
Purple: The Futa-egg. It makes you either grow a dick or a vagina depending on what you start with. Every additional egg you eat just develops your sexual features more.  
  
Brown: Makes your butt grow larger and firmer, 2 eggs makes you hips widen, 3 makes your thighs thicken. Any more than that just increases the effects.  
  
Gold: Reverts your body back to normal, slowly, eating more will revert more changes.  
  
Silver: Reverses the effects of the next egg you eat. Example- the pink egg will now shrink breasts.  
  
Spotted: Made you younger by about 1 year per egg.  
  
These were...amazing. Cloudy could think of so many uses for them. Not just for personal fun times, but he could sell the pink and blue eggs to people in the trans-community. They would be able to help so many people.  
  
The black eggs were the most powerful acne medicine ever, they could also heal victims of burns or other disfiguring injuries. The red one can help the mothers who were incapable of producing milk for their babies. The silver egg can be mixed with other colors to various effect. Silver and green would become the next big weight loss diet!  
  
Cloudy was already thinking of all the good he could do with these eggs. All the people he could help. All the money he could make. Cloudy cackles maniacally as he opens his laptop to begin sending emails to a friend in the Pharmaceutical field. "Hey Foggy. There's something I have to show you. Trust me. This is gonna blow your mind."  
  
\---


	4. Going to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny goes about his regular day but more things happen.

-Lewd Adventures with Sunny and Cloudy-  
  
-Going to work-  
  
\---  
  
Sunny grunted as he pulled on his pants. It was always a struggle. He really needed to go shopping for some new ones soon. Luckily no one at work seems to have noticed his new figure since he generally wore large jackets that conceal his form. He'd originally dressed in such a way to hide his breasts as an alternative to binding but now the fact that the jacket went to around his knees was incredibly useful for hiding his impressive rump.  
  
Sure he could just play the CYOA to shrink it but he thought it looked really sexy. It’s such a nice butt. It was also nice and cushy for his job which required just sitting on his ass for hours on end.  
  
It was strange how quickly he'd adapted to his new body. The lactation was quickly dealt with as part of his morning shower, his co-workers thought his new 'tattoos' were cool looking and his face was still the same. Sunny rather loved Traps so he was fine with this. Many people were confused since he identified as a guy and liked masculine clothing but he also loved cross-dressing with pretty dresses.  
  
He was planning to take a leave of absence from work to get his 'corrective surgery' done so he can have a proper excuse for his new body. Then he'd be able to wear something besides his jackets. The weather was starting to get warmer and he wouldn't be able to use the cold as an excuse to have his jacket on constantly anymore.  
  
As he finished dressing and grabbed his shoulder bag to leave his apartment, Sunny noticed a package on his doorstep. Odd, he didn't order anything. He picked it up to inspect.  
  
To: Sunny Skies  
From: A secret admirer  
  
Wha? He had an admirer? Sunny blushed a little. Sure, it was kind of suspicious but he was also flattered. But who could it be? And what was the package?  
  
He had some time before work, he could at least open the package. Going back inside Sunny ripped off the wrapping and-  
  
"Eee! Chocolate!"  
  
A box of cute deluxe chocolates. He happily opened the box and drooled over the selection. There are all the usual stuff. Heart shaped milk chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, pretzels, cookies, shell shapes... He laughed as he picked up a piece of chocolate shaped like a set of dick and balls. "Seriously?" He giggled as he tossed it in his mouth. Mm~ dark chocolate~  
  
Eh. He could just bring the box to work. Something to snack on. He ate an oval and one of the wafer straws as he walked to work, it was close by. These were good. He made it to work and greeted his co-worker Rainy. She grinned and waved before turning back to the computer.  
  
He clocked in on the employee's iPad and went to his own desk. As he sat down on the hard office chair he once again thanked his new butt. It made it so much easier to work when his butt wasn't aching by the end of the day. His job wasn't too bad. He just reads through and fixes code. Most of his job is just debugging program files. Sunny pulls out his glasses and settles in for a day of reading long streams of code. It’s not an exciting job but it pays well.  
  
He would grab another chocolate every now and then. The penis shaped ones were definitely not appropriate for work so he ate them all first, just in case his manager came by. He works on debugging a program, nimble fingers typing quickly. He munched on a pretzel.  
  
After eating a star shaped cookie with chocolate filling Sunny felt his crotch begin to itch. He frowned and scratched at it. Having his own cubicle was good for ensuring at least that much privacy. He tried to focus on his work but his crotch was still itching. He grumbled and scratched it a little harder. As he munched on a square shaped cookie with white chocolate he felt the itch turn into a burning sensation.  
  
"Nnngh!" What the heck?  
  
His pants were feeling tight. But why? He knew he wasn't aroused right now. He put his hand between his legs and felt his bulge. He felt warm and uncomfortable as his pants pressed painfully against his dick and balls. It felt like there was less room in his pants. He got up from his desk and tried his best to walk normally to the bathroom.  
  
He got in a stall, locked it and immediately unzipped his pants. Sighing in relief as the pressure eased off somewhat, Sunny tried to figure out what was wrong. The warm feeling was spreading over his whole body now. He put a hand over the bulge of his still flaccid cock and rubbed gently. It still felt a little sore from earlier.  
  
His skin felt feverish and he pressed a hand to his head to see if he might be sick. Flu? That's when a jolt of electricity suddenly shot up his spine. "Ah!" He was tingling all over. He was so surprised by the sensation he almost didn't notice it.  
  
His cock was growing. Not like it was getting hard, but actually swelling up under his hand in small bursts. He would feel the pulse of sensation and the cock under his hand would grow just the tiniest bit bigger. He took his hand away to stare at his underwear. The bulge was growing larger right before his eyes.  
  
The sight of it sent an entirely different feeling through him, this time arousal. His dick twitched even as it continued to grow. Sunny could feel it now. The fabric of his underwear rubbing against his balls as they swelled up. His breathing was beginning to pick up and he could feel his tail slowly extend outward.  
  
Unable to hold back anymore, confused and curious about how much his dick might have grown, Sunny slid his underwear down and grabbed his dick. It definitely felt larger and it was still growing. He stroked himself and easily coaxed his cock into hardness.  
  
Holy crap. Sunny stared in astonishment. It looked like he'd gained a few inches in length. His thickness had increased as well, and that's not even mentioning his balls. They hung heavy and full beneath his cock and he cupped one in hand to heft up. It filled his palm.  
  
It felt like his body was supercharged. He felt everything more strongly than usual. He caressed his balls with one hand while the other continued stroking his cock as he panted. His dick felt so thick, his fingers just barely wrapped all the way around it, and it was still growing.  
  
His tail had already split into three tentacles and he could feel them aching to be used. To free his hands, Sunny sent two down to envelop his swollen balls and begin massaging them while the third began to sink around his cock.  
  
"Ahngh! Hmph..."  
  
He could feel his huge cock stretching out his tail-pussy. Tail-mouth? He wasn't exactly sure what it was. Just that the tip of his tails had a hole that could stretch open to allow his dick to go inside it. And it was so hot and tight. His tails were pretty thin after all. Of course they would be tight. Sunny moaned at both the sensation of being squeezed and being stretched out at the same time.  
  
His balls felt a bit sore and the way his tails were softly sucking on them felt amazing. He's still not sure why his dick decided to suddenly grow larger but right now he just wanted to feel good. Another pulse went through him and his dick and balls grew again. His tail was stretched even tighter as it clamped around his cock. Sunny panted as his tail slowly started to slide up and down his incredibly hard dick.  
  
Every movement made his skin tingle all over. Everything just felt so good. His tail was sucking in his dick, taking his huge cock deeper into itself. He wanted to do something with his hands and ended up stroking his dick, on top of his tail.  
  
As his tail pumped up and down his aching cock, his hands squeezed at the bulge in his tail where his cock was. The feeling was driving him nuts and he was rocking his hips desperately, moaning loudly.  
  
The pressure on his tail was starting to hurt as his dick once more stretched ever larger. It wasn't meant to take in something this big. Just as Sunny was about to slide his tail off to prevent injury, another pulse went through him and this time it didn't make his genitals bigger. He sighed in relief as his tails seemed to become more malleable and stretchy. His tail happily dove back in, sucking relentlessly on his throbbing cock.  
  
Sunny was pushed over the edge by his tail's enthusiasm and came with a muffled cry as his hands covered his mouth. His tail greedily drank up his cum. He saw it bulge slightly and watched in fascination as that small bulge travelled down his tail as it swallowed. The cum went all the way down and up into the base of his spine where he suddenly felt an extra weight in his stomach. Oh, so his tails can drink stuff, that was good to learn.  
  
He's an Incubus now, so he probably should have realized his tails would do that. Also, it felt a little strange to know he'd just tail-swallowed his own cum. Was it over? He slid his tail off his now softened dick and groaned at the size. Even flaccid there was no way it would fit inside his pants.  
  
As he was about to try and squish his dick in anyway, another pulse raced through his body. Shit. It wasn't over yet. Sunny whimpered as he hoped his dick wouldn't grow any bigger. Please don't. It's too big already. His wings were flapping in response to his distress and he grabbed onto his tails as a source of comfort. Now that he wasn't just incredibly turned on and distracted by lust, he was worried about anymore changes to his body.  
  
The pulses continued and he wished there was a mirror because for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what changes were happening. His dick wasn't getting any bigger, small miracles, and he was still feeling overly sensitive. His nipples were already hard from rubbing against his shirt and he resisted the urge to touch them.  
  
He twisted around to look at himself, searching for what the change could be. He felt a tingling on his head and reached up to grab his horns. He felt his horns begin to change. They were usually three pronged and rigid but under his hands Sunny could feel them soften and change entirely. They weren't horns anymore, in fact they felt like...feathers?  
  
His wings tingled too and he turned his head to look at them. With his wings spread wide Sunny easily saw as the bat-like wings sprouted more feathers. His bones shifted as his wings became more bird-like in nature.  
  
A full body pulsation rang out through him and Sunny groaned in discomfort as his body shifted. His bones ached as he felt them change in some way. If he had to guess, he thinks they might be lighter now. His muscles shifted as well, squeezing tighter before loosening and his wings flapped a few times. They weren't large enough for flight, he knew this instinctively somehow, but they would be able to slow his descent if he ever fell off a high place.  
  
His body thinned, any excessive fat being repurposed to strengthen his musculature. Except his butt which remained just as large as it was before, it simply felt firmer now. Perkier, he groped his behind and moaned. It was definitely perkier, sticking up prominently in a way that would definitely grab people's attention if he wasn't covering it under a jacket, actually, scratch that, his butt was pressing against the jacket to make an obvious curve in his figure. It was also just as sensitive as the rest of him.  
  
The pulses finally died down and Sunny hesitantly inspected himself. Well his horns were gone, replaced with tiny little head wings, he flexed them and marveled at how strange this was. He wouldn't be able to see the full changes on his body until he took his clothes off but he was sure he'd lost a lot of weight from his changed bone density. Also he was sure his muscles were now stronger and more prominent despite not bulking up at all, in fact he’s slimmer now.  
  
Just as he was about to relax he felt one final pulse. To his dismay, it was coming from his crotch. Oh come on! God dammit!  
  
He watched in resigned annoyance as a second cock grew. It came out just above his original dick and Sunny sighed as it seemed to be the same size as well. He definitely wouldn't be able to put his pants back on. He also thanked every god he could think of that at least he hadn't grown an 2nd set of balls as well.  
  
At that, it seemed as if all the changes were done. What the fuck was in those chocolates? Because this was definitely the chocolates fault. He'd eaten all the dick shaped ones and with basic logic he could guess that those ones were responsible for his increase in cock size. Why did he have to eat all of them?  
  
It was hard to tell how much bigger his dicks had become while they were limp but Sunny knew he'd eaten 5 dick chocolates. At most it would have given him an extra 5 inches, his dick certainly felt like it was nearly a foot long. He glared at his dick angrily. Why couldn't they be smaller?!  
  
To his surprise they began shrinking. Was he going back to normal? As soon as he lost concentration though, his cocks sprang back into their 'usual' size. Ok, so he could shrink them down so long as he concentrates. He narrowed his eyes at the two dicks and thought as hard as he could about shrinking them, and getting rid of the second dick.  
  
Slowly his body responded and he watched the new penis shrink away as his original changed back to the size it was before this whole mess started. He retracted his wings and tail as well, finding that it was much easier to do so now.  
  
Did one of the chocolates give him more power over his shapeshifting? He had some basic body-changing powers just from being an Incubus but those only went towards hiding his non-human features. So something he ate must have given him a boost in power over being able to control his form. Perhaps a voluntary shape-shifting effect?  
  
He used his experience with retracting his extra limbs to 'lock' his current form in place. Tentatively letting go of his focus, Sunny breathed a sigh of relief as his changes held. He pulled his pants back on and went to go wash his hands. Ok, having a bigger cock wasn't so bad so long as he could shrink them down when not in use. The extra cock might even be fun to play with later.  
  
Sunny made a mental note to thoroughly examine his new body when he got home. If he really became more bird-like he would have to be more careful. Hollow bones weren't a thing humans should have and he was worried about potential injuries. Not to mention how his weight, density and musculature had changed.  
  
Just as he finished washing and was about to leave, Sunny was startled by the bathroom door slamming open. It was Rainy. She looked frantic and there was a distinctive bulge in her pants that probably shouldn't be there. Her shirt was also stretched tight as it appeared she'd grown multiple cup sizes since the last time her saw her. In fact it was still growing.  
  
"Sun! What the fuck was in those chocolates?!"  
  
"....you ate my chocolates...." Sunny said as his eye twitched in irritation. Seriously?! Without even asking first?!  
  
"Sun you've got to help me! I just started feeling all weird and now my body's all fucked up!"  
  
"You ate my chocolates." Sunny repeated with a glare as he put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh my god! Okay! Fine! I'm SORRY I ate your chocolates without asking. Now can you help me?"  
  
"I'd say you deserve this for taking my stuff without asking." Sunny said without mercy. No one touched his belongings. No one.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry. Please help me Sunny?" Rainy wailed. Her chest bounced enticingly but Sunny kept his eyes on her face with an annoyed expression. His saltiness over his stolen chocolate outweighing his libido.  
  
"Dammit Sun! Why do you have to be such an asshole?! I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"How sorry are you?"  
  
"...I'll buy you dinner at the La Carne." Rainy groaned. Sunny grinned. "Done!"  
  
"Now will you help me?!"  
  
"First off, I'll need to know which chocolates you ate. And in what order."  
  
Sunny had already guessed which chocolates might have caused the effects on himself and knowing which ones Rainy had would make it easier to figure them out.  
  
"I ate all the little square cookies. I couldn't help it. They were soooo good..."  
  
Sunny remembered eating one square, it was the last one he ate before rushing into the bathroom. If you assume that the changes happened in the order of the stuff you ate, that meant the squares were the ones that grew the extra penis.  
  
Wait. All of them.  
  
"How many dicks do you have?!" Sunny stared incredulously at the bulge in Rain's pants. She blushed and covered her crotch, which was difficult seeing how large the bulge was.  
  
"....four..." She said in embarrassment.  
  
That made sense. He'd eaten all the dick ones, and there were 5 of them in total. So it probably meant there were 5 of each type. Since he'd already eaten one of the squares, that left four for Rainy.  
  
"Ok, what else did you eat?"  
  
"There were these cookies that looked like round 8s. But now I think they might have been boob shaped." Rainy says sadly as she lifts up one of her oversized breasts. They were approaching the size of Cloudy's when he went full Futa-mode. Sunny couldn't help checking them out. Nice~  
  
"Anything else?" Sunny asked, quickly getting back on track.  
  
"No. That's it. I was going to eat more but that was when the dicks started growing in."  
  
Ok, working backward. The squares grew an extra dick. Or just made you grow a dick in general in Rainy's case. The star shaped one must have been the one that made him bird-like. Ah...what else did he eat?  
  
He had a penis first, followed by an oval and a straw wafer...then the rest of the dicks. He didn't notice any changes in between his dicks growing so the oval and straw must have been more subtle effects. He thought back to how his entire body tingled. One of them must have raised his sensitivity and the other must have increased his shape-shifting.  
  
After that his dick just kept growing, he'd eaten the rest of the cockalates, then the pretzel...which must have increased his tentacle's stretchiness or flexibility, though it was probably an overall change that he only noticed on his tail due to using it at the time.  
  
If he put that all together it meant...  
  
Cockalate=Bigger dick  
Oval/Straw=Either heightened sensitivity or shapeshifting  
Pretzel=Either stretchiness or flexibility  
(Will need to test if it stacked on top of his anal stretchiness from the CYOA)  
Star=Bird transformation, or it might have been a random animal and he'd just gotten lucky)  
Square=More dicks.  
  
Ok, so if he wanted to help Rainy gain some semblance of normalcy, she'd need to eat either an Oval or a Straw. Sunny came out of his musing at the sound of Rainy moaning as she groped her incredibly large chest. They were still growing ever larger and surpassing the size Cloudy's got to just last week. Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen Cloudy in a while, the last he’d checked Cloudy was busy with some sort of entrepreneur thing? Something about starting his own business?  
  
"Ooh this is amazing~I just wish it didn't come with those god damn dicks." Rainy moans. Sunny looks down and chuckles lightly. "Well those god damn dicks sure look like they're enjoying themselves."  
  
Rainy was rock hard. Sunny should probably teach her how to jerk herself off properly. It looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Take off your pants." Sunny said.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Sunny gently steers Rainy into the largest stall. "You're going to need to calm your dicks down before we can fix any of this. I have an idea of how to get you mostly back to normal but you won't be able to focus on that until you're thinking clearly."  
  
"O-okay. That makes sense." Rainy put a hand to her crotch and groaned. "Shit this kinda hurts."  
  
"That's why I said to take your pants off, at least just pull them down before you crush your dicks."  
  
Rainy shot Sunny an uncomfortable look. Sunny sighed. "Do you want me to leave the stall?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Ok. I'm just going to be out here. If you need help with anything just tell me."  
  
"I know how to jerk off a dick Sun! I can do this myself!"  
  
"Ok. I'm just gonna go grab my chocolates before some OTHER rude person tries to eat them."  
  
"Fuck you Sun." Rainy grumbles as the sound of her pants falling to the floor is heard.  
  
"Nope. Not into you that way." Sunny says cheerfully as he leaves the bathroom.  
  
It didn't seem like anyone else had touched his chocolates. There were still 4 ovals and straws which was great. He grabbed the box and tried to make his way back to the bathroom when his manager showed up.  
  
"Oh hello Ms. Skies. What's that you've got there?"  
  
"It's mister." Sunny corrects, his manager was a nice guy but just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of trans-genders and other such things. "It’s a box I got from a secret admirer."  
  
"Oh that's so cute! You young folks still do that?" He laughs good naturedly. "Could I trouble you for one? They look delicious."  
  
"Ah...I'm not sure if that's gonna be okay...didn't you say your doctor told you to watch out for your health?"  
  
"Oh you're right...this old man is getting on in years." He sighed sadly. Sunny was about to respond when he heard a loud cry coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh dear. Is that miss Day? What is she doing in the men's room?"  
  
"Ah, I should go check on her. No need to come mister Bobson. Just...go and sit down or...something..." Sunny hurried to the bathroom, not realizing his rush caused a few of the white chocolate shells to fall out of the box.  
  
\---  
  
Bob Bobson III (Son of Bob, grandson to another Bob) quickly caught the chocolates before they hit the ground. He straightened up, intending to give them back but Sunny was already gone. He considered going into the bathroom as well but then thought of how mister Skies had said something about a secret admirer, running off to meet with miss Day in the men's room...oh.  
  
He laughed. Ah to be young again. Everyone in the department knew about miss Rainy Day's crush on her co-worker, it appears she’s finally made a move on Sunny Skies. Looks like she...er, HE...finally caught on and was going to give her an answer. Let them have their fun. They were both good kids. Hardworking and polite. He walked back to his office and noticed the chocolates still in his hand. They were starting to melt because of how long he held them and knowing it would be unsanitary to give them back by this point he decided he may as well eat them. It would be a waste of perfectly good chocolates.  
  
He ate the three white shells and smiled at the taste. It’s been far too long since he treated himself. His doctor was always going on about his diet. Well no one has to know he cheated a little. He hummed happily and started working on some papers.  
  
\---  
  
Back in the bathroom Sunny was trying to calm a frantic Rainy who was having trouble jerking off all her dicks at once. Apparently she couldn't get them to cum unless all four were stimulated at once. The second she stopped working on one, it would ache and she couldn't bring herself to an orgasm with one while the others begged for attention.  
  
"Uweh- w-why is this so difficult?!" She wailed and squeezed the mess of cocks. God they were so hard she felt like she was going to go mad. Sunny knocked on the door. "Do you want me to help?"  
  
"But..." Rainy panted. It was so embarrassing. She didn't want Sun to see her like this! She'd always found him cute, but he wasn't interested in her. She sometimes wore more revealing clothing and aside from an appraising look and a compliment he'd never seemed all that effected.  
  
Hell, even with her boobs inflated to such enormous proportions, he was still acting like he usually did. No lust filled glances, he wasn't even flustered when looking at her body. Sure, Rainy caught him checking her out but he didn't seem like he wanted to touch them like most men would when faced with such a sexy image.  
  
She didn't think he was gay (she hoped he wasn't), physical sex had nothing to do with gender identity or sexuality right? ...actually...what if that's what those chocolates were for? A bunch of weird hormones and steroids to help him become a real guy? Rainy looked down at her dicks. That theory was looking very likely. But then why would there be chocolates that made her boobs grow? Maybe the box just came with all sorts of steroids and he only planed to eat the 'masculine' ones?  
  
"Rain? You okay in there?" She heard him ask. She bit her lip and whimpered. Her cocks were throbbing with need and she just couldn't fulfill them. Why did there have to be four?  
  
"Look, if you're uncomfortable with me being in there with you, I can help out in another way."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Don't freak out okay?"  
  
Before Rainy could ask why she saw three long...tails? Long Black tails with a spade tip just like a...  
  
"You're a succubus?!" Rainy jerked away from the waving tails.  
  
"Incubus actually. My tails have openings you can stick your dicks in. Just put them on, I can't see what I'm doing."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Look, you said you can't seem to cum unless all four of them are touched at once. So either I come in there and we have four sets of hands to jerk you off at once or you can use my tail mouths."  
  
"These are MOUTHS?!" Rainy cries, both horrified and extremely turned on by the idea. Her cocks just wanted to fuck something. She was so hard it was driving her crazy. Is this how men felt whenever they were turned on?  
  
"Look, I'm not all that thrilled with the idea either, but you obviously need a little help. Are you going to take it or not?"  
  
Rainy looked at the tails and considered it. She really, REALLY wanted to stick her dicks into something tight. Walking over she grabbed one of the tails, hearing Sunny's surprised squeak, moved her boobs aside so she could see better and pressed it down on one of her cocks. Like Sunny said, there was some kind of opening on it and she moaned as the tail stretched over her dick and suckled on it. Holy fuck this feels amazing!  
  
The tail slid up and down along her length, squeezing delightfully. She quickly positioned the other two and bucked her hips at finally being able to stimulate them all. Her last dick was being attended to with both hands.  
  
"W-why don't you have fooooour of these?!" She moaned loudly. The sucking sensation felt so fucking good. She could feel herself getting wet and used one hand to play with herself down below. The other hand was still furiously pumping up and down her cock.  
  
"Well sorry for not having more! Its not like I ever expected to be in this kind of situation!" Sunny's voice sounded a little breathless.  
  
Her breasts were heavy and huge, sticking out so far she couldn't see past them and had to find everything by touch alone. If only Sunny had more tails. Then her hands would be free to play with her chest. They were rather nice. She wouldn't mind keeping them, though she'll have to worry about everyone wondering at how she suddenly grew so big.  
  
And buying a bra for this size would be nearly impossible.  
  
As she gasped and bucked faster she could hear Sunny's voice mewling adorably from the other side of the door. Oh right. She was fucking his tails, fucking him. How did that feel to him? Were his tails as sensitive as a pussy? As a mouth? The door to the stall was thumped as Sunny bumped against it.  
  
She could hear him trying to muffle his voice as he bumped against the door again and again. The thought that she was finally fucking the cute co-worker she'd been checking out for the longest time just turned Rainy on even more. Of course all her sexual fantasies about him had involved her with a strap-on taking him from behind. It was something she was a little ashamed of because of how he obviously wasn't interested in her.  
  
It made her a little sad really. Whenever Rainy went out to a bar there would be guys flirting with her. She knew she was attractive. Long blonde hair, cute dimples whenever she smiled and a nice figure. Yet Sunny had never looked at her lustfully like the other men. It was a blow to her pride as a woman.  
  
But now she was finally getting to fuck him. Maybe not in the way she originally intended or wanted but she won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. "Faster please! I'm so close!" She groans loudly.  
  
The tails began sucking and pumping faster. She cried out loudly and started humping the door in front of her. She heard Sunny's surprised sound but he continued to move his tails.  
  
An Incubus huh? Is that why she was so attracted to him despite his disinterest? Despite the fact that she wasn't into women? Wait no, that can't be right. She's been checking him out ever since she first started working here. She didn't even know he was biologically female until a few weeks in (he looked pretty androgynous and always hid his figure under his jackets). And finding out hadn't stopped her attraction at all.  
  
Rainy's hands worked herself over until she finally came with a breathy moan, her legs buckling under the combined sensation of cumming from her pussy and 4 cocks at once. She collapsed to her knees and watched in dazed fascination as the tails drank up her fluids. She watched them swallow and suddenly wondered if Sunny could taste her. The tails withdrew from the stall.  
  
The cock that she was holding in her hand had spewed a slimy substance all over her. It didn't look like semen. It seemed like vaginal juice, but from her cock. Well, she didn't have balls so Rainy supposed that would explain why she didn't produce real cum.  
  
She sighed in relief as her cocks all fell limp. That was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She heard Sunny moaning on the other side of the door. "Are you okay Sun?"  
  
"I feel so full..." He responded with another moan, the door thumped again as he leaned heavily against it.  
  
Rainy took some toilet paper to clean herself off and put her pants back on. It felt very uncomfortable and squishy as her many cocks were crammed into the small space, why did she have to wear such form fitting pants? Also her breasts were stretching out her shirt in a way that meant the shirt would be ruined. Sure they were nice but they were too much of a hassle to keep this big. Rainy hoped there was some way to shrink them back to normal.  
  
After making sure she was at least somewhat decent, Rainy unlatched the door and yelped as Sunny fell on her. Right, she forgot he was leaning on it.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the wings. Soft white feathers filled her vision and arms as she instinctively caught him before he fell. They were very silky and Rainy ran her fingers through them in wonder. So soft.  
  
Sunny was a lot lighter than she thought he would be. She felt the wings move, flapping a little in panic and she quickly helped him stand up before he accidentally poked her eye out or something.  
  
"I thought you were an Incubus. Not an Angel." She managed to joke as she finally got a good look at him. Sunny blushed as he rubbed at his stomach. Rainy couldn't see much under his jacket but it looked like it was bulging slightly. "Did you seriously just drink my cum?" She asked.  
  
"My tails do that automatically." He mumbled before groaning again. "Ugh. I think I can skip lunch today..."  
  
"So...what's...all this?" Rainy gestures to Sun's wings...was that another pair of wings on his head?! She saw the tiny white wings poking out from his light brown hair. His tails were waving slowly behind him, content and satisfied.  
  
"Lots of weird things happened a few days ago. More importantly." He held up the box of chocolates that caused this whole mess. "So I think either the oval shaped ones or the straw shaped ones should give you a little bit of shapeshifting powers, at least enough to shrink or get rid of features you don't want, but they'll still come back once you drop your transformation."  
  
"Either? You don't know for sure?"  
  
"It’s not like there's an instruction manual. I checked while you were having fun in here."  
  
Rainy was impressed Sun could think clearly enough to do that while fucking three dicks at once. She looked at the box. "What's the other effect, if you don't know which is which?"  
  
"I think one of them raises your sensitivity." Sunny replied as he moved his shoulders with a groan and Rainy watched as the wings and tails were retracted back inside his body. Is that what he meant by shape shifting? Looked useful.  
  
"Well...I think I can live with heightened sensitivity. What I can't live with is 4 huge dicks hanging out all the time."  
  
"They're not huge. Kinda average I'd say."  
  
"....I'm somewhat offended you would say that."  
  
"Why do you even want your dicks to be huge? Wouldn't that just make your situation worse?" Sunny pointed out in that bland way he does when he feels you've just said something stupid and he was resisting the urge to sass you out for it.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You already did. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"N-no it’s…it’s my fault for eating your food without asking." Yeah, this was entirely her own fault. She looked at the chocolates. Well, nothing for it.  
  
She grabbed one straw wafer and one round one and tossed them both in her mouth. Sunny's eye widened in panic. "That's not the oval one!"  
  
"What?! Then what did I just eat?! What's going to happen to me?!"  
  
"I don't know! I haven't tried that one yet!"  
  
They both panicked as they stared at Rainy's body, waiting for the effects to start up. A few minutes passed and Rainy wondered if she got a dud. "Oh, false alarm I thi-"  
  
A pulse ran through her chest and she yelped as her nipples stood straight up. Her breasts felt even heavier than before and she blushed bright red at her nipples poking clearly through her shirt. It looked like her nipples had grown in proportion to her breasts and they were embarrassingly big. She whimpered as another pulse ran through her and she felt her breasts...sloshing?  
  
Two damp spots appeared on her shirt as a liquid began leaking out from her nipples. "Oh. I guess that circle one you ate was lactation." Sunny says in a frustratingly calm voice.  
  
"Lactation?! Seriously?!" Rainy wails.  
  
"Well do you feel suddenly over sensitized or warm? Like you're burning all over?"  
  
"...no? Just kind of....full...and heavy."  
  
"Well then at least we know the Straw was the one with the shapeshifting powers. You can try it out now, or you can milk yourself first? I'm not sure how much milk you produce. If its in proportion to the size of your breasts we might have a problem on our hands."  
  
"You mean I'll have a problem!" Rainy groans. She puts her hands on her breasts and rubs at her nipples. "OoOoh~" she moaned as the milk came out faster. She felt so heavy, she just wanted to milk herself dry, every bit of milk she squeezed out gave her a sense of relief. She started pulling at her oversized nipples, milking herself like a cow.  
  
So lost in the feeling she almost missed the way Sunny had backed away. "Hm?"  
  
Sunny was averting his eyes. "So, I'm just gonna head out and give you some privacy. You should probably close the door. When you're done milking yourself, just try to think really hard about shrinking your parts an' stuff okay?"  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me alone here!"  
  
"Look, I think your shirt is gonna be ruined so I'm gonna run back to my house real fast and get you some new clothes 'kay?"  
  
"...okay...but hurry back!"  
  
He nods, still looking away, oh right, with how soaked her shirt feels it must be clinging to her every curve. Rainy sighs. Why did Sun have to be so respectful? What if she WANTED him to actually look at her?!  
  
He left and she locked the door with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Screw that nice guy thing. Why couldn't Sunny be even just a little bit more aggressive? Stupid Sun. His stupid gentlemanly ways. His stupidly over respectful prudishness. His stupid cute face and weird laugh.  
  
Rainy sniffled. She thought that maybe their relationship had changed after he finally fucked her. That maybe they had some kind of connection now. But he was the same as always. Was there something wrong with HER? Was she just not pretty enough? Not funny enough? Why won't he ever look at her the way other men did?  
  
\---  
  
Sunny sighed as he went to his manager's office. Stupid chocolates. First the magical CYOA and now magical chocolates? What the hell was going on here? When did his life become a hentai manga?  
  
He knocked on the door. "Sir? An emergency came up and I need to grab something from home. It'll just be a couple minutes."  
  
He waited a bit. There was a shuffling sound and he heard his manager say "Oh yes. That's fine. Just be sure to clock out first."  
  
"Kay." Sunny said as he turned to leave. He hesitated for a second, did his manager sound a little strange? Naw, he's over thinking things. He shook his head and headed out.  
  
\---

Bonus: Rainy's body

(Bonus pic of normal Rainy)


	5. The problem with being an Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random Filler chapter for an idea I had, don't know for sure if Ocean will show up again or not, I DO want to play more with the idea of Sunny being legible for summoning now that he's an Incubus though.

**Lewd Adventures with Sunny and Cloudy**  
  
-The problem with being an Incubus-  
  
\---  
  
Sunny was about to go to bed when he felt the pulling sensation. "What the hell?" He was tingling all over and it felt like there was some kind of magnet tugging on every part of him. He struggled but the sensation just got stronger until he was lifted off his feet and the world spun around him.  
  
He slammed into the ground and groaned. It wasn't a hard impact but he was quite dizzy. What the heck was that?  
  
Sunny hears a high feminine voice gasp. "Holy shit! It worked?!"  
  
He raised his head from the ground and sees a girl with glasses wearing a black robe holding an old book. He gazes around and sees the lit candles arranged in a wide circle around him. There were intricate looking runes and other symbols drawn all over the ground.  
  
D-did he just get SUMMONED?!  
  
"Ah...did I mess up?" The girl looks down at her book and then up at Sunny who was slowly starting to panic. "You've got those markings but...you don't really look like a demon?" She stares incredulously at his pajamas, an oversized blue t-shirt with the words "If at first you don't succeed, potatoes don't make good socks anyway!" Printed on it.  
  
Sunny gets up and reaches out to the edge of the circle. His hand feels resistance, an invisible barrier. Shit. Shit. How was this possible? He wasn't a REAL Incubus right?! Or was he? There wasn't any way he could have checked for this right?!  
  
He glares at his summoner. "Send me back right now." He couldn't leave the circle, this was bad, like REALLY bad.  
  
"Um...you'll be sent back automatically once you grant my wish. Though...are you really a demon? You look really...normal? (And kinda cute)" the girl mumbles the last part as she looks Sunny up and down.  
  
Sunny pulls the bottom of his shirt down a little. The shirt was long enough to cover his crotch but his legs were bare and his butt was too big to cover entirely. The neckline was wide enough to expose one of his shoulders. His many markings were clearly visible and Sunny couldn't help feeling exposed. He was grateful he always wore his underwear to bed.  
  
"Can't you just send me home now? You just kidnapped me!"  
  
"Look, are you a demon or not? (Shit, what if he's human and this spell just kidnapped some random dude?)" The girl mutters under her breath. Sunny was beginning to suspect she didn't actually realize she was speaking out loud.  
  
"Look, I'm not a demon. I can't grant wishes. So just let me go home! Where is this? Where am I?"  
  
"Not a demon? No, that can't be right. Magic is real! The fact that he showed up is proof! Shit, does this spell actually just kidnap a random person? No, he must be a demon! They're known to lie right?" She wasn't even hiding her rambling now. Sunny looks around to see if there was some way he could break the circle and escape.  
  
"Ok there's a spell to reveal something's true form! Where is it..." She flips through her book as Sunny tries to knock over one of the candles. That invisible force field kept pushing him back before he could reach them. He tries to blow it out but the fire must have been magic too because it didn't even flicker.  
  
"Forma vero revelare tuum!" The girl chants loudly.  
  
The circle lit up and Sunny cries out as jolts of electricity surged through him. He could feel his transformation drop as his wings burst out of his back and his underwear suddenly felt a lot more cramped than it was before. Luckily his shirt didn't rip but his wings had pushed his shirt up to expose his toned stomach and the large bulge of his crotch.  
  
Sunny moaned as the pain faded, his body trembling from the forced transformation. He'd fallen to his knees and his wings twitched weakly. The girl gasps again. "Oh...shit...you're actually not a demon. You're an angel? No...wait..." She spots Sunny's tail. "A hybrid? You're a Nephalem?"  
  
"Owww..." Sunny moans. He slowly raises his hands to untangle his wings from his shirt. When he transforms on his own, the magic inherent to him makes sure his wings form through his clothing, this forced shift didn't have that convenient effect.  
  
"Shit sorry. I didn't realize that spell would hurt you...are you ok mister Nephalem? (If he's half angel, is it bad that I summoned him? Will I be smited for this?)"  
  
"Just let me go home please." Sunny tries to plead with her. His tail curls up as a sign of his distress. He gets his wings out and pulls on his shirt to try and hide his crotch.  
  
"I literally can't send you home until you grant my wish. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to summon a nice angel-hybrid. (Shit he's REALLY cute...)"  
  
Sunny could feel her gaze roaming up and down his back, lingering on his butt and following the curve of his markings. His Incubus nature could 'Feel' her lust rising.  
  
To his chagrin, Sunny felt his mouth water at the feeling. He hasn't fed properly in a few days. Masturbating and drinking his own cum worked well enough to keep him alive and healthy but he was never quite 'full' unless he consumed fluids from someone else.  
  
"Well I don't have enough power to grant wishes." Sunny snaps at her angrily as he tried to hide his hunger. He spread his wings out a little to wrap around himself and block her view of his mostly naked body.  
  
"Oh, well...my wish doesn't require anything big. I just..." She mumbles something too quiet for even Sunny's  enhanced hearing to pick up. "What was that?" He asks.  
  
"My wish is just to have sex with you!" She blurts out with her face blushing furiously. Sunny blinks at her before face palming.  
  
"You mean to tell me...that you did all THIS-" he gestures to the candles and intricately drawn magic circle "-just so you could fuck someone?!"  
  
"....yes?"  
  
"And you couldn't have hired a hooker like a normal person?"  
  
"Psh- I don't have the money for that."  
  
"What about picking up some horny guy at a bar? You're cute enough I'm sure you'd find someone."  
  
"You think I'm cute?" She asks hopefully.  
  
Sunny rolls his eyes. "Irrelevant. Answer the question."  
  
"Ah, you see I...I'm too afraid to go outside. I just...can't really talk to people. Every time I try I just say something weird and scare them away."  
  
"You're talking to me just fine aren't you?"  
  
"Well this is different! And...for what its worth I AM sorry for kidnapping you. Wasn't really expecting this to work."  
  
"This looks like a lot of effort for something you didn't think would work..."  
  
"I've always wanted to be a witch ok?!"  
  
Sunny sighs. "So I'll be sent home after I have sex with you?"  
  
"Y-yes...um...if you want to, I don't want to force you or anything."  
  
"Ugh. I can't say this is an ideal circumstance for this sort of thing. Can't you just...break the circle or something?"  
  
The girl goes over and tries to knock over a candle. It stays in place even as she kicks it. "I don't think I can." She says sheepishly.  
  
"This is a terrible set up. What if you summoned some kind of monster demon? You'd have to fuck them. What if the demon you summon doesn't even have human anatomy?"  
  
The girl droops sadly at each criticism. "I know that NOW...geez..."  
  
"Well, we might as well get this over with." Sunny mutters as he uncomfortably lets go of his shirt. The girl's head whips around to stare at him. "Really? You'll really do it with me?"  
  
"If that is REALLY the only way for me to get out. Or can you change your wish?"  
  
"No, my wish was written out as part of the circle." The girl shakes her head.  
  
"Figures. Well, how do you want to do this?" Sunny asks as he sits a little more comfortably on the wooden ground. The girl's eyes are immediately drawn to his crotch. She flushes and averts her eyes.  
  
"Well this is actually my first time..." She says shyly.  
  
"For the love of-SERIOUSLY? You were planning to get with a LITERAL demon for your first time?"  
  
"I know it's stupid! I just...wanted to try it out ok?!"  
  
"How...old ARE you kid?" Sunny suddenly felt a little worried about potentially being forced to have sex with a minor. She didn't look underage but appearances meant nothing.  
  
"I'm not a kid! I'm already 22! And my name is Ocean!"  
  
"Well that's a relief for me. I really don't want to fuck a child." Sunny relaxes a little. The girl steps over the circle to sit down across from him. "So...what's your name?"  
  
"Just call me Sun." Sunny says, playing it safe by not giving her his full name.  
  
"Its very nice to meet you Sun." Ocean says cheerfully.  
  
"I'd say likewise but I'd be lying."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a bit. "So, how do you want to do this? Should I just get myself up and ready? Do you want some foreplay? Should I just lie back and let you set the pace?" Sunny asks gently. Just because he was annoyed at her doesn't mean he wouldn't let her decide what was comfortable with her.  
  
"I...guess...can I...um...touch you?" Ocean asks shyly. Sunny gave the okay "But if I'm uncomfortable with something I will ask you to stop. The same goes for you ok?"  
  
"Ok. You're...really nice Sun." Ocean blushes as she slowly lifts up Sunny's shirt.  
  
"Funny, most of my friends tell me I'm an asshole." Sunny lifts his arms so Ocean can take his shirt off. She folds it neatly and places it on the ground next to them. Ocean just looks at Sunny's slender body with a dazed look. "Hubba hubba..." She drools.  
  
"Please don't say stuff like that." Sunny shudders. "It breaks the mood."  
  
"What mood? This is incredibly un-romantic..." Ocean mutters sadly. She holds her hands up hesitantly. "C-can I feel you? I've never really touched a man before..."  
  
"Go ahead. This is your first time so I'll let you lead to see what you're comfortable with ok?"  
  
"You're REALLY nice. Is it because you're half angel?" Ocean places a hand on Sunny's chest and gropes it lightly.  
  
"I'd say it its because I'm a good person." Sunny responds.  
  
Ocean has both hands on him now. She squeezes his pectorals and presses her thumbs lightly against his nipples. Sunny makes a soft sound. She looks up at him before ducking her head back down, blushing madly. She just couldn't hold eye contact while pretty much molesting his body, it was too embarrassing.  
  
She played with his nipples and secretly enjoyed the breathless mewling sound he made. Are all angel-hybrids this adorable?  A movement below drew her eyes to his crotch which was twitching and hardening as she continued to mess with his sensitive little nubs.  
  
His wings flexed as his tail split into 3 and wrapped themselves loosely around her arms, the third tail going down to Sun's crotch and slipping under his waistband. He was panting a little and wiggling in place. Ocean felt herself getting wet just watching him. Dammit he was just too cute.  
  
Wanting to see what his dick looked like, Ocean tugged at his underwear (why was he wearing panties? Was Sun a fem-boy? Because that's frickin' hot) she was shocked to see two huge cocks. They were half hard already and if she's learned anything from hentai, they would become even bigger once fully erect.  
  
Ocean was distantly aware of her mouth gaping open in shock, she was snapped out of it when one of the tails took that opportunity to shove itself inside her mouth. "Mmm!" She cried in surprise. She looked up at Sun who was blushing faintly. "Can we hurry this along a little?" He asks.  
  
Pulling the tail out Oceans apologizes before she hesitantly reaches down to grab hold of Sun's dicks. He inhaled sharply and whines as Ocean began stroking them. They were so thick.  
  
There's no way she'd be able to fit something this big inside herself. Especially not for her first time. Luckily the wish she'd written down didn't specify intercourse. Just sex. So maybe she could ask Sun to...lick her a little? Ocean flushed just thinking about it.  
  
The adorably erotic noises he was making as she strokes his dicks already had her pussy leaking. Her panties were uncomfortably wet by this point. Sun leans forward and Ocean squeaked as he pulled her panties down. "Sorry, I don't think I can hold back anymore. Can I taste you?" He asks.  
  
Ocean nods dumbly as he gently pushes her back, her hands slipping off his dicks as he leans forward and presses himself right between her legs. Oh! OH! His tongue was licking at her ravenously. Ocean moans as his tongue slides over her clit as it laps up her juices. Oh this was even better than all her fantasies!  
  
On Sunny's side, he was aching with hunger. He could smell her arousal and couldn't stop himself from going right for it. It was delicious and he hungrily drinks it up. This was a problem with being an Incubus but it wasn't too bad. Ocean had given her consent and she didn't seem against the new direction he'd taken their interaction.  
  
His dicks were throbbing though so he sent two tails down to deal with them as he pressed himself even closer to Ocean's most private part. His hands cupped her butt and pulled her closer to his mouth.  
  
She was moaning and rocking her hips against his mouth. "F-faster please!" She begs.  
  
Sunny complies as his tongue thrusts in and out of her while he sucked on her entrance. She was leaking so many delicious juices and he didn't want to waste a single drop. Ocean's cries grow louder and more desperate. Her hands go down to Sunny's head and she grips his headwings as she pulls him closer. "Yes! I'm so close!" She gasps.  
  
Sunny hums appreciatively at the hands caressing his headwings. The vibration of his hum succeed in driving Ocean over the edge and she comes with a loud cry. Her legs spasmed and as her climax ends Ocean suddenly falls over as the hands holding onto her vanish.  
  
"Aack!" She yelps as she lands on her back. She pants in both panic from falling over and the orgasm she just experienced. What? Just? Happened?! She glances around for Sun and finds him gone. The candles of the circle had all gone out. Oh. She slumps sadly to the ground. Disappointment settles in her heart. Her orgasm must have signaled the end of the spell.  
  
Tears began spilling out of her eyes in frustration. She wasn't done yet dammit! Ocean sobbed loudly. She wasn't done yet! There was so much more she wanted to do. She hadn't finished exploring Sun's lovely body! She hadn't helped him come yet! She wanted to talk to him more.  
  
She cried as she replayed the memory of his gentle hands, his soft hair and feathers in her hands. The cute sounds he made when she touched him there or there...  
  
She missed him already. He was so nice. So kind to her despite his obvious irritation at being kidnapped from wherever he'd come from. Ocean wailed like a child and cursed the stupid spell. Even if she casts the summoning again there's no guarantee she'd get Sun a second time. She sobbed in despair at the thought that she might not ever see him again.  
  
It's not fair! It's not fair!!  
  
After wearing herself out crying she slumped tiredly on the ground. Ugh. Might as well get cleaned up. As she rolled over to get up her eyes caught a flash of blue. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and spotted Sun's t-shirt. Folded neatly on the ground. A new batch of tears spilled out as she crawls over to pick it up carefully.  
  
She cradles the shirt to her chest and smiles faintly even as she continues to cry. At least she has this small bit of him. Proof that she did in fact lose her virginity to a beautiful and kind Nephalem. Ocean hugs the shirt to herself and cries softly, her heart filled with a mix of joy and bittersweet sadness.  
  
"Good bye Sun." She whispers.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Goddamit she still has my shirt!!!"  
  
\---  
  
(Bonus pic of Ocean)

(Bonus pic of Sunny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for stuff they might like to see, feel free to leave a comment. It'd be nice to know how people feel about this weird story. I can see the hits I'm getting but that tells me nothing about whether or not people actually enjoyed it.


	6. Cloudy's good decisions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Cloudy doing?

**The Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy**

**-Cloudy's good decisions?-**

\---

It's been a week, Cloudy had given birth to 3 more batches of eggs. He went to work in the morning, leaving the clones at home to clean the place and get some other work done. It was nice to come home to find dinner already made and the apartment neat and tidy. After dinner he took his clones into the bathroom and got fucked roughly until he was once more filled with eggs.

Cloudy was beginning to really enjoy the feeling of being swollen to bursting with eggs. A few meals of the white eggs made his pregnancies easier to bear. There was no more pain, just the euphoria of giving birth. Sometimes he would have a clone ride his thick cock as he gave birth, the dual sensations driving him to orgasm again and again, the eggs just popping out of him with each climax.

He was exhausted afterwards and his clones bathed him and put him to bed, carefully gathering the eggs to store in the fridge. For his own health, Cloudy decided he would allow for a full day of rest before getting his next batch.

They've been experimenting with how the eggs work. Eating them raw worked and so long as they washed the eggs carefully under warm water, there was no risk of bacteria. Hard boiling them worked. Scrambling and frying them worked. One clone even spent a day baking cupcakes with them. The only restriction they've found is that all the contents of the egg had to be eaten in order for its effects to take place. Or at the very least, around 80% of the egg had to be eaten.

Foggy had emailed Cloudy back about coming over, he would be arriving in town tonight. Cloudy was excited for it. He looked over at his clones, numerous experiments, shapeshift fucking sessions and careful egg consumption had succeeded in finally making them no longer just clones.

One clone was now a lovely young lady with a cute bobbed hair cut, incredibly large perky breasts, soft rounded bubble butt with matching thighs and purely female. Cloudy named her Cumulus.

The other was a tall and athletically built Futa with decently sized breasts and a huge foot long cock. Their hair flowed down to their waist and Cloudy named them Nimbus.

For the moment they were dressed in Cloudy's clothes, which didn't fit all that well. He would have to take them shopping on his next day off. It was nice having his clones around. It was also weird. They obeyed him without question, they also did not talk and despite being his clones, they seem to have their own personalities.

They also loved having sex with him. When he wasn't feeling up to it, they would fuck each other instead. Cloudy was unsure what exactly his relationship with them was. They were lovers but they weren't girlfriends. They obeyed him but he didn't consider them servants. Since they were his clones did that mean they were sisters? Ew. No. No way. That thought was too squick for him.

It didn't change the fact that he didn't know how these girls related to him. What kind of relationship would this be considered? Fuck buddies who lived with you and did what you asked? Ugh no. Cloudy decided to ask them. Cumulus pondered the question for a while before writing down 'Master' on a piece of paper while blushing adorably. Nimbus just laughed silently and wrote 'Master' while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Well, that's that.

Cloudy was starting to wonder about his rent. Supporting three people on one paycheck would be hard. It's why he was hoping Foggy could help him figure out how to sell his eggs. Even if it would be easy, Cloudy understood that simply selling his eggs as is would only invite trouble. He didn't want to be captured by the government for any experiments.

Finally, as Cloudy helped Cumulus clean up after dinner, his doorbell rang. "That must be Foggy."

He opened to door to see a dark haired Asian man with glasses. "Hey Cloudy!" He says cheerfully.

"Foggy!" Cloudy hugs him with a laugh. Foggy 'oof's as Cloudy easily lifts him off the ground. "I see you're still as strong as ever." Foggy gasps once Cloudy put him back down.

"It's been way too long dude. How've you been?"

"Ah, not much. Got a paper published about the effects of fluorine consumption and stuff like that."

Foggy looks around the apartment and sees the two girls. "Oh. You didn't tell me you had guests."

"Yeah...that's sort of why I called you here..."

Cloudy quickly explains about the magical CYOA Sunny had found and all the weird things that had happened to his body because of it. Foggy didn't believe him until Cloudy dropped his shapeshiting to show his Kitty ears and tail.

"Are these real?!" Foggy tugs at Cloudy's ears. They twitched. "Ow! Not so hard man!"

"Sorry. Just...wow...this is...amazing. It's unreal!"

"Oh it's very real." Cloudy's tail whipped around and Foggy stared at it in awe. "Is that CYOA still working?"

"What? You want to mess with your DNA too?" Cloudy grins at his friend. "Sunny's already used it to finally become a real guy."

"W-what? Ah...that's such a waste...he's so pretty..." Foggy sighs.

"He still looks the same actually. He just has a dick now."

"O-oh. Really?" Foggy flushes a little.

They chat for a bit. Finally Foggy tries to get back on track. "So why did you call me over? It can't just be to tell me about some magical hentai thing you found."

"Oh right. Well this is more of a side effect of the CYOA, I chose an Egg Laying effect for myself and well..."

Cumulus and Nimbus brought out a tray of eggs. Foggy is inspecting them curiously. "You...laid these?" His face pales at the thought of something that big being forced out of an orifice.

"Yeah, it actually feels really nice. But that's not the point. The point is that they have magical effects."

"Not more magic..." Foggy groans.

"But they're super cool." Cloudy quickly gives Foggy a run down on the various effects of each egg. The pharmacist stared at them in awe.

"You mentioned someone had to eat most of the egg to get the effects. Do they need to eat it all at once? Can they eat some and then the rest of it later and still have the effects happen? What happens if you mix multiple eggs together to eat at once? With if you mixed the pink and blue eggs? Would they cancel each other out or would it result in the same effect as the purple?"

Cloudy just groans at the onslaught of questions. "I don't know man, that's why I called you." Foggy picked up a Brown egg and inspected it.

"I can see a way of dehydrating the eggs and making it into a pill form. If we do that then people who eat it wouldn't change immediately after the 1st pill but they would suddenly have the changes hit once they've eaten enough of them, which is still rather suspicious. Is there a way to make the changes gradual?"

"I...don't know?" Cloudy says as he frowns. "You know I'm not as smart as you. I never even considered those questions."

"We'll need to do a lot of intense testing before its legal to actually sell these. I'll need to get so much paperwork together. The medical board will need to be informed-"

"Wait?! No! We can't let people know about this! What if I get captured and experimented on by the government?!"

Foggy snaps out of his rambling to see Cloudy's growing panic. "Oh right."

Foggy sighs. "But if we don't have proper clinical testing and approval from the FDA we won't be able to sell this stuff legally."

"...can't we just sell it...under the table?"

Foggy gives Cloudy a flat look. "That is both HIGHLY illegal, dangerous and irresponsible."

"But what if we..."

"No. This counts as an untested substance. I know you've done a bunch of experimentation yourself but we still don't know the long term effects. What about other potential side effects? What if someone was allergic to eggs? Do these eggs contain the same substance as real eggs?"

Cloudy moans at the headache starting to form. Why were there so many things to think about. He grumbles about that out loud.

"Because this is the real world. With real consequences. Selling under the table is possible but it's just WRONG on so many levels. Even if the eggs don't have any unfortunate side effects, can't you see that this is morally questionable? Especially if you're trying to make money off it."

Foggy scolded Cloudy, developing into a long rant about ethics and responsibility. "What if you sold stuff to someone anonymously and they changed their mind afterwards? How would they contact you? If you set up a line of contact you can be tracked down by the authorities and if anyone catches you selling your stuff you'll be arrested and maybe even end up with that government experimentation you feared so much."

"Ok! I get it!!" Cloudy moans sadly.

"Were you just planning to go up to someone in a trans bar and offer them one of these? Did you even think about how dangerous that is?!"

Cloudy moaned as Foggy berated him relentlessly. Cumulus and Nimbus watched in fascination.

"Your eggs cause permanent physical changes to someone's body and DNA. Hell, I still want to study that CYOA-thing as well. These changes are amazing and terrifying! Think of how many ways it could be abused?!"

Foggy's ranting went on for a while.

\---

"So. Where is this CYOA I keep hearing about?"

"Do you want to play it?" Cloudy moans from his slumped position on the couch.

"Yes, or at least, I'd like to look through all the options and see how they work."

Cloudy motioned to his laptop. The CYOA was tabbed somewhere, kept around for emergencies. Foggy sat down and started reading through the options. "It's amazing that it can somehow tell I'm not you. Didn't you say it wouldn't let you play it again?"

"Yeah. I think it's just magic."

"Or there's some sort of entity running this site."

"Like what? Some kind of witch?"

"I was actually considering a trickster spirit or god. A game that causes the player to transform with Perks and Punishments? Sounds a lot like some old mythological tales of what the Fey have done to people." Foggy hasn't actually clicked on any of the options yet, busy looking over everything carefully.

"Wow, you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Well seeing as magic is apparently real, why not consider that option? Oh...hey...it looks like this CYOA has a DLC."

"What?! Lemme see that!" Cloudy falls off the couch and crawls over to lean over Foggy's shoulder. "Fuck, no fair. You've got more options to choose from!"

"Hm..." Foggy carefully looked through the new pages of options. "Some of these sound quite...useful and dangerous. But why are all these options so sexual?"

"Because it's a lewd game, it's all about enhancing sexual experiences and shit." Cloudy mumbles as he curses whoever made the CYOA for only putting up this DLC AFTER he can no longer play it.

Foggy considered the choices. He mentally counted up the points he had to spend and all the positives and negatives he had to take to afford various options. This was pretty intricate.

Finally he started clicking. Sex, Male. Penis size, type, breast size, species...so many...

A few of the Perks and Punishments were quite interesting. There was one he definitely wanted. He finally clicked on 'Complete and Compile'

"So...now I just wait?" He asks as he sits back and looks at the loading bar. Cloudy sits next to him and shrugs. "Yeah, pretty much. What stuff did you pick?"

"Try and guess." Foggy grins as he adjusts his glasses. "Also, can I have a few of your white eggs?"

"What for?"

"I'm gonna need it for my pregnancy option." Foggy says with a faint blush.

"Are you a Futa too?"

"No, I went for Anal Womb." Foggy's face was fully red now.

Cloudy shudders. "That's gross man. How does that even work?! You poop out of there!"

"That's what makes it such an amazing thing to experiment on. Besides, I can choose whether or not I'm going to actually be pregnant with a child or just lay eggs like you do."

Cloudy still found it gross. Anal was just gross in general to him.

Foggy gasps and starts unbuckling his pants. Guess the changes have started. Cloudy suddenly felt super weird about watching his guy friend strip naked. Sure they've seen each other in the changing rooms but this was different. Plus Cloudy didn't want to watch another guy's dick growing. "I'm just gonna come back when you're done here..." Cloudy mumbles before retreating to his room.

The clones stayed, watching Foggy as he gasps and hunches over. His dick didn't change much, Foggy only made it a tiny big bigger. The other changes were more prominent. Scales grew on his skin along his back and neck. He groans as two reptilian wings burst out from his back.

"T-the transformation pro-process appears t-to be very pleasurable..." He gasps out as a tail bursts out from his lower back. Even in this state he was analyzing what was happening to him. His dick was hardening as he arches his back with a loud moan. Horns sprouted from his skull and more scales spread down his arms and legs.

Foggy's butt expanded a little bit before stopping. He didn't want to drastically alter his body shape, just fix a few small things here and there. His skinny body developed slim muscles. Foggy moaned and began touching himself. His dick was hard and hot to the touch. His asshole was itching and Foggy stuck a finger in himself to rub inside the twitching muscle.

The two clones were dripping wet from the display. Cumulus looked at her sister and pointed at Foggy. Nimbus grinned widely and nodded. The two began undressing and walking up to the furiously masturbating Dragon-boy.

"Huh?" Foggy looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sees the two girls (clones?) staring at him expectantly. "Do you...want to have sex with me?" He asked incredulously.

The two nodded. Foggy sighed. "Are you sure? Don't you need Cloud's permission or something first?"

The clones shook their heads no. Cumulus reaches for Foggy's dick and makes a soft longing sigh as she begins stroking it. Foggy moans before pulling her hand off. "S-stop it. I don't really feel right about this."

Cumulus whines and gives Foggy a sad look with a wobbly lip. Foggy frowns even as he gasps when his body begins heating up. He coughs out some fire as his Dragon aspects begin manifesting. "Look, you're both really cute. But I dont know you and I'm not the type to sleep with someone without getting to know them first."

Nimbus pouts as her cock strains upright. Cumulus looks at her sister(?)/clone(?) and sighs before shrugging. Foggy blushes as the two beautiful women begin touching each other. "O-oh you're just gonna fuck each other then?"

Cumulus makes a happy sound as she opens her mouth and just swallows Nimbus's 12 inch cock right into her throat. Nimbus makes a pleased hum as she begins playing with her own breasts. The Futa looks over at Foggy and smirks.

"Ah...do you want me to watch you?" Foggy blushes madly when Nimbus's smirk turns mischievous. "I guess that's...fine..."

He begins masturbating as the two girls continuing moaning in pleasure. Cumulus sucked on Nimbus's cock swiftly even as her fingers were buried knuckle deep into her own pussy. She slurped the thick cock loudly as Nimbus gasped and began thrusting into her mouth.

Foggy's wings arched back as he pumped his index finger in and out of his asshole. He was burning inside and each of his gasps let out a small burst of flame. Quick bursts that burn up too fast to really ignite anything, luckily enough.

He groans as the scales thickened along his arms and legs. They grew along his back and down his tail, covering his sensitive new limb with smooth but strong keratin. He shoves his finger deeper inside himself and whines as he continues to itch inside.

His dick was dribbling precum and it smeared across his chest when his dick bobbed forward and back with each hip thrust. His glasses were askew but he didn't care. The heat inside him was agonizing. He pants faster, letting out more and more fire as he tries to cool himself down.

"C-changes allow for the creation of fl-flame...gasp!" He continues to analyze even as he slowly slides a second finger inside his ass. "Is it a f-fire- ngh! P-pro-produced by a flammable gas like methane whi-which ignites via some s-sparking element within my mouth or...?"

Cumulus cries out loudly as she and Nimbus were now straight up fucking each other. Nimbus thrust her huge cock into Cumulus's pussy roughly as the voluptuous girl's breasts bounced. Nimbus leans down to begin sucking on her sister's nipple while her hand played with the other breast. Cumulus turns to see that Foggy was too distracted trying to figure out his own body to watch her and pouts at being ignored.

Nimbus didn't care either way, she just wanted to fuck so she pulled out and slammed herself as deep as she could into her distracted sister. Cumulus cries out loudly before Nimbus leans down to kiss her and muffle her vocalizations.

Cloudy peeks out of his room "What the hell is happening out here?!"

He stares incredulously at the clones moaning as they mashed their bodies together and his friend who seems to have...turned into a fucking dragon?! "What the FUCK?! Is that real fire?!"

He groaned and covered his eyes. "Ew dude, how can you put your fingers in there? It's where poop comes out!"

"W-well it's actually quite pleasurable. Stimulation to the prostate makes-"

"I didn't need an explanation!" Cloudy wails as he turns around and groans in embarrassment. "Seriously dude? Right in the middle of my living room?"

"Well y-your clones GASP are fucking here too..." Foggy moans as he puts a third finger in. "Ah fuck!"

Cloudy shivers. "This is so weird. I'm just...gonna go back to my room...please clean this afterward."

"Oh course. Wh-what kind of guy do you think I am?!"

Nimbus groans loudly as she cums and Cumulus's belly begins bulging outward from the huge volume being pumped inside her. Foggy stares in awe. "How?! Even disregarding the elasticity of flesh, there is no way her semen production can make enough to cause such a huge amount! Her balls aren't even big enough to store that much-"

As Foggy's meltdown over the impossible physics distracted him from his arousal, the computer beeped to signal the transformation was complete. Foggy looks over at it, body still throbbing with heat and decides to just finish up before he goes for anymore scientific inquiries.

Finally grabbing his dick, Foggy strokes himself quickly and thrusts his fingers in to hit his sweet spot. It wasn't exactly sexy but he clinically brings himself to climax and sighs exasperatedly in the aftermath. "Well now that this is out of the way...I'm going to wash myself."

He gets up, wincing slightly and rubbing at his sore ass. "Probably should have lubed up first." He groans. His tail waves around lazily as his wings folded neatly behind his back. "Where is the bathroom?" He asks the clones.

They come along with him to clean up, Cumulus leaked cum from between her legs the whole time. Foggy wasn't sure how to feel about two beautiful women bathing with him but they respectfully kept their hands to themselves.

After cleaning themselves thoroughly the group go back out and Foggy attempts to put his clothes back on. "Hm..." He managed to slip his underwear on but was unsure about his pants. He could put them on but his tail was too big to fit inside. The back of his pants were pushed down by the long tail hanging out over the waistband.

The shirt was somewhat harder. Foggy thought about how Cloudy was able to hide his cat features and figured he could probably do something similar. He focused on his wings and thought about making them go away. There was a strange sliding feeling along his body, a tingling along his skin and Foggy shivers as his wings, tail, horns and scales slowly sank back under his skin.

"Oh. That...felt weird."

"Is it safe to come out now?" Cloudy peeks out from his room. The clones were already cleaning up the mess on the ground. "Yeah, we're all decent." Foggy replies.

"Well. A dragon huh?" Cloudy mutters as he comes back out to sit on the couch. "I didn't really expect that from you."

"The dragon race has an interesting special effect I wanted to try out." Foggy adjusts his glasses.

"Oh? What's that? I know the Succubus/Incubus have the whole 'Consume sexual fluids for sustenance and hypnosis' thing. Cats like me have 'Night vision and enhanced agility/flexibility' so what do dragons get?"

"Enhanced durability and mild wish granting."

"Holy shit really? How does that even work?"

"I do not know. The CYOA states that my powers will grow stronger over time and use. Though I can only grant one mild wish per month at my current power level."

"So do I have to touch your 'Dragon Balls'?" Cloudy joked while waggling his eye brows. Foggy shoves him lightly with a laugh. "I sure hope not."

"Well what counts as a mild wish?" Cloudy muses out loud. "Like...I doubt it can do anything even CLOSE to what Shenlong can do."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can't revive the dead or anything."

"You could probably grant the wish for a hot girl's panties." Cloudy laughs.

"I don't want to use my powers for something that stupid." Foggy groans.

"Um...oh! I've got one! I wish that Cumulus and Nimbus can speak." Cloudy says.

Foggy frowned before nodding his head. "That actually sounds like a decent wish. Ok...how do I do this?" He concentrates on Cloudy's words. The wish, the intent, the meaning. His brows furrowed as he reaches inside himself for...something, anything.

"Pfth- dude you look like you're constipated." Cloudy laughs. Foggy groans and face palms. "This is harder than I thought. How does this work?"

"Erm..." Cloudy looks at his laptop where the CYOA was still up. "I don't think this'll help...it just says it's like making a deal? What does THAT mean?"

"Wait, lets try this..." Foggy holds out his hand to his friend. "Say your wish and then shake my hand."

Cloudy repeated the words of his wish and took the dragon's hand. Both of them yelped when a static jolt ran through their bodies. "Ow! Fuck! What the hell?!"

"Ah!"

The two men turned at the sound of the exclamation. Cumulus had a hand clamped around her mouth in surprise. Slowly she lowered her hand. "Aah? Ah...bah...oh..."

Nimbus was gazing at her sister in wonder before she opened her mouth as well. "Naaah. Aaah."

As the two girls started making all sorts of weird noises, testing put their new vocal chords, Cloudy turned to Foggy in awe. "Holy shit it actually worked!"

Foggy seemed amazed as well. "This is...incredible. Think of what I'll be able to do when my powers get stronger."

"Hey. Could you...grant a wish to get us the solution to my 'how to sell my eggs' problem?"

"Will that even work? It might be worth a try. I won't be able to do it until my powers recharge though."

"Eh- I'm not in any rush. Though my bills are gonna be going up now that I have to support those two..."

"Well if we can just get them some identity papers, there's nothing stopping them from getting their own jobs now right?"

Cloudy grins as a whole world of possibilities opened up for him. He and Foggy continued to discuss plans long into the night and Cloudy let his friend spend the night on his couch. There was so much to do. He couldn't wait to start.

\---

**Stats**

****

**Cloudy Mountain**  
Futanari, Kitty Boy  
Species Abilities- Flexible, Agile, Night Vision, Good Balance, Basic Shapeshifting  
Penis- 12” long, 1.5” Wide  
Vagina- Stretchy  
Breasts- Flat  
Physique- Muscular  
Butt- Toned  
Perks- Clones (2), Forced Shapeshift, Pleasurable Pregnancy  
Punishments- Heat, Extreme Fertility, Raised Libido  
Pregnancy Type- Non-fertilized Eggs

Extra perks from eating eggs- Extra Stretchy

**Foggy Night**  
Male, Dragonewt  
Species Powers- Basic Shapeshift, Durability, Fire element, Wish Granting  
Penis- 7” long, 1.5” Wide  
Breasts- Flat  
Physique- Fit  
Butt- Larger than average  
Perks- Shadow Clones (5), Forced Shapeshift, Stretchy  
Punishments- Mana Tanks, Indigestion, Enhanced erogenous zone (asshole)  
Pregnancy- Anal womb, Golden Eggs


	7. Seriously, who sent these chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with chocolate

**Lewd Adventures with Sunny and Cloudy**

**-Seriously, who sent these chocolates-**  
  
\---  
  
Sunny made good time running back to his apartment. His body felt so light and strong. He took a brief pause at home to pull his shirt up and stare at the changes to his body. He was always somewhat average and squishy because of a lack of exercise but now his fat and muscles seem to have been moved around so he was slender and firm. No abs or anything, but some hints of it around his abdominal area. His pectorals were a little larger, the muscles there gaining most of the boost. It's not that his form was any bulkier so much as...made more efficient and strong while still being light.  
  
It was weird but not bad.  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sunny quickly grabbed some clean clothes and made his way back to work. His body was still sensitive, seemed like that chocolate was a permanent effect. He had to grip his shirt and jacket away from his chest because the way they rubbed against his nipples while he ran was very distracting.  
  
He couldn't wait to play with them after work tonight. He couldn't wait to explore all his new changes. He also had to figure out if this was something he'd be able to live with. So many hentai and porn he's seen just had people going through wonderfully erotic transformations without any regard for what it would be like to actually LIVE with those new bodies.  
He counted himself lucky that so far it looked like he could live with this. So long as his shapeshifting could hide anything major he'll be able to go about his life as per usual.  
  
\---  
  
Rainy sighed happily as the milk finished dribbling out of her oversized chest. She ended up having to point herself at the toilet to prevent flooding. As it was, she felt guilty about how much work the janitors would have tonight cleaning up the mess she's made. She hefted up her heavy boobs and thought about what Sunny said.  
  
Think really hard on shrinking them?

She focus as hard as she could and felt her breasts slowly receding back inside herself. Her back thanked her for it once the heavy weight was gone. Oof. The boobs were nice but only for fun times, not the day to day. She then turned her focus on getting rid of her quad-dicks.  
  
If she was being honest with herself, they were disgusting. Sure they felt nice in the moment but they were freakish and gross and she was suddenly worried about anyone finding out about them. Sunny knew but he wasn't normal either so at least she knows he wouldn't judge her for them. Also, he knew where her dicks came from.  
  
But what if her other co-workers found out? Or her family? They'd think she was a freak. How well could her transformation hold? What if it dropped while she was in a swim suit and her dicks and breasts just...pop out?!  
  
She distantly noticed her growing panic and gasped for air. Her body had been turned more or less back to normal but she could feel a pressure inside her. The feeling of something being tied tightly inside her body, ready to spring back out whenever she lets go of the knot. Rainy begins sobbing. Just...dear god her life would be over. Her life IS over! She's a FREAK!  
  
Sue hears the bathroom door open and immediately muffles her sobs behind her hands. Oh no. Who was it?! Please let it be Sunny!  
  
"Ugh. Why does it smell so bad in here?"

Shit. It wasn't Sunny. Worse, it was Tornado. Rainy held very still and prayed that her co-worker wouldn't realize she was in here. Tornado was the gossip king. If he found out about something, EVERYONE would know before the end of the day. 'My life would be OVER! I'll never be able to show my face in public ever again!' Rainy wailed inside her head.  
  
She tried to stay as quiet as possible while Tornado's footsteps sounded out like an executioner’s drum. Rainy fervently prayed to every god she knew of, even the flying spaghetti monster. She heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and she carefully backed away so her feet couldn't be seen underneath the stall. Just in case.  
  
The door to the bathroom thumped open. "Rainy, I got you a change of clothes."  
  
Shit! Sunny! This was a bad time!  
  
"Aaah!" What the fuck?!" Tornado's startled voice rang out. "Rainy's in here?!"  
As Rainy silently wailed to herself about her life being over she heard Sunny stammer out in surprise.  
  
"Sorry. It was an emergency. You see..." There was a pause. "It's kinda hard to explain. There was an accident with a soup canister and Rainy's clothes got ruined and we thought it would be easier if we had her clean up in the men's room because it wasn't used as often so we figured she'd have more privacy in here..." Sunny lied smoothly. A sort of rambling that felt perfectly natural, like someone recounting an embarrassing story of their day.  
  
Heck, if it weren't for the fact that she knew he was lying, Rainy would have accepted what he just said as fact.  
  
"Soup? Is THAT what that weird smell is?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Hey Rainy? Do you need more paper towels?"  
Taking her cue Rainy stammered out "Ye-yeah there's still some on me."  
  
"Well I brought you a change of clothes. And one of my old sports bras, it's probably a bit small on you but it should last you for the rest of the day."  
  
"Thanks Sun."  
  
"Um...so...can I still pee?" Tornado asks awkwardly. Sunny laughs. "Sure, go ahead. I'm gonna stay to make sure Rainy is doing ok."  
  
Rainy heard Tornado relieving himself and sighed. That was way too close. She looks at the clothes Sunny had draped over the stall and began taking off her ruined clothes. Sunny handed her some paper towels over the top of the stall and she thanked him before cleaning herself up.

"Are you alright? That must have been scary." She heard Sunny say sympathetically. Rainy felt her heart pound loudly and once more cursed the fact that Sun was just...the best. He was a snarky asshole half the time but he was just a good person too. It really wasn't fair that a guy this sweet and perfect wasn't into her. Sure, Rainy has never actually told him how she felt but part of her didn't want to.  
  
Maybe if she never gets an outright rejection she can keep pretending that they could possibly be an item someday. Because she was sure of it. He would turn her down if she asked. Why else would he be so nonchalant around her? It was because he didn't see her as a potential partner.  
  
"Rainy? Are you...crying?"

Rainy wiped at her tears and tried to muffle her sobs. This was so stupid. Why did she have to feel this way? She's dated and broken up with plenty of guys in her life. None of them ever made her feel like this. She would cry and scream or just feel disappointed but she's never cared this much when breaking up with the other men in her life. She wasn't EVEN dating this one.

"Hey, don't cry. I promise I have a way to fix your body. Sort of. You might not be human anymore but it would at least get rid of your penises and shrink your breasts back to their normal size without you having to shapeshift them constantly."

Hope fluttered in her stomach. She sobs louder, in relief this time. Please oh please, she didn't want to be a freak anymore. The warning about not being human worried her but at this point she was too overwhelmed to care. So long as there was a way to remove those freaky dicks she would go for it.  
  
"Are you ok? Rainy?" Sunny's voice rang out worriedly. The woman in question breathed deeply and tried to calm herself. "I'm f-fine." She sighed. "Just...kind of stressful day ya know?" She tried for a humorous tone but fell short.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the boss you have to take the day off?" Sunny asked. Rainy managed a small laugh. "That'd be great if you could convince him."  
  
"Mr. Bobson's a pretty chill guy. I'm sure if I told him you weren't feeling so good he would let you leave."  
  
"But then what about the way to fix my condition?"  
"I'll send it to you. What's your email?"  
  
Feeling bemused, Rainy told him her email and he assured her he would send her 'cure' tonight. For now he was going to ask their boss to let her clock out early to head home.  
  
\---  
  
Sunny knocked on his boss's door again. "Mr. Bobson? Sorry to bother you again but Rainy isn't feeling so good. Could she head home for the day? I can do her share of work for today?"  
There was no response.  
  
Sunny knocked again. "Sir?" Was his boss not in? Sunny didn't see him in or around the other area so he must be in his personal office. A thought suddenly hit him. Mr. Bobson is an old man, what if something happened?! What if he's had a heart attack or fell and hit his head or-?!  
  
"Sir! I'm coming in!" Sunny announced loudly before turning the knob and finding it unlocked (thank god) rushed into his boss's office. He stopped in shock at seeing a sleeping young boy who looked no older than 10. His first thought was 'Who is this stranger?!' And his second was 'Wait, that's Mr. Bobson's suit!'  
  
Wait.  
  
Sunny had a sinking suspicion as he stared at the sleeping child. Pulling out his box of chocolates Sunny groaned when he counted them and found 3 missing. God dammit. He must have dropped them earlier when he was talking to his boss.  
  
'I should probably lock these up before anyone else eats one.' He sighed to himself before reaching over to shake the little boy's shoulder. White shells apparently made you younger, good to know. How the hell was he going to be able to fix this though?

Would the shape-shift straws even be able to fix this?  
  
"Hm...huh?" The child stirs and wakes up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did...sir?" Sunny answered awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with the situation at hand. He was Definitely going to lock up his chocolates. Imagine if anyone ELSE at work was unfortunate enough to eat some.  
  
"Ah!!!" The boy jolts up in his chair, oversized suit flopping around him. "Oh no. Oh dear. It wasn't a dream!" He wails upon seeing his tiny hands. "Why did this happen?!"  
  
"You ate my chocolates without asking, sir. They...um...have weird side effects..." Sunny shrugs. His boss jumps and turns to stare at him with wide eyes. "O-oh! Mr. Skies! You...wouldn't happen to have any way to fix this do you?"  
  
"Well...maybe?" Sunny shrugs and pulls out one of the straw-shaped ones from the box. "This one apparently gives you shape-shifting but I don’t know if it'll...work for your situation..."  
  
"Really now. Chocolates that de-age and other such nonsense. Technology is amazing isn't it?" Bob says obliviously as he takes the offered treat and munches on it.  
  
Sunny just barely managed to hold back a face palm. "Yes...technology..." He says weakly, hoping and praying his boss wouldn't ask more about the apparently magical chocolates.  
  
"So...what am I to do now?" Bob asks, pulling at his sleeve and marveling at how small he'd gotten.

"Just...imagine yourself older again?" Sunny says as he quietly prays this would work. There was a brief silence as the now child frowns and looks down at himself.  
  
"You know Mr. Skies..." That childish voice says softly. "...what if I DON’T want to be old again?"  
  
"E-excuse me sir?" Sunny blinks in surprise.  
  
An expression THAT weary had no right being on a face that young. "For the first time in years...it doesn’t hurt to breathe. My back isn't in pain, my joints feel amazing! I haven't felt this good in...nearly 50 years! No, I feel even better than that!" The child turns to Sunny with wide, pleading eyes. "Can I just stay like this a little longer?"

Well damn if Sunny couldn't resist that intense set of puppy eyes staring at him. He caved with a sigh. "I see no problem in that, I guess...but you're going to have to make a pretty good excuse for why there is a child here in your office."

"I'll just tell people I'm my grandson." Bob says proudly.  
  
"Isn't your grandson in college?" Sunny points out, having been forced to listen to Mr. Bobson gush about his grandson multiple times.  
  
"......I'll pretend to be my other grandson?"  
  
Sunny just face palms. "You know what, I'm probably the only person in this office that actually listened to you talk about your family so...why not?"  
He shakes off his annoyance when he remembered why he originally came in. "Oh right, can Rainy take today off? She ate some of my chocolates without asking too, and her side effects are...something she needs to go home to fix..."

"Miss Day ate some too? Oh dear, it wasn't anything like mine was it?"  
  
"No, hers were...different. But yeah, I think she'd appreciate getting the day off to get over the side effects."  
  
"Oh course. Poor dear, tell her to take as long as she needs...actually! I have a wonderful idea!" Bob jumps out of his seat excitedly. Sunny absently noticed his boss didn't even come up to his chest, and Sunny wasn't all that tall to begin with.

"How about both you and miss Day take the day off? She can go home to rest and you can take me out to see what the young'ins do nowadays!"  
  
Sunny just stares at his boss in disbelief. "Why?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"Well there's no point in being young again only to sit in a stuffy office all day! Come on Mr. Skies! I wish to go to an arcade! Haven't been to one since I was a lad. Ah...memories..."  
  
Sunny felt a headache growing. "Well, you can't go anywhere dressed like that."  
  
Bob looks down at himself and frowns. "You have a point. Ah, I don’t have any clothes that would fit..." He brightens up "I shall go purchase some new clothes! Then I too, can be hip and with it!"  
  
Sunny steady thumps his head against the wall. "Why is this my life now?!" He moaned.  
  
\---

Rainy stared down at the child beaming brightly at her. He was...adorable but...  
  
"Did Mr. Bobson eat your chocolates too?" She looks at Sunny to see him groaning and rubbing his head. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Miss Day, you look quite uncomfortable. Mr. Skies has informed me of our mutual consumption of his amazing treats-"  
  
Rainy and Sunny both started coughing and flushing bright red. Bob didn't seem to notice the accidental innuendo and continued on cheerfully. "So you have my permission and best wishes to rest at home and heal whatever ails you."  
  
"T-thank you sir..." Rainy chokes out.  
  
She slings her bag over her shoulder to head home and raises an eyebrow at the two following her. "Um..."

"Mr. Bobson wants to go out and spend the day playing around. To..."enjoy the wonders of youth" as he puts it..." Sunny deadpans. "And since he's currently a small child, he needs a chaperone."  
  
Rainy couldn’t help laughing at Sunny's resigned expression. "Well good luck on your babysitting adventure Sun~" she giggled as she walked off to her car. Sunny blows a raspberry at her, because he's definitely a mature adult, and looks over at his miniaturized boss waddling around, pulling on his pant legs and looking ridiculous.  
  
"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
  
"I do not think I will make it to the clothing store in this state." Bob pouts.  
  
Sunny sighed and realized he had to take ANOTHER trip back to his apartment. Might as well, he had to drop off the chocolates anyway. He should label then too, just in case. There were still a few he hadn't figured out yet. Not that he would try them out, too dangerous.  
  
"Come on, I think I still have some old clothes that might be small enough for you." As he said that, he couldn’t help but worry that he was going to steadily lose all this clothing through contrived circumstances...  
  
\---  
  
It was weird, letting his Boss enter his apartment. Sunny was internally glad he was a tidy person. Having his boss come in to a huge mess would be awful. The worst of it was some shoes tossed haphazardly around the entryway. Sunny kicked his boots off and directed Bob to do the same.  
  
"Just wait on the couch while I go dig through my closet." He says as he heads down the hall. He had a small 1 bedroom apartment with a combined kitchen/living room area and a hallway that led to a bathroom on the left and his bedroom on the right.  
  
His favorite part of this apartment was the washer/dryer in the bathroom. It made his bills a little higher but he liked the convenience.

As Sunny looked through his closet for the smallest clothes he had, he heard Bob's high voice cry out. "Mr. Bobson?! Is everything alright?" He called down the hallway.  
  
"Um...yes! Everything is definitely fine!"

Sunny raced back into the living room to find his box of chocolates open. "Oh. My. God. Whyyyy?!?"

"Well it seemed like a good idea, the white chocolate shells made me younger and I figured the dark chocolate ones would reverse that...but they are just so delicious and I haven't had any sweets for such a long time and-"  
  
"Which ones did you eat and how many?!" Sunny snatched the box from his boss before he ate anything else and went to the kitchen to slide the box on top of the fridge. "I cannot believe you!!" He fumed.

"Oooh! It's doing the thing! It's doooooing it!!!" Bob groans as his body begins shifting. Sunny watches as the boy rapidly grows older. It was like one of those time lapse videos but with a person going from childhood to teenager to young adult. Bob pants as his body finally stops growing and Sunny takes in the now 20 year old man sitting on his couch.  
  
'Well shit, Mr. Bobson was quite the looker...' Was the inane thought that passed through Sunny's head.  
  
"Oh. It seems my intuition was correct. The dark chocolate DOES make me older. I only ate one to test it and it seems to have doubled my age from what it was before. Fascinating." Bob wiggles his fingers in awe.  
  
Sunny grabs his sticky notes and quickly writes down which chocolate did what. Might as well record this. If Mr. Bobson wanted to be an idiot and eat the magical chocolates, might as well use this to learn what they did. "So which ones and how many of each did you eat?" He was resigned by this point. And besides, even if a chocolate had some really weird transforming effect, he'd already given Mr. Bobson the shape shift effect earlier so at least he'd be able to fix himself.  
   
Hopefully.  
  
"Well I really like the cookie ones so I- ah! Oooh!" Bob moans as the next chocolate begins to take effect. "I ate the...star cookie..." He shudders.  
"The star one made me part bird, so it's either another bird morph or it'll be a random animal..." Sunny muses as he just sits down to watch. By this point it's out of his hands and not really his responsibility since Mr. Bobson KNEW the chocolates did weird things and ate them anyway.  
  
He did this to himself. So Sunny wasn’t going to bother stressing about it.  
  
"Ooh~It feels weird~" Bob arches his back and moans as his legs thickened with muscle, his pants growing tight. Bob was a very skinny man so the change was quite noticeable. He reached up to rub his ears. "It tingles..." His ears began to elongate and sprout fur. Bob's voice hitches when his spine juts out a little and he suddenly has a little tail.  
  
"Huh. Bunny." Sunny notes down. So the star cookies are random animal transformations. Was it truly random or was there some sort of factor that decided which type of animal?  
  
Bob was panting on the sofa. "Oh...that was...an experience..."  
  
"If you've eaten any more then it's not over yet."  
  
"Well I did have one of those strawberries..."

"Alright. Strawberry. Let's see what that does." Sunny settles into his seat at the dining table and sighs. This was his life now. Watching his boss (who's really in his 80's) writhe on his couch and make incredibly erotic noises. Fuck his life.  
  
Mr. Bobson sprouted tentacles. Sunny couldn't even find it in him to care anymore. ' This is what I'm reduced to.' He buries his head in his hands and sighed. I'm so DONE that I can't even enjoy this...' He sighs again as his boss's tentacles seem to develop a mind of their own and begin stripping the bunny-boy's clothes off.  
  
"Oh no! This is quite inappropriate!" Bob wails as he tries to hold onto his pants. The wriggling tentacles sprouting from his mid-back simply pulled harder. Sunny makes a note "Strawberries grow tentacles, possibly non-controllable ones."  
  
"Help~"  
  
"What would you even want me to DO?" Sunny leans his head against his hand and just watches the scene before him. It was almost funny. "Have you tried controlling your tentacles and making them stop?"  
  
"Hey now you all! Stop that right this instant! It's rude!" Bob scolds his tentacles. To the surprise of everyone, they did. "Oh. That was eas-" Bob was cut off when the next chocolate abruptly took effect.

The bunny-boy flushed and stuck his hands into his pants as he cock began hardening. "Oh d-dear~" he gasped as he felt it strain against his hands. "T-this is definitely improper!"  
  
"Ok. And this is where you go to my bathroom and deal with it in there." Sunny says quickly. Watching his younger boss sprout tentacles was one thing. Watching his (admittedly cute) boss jerk off was another. What effect was this? Perhaps just a general aphrodisiac? As Sunny tried to help his boss get to the bathroom, his tentacles began grabbing onto him.  
  
"Hey, off! Get off!" Sunny smacks at them. Bob was still moaning deliriously. "Hah-I h-haven't felt like this-ngh- in years! Ooh~couldn't get it up anymore you see?"  
  
"Too much information sir..." Sunny blushed as one tentacle began sliding back and forth between his legs and another slipped under his shirt. "Sir? Can you make them stop?"  
  
It didn't look like Bob heard him, his pants were already half off and he was stroking himself furiously. Sunny shivered as the tentacle in his shirt brushed against his nipples. They'd already perked up. Sunny pulled his boss into the bathroom and started trying to get the tentacles off him so he could leave to give him some privacy.  
  
At the very least, it seemed that this was the last chocolate his boss ate as no other effects seemed to be happening. With a bit of effort, Sunny removes the tentacle in his shirt and tried to get away but gets grabbed around his leg. "Dammit!"  
  
They weren't particularly invasive, small miracles, and Sunny found them more annoying then anything else. His boss was too lost in his own lust to order the tentacles to let go. As the fapping sounds filled his bathroom, Sunny sighed and decided to finally try out his Racial powers.  
  
Incubi and Succubi can hypnotize people. Perhaps he could make his boss let go of him. Sunny gently took hold of Bob's chin and tilted his head up to lock eyes.  
  
"Sir. I need you to let go of me."

"Hweh?" Was Bob's intelligent reply. The tentacles did slow their movements though.  
  
"Sir. I'm going to leave now and you can get yourself off in peace. So let go of me."  
  
"B-but...gasp~don't you want t-to...with me...I haven't had someone...in so long...since Bobbie died..."  
  
"I still find it weird that your wife was named Bobbie." Sunny muttered as he began disentangling the lethargic tentacles from around him. "Also, you're not in your right mind sir. I'm not going to take advantage of that."  
  
"Oh..." Bob sounded disappointed but was quickly distracted when the tentacles, freed and wanting to do something, began sliding under his clothes. "Well at least I won't be alone..."  
  
Leaving his boss, who was much happier to let the new limbs strip his clothing off now that he has some privacy, Sunny left the room and breathed a sigh of relief. The 'Lust' he was feeling from his boss was driving his Incubus instincts mad. He looked down at the growing bulge in his pants. Any longer and it might have become painful.  
  
He zips down his pants and groans with relief. Getting aroused made it difficult to keep up his transformation and he didn't fancy the idea of two foot long cocks being crushed inside his pants. He frowned at them. One was already bad enough, but two?  
  
Sunny wasn't the tallest of people so even just an average 6 inch cock looked big on him, never mind a foot. Even half hard like this Sunny could easily give himself a blow job...  
  
Actually that sounded pretty amazing....

Sunny flushed as the thought caused his dicks to twitch happily in anticipation. He moved away from the bathroom door to his bedroom. There's no way he'd be able to fit back in his pants while he's this turned on. Sunny absently wondered if picking Incubus as his race was a bad idea. He wasn't big on hypnotizing others or doing lewd things with strangers.  
  
At the same time, he loved his tails, which were now splitting and rubbing themselves along his rigid cocks. Sunny steadily threw off the rest of his clothes and placed one of his tails in his mouth to suckle while another went to envelop one of his dicks and the last one latched onto one of his nipples. Sunny relaxed and let his wings unfurl out.  
  
Pulling his tail out of his mouth, Sunny contemplated the 2nd dick in front of him. Well, why not? He opened his mouth and went down on himself. His cock was incredibly girthy. The cockalates having increased his thickness along with length. He moaned as he tried to widen his jaws more. God this felt amazing.  
  
He drooled everywhere as his tongue was pressed hard into the bottom of his mouth. There wasn't much room to even move it but Sunny managed to slide it back and forth as he sucked on his own dick. His jaw ached as he tried to go deeper and Sunny was forced to pull off sadly.  
  
"Ow. Ok. So there's another downside to being this big." Since the dick was now unoccupied, one of his tails happily took over. Sunny moaned at the alternating sensations coming from both cocks. When one tail slid down and enveloped his dick, the other pulled off and vice versa.  
  
His third tail was pressing against his asshole. Sunny grins down at it and shifts his position, getting on all fours with his butt in the air. "Go ahead." Permission granted, his tail plunged itself easily pass the ring of muscle and wiggled deeper inside him. Sunny moans and reaches a hand down to begin stroking at his tails, his other going to his chest to finally touch his nipples. "Oooh....yes...."

His tails were long and thin aside from the head which were cute little spades. The points, despite looking sharp, were soft and he could feel the points of the one in his ass stroking the inner walls of his intestine as it slid deeper and deeper. "H-hey, that's great and all but can you just play with my prostate instead?" He groaned out as one tail squeezed tighter on his dick. "Nnnngh!"  
  
"Ah!!" He cries when the tail inside him follows his orders and begins pounding on the bundle of nerves. He comes a little just from the feeling but his tail didn't stop, slamming into his prostate over and over and making Sunny's whole body shake. "Ah! Fffffuuuck! Yes! Oh god!"  
  
His dicks waved back and forth with his hip's movements, slapping against his chest as Sunny panted and moaned loudly. His mind goes blank as he climaxes for real, both dicks unleashing their loads into his tails. He can feel them swallow and collapsed onto his back with a whine as the tail in his ass continued to pound him.  
  
He cries out weakly as his dicks twitched but hadn't quite recovered enough for a round 2 yet. Wait-let him rest first-wait...  
  
His tail wasn't letting up, hitting his sensitive spot with pin point accuracy and Sunny's eye rolled up as he felt himself tingle all over. His hands groped at his chest and he gives up protesting. It felt so good, sure his dicks weren't up for it yet but that didn't mean he couldn't still enjoy himself. Even if he felt a little tired.  
  
He writhed on his soft bed sheets with cute little moans as his lower half continued sending out jolts of sensation all over him. The tails on his soft dicks sucked a little before sliding off when they didn't respond aside from some tired twitches. The two tails waved around for a bit, unsure what to do before they both dove in to join their sibling inside Sunny's ass.  
  
The Incubus jolts up in surprise as he suddenly felt much fuller than he ever thought possible. "Augh!" He cries as the tails squished themselves together inside him. It was so incredibly tight. He felt his tails pressed almost painfully together inside him. Since only the tips of his tails were wide, the rest of it being quite thin, Sunny didn't have to worry about his entrance tearing.  
  
His internal organs on the other hand...  
  
"Ugh! No! There's too many of you in there!" He groans in half pain, half pleasure as he looks at his bulging belly. One tail was still jabbing at his prorate and making it hard to think properly while the other two slid past it and headed deeper inside him. It felt much better to not have the three in one place but Sunny stares in horrified fascination as he could see the bumps inside him moving through his large intestines. The panicked fear of internal damage snapped Sunny out of his lust filled haze.  
  
"Ok, s-seriously. No. Stop -oooh- that..." He moans. His hands were rubbing gently along his sore belly. He desperately hoped this wouldn't damage his internal organs. That was a doctor's appointment he REALLY didn’t want to deal with. His tails sadly began slowly pulling out. Sunny panted as they slid pass the tail that still hasn't stopped it's relentless attack on his prostate and moaned at the feeling of his entrance stretching to allow them out.  
  
"F-fuck!" I don't know if I can survive anymore of this..." He groans, well this might be a good way to train up his stamina? His tails were bound to get tired eventually...  
  
Sunny resolved to spend today getting more control over his limbs. He COULD move his tails on his own but when he wasn't focusing on them, they seemed to just take his subconscious desires and try to act them out. This current one being inspired by a hentai he's seen of a tentacle dick going up someone's ass and going through all their intestines to come out the mouth.  
  
"It wouldn't work anyway, my tails aren't long enough and the damage that would cause the body might seriously kill me..." He scolds his tails (and himself) as he grabs onto the tail waging war inside his butt and pulling it out. "Ok, that's enough of that."  
   
As he tries to focus on making his tails do what he wants without resorting to verbal commands, Sunny wondered how his boss was doing...  
  
\---

Bob furiously stroked his erect cock. He'd forgotten how amazing this felt. His libido pretty much dying out after his wife did. There just wasn't a point anymore, getting it up was near impossible and he had no reason to anymore. Now though, his body burned with desires that he hadn't felt in decades.  
  
The strange ears and wiggling limbs were very odd but that wasn't important right now. Bob managed to get up to find the mirror to look at himself. The young man gazing back at him was something he hadn't seen in nearly 60 years. "Well...aside from these additions of course." He said to himself as he felt one of his tentacles. They were the same color as his skin at the base and turned blonde like his hair (and wasn't that just the bee's knees? No gray hairs!) as it got to the tip. They were warm and smooth to the touch.  
  
  
  
Somewhat slippery despite them being perfectly dry and not slimy at all. They all seemed to be as wide around as his wrists, the ends thinning off into the thickness of his thumbs. There were no scales so it wasn't like a snake, in fact it felt almost like the rest of his skin if it weren't for that unnatural smoothness. As he marveled at it, they began moving to curl around his arms, legs and to his aroused surprise, his dick.  
  
"Oh...that...actually doesn't feel half bad. He comments in pleasant surprise. The tentacle curled around his dick and squeezed as it began jerking him off. Bob twitched and looked around to find a more comfortable place to lie down. The tiled floor was cold.  
  
There wasn't much he could do about that but he spotted a smooth bathtub next to the shower stall and decided it was better than the floor. He settled in and since the tentacle was already taking care of his aching cock, he decided to inspect the rest of himself.  
  
Even as he moaned at the wonderful sensation of his dick being squeezed, he felt up his legs. They were very muscular but still felt pleasantly squishy. His tentacles were already rubbing his inner thighs and sending all sorts of wonderful feelings along his skin.  
  
A tentacle were rubbing back and forth between his butt cheeks. His asshole twitched and Bob felt his new tail and ears twitching. Reaching up to gently grab one of his ears, Bob wondered at it. "W-why a rabbit?" He wondered.  
  
He also noticed pretty quickly that his feet had changed to be more comfortable standing on his toes and his spine naturally wanted to arch back in a way that made his chest and butt thrust out. Part of him wondered if he should be worried about these strange changes to his body but he's long since stopped caring so much about how he looked, he's over 80 years old so he feels he's earned the right to do what he wants.  
  
And what he wanted right now was to appease that burning heat all over his body. The tentacles were quite helpful in that sense and he hugs one to his chest and rocks his hips along with the one sandwiched between his butt cheeks. Every time it rubbed pass his asshole and balls made Bob let out another soft groan of pleasure.  
  
The tentacle stroking his dick was picking up speed, trying to milk the organ. Bob rocked his hips and tried to muffle his cries by sticking one of his tentacles in his mouth. To his surprise, he found that the limb was sweet.  
  
In fact it tasted vaguely like...  
  
"Chocolate?!" Bob says in surprise as he looks more closely at the brown appendage. No, it wasn't ACTUALLY chocolate but it tasted like it. As he began stroking and caressing the tentacle, amazed at how he could FEEL it. It felt sensitive and AMAZING, he noticed there was a liquid dripping from the tip. He absently stuck the tentacle back in his mouth and sucked on it again.  
  
Amazing. There was chocolate syrup oozing out of the tip! It was then that he realized it was a good thing he was in the bathtub as he saw that his other tentacles were also dripping chocolate syrup everywhere.  
  
A tentacle trails along his chest, smearing the sweet liquid on his nipples. Bob was relieved to realize the all consuming lust he'd felt before had died down and while he was still very horny and tingling all over, at least he was thinking clearly.  
  
Which meant he could fully appreciate the sensations as he began lapping up the delicious chocolate produced by his new limbs. The tentacle sliding around beneath him arched up to purposely rub itself against his opening and Bob whined. His asshole kept twitching and as someone who's never really thought about anal he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
One of his new ears flopped in front of his face as he bent forward to look at himself. "What is happening down there?" His asshole was itching and he reached a hand down to scratch at it. It feel really good to rub his index finger around the entrance and he slowly got more into it, long, firm finger presses against his opening.  
  
There was an itch further in, Bob grunted as he pressed harder but he simply couldn't reach that spot from out here. He finally tried sticking his finger inside himself, wiggling at the foreign sensation. He's never done something like this before. His index finger was squeezed tight by his insides and Bob grunted as he slowly wiggled deeper, reaching, searching for the source of the itch.  
  
As he explored inside himself in a way he's never done before, his tentacles continued stroking his cock leisurely, cradling his balls and smearing chocolate all over him. One grazed up his neck to his face and teased the bunny-boy's lips. Bob absently opened his mouth and hummed appreciatively as the tentacle eagerly dove in and secreted more chocolate.  
  
His dick was dribbling precum and by all rights he should have already reached orgasm but that itch inside him was preventing him from being able to fully enjoy himself. Bob frowns as he buried his index finger as far as he could. The spot was just out of reach and with a frustrated groan he pulled out and tried using his middle finger instead. There!  
  
He brushed his finger against the spot, it only barely grazed it and yet he felt like his body was electrified. His mouth drops open in a silent cry as he arches back and thrusts his hips into his hand to try and hit that spot again. Once again he managed to just barely hit the spot and he cries out loudly and finally cums. Even as his knees go weak and his dick spews it's juices over himself, he continued pressing against that spot.  
  
"Uuuugh! This shouldn't be so hard..." He slumps over, exhausted. He wasn't sure what that was but it felt amazing. He suddenly realized that his tentacles were still throbbing. They haven't come yet.  
  
That would explain why he still felt unfulfilled. He sits up in the bathtub and begins stroking them. One in each hand and the rest clamped between his thighs. He squeezes at them, stroking them like he would his penis and shuddered at the feeling.  
  
They weren't as sensitive as his dick but the feeling was similar and he starts panting as he strokes them faster. The tentacles in his hands shudder and come as well, spraying chocolate everywhere. Bob sighed happily as he laid on his back. Well he was going to need a bath after this. Good things he's already in a tub.  
  
\---  
  
Sunny cleaned his tails with some tissues and was amazed to find that they actually weren't dirty despite going inside his ass. The first time he fucked himself with his tentacles was in the shower so he didn't notice it then.  
  
"Some sort of cleaning effect perhaps?" This was all some kind of magic after all so why wouldn't it use porn logic? But then...would that mean the tentacle all the way through thing would actually work?  
  
Sunny shook his head. Even if it DID work, he didn't want to test it just in case. Internal bleeding was too scary of a prospect.  
  
He turned his attention back to his tentacles. They were just waving around aimlessly but if he moved them manually, the same way he moved his wings, they followed his intent. He made them wag back and forth. He attempted to move each tail individually and found it somewhat harder to do all three at once. It was multitasking on a whole other level. It was like that exercise where you rubbed your stomach clockwise while moving your foot counter-clockwise.  
  
In other words, Sunny understood why his tails moved instinctively, he wouldn't be able to use them for sex otherwise, it would be difficult to manually control them while his mind was addled with lust. He recombined his tails back into a singular one and focused of controlling that one manually instead.  
  
It was much easier with just one. Sunny split and combined his tails a few times, trying to figure out how that worked. The extra tails seemed to form out of a strange black mist and solidify within milliseconds. It was a very quick transformation. Sunny leaned closer to inspect.  
  
Combine. The tails pressed close together and turned into mist, being absorbed and leaving just one tail.  
Split. The sides of the tail blurred into mist and two tails formed.  
  
Seriously. This was definitely some kind lf magic. Sunny couldn't see any way for this to biologically possible. Well that still leaves the question.  
  
Who made that CYOA?  
  
Well, if there's one thing Sunny was good at, it was programming. He wasn't quite L33T Hax0r levels but he'd done a tiny bit of hacking before. Mainly to pirate video games but....  
  
He adjusted his pants, even if he could magically form his tail and wings through his clothing, it still made the cloth bunch up sometimes, grabbed his laptop and settled more comfortably on his bed. Pulling up the CYOA page, he set to work trying to find the source code.  
  
To his surprise, the source page pulled up empty. That's impossible. Then again, magic. He scrolled around, despite the page appearing blank there was a scroll bar along the side so there was SOMETHING here. The scroll bar extended both vertically and horizontally so Sunny could tell the page was actually pretty huge.  
  
"Well, what are you hiding?" He mutters as he begins searching.  
  
\---  
  
Bob hoped Mr. Skies wouldn't mind if he used her (sorry, his!) shower to clean off. He was quite certain his employee wouldn't want him to walk around covered in chocolate. The bunny-boy licked some off his hand even as he fiddled with the knobs. Although it was chocolate syrup, it wasn't too sweet. He quite liked the flavor.  
  
As he showered and scrubbed the sticky juices off himself, Bob wondered if he should really be this calm about what has happened to him. Sure, not having his bones ache constantly was amazing but he was going to have to change back to normal at some point. He still has his job to do, his house, his grandkids...his life...  
  
The man sighed wearily. He didn't mind being old. He's lived an incredibly long time and he wasn't afraid of going quietly in the night to be with his dear wife again. He wasn't the sort who wanted immortality or anything. He just wished being old wasn't so painful. Heck, it was a miracle he's kept his mind at his age.  
  
Even if he was pretty absent minded.  
  
Bob pauses to consider that. He was thinking clearly now. More aware than he's been in...years. Once he wasn't distracted by his own sexual needs at least. In fact he was starting to realize many things about himself and his life. He flicked an ear and wondered what to do. Normally, a person should be embarrassed to simply start masturbating in front of someone they weren't intimate with.  
  
And yet, he'd been so consumed by his own desires that he had been touching himself right in front of his employee. Oh dear. He should apologize to poor Mr. Skies for that. But, even as his body reacted and started moving on his own, Bob realized that he had been struck with a feeling of deja'vu. The idea of simply performing sexual acts with no guilt seemed...familiar.  
  
He stood under the shower head and thought hard about why that would be. He thought back through his long life to his childhood when he once saw a pizza delivery man go into his neighbor's house and he remembers panicking about her safety so he told his parents but they assured him that the pizza boy was a 'special friend'.  
  
He remembers watching a plumber man go to his neighbor's house and once more being told that there was no problem. He didn't fully understand until he saw his neighbor outright fucking the mailman on her lawn. He remembers being confused when all the adults just told him that was perfectly fine.  
  
Everyone treated it like it was normal. For a while, he thought it was normal too. As he got older and met other kids his age, he found that all of them found it weird. All the adults didn't seem to notice or care when people just randomly started sexual activities in broad daylight.  
  
As the years went on, the older generation died off and his generation became the only one to remember a time when sex just HAPPENED everywhere. The kids nowadays know nothing about that time. But now...was that time coming back? Bob wasn't sure how to feel about that.  
  
At the very least, it didn't SEEM like it was as bad as his parents and grandparents generation. He shuddered at the memory of finding his grandparents screwing each other on the sofa once. At least this still seemed to be happening with some semblance of privacy. And the lewd events of his childhood didn't involve all this...body changing shenanigans.  
  
Lost in thought as he was, Bob jumped when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Mr. Bobson. Are you alright in there? I can hear the shower but you've been in a long time. Do you need assistance?"  
  
"Oh, thank you Mr. Skies but I'm fine. Just...lost in thought."  
  
"Ok. Well I've got a change of clothes here, I'm just going to leave them outside the door. There are some towels in the cabinet."  
  
"Thank you very much." Young Mr. Skies was such a good child. Bob was always thankful to have an employee like him. In fact Bob couldn't help but feel rather attached to all his employees. They were like his children, in a way. Bob always wanted a large family. Sadly he and Bobbie only managed a son. He loves his son dearly along with his grandson but he always wanted more children.  
  
Feeling content, letting go of his worries for now, he turned the water off and got out. Wiping himself dry elicited another bout of wonder at his pain free body. He toweled his ears and twitched at how sensitive they were. He was forced to rub then more carefully. Same with his tail. Bob looked at himself in the mirror again.  
  
Experiencing sexual pleasure again was great. Part of him wished he'd gotten to spend more time as a child though. As these thoughts crossed his mind, Bob felt his body shift and shrink. His face rounded out with baby fat and he blinked in surprise to find he had turned into a child again. Feeling on the cusp of understanding what was going on, Bob thought about being a young man again and felt his body shift accordingly.  
  
He experimented a little, trying to make himself 30 years old this time but it didn't work. He tried for 40 and was able to turn into such. Attempting 50 didn't work and with a growing suspicion, Bob tried 80 next and found himself looking at the real him in the mirror. Wrinkles, back pains and all.  
  
"So I can only turn into the forms I reached with the chocolates." He ate 3 white shells which seemed to divide his age in half each time. 80, 40, 20 and 10. He shifted back into a 20 year old and went over to the door. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes outside. They were a little small for him, being currently taller than Mr. Skies so with some concentration, Bob shrunk down and now the clothes were drooping off his frame but still worked well enough.  
  
He rolled up the pant legs and cheerfully went out. His tentacles scaled in size along with him and he waved them around a little. How was he going to hide them? As he thought about it, Bob felt them slowly retract back inside him. He ears and spine tingled as well and when he reached up he found that his ears had turned back into normal human ones. Well that was useful.  
  
The first thing he heard when he entered the main room was "Why are you small again?"  
  
Sunny had moved his laptop into the living room to work when his boss came out as a tiny child once more. It seemed he's figured out how the shapeshifting thing worked. Sunny finished emailing the CYOA to Rainy and closed his laptop for now. The search through the source code had revealed nothing more than a long string of letters that seemed to be some type of code. He'd saved it down in a word document to decode later.  
  
[qsy'si esgwbuk osw ndswf ogr. Gxku fvgs yga ffjmfr bhb wzi azeiximlu lrn tmblb cwkvfx.]  
  
The only other thing he found in the source code was a poem.

LittleLives  
InYourLittleVale  
StopTryingTo  
SeeBeyondTheVeil  
  
'Challenge accepted.' Sunny had decided. Putting that thought away for later he looked at his boss. "So...I see you've figured out how to shapeshift. That's good. You'll be fine with turning back to normal right?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to spend the rest of today as a child though. There are so many things I miss doing. Plus, I still wish to buy proper clothes for my different forms." Bob said excitedly, his little body bouncing in anticipation for recapturing his childhood.  
  
"So I'm guessing you need me to continue chaperoning you?"  
  
"I would appreciate that please? I can give you a bonus for this month's paycheck?"  
  
Sunny considered that. He was doing pretty good, all things considered. He kept his expenses well planned out so he had no trouble paying rent. More money was always good but he wasn't sure if this would be considered taking advantage of his boss. "If...you really want to sir." He shrugged.  
  
His boss dug his wallet out of his suit and the two headed out. As they walked to the train station, Bob asked why Sunny didn't just drive.  
  
"I don't have a car. I've got a bike for emergencies but frankly I'm not sure if I want to get a real vehicle. My area doesn't have a lot of parking spaces and the train is just a few blocks away..."  
  
"I suppose so...my, are these the sorts of problems you young people have now days?"  
  
"Eh~the world's kinda a mess right now. You know clothes are expensive. Do you really want to get whole new sets for your different forms?"  
  
"I would love to go out as a child again. Besides, I'm not planning to get a whole wardrobe."  
  
Sunny took them to a thrift store anyway. He was hoping to get some new pants. The two had a surprising amount of fun that day. The only real hiccup in their otherwise pleasant day was a woman worriedly asking if Sunny was Bob's brother (they looked nothing alike so she was worried.) Sunny quickly claimed to be part of one of those Big Brother and Big Sister programs. They were left alone after that.  
  
Bob found some cute t-shirts and pants.  
   
Sunny found pants that had more room in the back. He also guiltily got a few dresses, he was born a raised as a girl for most of his life and part of him still couldn’t help but enjoy things of that nature. Speaking of...  
  
"Ah, sir? Would it be possible for me to take a few weeks off from work for my...um...corrective surgery?"  
  
"Surgery? Oh dear! Are you ill in some way Mr. Skies?" Bob asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it's not like that. I...you know how I was biologically female? Well I'm a real man now, but it would be strange to explain how I've suddenly changed on a physical level, my hormone pills can't achieve anything this...thorough...so I was thinking I could pretend to get surgery as an excuse for why I no longer have breasts and such."

"Oh. You're a real man now? Was it from those chocolates? They really are amazing. I wonder where Miss Day got them..."  
  
"Eh? Rainy didn't get me those chocolates." If she HAD, she would have known better than to just randomly eat them.  
  
"But you said you received them from a secret admirer? Was it not Miss Day?"  
  
"Why would you think Rainy was my-oh! Oh. Ooooh...." Sunny froze, eyes wide as he suddenly realized what Bob was getting at. "Wait. You think Rainy likes ME?"  
  
Bob stops to stare at Sunny incredulously. "You...my dear boy, did you not notice? Miss Day has been infatuated by you for nearly two years now."  
  
"W-what?! But...how? Why?! She...she's straight and I'm physically female and...why would she even be interested in..." Sunny groans and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so dumb...." He moans.  
  
Bob sighs and gives his employee a pat on the back. "Don't worry my boy. As my wife used to say 'you are a stupid head sometimes'."  
  
"This explains so MUCH!" Sunny continues in exasperation. "But I'm not even her TYPE! She's talked about her other boy friends before and they were all big muscly dudes! She likes manly men!"  
  
"Well do you like her?" Bob asks.  
  
"Yeah, like a FRIEND! She comes to me to complain about her breakups and stuff all the time. I never thought she'd like ME. Ugh...fuck..."  
  
"So...you do not return her affections?" Bob felt bad for poor Miss Day. She was going to be heartbroken.  
  
"I care about her, she's my friend! But...she's not my type." Sunny moans. "Shit! It's gonna be so awkward around her now."  
  
"Well go take your few weeks off. I'll even make it a paid vacation. Just give me your word that you will speak with Miss Day about this. And try not to make her cry too much."

"Ugh..."  
  
\---

**Stats**

****

**(Bonus Picture)**

**Sunny Skies**

Male, Incubus/Bird hybrid  
Species powers- Hypnosis, Dream Walk, Fluid consumption, Advanced Shapeshifting  
Penis- 11” long, 2.5” wide  
Breasts- Flat  
Physique- Slender, light muscle  
Butt- Large bubble  
Perks- Tentacle tails, delicious fluids, stretchy  
Punishments- Require sexual fluids, Lactation, Empath  
Pregnancy- Anal womb, births magical energy/emotions

 

 **Bob Bobson III**  
  
Male, Bunny boy  
Species Powers- Virility, high jump, super speed, advanced shapeshifting  
Penis- 6” long, 1.5” wide  
Breasts- Flat  
Physique- Skinny  
Butt- Rounded  
Perks- Tentacles (chocolate), Age shifting  
Punishments- Heat  
Pregnancy- None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lots of stuff I wanna mess around with.
> 
> (Edit)
> 
> I changed the cipher code so it's a little easier to decrypt now.


	8. Rainy's CYOA experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More transformation, some heart to heart discussion and a sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My kink is consenting adults. There doesn't even need to be lust, love or passion so long as there's common courtesy and respect for each other's boundaries. That's some good shit right there.

**Lewd Adventures**  
  
**-Rainy's CYOA experience-**  
  
\---  
  
Rainy sat in front of her laptop. She got an email from Sunny earlier and was looking at the link incredulously. "A choose your own adventure with body parts?! What the hell is this?!"  
  
Was this one of those anime things? The pictures looked like it. Rainy didn't know much about that sort of nerd thing. Still, if this was really going to help...  
  
She clicked the correct genitalia and slowly worked her way through the webpage. What did it mean by species? Did she HAVE to change that? All the choices seemed to have pros and cons.  
  
"Ugh- who the hell made this? I can't believe there're pictures..."  
  
Despite her complaints she couldn't look away. She read over the descriptions for various different races. Being a succubus sounded pretty cool. This must be how Sunny became an Incubus...angel? There didn't seem to be an option for such a hybrid.  
  
"Ugh, but I don't like any of these!" Rainy complains loudly at her computer screen. She couldn't finish this CYOA until she chose one though. Just as she was about to just choose succubus because it seemed the least weird, the webpage made a twinkling sound and a message popped up reading -DLC added-  
  
"But I haven't downloaded anything?" She clicks the message box. 'Was the creator of this webpage editing right now?' She sees new options showing up for both the race sections and perks/punishments. A quick read revealed something that made her pause. Merfolk.  
  
Rainy was suddenly reminded of how as a child, she'd wanted to be a mermaid when she grew up. It was a stupid dream of hers. She knew it was stupid and silly but her mouse continued to hover over the option. She read the description carefully.  
  
"-can shapeshift back into a human with just a bit of focus...racial traits...breathe underwater, minor communication with aquatic life...needs to drink water everyday, unlike most people who can survive up to 3 days without water...in a pinch, simply soaking your body in water works too."  
  
She scoffs. "That's hardly a real drawback. I already drink water everyday."  
  
Still she hesitated.  
  
Does she really want to do this? The little girl inside her was screaming "Hell YES!" and Rainy considered if she really wanted to lose her humanity in such a way. To be fair, she would lose it no matter which racial option she chose.  
  
'Remember why I'm doing this...' Rainy tells herself, looking down at her crotch. She shudders. Those penises. How disgusting. No matter how nice they felt. The gigantic breasts were fine since she could shrink them when not in use. But just the idea of those gross sausages growing out of her...  
  
"Wouldn't be so bad if there was only one...but 4 is a bit much..."  
  
But she had chosen fully female on the CYOA anyway. She didn't want a dick. What if her future boyfriends thought she was actually a boy? She's not some tranny! Not that there was anything wrong with trans people...  
  
Rainy groans. "Maybe this is why Sun will never love me back?" She thumps her head on the desk. She clicks on mermaid and moves on through the rest of the CYOA.  
  
\---  
  
Sunny sits on a park bench, bags of purchased clothes beside him as he watches his boss run around the playground. To be honest, he wasn't really paying attention. It's not like Mr. Bobson was a real child anyway, he could take care of himself. No, Sunny's thoughts were on something else.  
  
'How do I nicely tell Rainy that it's never gonna happen between us?'  
  
Sunny rubbed his head. He's never really been in this situation before. Having someone attracted to him. Having to turn someone down. Hell, he was still suspicious as heck about that so called Secret Admirer who sent those chocolates. In retrospect he shouldn't have eaten them without checking for poison or something. If Cloudy were here, he'd probably say something like 'Dude! A hot girl likes you! Just say yes!'  
  
Sunny smiled wryly. That's probably what a normal guy would say. But Sunny knows he doesn't like his co-worker in that way. Saying yes would be a lie. It would just hurt them both in the end. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He didn't want to have this talk with her through text. Hesitating slightly, he sent out **[Could you meet me at the park in front of the Mohles train station? We need to talk.]**  
  
He sat back on the bench and sighed. He hoped he could do this right. He didn't want any bad feelings between him and Rainy.  
  
\---  
  
Rainy took her clothes off and filled her bathtub with warm water. If she was going to turn into a mermaid, she figured it wouldn't hurt. She sank into the water and sighed in relief when she released her shapeshifting and watched her breasts balloon outward as her cocks grew out from her crotch. It felt nicer to let them out. Hiding them with shapeshifting was just uncomfortable.  
  
She idly played with her breasts. "Geez, I look like I have udders on my chest..." She muttered as she palmed her thumb sized nipples. Tugging on them lightly she felt her chest spurt out a short stream of milk. "Hopefully this'll stop once my 'new' body comes in..."  
  
Regardless of her complaint Rainy was getting really into milking herself. She panted as she pulled on her nipples and squeezed her milk out. Her breasts shook and splashed around as she begins moaning loudly. Ffffuck~yes! Her cocks were all hard and she had a sudden thought. Her breasts were large enough for this yes?  
  
She bent forward, heavy oversized boobs easily reaching her cluster of cocks and she mashed her cocks between her breasts. "Ooh~"  
  
She rubbed them together and felt her cocks rubbing along her boobs. It felt so good. She's given tit jobs to her boyfriends before and rather enjoyed the feeling of a cock against her. She never realized it felt this good to have soft breasts against a cock, let alone four.  
  
She gasped louder and louder as she climaxes and all four dicks began spraying out their juices. She blearily notices her dicks were shrinking as they came. She watched them shrivel up and disappear, leaving just her normal female part behind. The weird transformations had begun.  
  
There was a feeling of release along her breasts as well. They sprayed the milk out faster and shrunk with each spurt of liquid. Rainy sighed as the heavy weight lifted off her chest. They shrunk down to a more manageable size, but still a full size larger than her original pair. She couldn't help it. She rather enjoyed her larger breasts, just...not THAT large.  
  
As she relaxed in the tub, sliding down a bit she noticed the itching along her legs. It was starting. She pulled herself up and stared at her legs in anticipation.  
  
There's a tingling feeling as scales start to form down along her legs. They were a light yellow color much like her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She panted as she pressed her hands along her slit. She was so horny right now. Her new tail wiggled and she gazed in surprise at the two holes along where her crotch should be.  
  
Her vagina and asshole were both on the front, one above the other. Curious and extremely turned on, she stuck two fingers into her vagina slit with one hand and her index into her asshole with the other. She moaned and flexed her tail as she finger fucked both her holes. "Uuugh...fuck...if only there was some nice dicks here right now..." She increased the amount of fingers inside her but it just wasn't good enough.  
  
Rainy wished she'd brought some of her dildos into the bathroom with her. She desperately wanted some nice cocks inside her right now. As she fucked herself furiously, she began imagining that Sunny was here, spearing her with his tails. One in her pussy, ass and mouth.  
  
She was lost in her fantasy, calling out his name as she thrust her fingers deeper and deeper inside herself. "Sunny! Hah! Sun! Yes! Harder!" She screams as she thrashed and threw water everywhere. Her tail shook and her colorful iridescent fins flexed along with her pleasure. "Yes! Fuck me! Ah!"  
  
She climaxed and shivered as the pleasure spread up and down her body. It went all the way down her long tail and her fins flexed again. As her orgasm ended, Rainy slumped over in the bathtub and sighed. She relaxed for a bit before frowning at the now cool water. Sliding around her tub, awkwardly getting used to how her new tail worked, she quickly drained the water and turned the shower on.  
  
As she cleaned herself off she took this time to really check out her new body. Her tail was over double the length of her original legs, covered in healthy looking yellow scales and had fins growing out the sides of her hips. The webbing along her fins were pearl white until she moved then, at which point they flashed a lovely rainbow of colors. She felt along her tail and up to her 'human' half. There were gills along her ribs. Just underneath her breasts. She traces one of her gills and shivered. They were very sensitive.  
  
The fish scales seemed to only be along her tail and a little higher along her back. Her human part was mostly the same as it was before. Her hands looked normal but there were tiny flaps of webbing between her fingers. She traced up her neck and to her face where she found some fins growing out a little above and behind her ears.  
  
"This is so cool~" she whispered as she goes to the edge of her bathtub to lift herself up and look into the mirror. She still looked like herself aside from the fins on her head. "This is sooo cool~" she laughs.  
  
She focused on being human again and shivered as her tail split and became legs again. The fins and scales sank back inside her and with another thought, her breasts shrunk back to their normal size. As nice as it was to have bigger boobs, she didn't want people thinking she'd gotten implants. It wasn't normal for breasts to grow an entire cup size in just a day after all. She could have them slowly grow over the course of a few months, say she's started a new diet.  
  
She finished cleaning herself and dried herself off, heading out of the bathroom to see her phone blinking with an unread message. She picks it up and flips her phone open to see it was from Sunny.  
  
Upon reading the message she pales. Oh. What did Sunny want to talk about? Was he angry at her for eating his chocolates? Was he going to ask for her silence on the subject of these weird transformation things?  
  
She quickly texts back **[Right now?]**  
  
After a few seconds her phone buzzed.  
  
**[If it's not too much trouble.]**  
  
**[wuts this about?]**  
  
**[A bunch of stuff really. Also, I wanted to know if you were doing ok. Have you fixed it?]**  
  
Rainy sighed fondly. Of course. **[Yeah Im fine got rid of unwanted stuff ^0^]**  
  
**[That's good.]**  
  
There was silence for a bit. Then Rainy's phone pings again.  
  
**[Sorry you got involved in this.]**  
  
**[No its my fault 4 eating ur stuff witout asking]** Rainy sends back. She towels her hair dry and goes to find some clothes.  
  
**[Well our talk should be somewhere more private. Do you know any place we can go?]**  
  
Rainy thought about it. **-[is mr bobson still with u?]**  
  
**[Yeah]**  
  
**[maybe a resturant nearby?]** she hoped a busy restaurant would provide sufficient privacy.  
  
**[Sure. There's an Italian place a block from here, a few Asian places...]** there was a brief pause as Sunny typed it out [ **There's also a few busy fast food places. We'd be able to leave Bobson in the play area while we talk.]**  
  
That actually sounded better. [ **k]**  
  
**[Then I'll meet you at the WcDonald's near the park.]**  
  
**[kay c u in 15]**  
  
**[Alright.]**  
  
Rainy sighs. Leave it to Sun to still use proper grammar and punctuation in text messages. She finished drying off and got dressed. If she just so happened to pick out one of her more flattering outfits....well...  
  
\---  
  
"So...you invited Miss Day out to WcDonald's to tell her that you're not interested?"  
  
"I don't know what to doooo~" Sunny moans, burying his head in his arms. Bob just made sympathetic sounds. "To be honest, you're in an unfortunate situation."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Bob sighed and patted Sunny on the back. "Well you two talk this out. I'm going to play in the ball pit."  
  
"You know that place is filthy right?" Sunny grumbles as Bob ran off to climb into the plastic tubes. He looked at the Happy Meal box in front of him. Bob had insisted on getting one. Sunny absently played with the toy as a way to keep himself occupied while waiting.  
  
The place was pretty noisy, lots of children chattering and running around. He claimed a booth and was hoping that with this crowd no one would hear his conversation.  
  
As he made the tiny stuffed frog toy hop around on the table he spotted Rainy as she came in. She looked a lot better than the last time he saw her, less stressed and unhappy. Well that's good. She's hopefully fixed herself using the CYOA.  
  
Sunny raises a hand to wave at her. Rainy comes over with a smile. "Hey Sun. I'm guessing we need to talk about the weird black magic stuff that's happened today?"  
  
"Yeah. There's also...something else..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Sunny fidgeted nervously. "I'm not good at this sort of thing so I'm just gonna be blunt. Do you have a crush on me?"  
  
Rainy pales. "W-where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Well I never noticed it until Mr. Bobson pointed it out earlier..." Sunny confessed. "I'm kind of...oblivious like that..."  
  
"Oh..." Rainy sighed. Well. Here it was. She knew where this was going and she spoke up before Sunny could continue. "It's never gonna happen between us right?"  
  
Sunny day up in surprise. "You...know?" He asks.  
  
Rainy gave him a strained smile. "I figured you weren't into me. It was pretty obvious. But a girl can dream right?"  
  
"I'm...sorry..."  
  
"No don't be. It's...fine. Really. I always knew my attraction to you was one sided anyway." Rainy's shoulders shook. Her expression became more strained. Sunny reaches out and pokes her hand tentatively.  
  
"I'm still sorry for causing you so much distress." The boy says sadly. "You're...my friend. You know?"  
  
"Yeah. I know..." Rainy takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. "I guess it's back to picking up random guys at a bar huh?" She tried to joke.  
  
Sunny frowns. "That's a terrible way to get over a rejection..." He looked incredibly confused.  
  
Rainy laughs, a sort of choking sound. "S-sunny geez! Ahahaha! Oh my god you're just-" she wheezed, half hysterical.  
  
Sunny was just sitting stiff and unsure, staring at Rainy as she laughed. "Um...are you okay?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. Gosh...I really needed that...uh~Sunny you're just so..." Rainy shakes her head with a smile. Sunny just looked more confused.  
  
"Hey...this might be selfish of me..." Rainy says quietly. "...but...could we...maybe...try?"  
  
"Try? Like...try dating? Even if you know I'm not into you?"  
  
"I want to know for sure! If we try going out and it doesn't work out, than I'll accept it just wasn't meant to be. But...I don't know if I can move on without at least making an effort..." Rainy sighs.  
  
"...are you sure about this? I'll say this now, I've never really been into dating so I don't know what to do?" Sunny shifts in his chair, looking nervous.  
  
"Really? Actually...yeah, I guess I can see that. Are you Ace?"  
  
"I suspect I might be Aromantic actually. I'm just not really capable of getting emotionally intimate with people in such a way. Don't know if I'm Ace, I enjoy sex even if I haven't had many hook ups...I don't normally go out of my way to seek it out." Sunny shrugs. It was mainly due to his body being female up until a week ago. Having sex as a woman just...didn't feel right to him. Most people he tried hooking up with didn't understand his issues either.  
  
"So...you DO find me attractive?" Rainy asks. She had always thought Sunny was asexual due to his outward lack of interest in her.  
  
"Rainy. You're very attractive. You're just not my type." Sunny sighs.  
  
"Oh." Rainy sits back in her seat. Giving Sunny an appraising look, she comments "Well funny, because aesthetically speaking you're not my usual type either. You're shorter than me and way too skinny. Emotionally though, I just really like you. I guess it's because I'm always leaning on you to vent my frustrations at. Somewhere along the way I guess I just started liking you..."  
  
"So neither of us are physically attracted to each other?" Sunny raises an eyebrow. "And despite the emotional end being entirely one sided, you still want to...try?"  
  
Rainy lets out an unladylike snort of laughter. "When you put it like that~" she quiets down. "Frankly, I just want an excuse to spend time with you. I confess I'm very much curious about those tails of yours. Even if we don't work out, would it be too forward of me to ask if maybe we could at least fuck?"  
  
"Are you sure? Just...a friends with benefits thing?" Sunny asks.  
  
"Pffth! We are adults. Adults with needs. The last few guys I've slept with or dated were kinda dicks. Shame 'cause they were really hot. At least with you, I know you're an asshole but you're not 100% a dick."  
  
Sunny bursts out laughing and Rainy joins in.  
  
"Ahaha-it's...it's funny 'cause I'm 200% a dick! Pfth!" Sunny laughs.  
  
"Really? Two dicks huh? So you ate that chocolate too?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't know what they DID, just found the box in my mail this morning...oh my god it was so stupid of me to just start eating them without checking first..." Sunny sighed.  
  
"Great. Now I'M worried about that too. Do you know who sent them to you?"  
  
"It just said secret admirer. There was no postage so it was probably dropped off in person..." Sunny frowned. "I guess I should just be glad they weren't poisoned."  
  
"So..." Rainy coughs lightly. "Aside from that mystery admirer who's apparently got access to god damn magic chocolates...can we try the whole...being together thing?"  
  
"You're really set on trying huh?"  
  
"I might as well. I'm sick of just keeping quiet about my feelings. If we try and it doesn't work out, at least I'll have closure right?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"It'll be an open relationship. I can still go search for a nice guy who wants to be with me and if I have another bad hook up...I can come complain to you right?"  
  
"Like you always do. Sure. I can do that." Sunny smiles fondly. "This is the weirdest relationship I've been part of."  
  
The two sat back, content in this resolvement of the issue. It wasn't perfect. It wasn't what Rainy would have dreamed of but it was something. Call her selfish, call her needy, but she just wanted to have Sunny with her. Even if it was just as a fallback whenever her other relationships don't work out.  
  
Feeling much better, Rainy leans in and grins mischievously. "So what's this about have two dicks? I'd like to see that~"  
  
"So soon?" Sunny quirks an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well I got a new body after that CYOA and I kinda want to take it for a test drive~it's not like there's anyone else I can ask for this? Not if we want to keep magic a secret or anything."  
  
"Well I'm gonna be on vacation for a while after today. I asked boss to let me take some time off for my corrective surgery."  
  
"Oh. So you're going to use that as an excuse for your new body?"  
  
"I kinda have to. How else am I supposed to explain how I have a dick now? Let alone two?" Sunny sighs. Rainy snorts into her hand, trying to muffle her laughter. "Well, good luck on your 'surgery'. I'm gonna miss you while you're gone."  
  
Rainy's smile fades. "So...maybe tonight? Just to try?"  
  
"You really want to do this huh?"  
  
"Yes. If you really don't want to I won't keep pressing. If sleeping with me is really something you don't want to do..."  
  
Sunny sighs. "Well. To be honest, I have been a little curious about what it'll feel like to really fuck a woman. If you want to experiment, we can try something tonight."  
  
"Yes!" Rainy fist pumps with a wide grin. "Your house or mine? Or are we gonna find a hotel?"  
  
"My apartment's close by. Right near the train station."  
  
"Well I have a car..."  
  
"Oh. Well then...you decide."  
  
Rainy hums in thought. "Kinda want to see your place."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two chatted light heartedly and eventually Sunny got up to find Bob so they could get him home before it got dark. They agreed to have Rainy drive Bob home and then park at the train station near Sunny's apartment.  
  
"So this is really want you want? Just...sex?" Sunny asked one last time. Rainy rolls her eyes. "The sex would be fun, I just...want an excuse to be with you. I know you're not into me but just give me this one time. That's all I can hope for. Only if YOU are alright with it. Ok? I don't want to guilt you into this."  
  
"If it's you, I don't mind. At least it's not a stranger. How awkward would THAT be?"  
  
"Would you? If someone just came up and asked you for sex?"  
  
"Not normally, it'd depend on the circumstances."  
  
"So. You two have talked it out yes?" Bob spoke up as they walked. "I'm glad. I don't want to see either of you upset."  
  
The party split so Rainy could drive their boss home while Sunny went back to his apartment to get ready for tonight. He was pretty neat so he didn't have a lot to clean up, just some clothes thrown around his room. "Should I make dinner for us as well?" He wondered to himself.  
  
Even if this was just a test-date, he didn't want to half ass it. That would be disrespectful to Rainy's feelings. So Sunny set to work preparing a simple dinner of chicken and rice. His phone buzzed a while later as Rainy informed him she was at the train station.  
  
**[Alright. I'll come pick you up. ]**  
  
**[ kk see u soon <3 ]**  
  
Sunny hoped this wouldn't be awkward.  
  
\---  
  
Dinner was nice. They chatted about random things, a lot of the conversation ended up being about the bodily changes that they both went through. "So there's new DLC for the CYOA?" Sunny was quite interested in this information. "I might check that out later, probably won't actually play it again but it would be fun to read through."  
  
"So you're going to keep your body like this? Two dicks and all?" Rainy asks.  
  
Sunny shrugs. "I want to see what it's like first. If it's too much trouble to maintain or use then I'll ditch one."  
  
"Well I thought having four was waaaaay top much. Even just one is too much for me. I like dicks but not when it's MY dick. Wait, that came out wrong." Rainy sighed.  
  
"Pfth! I think I get what you mean regardless. You're a woman through and through huh?"  
  
"Yup. No offense or anything."  
  
"None taken." Sunny shrugs.  
  
They sat around for a bit. "Sooo...how do you wanna do this?" Sunny asked at last. Rainy shifts a little in her chair. "Um...I guess we could kiss? Get into the mood?"  
  
Sunny shrugs and walks around the table to stand in front of Rainy. "Should I just go for it?"  
  
"Sure. Gosh this is so unsexy right no-" Rainy's complaint is cut off when Sunny gently takes her chin in hand and tilts her face towards his in a kiss. It was soft but there was no trace of hesitancy. Rainy felt Sun give a few more kisses down her face and toward her neck. "Ooh~" Rainy swallowed as she felt Sun's lips brush against her throat. "So you're THIS kind of kisser..."  
  
"Do you-" a kiss to the underside of her chin "-want to-" along the side of her mouth "-move to-" along her bottom lip "-the couch?" Sunny asks before giving another kiss on her lips. Rainy breathed softly. "Sure. Do you want me to undress?"  
  
"We can undress each other when we get more into it..." Sunny gave her a gentle nibble where he pulled on her lips with his. Rainy couldn't hide how much she enjoyed the way he brushed against her skin. The two moved, still lip-locked, over to the couch, Rainy's hands were starting to wandering around the shorter boy's body. She held his shoulders before moving one hand to the back of his head and pressing him closer to her.  
  
"Hm~I like what you're doing with my neck...." She says as her breathing picks up. Sunny leads her to lean back on the couch before getting up to straddle her, resting with his knees to either side of her hips. "Oh? You like being on top huh?" She asks as he leans down, hands threading through her hair pleasantly.  
  
"I like feeling tall." Sunny admits. Rainy laughs before pulling Sunny's face down to kiss him back. "True, you ARE shorter than me." Sunny pouts into their kiss. The hands in her hair were rubbing along her scalp, scratching at it in a way that made Rainy shiver in delight. "That feels nice."  
  
Sunny's nimble fingers combed through her hair as the two kissed each other in earnest. The sounds of soft gasps and moans filled the air. Rainy shifted until she was lying down and felt Sunny rest his elbows beside her head as he continued grooming her. Rainy panted when their kiss finally broke off so they could take a breath.  
  
"Hff...you're good...at this. Why haven't you used...tongue though?" Rainy panted. She felt Sunny nuzzle into her neck. "Do you...want me to?" He gasps. "Yes. I wanna see what that cute tongue of yours can do~" Rainy grips onto Sun's head and pulls him back up toward her mouth, this time opening it in a blatant invitation as she sucked on his lip.  
  
He presses close and Rainy felt his tongue lick at her lips before going in to trace along her teeth. She kissed back, sliding her tongue against and around his. He tasted like the sauce the chicken was cooked in. Of course he did, they'd just finished eating. She suckled on his lips as she felt him reach deeper inside her. Was he-?  
  
They broke apart, gasping for air. "W-were you...*pant* cleaning my mouth?!" Rainy asks incredulously. Sunny was licking his lips. "Maybe? I noticed some rice stuck between your teeth..."  
  
Rainy groans. "This is so unsexy..." Despite her words, she was warm all over and could feel her nethers tingling. She realized that Sunny's wings and tail were already out. Though a glance at his crotch showed he wasn't aroused yet. Rainy felt a little annoyed that she hadn't managed to turn him on yet.  
  
"Hey, can I be on top this time?" She asked. Sunny shrugs and gets off her, lying down with his wings spread out. "Careful you don't crush my wings." He warned. His tail waved lazily through the air and Rainy snatched it when it brushed past her. Sunny's squeak was adorable.  
  
"Can I?" Rainy asks while inspecting the tail she was so fascinated by. Sunny nods and moans when Rainy begins stroking the tail like it was a dick. So he was weak to this huh? Rainy grins as she squeezed the tail in that way she knew from her past hookups would drive men nuts. Oh, there we go. Rainy felt quite triumphant to see Sunny writhe. She placed a hand on his crotch and felt his penis(es) firm up.  
  
Still stroking the tail idly, she squeezed to feel the shape of Sunny's dick through his pants. It looked like he'd gotten pants that better fit his new form. Even so, she could feel the fabric straining as the organ under her hand hardened and swelled up. Sunny mewls adorably and bucked his hips.  
  
He reaches down to unzip his pants as it started to get uncomfortable but Rainy stops him. "I want to do it." She fiddles with the zipper and slowly pulls it down, evoking an impatient whimper as Sunny tries to hold his transformation in tact so his dicks didn't get crushed inside his pants.  
  
When Rainy opened the pants she saw two dicks straining in a pair of panties. "You don't wear men's underwear?" Rainy asks as she pulls the panties down to free the cocks. They're so cute~  
  
"I'm used to my own underwear. They're comfortable." Sunny sighs as he relaxes, his dicks growing larger and girthier as they happily swell back to their true size. Rainy's eyes were wide as she watched the twin cocks expand before her. "Holy shit. Is this your full size?!" There's a whole 10 inches on this thing. Rainy's crotch throbbed at the idea of these delicious monster cocks being thrust inside her. She wanted them so badly.  
  
'I've always liked them big but I've never had one THIS big...let alone two...' She drooled. Sunny whined as Rainy's hand stopped moving. His tail twisted around her wrist and pulled her hand down to his dicks. "Please?" He whispers. Rainy didn't want to admit that hearing him beg was an incredible turn on. She grabs both dicks, one in each hand and begins stroking.  
  
Sunny mewls deliciously and Rainy was dripping wet at the sight. She wanted to hear him beg more. She wanted to see his face with an expression of desperate need. She stroked his dicks with alternating movements. When one hand squeezed from his tip to his base, the other hand went vice-versa. She could feel the dicks twitching in her hands, precum already dribbling out to lube up the oversized cocks.  
  
Her pussy was aching. She wanted to touch it but her hands were full. She began grinding herself along Sunny's thighs as she straddled him. It wasn't enough, she needed something inside her now. As if sensing her need, Sunny reaches up to start pulling Rainy's pants off. "Can I?" He asks as he rested his hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes please..." Rainy gasps. She moaned as Sunny's fingers pressed around her entrance. He found her clit and rubbed it softly as his other hand massaged her slit. Rainy shuddered and pressed herself closer as she continued stroking his dicks. She was surprised when his tail prodded at her mouth but she opened up to accept it. She sucked on the surprisingly soft spade tip and felt the other two tails slip under her shirt and into her bra.  
  
She made a muffled moan as they latched onto her nipples, suckling gently. There was too much happening all at once. Sunny's deft fingers had slipped inside her to thrust along her most intimate parts. His other hand was  squeezing her firm butt. The tails on her nipples were tugging at them as they suckled and Rainy realized with a jolt that she was still producing milk. Much less than before but with some stimulation her breasts were squirting it out as the tails milked her.  
  
Not wanting to be outdone, Rainy started rubbing Sunny's cocks against each other, slapping them together with wet, meaty sounds. Sunny moans adorably and Rainy quickly took off her shirt and bra, ample breasts falling free to bounce enticingly.  
  
Rainy bends down to press the rods into her cleavage. Her breasts had grown to the new size she'd given herself and she mashed the hard cocks between them. She felt Sunny buck from under her, lifting his hips up and down as he panted. Pressed this close, she felt his cock slide against her cheek. Wanting a taste, she spit out the tail and opened wide to envelop the head of the closest cock.  
  
It stretched her mouth wide and she was startled to note his precum tasted of...buttercream frosting? She was distracted from this new observation when Sunny added another finger to the ones thrusting into her pussy. He'd started with two and there were three now, stretching her wider.  
  
Wait, was he preparing her for...  
  
She could barely fit this in her mouth so yeah, she probably DID need the preparation. Just as she was wondering how it'd work when he had two dicks, she felt Sunny slip a finger into her ass, using her vaginal fluid as lube. Oh no.  
  
"Bweh~" she slipped her mouth off his cock "Are you seriously going to put one of these up my ass?!" She was both frightened and intrigued by the idea. She's done anal before but this was too big.  
  
"I won't if you don't want it." Sunny panted "Did you...take the Stretchy perk on your CYOA?"  
  
Did she? Rainy wasn't sure. She told Sunny that she didn't know one way or the other. He nodded "Okay, we won't be doing anal then."  
  
"You're backing down? Just like that?"  
  
"I don't want to injure you." He responds and Rainy smiles at his thoughtfulness. "Well I don't know about anal but I definitely want at least one of these fine cocks inside me..." She stroked one lovingly and grinned at Sunny's moan. She really wanted to tease him, work him up even more and make him beg for release...  
  
"You can have a tail in my ass. I would enjoy that." Rainy breathes as she started tit-fucking Sunny's cocks in earnest. He bucks his hips quickly even as he slipped a fourth finger inside her. Fuck~Rainy wasn't sure how long she could hold out at this rate.  
  
As Sunny's gasping cries got louder and his cocks twitched, Rainy suddenly gripped his dicks and squeezed. The Incubus cries out before whimpering. "R-Rainy?!"  
  
"I can't let you cum before me. I still want this inside me." She pouts. "Should I go find a condom?" She asks. Sunny groans, his head wings coming down to cover his face. "I fucking forgot!"  
  
Rainy snorts "I've got a couple in my purse..." She gets up, kicking her pants the rest of the way off as she went. Sunny's tails were sadly forced to let go of her nipples and Sunny took this time to get his clothes off. His pants were tossed over the couch and he pulled his shirt over his head, briefly retracting his wings to do so. "Why haven't your new species parts shown up? I know I can't remain in human form while I'm this worked up."  
  
"I think mine requires water." Rainy said as she dug through her purse. Would these even be big enough? She pulled out the largest one she could find. "Lets see if this fits."  
  
When she turned back to face the couch she couldn't help but stare. "You...have more muscle than I thought...still pretty scrawny though." Sunny pouts "That's just because you like beefcakes. You know my friend Cloudy's probably your type, he's tall, muscular and I've once seen him punch a vending machine until it gave him a free soda."  
  
Rainy sorts with laughter. "That actually does sound like my type. How'd you become friends with a guy like that?" No offense to Sun but he looked like the type of guy who got bullied by big muscle-bound jocks.  
  
"We met in high school, back when I was still a girl. I was never overly feminine, I didn't wear make up but I liked cute clothing, had a lot of skirts." Sunny reminisced while Rainy sat on the couch and unwrapped the condom.  
  
"So he wasn't actually on any sports teams despite his build being clearly for it. He liked Anime but went out of his way to pretend he didn't because 'Chinese cartoons are for nerds and losers' which is incorrect on so many levels..." Sunny held out one of his dicks and Rainy began slowly working the condom onto it.  
  
"Then I came along, cute tomboy in a skirt and a backpack covered in buttons with anime characters on it. He got the hugest crush on me instantly." Sunny laughs. Rainy smiles as well, picturing it in her head. "Did you two date?"  
  
"Hell no, he wasn't my type you see? I was pretty cold to him for a while 'cause I once saw him bully this other boy for being a 'nerd'. Funny story, that boy's our close friend now. I don't think Foggy and Cloudy would have ever become friends without me though." Sunny shivered at the cold feeling of the condom. It was a bit tight.  
  
"How did you all become friends in the end?" Rainy asks, part of her wanted to continue where they left off but the other part of her wanted to learn more about Sunny. Could they do both? "Hey, lie back, I'm going to come down on you..."  
  
Sunny moved as directed, leaning against the arm of the couch. His tails reached back up to latch onto Rainy's nipples, the third waiting for Sunny to prepare Rainy's ass for it. "So I saw Cloudy shoving around the cute boy from my Chemistry class one day. I got super mad because I told Cloudy plenty of times that I hate that sort of thing."  
  
Rainy positioned herself, leaning over so she was face to face with Sunny, her butt in the air as she carefully moved the covered cock to her entrance. Sunny's hands came up to caress her hips. "I ran up and kicked him in the balls."  
  
"Oh my god. Seriously?" Rainy laughs before slowly lowering herself onto the girthy cock. "Ooh~fffffuck~" she moaned at how wide she was being stretched. Beneath her, Sunny's breath hitched as he bit his lip. "Shit this feels amazing..." He wiggled and Rainy cried out. "Don't move yet!"  
  
Panting and slowly lowering herself even more, Rainy gasped "We can continue this talk afterward." She was only halfway down and she already felt stuffed. It was amazing but her legs were already trembling. She gripped onto the arm of the couch, leaning her head against Sunny's shoulder. "God you're so huge..."  
  
Sunny whined a little. "How long do I have to hold still?" He clenched tightly to the sofa, digging his fingers into the cushion. Rainy tilts her head up to give him a kiss. "Just until I say so." She kissed him a little harder, mashing her lips against his to try and distract him. She felt his 2nd dick sliding between her butt cheeks as she rested on her knees with over half of Sunny's length inside her.  
  
The tails on her breasts were tugging on her nipples, the suction making them puff up as they were milked. Sunny brought his hands up to start fondling her breasts. The two kissed and sucked on each other as Rainy slowly lifted her hips up and down, impaling herself on Sunny's cock a little further each time. She was nearly there, relaxing her muscles to slide more of the dick inside her.  
  
Finally she pulled away from the kiss and panted. "Ok, I think you can move now." Permission granted, Sunny began slowly rocking his hips, his dick sliding a few inches in and out as 2/3rds of it remained buried inside Rainy's tight pussy. She moans softly and began moving in tandem with him. Yes. Yeees~ "Fuck...go...faster..." She gasps.  
  
He obliged and Rainy groans at the increased speed. The sliding feeling was great. She clenched her vagina around his dick, wanting to squeeze him and feel more. Sunny pants as he pumps his dick in and out. "Fuck! It's tight....it's so...amazing..."  
  
Rainy begins kissing him again so she could feel his gasping breaths against her. There was a glazing in his eyes as his wings twitched and he began moving faster. The third tail slathered itself with the precum dribbling out of the 2nd dick and began prodding at Rainy's asshole. The pointed tip slid in easily enough. The tail began shrinking and puffing up, stretching Rainy's ass slowly in short intervals.  
  
Sunny pulled on Rainy's breasts and tugged one of his tails off so he could place the nipple in his mouth. Rainy moans loudly when she felt his hot tongue flick her nub and curl around it as he sucked on her breast. "Fuck yes...milk me..." She pants. She almost wished she could lactate more just so she could feel her milk squirt out. Although she didn't give herself a lactation perk in the CYOA, she still kept a little of the chocolate effect that gave her that ability. It was much less pronounced than before sadly.  
  
She slammed herself down on Sunny's dick, wanting him deeper inside her, wanting to be filled by him. Should she just not bother with the condom? No, the threat of pregnancy was too dangerous. She didn't want to get pregnant. Not now. Maybe someday when she's ready to start a family...regardless, she could fantasize all she wants about it.  
  
She couldn't kiss Sunny while he was busy with her breasts (he'd finished milking one and had moved onto the other) so she instead began nibbling on his head wings. They twitched and Rainy felt Sunny arch his neck with a pleased purring sound. His tails twisted around each other back into one slightly larger and thicker tail which began thrusting into her ass. She gasped at the sensations inside her two holes. Sunny's 2nd dick was still slapping against her butt as his hips moved rapidly.  
  
"Oooh~yes! Yes! Yes!" Rainy moans as her legs wobbled, she could feel the tip of the tail bumping and rubbing against where the dick was moving inside her. Looking down at herself showed the bulge along her lower abdomen. "Yes~fill me up~fuck me harder!" She cries before a particularly hard thrust finally sends her over the edge.  
  
She climaxes a few times, clenching tightly as she cries out. Sunny thrusts a few more times before he comes as well. Rainy could feel the seed filling up the condom and ballooning inside her. She collapses with a tired groan, squishing her breasts into Sunny's face as she lies on top of him.  
  
He pants while pushing her breasts away so he doesn't suffocate. "Uuuugh~" his wings and tail were twitching weakly. "That was...pretty good..." He admits, lying his head back on the arm of the couch with a groan.  
  
"Just good?" Rainy pouts but there was mirth in her tone. "My~ what high standards you have~"  
  
"Well this is my first time having penetrative sex with a woman. I don't really have a lot of experience to go off." Sunny admits. "It was good. I see why guys like it."  
  
Rainy backs up, feeling Sunny's softened cock slide out of her as she went. She reaches down to pull his tail out as well. "Wait, You mean I'm your first time?"  
  
"If you mean my first sexual partner, no, if you mean the first I've used my penis on, yes. I only got my dick a while ago."  
  
Rainy pumps a fist in the air. "I took your dick virginity woo!"  
  
"That sounds wrong somehow..." Sunny grimaced at the word. "Sounds like my dick got fucked by another dick."  
  
"Is that even physically possible?!" Rainy wondered. Such a thing sounded...painful.  
  
"Lets not think about it." Sunny sighs. He inspects the condom "It actually held together..." Sure the area around his tip looked like a water balloon but it didn't pop. He starts tugging it off carefully "I'm gonna have to deep clean my couch now..." He grumbles.  
  
"Can I use your shower?" Rainy asks. Sunny gave her the ok and the blonde slowly made her way there, wobbling. "My entire pelvis is numb..." She winced. "Sorry...was I too rough?" Sunny asks, finally getting the condom off with a wet sound. He holds it so the cum wouldn't spill out, standing up with the intent to dump it in the trash.  
  
"I asked you to go harder so it's not your fault." Rainy reassured him. "Also, don't throw that out, I wanna drink it."  
  
"Really? You want...to drink it?" Sunny hands the condom over. Rainy shrugs. "Your cum tasted sweet. Are you diabetic?"  
  
"No, I got a perk to change the flavor of my fluids." Sunny responded.  
  
"Can you change this-" Rainy holds up the condom "-to be caramel flavored?"  
  
"I can't change the taste after it leaves my body." Sunny says apologetically. Rainy shrugs and downs it anyway. "Mmm~buttercream~"  
  
They decided to shower together, if Rainy suggested it due to wanting a chance to explore the rest of Sunny's body then...  
  
"I also want to show you my 'true' form." Rainy explained. "What species did you choose anyway?" Sunny questioned. "I didn't know one of them could keep their human form even during sex."  
  
"Just wait and see~" Rainy sing-songed.  
  
They headed to the bathroom where they did more sexual groping than cleaning themselves. Rainy discovered her mermaid form was much stretchier than her human one and the two considered going for a round two where Sunny got to fuck both her holes at once. They would need another condom which frustrated Rainy. "I should have gotten the 'Toggle fertility' perk!" She complains.  
  
"You can play the CYOA a second time to get it." Sunny shrugs, flapping the water off his wings. Despite all the sex, he only really consumed some milk and saliva. The condom prevented him from getting proper nourishment while fucking Rainy. This was a drawback he wasn't expecting. It's fine though, he wasn't exactly hungry yet anyway.  
  
"Naw, I don't want to mess with my biology anymore than I need to." Rainy flicked her tail. Sunny looks at it. "Well maybe we shouldn't go for a round two? Or I could just fuck your asshole?"  
  
"Uugh~why is this so inconvenient?" Rainy slumped lower in the bathtub. "It's fine. I should probably be heading home soon anyway."  
  
"For what it's worth, I enjoyed our evening together." Sunny patted her tail, marveling at the smoothness of her scales. Rainy flicked some water with her fins. "I had fun too. Could we do this again sometime?"  
  
"If you want, sure. I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow for my vacation though."  
  
"Oh." Rainy looked down at the water. She sighed before smiling. "It's fine. We can still text. Also..." She grinned at Sunny. "Can we talk more about this hunk of a friend you've got? Is he single? Is he nice?"  
  
Sunny laughs before sitting on the edge of the tub. "Well to continue where I left off, so there he was, crying like a baby on the ground after I kicked him and..."  
  
\---

A few days later, after Sunny moved into his family's vacation home, he was forcibly summoned by a wannabe witch and realized that his racial change from the CYOA had much deeper effects than he thought.


	9. Nimbus and Cumulus get a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains breast/butt expansion, the unbirthing and birthing of eggs, immobilization, camera recordings and...I don't know if clones count as incest...nipple fucking, lactation...a whole bunch of weird things.

 

 

**Lewd Adventures**

**-Nimbus and Cumulus get a job-**

\---

"The cat is chasing the mouse. Can you say 'Mouse'?"

"Mmmmouse..."

"Ma...ma...mouse."

When Cloudy came home from work he found his clones watching the children's education channel and learning to talk. He sighed. It's not like they were STUPID. They understood his words, they'd simply been mute before. But instead of just talking normally, they seemed to enjoy watching the show.

They were also fucking each other.

They were kneeling doggie style in front of the tv, Nimbus had her cock buried up to the hilt inside Cumulus's pussy and was fucking her as the two repeated words from the show. Normally Cloudy was of the opinion that sex was awesome but...

"Again? Don't you two have any other hobbies?" He sighs as he puts down the groceries. Bills came in yesterday and...oof, his water and electricity had gone up. It wasn't putting him over budget yet but it was much harder to support three people on one paycheck.

Not to mention this apartment was really meant for just one person. If his landlord found out there were two more people living here, he might be forced to move out.

Which means larger apartment, which means more expensive rent. Which means he needed to find these two a job. Cloudy sighs and rubs his temples. Which means he needs to get them identification. Which would require identification documents which HE DOESN'T HAVE.

He was starting to get a headache. Foggy said he would come over later so maybe he'd have a better idea of what to do.

\---

"Get married."

"....WHAT?!"

Cloudy stares at Foggy in shock. The dragonewt calmly sips some tea they'd made. Cumulus and Nimbus were cuddling on the couch. The purring was adorable as they curled their tails together.

"The easiest way to get identification is to marry them, leave the country and return. Then they can fill out the immigration forms and thus, have valid documents."

"That'll only work for ONE of them! And that doesn't solve my money problem! I can't afford marriage AND plane tickets!" Cloudy moans. "Plus I don't want to marry them!"

Cumulus looks up through the kitchen door at where the two men were seated around the table and makes a sad "Nyu..." sound. Nimbus noticed her sister's distress and hugged her closer. Cloudy didn't notice since he had his head in his hands but Foggy looked over at the clones and frowned.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Foggy noted.

"Wha?" Cloudy looked up to see the tears forming in her eyes and blanched. He quickly tried to reassure Cumulus "I didn't mean it like that! You guys are really nice but I wanted to marry someone I love and-"

Cumulus bursts into sobs, runs away to Cloudy's room and slams the door. Nimbus gives Cloudy a stern, disappointed look before heading into the bedroom to comfort her sister. Cloudy groans. "What did I say?"

Foggy sighs. "You hurt her feelings."

"Ugh...why do they have feelings? I thought these clones were just for sex!" Cloudy moans. "I don't know how to deal with real girls in a relationship..."

"I feel you just have trouble dealing with ANYONE in a relationship. Remember when you pissed off Sunny so bad he didn't talk to you for a month?" Foggy rolls his eyes. "It is quite fascinating that your clones have unique personalities. Mine are not separate entities from me so I don't have the same problem."

"You got clones too?" Cloudy asks.

Foggy seemed to shimmer and his form split into two. The 2nd Foggy moves to sit on another chair. "My clones are simply me split in two." One Foggy says. "So I'm still in control of both bodies at all times." The other Foggy continues.

"That seems...difficult."

Both Foggys shrug. ""It just requires a little more focus.""

"Is there any way for my clones to earn money without needing an ID?"

The Foggys give Cloudy a mirrored shrug. "I've been getting the paperwork together for your eggs. If we can get that business up and running it might help ease your financial situation."

"Oh right. I've still got like...3 dozen eggs in the fridge."

"Can I take a few for some experiments of my own? I've got an idea for how to make them into a pill form." The Foggy on the left asked.

"Yeah sure. Take whichever ones you want." Cloudy slumps in his chair. "I'm...gonna go and apologize to Cumulus properly..."

"You do that. Frankly I do not envy you." The Foggy on the right shook his head sympathetically.

Cloudy headed to his bedroom and knocked. "Um...girls? Can I come in? I'm really sorry?"

"...ok..." He hears one of them say. The two had similar voices, the only difference being that Cumulus tended to be higher and more bubbly while Nimbus was more reserved.

He took a deep breath before entering his room. The two girls were wrapped up in blankets and each other. Cumulus's eyes were slightly red and swollen. Cloudy winced at the hard look Nimbus sent him. "Look...I'm sorry I said that to you...I wasn't...I..." He groans.

"I don't know how to explain myself." He closes the door behind him as he walks in to sit on the side of the bed. "I like you both a lot. But marriage is special. Marriage changes things a lot and I'm not ready for that."

He rubs his head. "You're also my Clones so that's just...weird..."

Cumulus still looked upset but it wasn't at HIM so Cloudy figured he did good? Cloudy sighs. "Look, I'm just trying to figure out how you guys can help me pay the rent."

"Fucking!" Cumulus says eagerly. Cloudy face palms. "I don't think I want you prostituting yourself."

"...No fucking?" Cumulus asked sadly.

Nimbus pets the smaller girl. "Internet fucking?" She asks Cloudy. He blinks. "You mean like...a camgirl?" She nods.

"We fuck on camera. We go live online. We make people pay for requests." Nimbus explains. Cloudy rubbed his chin. "That might work...there are probably a few sites you can host live streams on."

"I was research." Nimbus says proudly. Cumulus claps happily at her sister's foresight. Cloudy stares at her. "Really? You have?"

Nimbus nods. "You say you need money. I want to help." She gets up to grab Cloudy's laptop. "I look up sites. They have instruction guide. They say we need be careful. Keep privacy. Don't reveal our location or identity." She stares at Cloudy seriously. "Need to find room, hide evidence of who you are. Then we record."

"And lots of fucking!" Cumulus cheers.

Cloudy sits at the edge of the bed. "You really had this all planned out?" The futa-cat girl nods. "Will need new bank account." She says.

"Right, I can't really put this on my main account. I'll need to open a new account, under my name for now. Once we get the whole identity papers sorted out I can get you your own accounts."

"And email address." Nimbus says.

"Right. I think I can make you your own emails without needing an ID. I should go do that..." Cloudy mutters to himself. "I can set you up with a PayPal..."

"No. PayPal refuse sex workers." Nimbus shoots him down. "I find other sites. Just need bank account and email."

"You're...more prepared for this than I was expecting..." Cloudy stares in awe. "Great, my magically created clones are more competent than I am..."

"I'm not!" Cumulus says cheerfully. Cloudy face palms. "That's not something to be proud of..."

He helps them set up their emails and hopes Nimbus knows what she's doing.

\---

Nimbus types away on Cloudy's laptop while Cumulus idly sucks on her cock under the table. Nimbus sighs and looks down. "Are you bored?" She asks.

Cumulus makes a "Mmmph hmm." with her mouth full of cock. Nimbus sighs as she feels her sister suck on her dick. "Can you find other thing to do?" The futa gently pulls the girl off her dick. "Go clean house?" She suggested.

"But I want to fuck." Cumulus whines.

"We can fuck after I get us job. No distract me right now." Nimbus assures her. Cumulus grumbles but walks off to find something else to do. Her tail flicked in annoyance. She just wants to fuck someone but master wasn't home and Nimbus was busy.

Cumulus whines and goes into the kitchen to find something to entertain her. She opens the fridge to look at all the eggs. Hm...

She quickly peeked out to see that Nimbus was busy at work on the laptop, reading through the rules of the contract for a cam-site and trying to find which website she wanted to sign up an account with. Cumulus quietly went back into the kitchen and grinned as she pulled out some colorful eggs.

Licking her lips, the kitty girl began eating them, biting through the candy-like shell and drinking up the fluid inside. She ate a brown egg, a couple pinks and a red. She moaned happily as the effects began. Her cushy butt began to stretch larger. She purrs as her pants were filled out. They didn't fit to begin with and the new growth was straining the poor fabric to it's limits.

She rubbed her larger butt and backed up to rub it against the wall. "Mmm~" she purred. The effects of the other eggs were beginning to go off as well. She giggles as her breasts grow another cup size. She squeezes the large fleshy orbs together happily. She amused herself with some groping as her breasts continued to balloon larger.

She played with her breasts as they continued to grow larger and larger. Soon her nipples began leaking milk and she pulled her oversized breasts towards herself to begin sucking on her own nipples. Her tongue lapped up the milk as it trickled out faster. As she massaged her breasts and tugged at her nipples the milk flowed faster and thicker.

She drank it up with contented hums and after a while the milk trickled to a stop and Cumulus sucks on her nipples for a few more seconds before letting them go. She rubbed her stomach happily and went to grab some more eggs. By some miracle, Nimbus hadn't noticed what was happening so Cumulus quietly opened the fridge to swipe another egg.

She pulled out a yellow egg and considered it. Instead of eating it, she pulled off her pants (Master Cloudy insisted they at LEAST wear pants around the house) with a bit of difficulty and rubbed her crotch. She was already wet and she placed the large egg right up to her pussy. With a grunt, she began pushing the egg inside herself. She gasped and pushed harder, her vagina stretching wide as the egg was forced inside her.

Finally she moaned as the egg slid entirely inside her, a large bulge in her stomach being the only indicator that she had succeeded. She pats her stomach and purred. She was a clone, she couldn't get pregnant. But with that egg inside her, she could almost pretend she was. It wasn't enough though. She wanted to be bigger. Master Cloudy's belly had gotten so wonderfully huge when he was pregnant and Cumulus wanted to be like that too. She wanted to get fucked full of eggs until she was huge and bloated.

She sniffled when she realized that such a thing wouldn't happen. No matter how many times she fucks Nimbus or master Cloudy she would never get pregnant. The kitty girl clutched the small bulge in her abdomen and cried softly. She played with her breasts again but couldn't really get into it. She starts to stand but her breasts were around double the size they were before and it was difficult to get up.

She sways heavily and leans against the wall as she waddles back into the living room to seek out her sister for comfort. Her huge breasts and butt jiggled with each step, her legs trembled as the egg inside her pressed against the entrance, wanting to come back out.

She whined and leaned over Nimbus from behind, her huge breasts enveloping the taller girl's head from either side. Nimbus pushes the breasts out of her face "What did you do?" She asks as she sees the humongous tits. "...you ate master's eggs?"

"Yeah. I bored." Cumulus whines. "Also I want be pregnant."

"What?!" Nimbus's eyes go wide.

"I want lay eggs too! Or babies! I want be fucked and have babies!" Cumulus cries as she hugs her sister, crushing her head with her giant boobs. Nimbus sighs and pats the girl's head. "We can't. We no can get pregnant." Nimbus says sadly.

"Make wish to be?" Cumulus asks. Nimbus was about to say no but then stops to think about it. "Maybe. Will ask Dragon boy when we see him."

Cumulus continues absently mashing her boobs around Nimbus's head, moaning softly as she squeezed the swollen mammary glands. Nimbus swats at her sister's nipples. "I busy now. Leave me alone."

"Aww..."

Cumulus waddles away, her butt shaking with each step. She presses her hands against it and purrs. She might as well have some more of those eggs. Anything to pass the time. The hours she was forced to spend waiting for master Cloudy to return home were torture. She just wanted to be fucked.

All day. Every day.

A huge dick reaming her nonstop. Cumulus sighs in bliss, imagining a perfect world where she could have all the attention and cocks she wants. Sadly people seemed to care about pointless things like...jobs and...responsibilities. She pouts. What greater joy was there in life than sex? Master Cloudy was so strange sometimes.

Nimbus too. Cumulus frowns at the thought of her sister. She thought they were the same. That they both knew what was important in life. But Nimbus was too busy getting them jobs. She saw the web-page with all the terms and conditions. Ugh. Words, words and more words. How Nimbus had the patience to read through it she just couldn't understand.

But now master Cloudy was out, Nimbus was busy and Cumulus's poor pussy was woefully empty.

Well, not quite. Cumulus patted the egg bulge happily. Maybe she should spend this time putting more of them inside her. If she tries hard enough she was sure they would all fit. Then she could give birth to them just like master Cloudy did. He looked like it felt amazing to lay eggs and Cumulus was wetting herself just imagining how wonderful that'd be.

She takes an armful of eggs from the fridge and sets to work.

\---

Nimbus groaned and rubbed her eyes. Reading through all these rules and procedures needed to sign up with this cam-show site was obnoxious. There were a lot of legal terms and other clauses but it basically boiled down to, we will take care of providing security and transferring the money you receive form your shows anonymously to your bank account. In exchange we will be taking 70% of the cut.

Nimbus hisses faintly, her ears twitching in aggravation. It was stupid that she would have to give up so much of her profit but any money earned was still money earned. If she and Cumulus could help with the finances then master Cloudy wouldn't have to work as hard. He would have more free time to spend with them.

For the sake of getting more time with master, she was willing to go through walls of text that made her head hurt. Nimbus was worried at how exhausted master Cloudy had been lately. He was taking extra hours just to support the both of them. Nimbus smiles faintly. Truly she and Cumulus were blessed to have such a kind master.

Nimbus licked her lips at the thought of his grateful expression once she and Cumulus were able to make money. He would be so thrilled and then they could all fuck each other without a care. Just as it should be. The futa felt her cock twitch just imagining how roughly she'd fuck her master's pussy. She could almost hear his pleading gasps for her to fuck him harder, faster. To fill him up with so much cum that he would spend hours popping out eggs before melting into a satisfied puddle.

Then she and Cumulus would bathe his body, gently cleaning up the mess they made and they would cuddle together. A lovely end to their rough handling. Just as it should be. Nimbus frowns. Poor Cumulus. She never even thought about how her sister felt, being filled with cum again and again but never being able to produce eggs like their master could.

Nimbus had a dick, she could feel the joy and satisfaction of seeing master Cloudy fucked stupid and full to bursting with eggs that she'd helped create. But poor Cumulus could only watch that precious cum leak out of herself with nothing to show for it. How horrible must that feel?

Nimbus glanced at the laptop. She's pretty much finished signing up and reading through everything. They could start at any time, they just needed to set up the room to hide anything that could allow their viewers to learn their identities and their location for the sake of privacy and safety.

Nimbus planned to set up the laptop camera facing the windowless wall of the living room. She just needed to push a few tables out of the way. She got up to ask her sister to help. They'd be able to fuck each other finally. She moved a hand down to caress the bulge in her pants. Even flaccid her cock was quite impressive. She hasn't properly fucked all day so she definitely had enough pent up to give Cumulus a good time.

She'd been really patient, quietly waiting for her to finish like this. Where was she?

Nimbus went to the bedroom to see if her sister was masturbating while wearing one of master Cloudy's boxers again but found the room empty. Perhaps the kitchen? She was eating the eggs the last she saw...

Nimbus stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Uuuu~"

Cumulus had clearly eaten many more of the eggs. Her breasts had grown to be the size of the refrigerator and she was stuck in place as her breasts were pressed against the cupboards and counter top. Her butt had also grown to have her bottom end wedged tightly in the kitchen aisle. Her belly was so swollen and full that she was larger than master had been when he was filled with worms.

"....help?" Cumulus whimpers.

Nimbus face palmed. "What even can I do?" She groans. Cumulus whimpers again and wiggles her arms and legs helplessly, suspended in the air by her own oversized ass. "Help?" She begs.

Nimbus thinks. "How help?"

"Shrink eggs."

"Where?"

"In belly, need push out. Help?" Cumulus gives her a truly pitiful look. Nimbus nods. "Ok..." She pauses. Wait.

She looks around the kitchen. No windows. Check. Nothing with names or photos of locations. Check. Nothing to indicated a man called Cloudy Mountain lived here. Double check.

Nimbus grins. Cumulus whines. "What you smile for? This not funny..."

"This very funny. But that not why I smile." Nimbus giggles. "Wait here. We can start work. Earn big money for this." She goes to set up the camera.

\---

Tornado yawned. Work was quiet. It's been quiet since Sunny left for his surgery. One of Tornado's joys in life was listening to Sunny sass people out. Without that short little spitfire around the office has been BORING. He looks around to check if anyone was paying attention. Naw, they're all working and paying no attention to him.

Lucky he had the corner booth. Tornado put in his headphones and pulled his personal laptop out of his bag. He was pretty much done with his work anyway so it's not like he was slacking. He opened the browser and just killed some time checking social media before he got a message from a friend on one of the fetish forums he was on.

[SirJacksAlot] : Dude. You have GOT to see this. I don't know how they did those effects but daaaaaaam **< link>**

Tornado raised an eyebrow. Watching porn during work was an entirly different thing but...he glanced around again. Mister Bobson wasn't in today, it was slow and no one was paying attention. It's not like he was planning to straight out start masturbating during work so it's fine to at least check this out.

He made sure his headphones were in and angled his laptop away from the opening to his cubicle. He moved some books to stack on his desk and block his laptop from veiw before he clicked the link.

It looked like amateur footage but the lighting was decent and the quality wasn't bad. The girl was pretty hot too. She was wearing some realistic looking kitty ears and was smiling at the camera. A bit too close, all that could be seen was her head. She speaks, was she foreign? Her English was a little stilted.

"Hello. Welcome to new show. This our first time so please be telling us how to improve and get better."

Us? Was there someone else there?

"For our debut, we have special treat." The woman gives the camera a grin that really captured the image of a smug cat. Were her cat ears moving? She moves the camera back and steps out of the way to reveal...

"What the fuck?" Tornado just managed to stifle his exclamation as he stares at the mass of flesh behind her. Another girl, with inhumanly large breasts and other parts was suspended in the air, her huge butt lifting her feet off the ground as she lay halfway on her back with her dripping pussy facing the camera. Her stomach was hugely distended in the shape of a pregnancy but Tornado had never seen any woman get that big. How had this poor girl not burst yet?!

No wonder Jacks said they had amazing special effects.

"Are you ready?" The tall woman asks the immobilized girl, a surprisingly gentle tone considering this was obviously a pretty hard core fetish film. Tornado notices the chat box on the side of the video and was about to see if he could type something in before realizing this was a recording. The original stream ended a few hours ago.

The pregnant bloated girl nods. "I'm ready." The tall girl turns to address the camera again. "First one free. If you want more, there is payment button." She informs the viewers before reaching out to caress the large belly. The pregnant girl mewls in a sweet voice and her breasts jiggle. Slowly the long haired girl trails her fingers along the round stomach before finally reaching the wet pussy. She presses her fingers on the lips and spreads them apart. Something blue glinted inside.

One hand rubbed the belly while the other began teasing the edges of the pussy. The pregnant girl kicked her legs helplessly and moaned. "Harder please!" She begs.

"No. You bad girl. You being punished~" the taller girl purred. And that really sounded like a real purr too. Tornado clamped his legs together as he watched her press a thumb against the other girl's clit and begin massaging it with a circular motion. The girl bucks and cries out as more slick began oozing from her pussy. Her cries grow louder and more desperate as she tries to bounce herself up. She reaches her hands around her belly and begs over and over. Her pussy twitches while that blue object was slowly pushed out. Finally it pops free as the girl screams in ecstasy, shaking all over and panting heavily.

It was an egg. A huge egg. Tornado stared, enraptured at his laptop, his fingers twitched as he wiggled in his seat. Shit, how'd she fit that thing inside her? It was wider than a fist. The taller girl caught the egg as it came out and placed it gently on the ground. She gives the camera a smug look again. "That's one down..."

The chat box pinged with multiple payments being sent through. The girl's grin grew wider. "Make bets on how many eggs. Winner can make request for what we do after."

Tornado was so upset he missed this live. Also, he was forced to pause the video and close his laptop. His pants were damp and it was a miracle no one had noticed what he was doing. He'll need to continue this after work.

\---

Cloudy paused when his phone buzzed. He'd set it to vibrate so it wouldn't cause too much trouble while he was working. His client paused in his reps to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"My phone just went off. I don't think it's anything major..." Cloudy hesitated. He was being paid by the hour and he didn't want to pause the workout just for this. His client, a really sweet older gentleman who wanted to stay healthy so he could run around and play with his grandchildren, laughed. "You can check your phone and spot me at the same time. I'm not doing anything truly strenuous."

"Thanks mister Johnson." Cloudy smiles. The man laughs again "I keep telling you to call me John." Cloudy pulls out his phone and nearly drops it when he saw the emails. Automatic notifications from his new bank account for activity.

How did he get $300 just directly deposited a few hours ago?! Was...was this from the cam-show? Nimbus already had it up? That was fast. He wasn't expecting it so soon. $300 wasn't a lot but it was more than he was expecting. Actually he didn't know what he expected.

How much were camgirls supposed to make? He had no idea. Cloudy puts his phone away. Mister Johnson was huffing as he completed his leg lifts. "Was there any problem?"

"No. It was good news actually." Cloudy grins as he helps John get up. The man sighs and stretches. "Ah~that feels good...thanks for all your help son."

"Make sure to get proper rest when you get home. Do some light stretches but don't over do it."

"Yes, yes I know son. So, same time on Wednesday?" John asks. Cloudy nods. "I'll mark you down for 2 o'clock then." He waves mister Johnson off and checks his list of appointments. He had 3 more clients today. Ugh. Cloudy stretches and groans. Being an instructor was great and all but having so many appointments was wearing him down.

He wondered how Nimbus and Cumulus did in their first show. He wondered what they did. Knowing the girls they probably fucked each other. Cloudy wasn't sure how to feel about his clones being seen by all those strangers online but this DID seem like the best way for them to earn some money until he got their identity problem sorted out.

Foggy also said he's found a solution to the egg problem. He would be coming by the apartment tomorrow to discuss it. Cloudy still wanted to try using his eggs for a potential weight loss treatment. It would make him millions. As much as he liked helping people exercise for their health, he had many clients that couldn't seem to lose weight no matter what they tried. Those who were doing it for vanity aside, He had a few clients who had actual health issues due to their weight and hoped this could help them. Maybe he could give a discount to the people who really needed it.

Personally, if it wasn't a health issue, Cloudy liked a bit of pudge on girls. He liked how soft it made them. He'd modified Cumulus's body for squishiness and loved the way it felt to cuddle up to her. Cloudy sighed as he headed to his next appointment. He should do something nice for the girls. It must be annoying to be trapped inside the apartment all day. Cloudy felt bad, they weren't prisoners but until he found a way to hide their cat features, he was worried about them going outside.

He put aside these thoughts for later. He still had a job to do. He was already tired and hoped he wouldn't be too worn out when he got home. The girls always wanted to fuck and Cloudy wanted to get filled with eggs again.

\---

After laying all the eggs, and it had felt as wonderful as she'd imagined, Nimbus had counted them up and there were 3 customers who'd guessed the correct number. They sent in their requests 'fist her', 'fuck her nipples' and 'spank dat ass'. Nimbus revealed her throbbing cock, which everyone thought was a very impressive and realistic strap on, and said that she could fist her sister and spank her easily enough but she would be finger fucking those nipples. However, people could pay for her to use her cock instead.

More requests came in. Nimbus and Cumulus chose which ones they were comfortable doing (nearly all of them) and made sure they were paid first. Nimbus played with Cumulus's breasts and managed to get her fingers inside her nipples. The stimulation was enough to start her lactation again and the viewers got a freebie of Nimbus being sprayed with milk.

Cumulus loved being fisted, orgasming multiple times. The spanking amused Nimbus because of how much her butt jiggled with each hit. Cumulus's legs were still helplessly flailing as she lay wedged against the kitchen counters.

They'd gotten a paid request for Nimbus to fuck Cumulus's mouth and Nimbus had to climb on top of the counters to reach it. She had her legs braced on either side and managed to shove her cock down the immobile girl's throat. Cumulus happily sucked on the cock and eagerly swallowed when Nimbus came hard.

Another paid request was for Nimbus to impale herself on Cumulus's huge nipples. They had swollen up to around 4 inches long and were still spraying milk when they got squeezed. Nimbus skillfully climbed on top of one breast resting on the countertop and positioned herself. A 4 inch nipple wasn't all that big but the milk being poured into her made for a good show, Nimbus's womb being filled until she began developing a slight bulge in her belly.

Clenching tightly so as not to lose any of it, the futa proceeded to fuck the other breast as well, filling herself up into looking pregnant. When she asked the chat what next they got a paid reqiest for her to unload all the milk onto Cumulus's head so Nimbus stood over her sister and drenched her in milk.

Ah...they should probably clean this up before master gets home.

After many more requests, some were simple things like 'kiss each other' or 'play those boob bongos' but they also got stuff like 'put an egg back in' and 'fuck her nipples with your cock' Cumulus finally stated she was tired so Nimbus sadly bid their viewers (and probable dedicated new fans) a good bye for now.

And now to shrink Cumulus back down and clean the mess they made.

\---

Cumulus sighed as her breasts and butt shrunk back down. They were still larger than they were originally because they ran out of the eggs needed to shrink them any more. Her butt and hips stuck out so wide she took up half the sofa and her breasts were so heavy she needed Nimbus's help to get to the living room.

They'll need master Cloudy to lay more eggs when he gets home. Cumulus hopes he doesn't get upset by her using up so many of them. She even ate 2 blue ones just to help shrink her parts. Nimbus wondered if eatting a third and becoming male would fix the problem but Cumulus was happy being female. Nimbus points out how much fun it was to fuck the master pregnant but Cumulus still shook her head. She was fine the way she was. Even if she couldn't get the same satisfaction her sister did.

She DID feel bad that in her state she couldn't help Nimbus clean the mess they made in the kitchen. They were running out of paper towels and her sister was using the cloth ones and washing them repeatedly.

They made a lot of money within a few hours but Nimbus angrily told her that the site would be taking most of it. It meant they would have to work much harder to earn anything significant. It sounded like too much trouble really but Nimbus was insistant on earning her keep and Cumulus just wanted a proper excuse to get fucked.

When every thing was cleaned, Nimbus set to work making dinner for when master got home. It always made him smile to come home and find a meal waiting with two eager kitty girls showering him with affection.

Cumulus thought that was enough like marriage. So why didn't master Cloudy want to marry them? Cumulus sighed and tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position. Once master came home they could get her body back to 'normal'.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They're not dumb, they just like to skip using words because they don't like talking very much. It feels weird to them. Cumulus also thinks that speaking like an idiot makes her sound cuter.
> 
> Different POVs is fun. Also, its hard keeping track of so many characters because they all have different kinks and levels of comfort. I can't put Cloudy into any scene with anal for example, he simply doesn't enjoy it.
> 
> A friend suggested writing a scene about hypnotism but the only character who has that power is Sunny and he would never use it on anyone without their permission. Plus I'm not sure HOW to write hypnotism and consent together...I know it COULD work but I don't think any of my current characters are willing to be under hypnotic effects. (I personally do not enjoy hypnotism or mind control kink, it makes me uncomfortable)
> 
> Tornado's new so I haven't really decided what he's into yet aside from 'weird shit' so you guys can vote in the comments what he likes. Maybe I can make him the type of guy who gets off on being placed in a trance?


	10. Foggy's Stressful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just realized I hadn't spell checked this, I have fixed it now

  **Lewd Adventures**  
  
**-Foggy's stressful day-**  
  
\---  
  
Foggy groaned as he closed the door behind himself. The downside of coming back into town for his business venture with Cloudy, he had to stay with his parents. It's not as if his relationship with them was BAD per say but...  
  
"Son you so skinny! You should eat more. Son you still don't have girlfriend? We can get you girlfriend." He had to listen to their nagging over the phone already but being back home meant he was forced to listen to it in person.  
  
And unlike over the phone he couldn't pretend his signal was bad before hanging up. Foggy took off his glasses so he could properly rub his eyes. He'd had a long day meeting with suppliers for the things he and Cloudy would need to actually get this thing off the ground.  
  
Those eggs of his, magic or not, were an amazing resource that could make them millions. Even if they stayed away from any of the biology altering ones, the skin care and weight loss eggs were already enough to start something big. Foggy could clearly imagine dehydrating the eggs into a powder form and putting them in packets for mixing into drinks much like other powder medicine.  
  
It would be easier than making them into a pill form since it was much easier to dry the eggs than to dry AND find a suitable capsule, it would take multiple pills for the effects to suddenly manifest and such a thing was suspicious. In a powdered form the customer could clearly see what it was that they were consuming and could choose what sort of liquid to dissolve it in. They get to set the pace for how quickly they consumed it and thus, change the time needed before the effects manifest. That tiny bit of control would do wonders for making customers more trusting of the product and less likely to get suspicious.  
  
Especially if he put directions like "Drink before bed." To give them a few hours of sleep for the changes to take effect. People instinctively believed that a powder dissolved in water would take effect faster than a pill. Whether or not such a thing is true wasn't important. It was what people THOUGHT was true and Foggy intended to take advantage of that.  
  
For the same reason people thought pink pills would be sweeter and yellow pills would be more sour. These unconscious pre-concieved notions were something Foggy was planning to abuse in the manufacturing of the medicine. He walked over to his bed (of course his parents kept his old room the same despite how long ago he moved out) and laid down with an exhausted sigh.  
  
He still had to get some eggs to run a few tests and see if he could even get them to work the way he wanted. Was it the yolk or the whites that contained the effects? Was it both? Would dehydrating them destroy whatever magic was inherent within them? He really hoped not.  
  
He's been so busy he hadn't even gotten a chance to play with his own altered body since that first day. He did use his shadow clones to get stuff done but he was simply worn down. If Sunny were here he'd probably say something like "Treat yo'self fool!" and then give him a bowl of fruit. Foggy chuckled to himself. Cloudy would probably tell him to "Get some sleep man." before physically tucking him in so he couldn't try and work some more.  
  
Speaking of his friends, didn't Sunny leave Cloudy with his spare keys so he could house sit for him? Could Foggy bunk at Sunny's place for a while? He should call him and ask...  
  
A quick phone call and Sunny's response of "Go for it dude. I remember what your parents were like. Also, I think I trust you to water my plants more than Cloudy, no offense to him but his only two options are drown the plant or let it dehydrate."  
  
"Would you mind if I used your kitchen to do some experiments?"  
  
"Knock yourself out. Just don't burn down my apartment."  
  
Foggy was packed and out before the end of the day.  
  
\---  
  
"So when can I get some more eggs to mess with?" Foggy asked Cloudy over the phone as he unpacked in Sunny's living room. Cloudy's response came through in low moaning pants. "As...soon...as...oh fuck yes...I make more...! Yes! Right there!"  
  
Foggy twitched as the obvious sounds of a rough fucking came from his phone. "I thought you had a few dozen left?"  
  
"Sssomething...depleted my supply...oh god...."  
  
"Well I supposed I will have to put this off once again." Foggy sighed in annoyance. Cloudy's apology sounded more like an orgasmic scream but Foggy decided to ignore that. He closed the call and sighed. Well he had the rest of the evening to himself.  
  
Listening to Cloudy fucking the girls did put him in the mood. He HAD been curious about playing around with his new body as well. There was already a side effect of his new body that he'd been suffering through all this time and he should fix it before it got any worse. With a bit of concentration he created his own clone and proceeded to make out with himself.  
  
It was sloppy and rather awkward to control both bodies at once but Foggy didn't care. He was pent up and he NEEDED this right now. The dual sensations of kissing and being kissed more than made up for whatever embarrassment the idea of getting involved with himself brought.  
  
He pulled away to gasp for air and exhale a wisp of flame, his lips were already swollen. Its been far too long since he's actually gotten some relief. After panting a bit he growled and began undressing himself. Screw the foreplay, he needed to get fucked right now.  
  
As he slipped his pants down he groaned in relief. Why on earth he decided to take this effect he didn't fully understand but it was proving more annoying than he thought. Foggy sat down gingerly on the couch and reached a hand down to caress his balls. If Cloudy were here he would no doubt make some awful joke about Dragon Balls.  
  
Not that he'd be entirely wrong Foggy winces as he lifts up one of his oversized nuts. They had grown to be the size of grapefruits and would only continue to grow unless he did something about it. So far no one had noticed due to his loose jeans and long shirts but if the growth from the last few days was any indicator, his balls would double in size again in a few days.  
  
He touched his balls and groaned at how tight they felt. When he got the Mana Tanks ability he didn't expect it would be THIS. Mana Tanks essentially made it so he could stockpile magical energy and save up any he doesn't use.  
  
He didn't realized it stockpiled inside his BALLS.  
  
He whimpers softly as he caresses the round mounds of flesh. He'd gotten the ability because he thought he could use this as a way of getting around the 1 Dragonwish per month limit. It might still work but how big would his balls have to grow before he'd be able to pull that off?  
  
Would cumming even shrink them? They're full of magic not sperm so would he be forced to use up his magic to go back to normal? His shadow clone had the same large balls as him. He could feel them too, but they felt...empty in the clone body. All the size, none of the magic. Disappointing actually.  
  
Foggy sighs as he rubs his swollen balls. If he doesn't leave the house for a few days he could see how big he'll get before he could grant another wish. At the same time, he didn't want to risk it. He had a feeling the size needed was something he wouldn't be able to hide under clothing.  
  
So he would have to use up some of this pent up magic if he didn't want to live with these oversized nuts, he would have to use magic everyday to keep his balls at a manageable size in fact. The question now being...  
  
"How do I use up my magic?"  
  
Foggy leaned onto his clone and sighed. Well since these powers seem incredibly sexually oriented, he may as well fuck himself and see if that helps (or maybe he's just horny). His dick was already hard from simply rubbing at his taut testicles. He brushed his fingers over the small smattering of scales along his shaft and shivered. They were quite sensitive.  
  
Foggy gently guides his clone's head down to his crotch. He opens his mouth, the clone's mouth and wraps around his dick. Once again, the dual sensations of sucking his dick and having his dick sucked threatened to overwhelm him. "This is amazing..." He groans.  
  
He slowly rocks his dick into his clone's mouth, licking at it, sucking at it and sometimes forgetting which sensations where coming from which body. He pants as he moves his tongue roughly along his length. He didn't have to beg his partner to go faster, he was the one doing it after all, and so no words were exchanged between the two bodies. Just actions. One Foggy began stroking long fingers along the other's wings. Another Foggy shimmers into existence and begins rubbing his erect cock along the butt cheeks of the Foggy bent over with a cock down his throat.  
  
The three didn't speak but they did all moan and whine separately as each one's movements added yet more sensation to the ever growing shared pleasure between their bodies. Foggy thrust himself deeper into his throat, nearly gagging on his dick as he sucked on his fingers to wet them so he could slide an index finger inside his ass. Keeping all three bodies separate was hard.  
  
The Foggy receiving the blow job comes with a moan and the feeling of climax made the others flop over hopelessly as well. Unwilling to end it there, one of the Foggys heaved himself up and thrust a finger inside the asshole of the Foggy in front of him. All three squeak at the sudden intrusion. One Foggy grabs another in a deep, rough kiss, distracting them all delightfully as the third Foggy continues pumping his fingers inside another's asshole.  
  
'This is really confusing.' One of the Foggys thinks before a third finger was squeezed in and the three of them all pant embers helplessly. Their tails were twirling around each others as three separate mouths all made different sounds of pleasure. The shared sensations were amazing and Foggy's ass twitched in anticipation of what was coming.  
  
One Foggy continued stretching the asshole wider, rubbing at the ring of muscles and trying to ease it open. Using saliva as lube wasn't quite good enough. The two Foggys broke off from their kiss so the one who wasn't having his ass stretched could search for any lubricants.  
  
He felt a little bad rifling through Sunny's drawers and cabinets but this was for a good(?) cause. He found some coconut oil in the kitchen, probably used for baking but...Foggy silently apologized to Sunny and made a note to buy Sunny a new bottle before he came home.  
  
He handed the bottle to the other Foggy who flipped the cap open and squeezed out a few dollops. It smelled nice and he rubbed it between his fingers to test the consistency. It'll do. He begins thrusting his oiled up fingers inside the other Foggy's hole again and the three of them wiggled at the feeling. The Foggy with the fingers up his ass groaned from where he was lying on the ground. His asshole twitched with each probing thrust of those fingers.  
  
As a shared unit, the three relocate to the couch. The 1st Foggy clone kneeling with his butt in the air as the 2nd tried sliding a fourth finger inside him. The extra strechiness they got from one of Cloudy's eggs was coming in handy now. The 3rd Foggy (the real one) was on the other side of the couch kissing the 1st and stroking his dick, which was fully erect again.  
  
The 2nd finally deemed the 1st's ass to be loose enough so he squeezed out a few more drops of oil to coat along his dick. He positions himself and all three wait in anticipation. God he hadn't been fucked in far too long. He presses against 1st Foggy's entrance. They all gasp in unison as he finally pushes in. He could feel it all. That tight muscle squeezing around his dick, that dick's welcome intrusion inside his ass.  
  
2nd begins moving, slowly going back and forth. 2nd's hole felt so hot around his cock and he starts to pick up speed. His swollen balls slapped against the other's butt as he went. The real Foggy moved to watch the action from a side view while fondling his huge balls. Creating and maintaining the clones appeared to use up some of his Mana, since his balls didn't feel as bloated as before.  
  
He allowed himself to fall into a contemplative state to think about this even as he continued making his clone bodies fuck each other. It was rather distracting so he stopped thinking and just allowed himself to enjoy the sensations of being penetrated by himself.  
  
Hm, he had the Forced Shapeshift perk, could he alter his clone's bodies without affecting his own? He wobbled over to his clones (walking was hard when he was feeling that phantom sensation of a large cock being driven into his ass repeatedly) and focused his attention onto the Foggy clone fucking the other clone.  
  
He focus on making his dick thicker and all three gasped as they simultaneously felt their cock widen by around a centimeter and their ass being stretched wider. Foggy glanced down at his own cock, it was the same size as before. It hasn't changed despite feeling his clone's do so. He groaned as his clone was forced to slow his thrusts due to the new tightness.  
  
He shrunk 2nd Foggy's cock back to normal and sighed as the pressure around his sphincter relaxed. Ok. So it worked. He could modify his clones. He wondered what to do with this new information but was distracted when 2nd Foggy came from the feeling of growing and shrinking.  
  
All three were thoroughly distracted from the feeling of climax and 1st Foggy groans because he was still rock hard. 3rd Foggy was also rubbing his aching cock and wishing he could relieve himself. Even if he could feel his clone's orgasm, his own body was still unsatisfied.  
  
'We would all need to climax together.' He realized. Shouldn't be that difficult. His cock twitched and he stroked it leisurely. He had an idea in mind. He would need more coconut oil.  
  
\---  
  
Original Foggy and 1st clone held onto 2nd Foggy as they both worked their slicked up fingers inside his ass. He whimpered a little at having around 6 fingers inside him (3 from one hand from original and 3 from one hand from 1st clone). Foggy had his other hand coating his dick profusely with coconut oil. 1st clone slid in another finger from his other hand and tried to pull the hole wider. 2nd Foggy let out little panting whines as he was pulled open wider than he ever thought possible.  
  
It's not like he'll break that easily. Foggy's Durability ability from his Dragon species made his clones a lot tougher than the normal shadow clone. They would only disperse if Foggy willed it, or they died.  
  
Original Foggy whines at the phantom sensations from the clone's ass being so thoroughly stretched. But for what he was attempting, they needed to make sure he was as wide as they could possibly get. Foggy sent out another thought to make that asshole looser and all three moaned as the flesh felt softer and more malleable.  
  
It was probably ready. Original Foggy and 1st clone lifted 2nd Clone and positioned themselves. It took a bit of maneuvering (2nd Clone had his arms and legs wrapped around 1st Clone while the original Foggy supported his butt and thighs) but they slowly lowered 2nd Clone ass first...onto both waiting dicks.  
  
Yes.  
  
Foggy was going to attempt two dicks inside one asshole.  
  
Because why the fuck not?

They all cried out in pain at how incredibly tight it was even if the oil helped a lot. Everything smelled pleasantly of coconut. Foggy hisses at the sensation of his cock crushed against 1st Clone's inside 2nd's hole. He also received the sensations from 2nd's body of being stuffed full of cock. Someone's dick was pressed hard against his prostate and he was sobbing at the intense feelings all around.  
  
After taking a bit to process and adjust to the sensations, as well as 2nd Clone relaxing around the cocks inside him, Original and 1st clone started slowly rocking their hips. Each movement made all three groan as 2nd's prostate was rubbed over and over again.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fffffffuuuck~" Foggy whimpers. Why did he think this was a good idea? Even if it was just in the clone body...sure it was amazing but it was just...so...tight!  
  
He pants small bursts of fire as he continues sliding his cock in and out of his clone's ass. Oh, but this felt so amazing. Even if it hurt a little. The three Foggys continue fucking slowly and mewling at the shared sensations, all three letting out fire as they all gasped. 2nd Clone relaxed even more, his ass hugging the cocks inside him as he moans.  
  
Foggy could feel he was getting close. They all were. He speeds up his thrusts and they all cry out loudly, clutching at each other. Foggy pants out more and more fire. The heat didn't harm his clones but it did make the room much hotter.  
  
Foggy wasn't paying attention to that, too lost in moving his hips faster and faster, spewing flame from his mouth with each breath. He was so close. He roughly hit his prostate again and again, lost in the feelings from 3 separate bodies. 2nd Clone was sobbing from rough treatment but he was also moving his hips along with them, his abused asshole being stretched to its limits.  
  
Foggy wraps his hand around 2nd clone's cock and starts jerking him off, just to give himself even more pleasure. They climaxed within a few seconds of each other, each orgasm linking to the others in an exponential cascade of pleasure.  
  
And fire.  
  
Foggy was jolted out of his blissful afterglow by the sprinklers going off. He yelped and jolted up from where they had all collapsed onto the sofa, his softened dick sliding out from 2nd clone's ass as he went. He stared blearily into the stream of water and finally noticed the scorch marks from his dragon fire.  
  
"Fuck." He groaned.  
  
\---  
  
"What was the ONE thing I asked you not to do?!" Sunny hisses at him over the phone.  
  
"Burn your apartment down...."  
  
"And WHAT did you do?!"  
  
"Look, I didn't burn it down. I just set fire to some of the furniture. And flooded the place...BUT I'm going to fix it!" Foggy explains quickly.  
  
"Really man? I expect this from Cloudy. Not you."  
  
"I'm still getting used to being a dragon ok?" Foggy groans. His clones (of which there were now 5) were busy moping the water up, blow drying the soaked furniture and generally trying to clean Sunny's apartment. "At least the fire alarm didn't go off...which is worrying. Do you want me to get that looked at?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be great. Maybe it's good that you caught that before a REAL fire happens or something?"  
  
"At least the sprinklers work..." Foggy mutters.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to it. Please try not to set anymore fires." Sunny sighs from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Will do. How's your vacation so far?" Foggy asks while wiping a lamp dry. It's a good thing Sunny kept all his important stuff in his bedroom, it would suck if they were damaged.  
  
"Got summoned by a witch." Sunny says almost absently.  
  
Foggy nearly dropped his cellphone. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently I'm demon enough to get summoned. Never thought that would happen." Sunny sighs. "At least she didn't want me for anything nefarious. She just wanted to fuck...also she still has my sleeping t-shirt. That sucked. I liked that shirt..."  
  
Foggy shivers at the thought that he might also be eligible for summoning. Do people summon dragons? They probably do.  
  
"So....yeah...pass that on to Cloudy. Tell him to be careful. I don't know if summoning a kitty boy is a 'thing' but better safe than sorry."  
  
"Got it." Foggy sighs. "Well, good luck on the rest of your vacation."  
  
He ends the call and sighs. If there was an upside to all this, creating and maintaining 5 clones and setting the living room on fire used up enough of his Mana that his balls had shrunk somewhat...they were they taunt and larger than they were supposed to be. Foggy glares at his crotch. He had to find a better way to deal with this issue in the future.  
  
Foggy took this time to think about what he'd learned today. His dragon fire didn't harm him or his clones. His mana tanks could be managed with plenty of shadow clones. But that would go against his desire to use them for his Wish Granting skill. If he could get the supplies and money needed to bunker down in Sunny's apartment for a few weeks he could see how large his balls were capable of getting. He could also attempt to grant a wish once a day to see how much mana that actually took.  
  
He was broken out of his thoughts when his phone rang again. Caller ID said it was Cloudy. "Hello?"  
  
"I...got a new batch of eggs. Several actually...fuck I'm gonna be sore for a while..."  
  
"Can I come over to pick them up? I want to actually get some REAL work done today." Foggy groans.  
  
"Rough day?" Cloudy asks.  
  
Foggy rolls his eyes. "I tried to test out some stuff and I messed up. It's not important. I'm coming over."  
  
Foggy left his clones to clean and quickly dressed to go to Cloudy's place. It didn't take long to get there and Foggy couldn't help staring at Cumulus. "Um..." She certainly...grew...since he'd last seen her. He turns a confused look to Cloudy who was slumped over on the couch, exhausted. "She ate all my eggs. It's why I had to make more. My pussy hurts...I don't think I want to give birth to 3 clutches in succession ever again..."  
  
Foggy winced in sympathy. He actually still hasn't fucked himself in the ass to test out his mpreg option yet. Though the memory of incredibly hot sperm being released inside 2nd clone's ass sure felt amazing. Foggy shook his head. "Well I'll leave some of the shrinking eggs with you. I'm gonna just take the eggs I want to experiment with ok?"  
  
"Kay..." Cloudy moans tiredly.  
  
Foggy filled a paper bag with many eggs. They were surprisingly light for such large eggs. A naturally lower water content possibly? He thanked Cloudy and headed back.  
  
\---  
  
It wasn't as hard as he thought to dehydrate the eggs. He worried about using Sunny's oven for the many hours needed but then smacked himself when he realized he was overlooking the obvious solution.  
  
He had 5 clones. Sunny had numerous baking pans. They could all breathe fire. Foggy split up the eggs into little cupcake pans, drew up a note to say which colored egg was in which pan with which clone and set to work. Dehydrating eggs normally took hours but he was hoping magic fire might speed up the process somewhat. He sure hoped this worked.  
  
Clone #1 was working on a mixture of silver/green eggs, blowing flame along the pan steadily. Weight loss powder.  
  
Clone #2 had the pan with the black eggs. Skin care powder.  
  
Clone #3 got the red eggs. Lactation eggs for expectant mothers or anyone who wanted to produce their own breast milk.  
  
Clone #4 had the orange aphrodisiac eggs.  
  
Clone #5 had the spotted age reducing eggs.  
  
Foggy didn't want to mess with the sex changing ones yet. They were still too suspicious to safely market. He was already pushing it with the age reduction eggs. Of all the eggs, skincare was probably the easiest to get away with.  
  
If this works, they would already be able to make a lot of money from just the black eggs alone. Powdered eggs, if stored properly with an airtight sealed container would last for years without going bad. If these are simply one use medicine powders however, they wouldn't need to worry for that.  
  
And in case of salmonella...simply have the instructions go something like 'dissolve the powder in boiling water'. Foggy nodded to himself. That would be the best way to go about it.  
  
He left his clones to their work, sighing in relief as he felt the mana steadily drain from his balls. They were around the size of oranges now. He rubbed himself absently. How big would they get if he left them alone for a few weeks? They grew to grapefruit levels in only 3 days. If it took another 3 to double that...he almost wanted to let it happen just to see.  
  
He could easily send a modified clone (shrink their balls) to go out and do stuff for him while his real body remained home stockpiling mana. He couldn't help but find the idea of growing absolutely huge to be quite erotic. How sensitive would his balls become?  
  
Foggy shook his head to dispel those thoughts before he lost focus. Keep the fire going. His tail whipped back and forth as he thought about what to do from this point on. If this was going to be a business they would need to be able to mass produce these things.  
  
Would Cloudy's body even be able to handle that? Is there a way for him to choose which colored eggs he produces per pregnancy? He needed to ask about that.  
  
They wouldn't be able to supply enough for the demand if they couldn't make enough. Even if you only needed around 70% of the egg consumed for the effects to take place...  
  
He did some math to see how many eggs per serving they would make. He was going to measure out how much powder a single egg made and how much of that powder was needed to produce effects and then try to see how much he can get out of the least amount of eggs necessary.  
  
There was a lot of work to be done.  
  
Foggy was actually looking forward to it.  
  
\---


	11. Obligatory Isekai Adventure part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the fans of this work, I'm thinking of something a little different for a future chapter. I want Tornado to play through the magical CYOA and I want YOU guys to make the choices.
> 
> I will be making one of those voting things for people to anonymously submit answers to. Then I'll tally the votes and choices to make Tornado's new body. I know I haven't revealed anything about Tornado as a character yet aside from the fact that he's a gossip and into weird porn but that's what makes this fun.
> 
> The choices you guys make will shape what sort of person he's gonna be (literally and figuratively.)
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/L3r6gaF3mOW4O0162
> 
> Have fun and don't go too overboard, I will be accepting answers until August 10th. You have until then to craft Tornado's body and I will write his chapter based on your answers.
> 
> After August 10th, you can play through the CYOA yourself to make a character if you want, I'd like to see if anyone out there wants to try writing their own story based on my fic's universe. If anyone does write their own Lewd Adventures, send them to me~

**Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy**

**-Obligatory Isekai Adventure Part 1-**

\---

Sunny closed his call with Foggy and sighs. Should he be worried about not having an apartment to go home to?

\---

This time the tugging sensation happened while Sunny was relaxing on his couch reading fanfiction on his phone. His first thought was 'Shit not again!' Followed by 'At least I'm dressed this time.' Before he was whisked away for another summoning.

\---

There was a blinding golden light all around him. Sunny squinted into it and held a hand in front of him to try and block it out. "Wha?"

**~Hero who was summoned from another world~** an echoing voice spoke. **~You must complete a most dangerous task...to help you on your journey I shall grant you some Boons~**

The light seemed to get even brighter and Sunny closed his eyes as he felt some strange energy seep into his body. "Not MORE changes!" He groaned in annoyance.

**~You are now imbued with your own Holy light! Use your sacred powers to expel the demons from the lands!~**

"Oi! Don't I get a choice in what you do to me at least?!" Sunny screams out as his bones burned with the pain of being an Incubus that produces Holy energy.

**~Oh shit...I forgot you're a demon. I'm very sorry...um...fuck. As an apology before you are sent to where you must go...you may make some modifications, I realize you must be in a lot of pain because of my actions...~** the voice seemed to break character, cursing it's own oversight. **~Dammit...all I wanted was to make an Isekai adventure...~** The voice whined. **  
**

"How many modifications can I make?"  Sunny asks as he groans at the pain.

He discusses and debates with the Voice until they were both satisfied. He could get rid of the pain caused by his dual nature but it would have to be turned into a different sort of Curse. The one he settled on was...going to cause some problems but it was better than some of the other options and anything was better than the constant burning pain.

He even took this chance to fix his body, the 2nd cock was fun to play with but it was too much trouble for him, the Voice agreed to remove it (with the stipulation that he could re-grow it at any time if he wanted to). Sunny also modified his dick to become a 'Grower not a Shower' so he wouldn't need to spend his energy shapeshifting his dick constantly. He shrunk his balls back to a more manageable default size as well, it didn't change his sperm production...which was going to be a problem with the 2nd Curse he took to pay for a few other Boons. Still, Sunny thought he's fixed things well enough.

And he gets actual magical powers now so he counts this as a win-win. He also took this time to address a suspicion he had. "Are you the one who made that CYOA?"

The golden light pulses before the echoing voice sighs. **~Look kid, this is the most entertainment I've gotten in a long time and I get to practice my experiments with a variety of different things here. Regardless though, I've got another wacky adventure for you. Don't worry too much and just have fun with it! I've got so many bubbles for you guys to play through...~**

As the newest changes settled into his body, Sunny was pulled out the other end of the summoning and deposited in a heap on a temple altar.

"Ugh..." He groaned. His wings twitched weakly and his body felt sore from the magical energy forced inside it within a short amount of time. Ah...should he retract his wings before anyone saw them? His transformation broke when he was in pain and he hasn't had the time to fix it...

There were many amazed gasps from around him. Shit, too late.

Sunny got up slowly and stretched his wings out. According to the voice he was supposed to kill the demon lord or whatever (the voice said that was simplest scenario)? His wings were actually due to a bird transformation and not because he was an Angel but...

Sunny could feel the Holy energy surging under his skin. Huh. Guess he really WAS a half-Angel now. Sunny looked around the place he'd landed. A beautiful white marble temple. Many priests in long robes surrounded him. Kneeling at the edge of the summoning circle was a lovely young woman with light golden hair and a fancy headdress.

"High priestess, we meant to summon a Hero but...it seems you have called down one of the Goddess's angels instead!" A priest says excitedly.

Sunny is glad his tail was curled around his waist, the distinctive demonic spade tip would probably be...unwanted. Especially if these people were religious and fighting against demons.

He was dressed in a simple pale blue shirt that went down over his butt, it made it easier to hide his tail in emergencies. His pants were dark jeans and on his feet were thick socks. The lack of shoes sucked but it shouldn't be too hard to get a pair.

"One of Heaven's warriors...how beautiful." One priest walked closer and stared at Sunny in awe.

"Wings and hair of the purest white! A sign of an Angel's holiness!"

Wait, hair?! Sunny reached up to grab some of his hair and brought it up to his eyes. His hair had turned white and had gone back to his old fluffy hairstyle. What the actual fuck?!

"Oh holy Angel please help us! The demons have returned and everyday more and more of us are killed." The priestess pleads with Sunny, her hands clasped to her large chest. Sunny resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. This better not be a goddamn harem adventure. Stupid Isekai. He could almost feel the Voice laughing at him.

"Kill demons, got it." He mutters as he gets up from the altar and makes a face at the hard stone ground. "Does anyone have shoes I can borrow?"

After acquiring shoes and a more thorough explanation of his 'mission' in this world, Sunny rolled his shoulders and decided the first thing to do would be getting proper weapons and armor. The priestess (her name was Rose) would be going with him on his journey as a Healer.

She kept gazing at him woshipfully and it made him rather uncomfortable. Sunny retracted his wings and tail to prevent more people from freaking out. Chances are he wouldn't be allowed home until the demon lord or whatever was killed. How long would that take? Best case scenario is that he storms the Demon Lord's castle and takes him out first. Worst case scenario he'd be stuck here for weeks if not months.

_'I can't afford to be gone that long! I have rent to pay and work to do!'_ Sunny angrily rants inside his head. Most people would be thrilled to be sent to a fantasy world with magic and adventure. But Sunny wasn't a horny teenager with power fantasies, he was a working adult who has a life to get back to. Also, he didn't want to waste his vacation time here.

Though the 'adult' part of that statement wasn't exactly true anymore. Sunny scowled as he cranes his head up to look at Rose while she points at the different buildings in town. He'd been turned into a 14 year old child. It was a Curse he'd been forced to take in order to stop the pain. The Voice (who was probably the Goddess that everyone here keeps going on about, rather odd since it didn't sound like a goddess at all) said something about a younger body being better able to absorb the holy energy and mixing with the natural dark magic of his Incubus half until they reached a balanced state. The voice said he'd be aged back to normal once his task was done. **~I'll even take away your punishments and drawbacks as a present for completing this task~** the voice had said cheerfully. **~Be grateful! I normally make people pay for such a good Deal~**

That was nice to know but still inconvenient. Ugh. The only upside is that his body kept the same physique so he wasn't actually turned back into the scrawny 14 year old girl from his original childhood.

So he was still a boy. That's always a good thing. He was also a full head shorter which sucked. Sunny sighs.

"What's wrong my holy Angel?" Rose asks.

"I told you my name is Sun." Sunny sighs. "So, tell me more about the situation with the demons? Also, there IS a blacksmith here right?"

"Oh yes!" Rose goes into a long exposition dump about the current political climate, spread of the demon hoards and other Lore bits that Sunny only paid attention to so he could get this over with as soon as possible. Yeah, Sunny was the type who skipped all the dialogue during a cut scene.

They walked to the blacksmith without trouble, hiding his wings was a good idea. Sunny's enhanced hearing did catch some conversations from the townsfolk though.

"Who is that child with Lady Rose?"

"Is that a boy or a girl?"

"He is wearing pants. He must be a boy."

"Look at how she's smiling at him! I'm so jealous! Who is that brat?!"

Sunny glanced sneakily at who said that. A young man, probably around Rose's age was staring at him angrily. Sunny didn't let on that he heard him and turned back to ask Rose for clarification on one of the things she said. He still kept an alert in case that guy tried to attack him or something.

The blacksmith was confused why a child wanted armor and a sword. Sunny also realized something. "I don't have any money. Should I go get a job first?" He tugged on Rose's sleeve. She flushed. "N-no! That would be incredibly blasphemous to force you to do something so beneath you!"

"It's fine. I don't feel right mooching off you. Are there any ways for me to quickly earn money?"

"The Guild is always putting up demon slaying jobs. There are just so many of them out and about now." The blacksmith says. He glances at Sunny for a bit before nodding to himself.

"How about this kid-"

Rose seems to want to tell the blacksmith to address Sunny more respectfully but the Nephalem motioned for her to stay quiet.

"-I'll give you a sword and my cheapest armor so you can try to do a few simple demon hunts. When you make enough money you can come back and get a set of proper gear?"

"Thank you very much sir!" Sunny smiled at the man politely. The man laughs. "Well considering the Hero's Ritual was today, I can put two and two together to guess you must be the Hero that Rose summoned. Personally I don't believe in the 'Hero' that the church seems to think will be able to solve everything. It's just unrealistic to put that much faith in a single person."

The blacksmith ruffles Sunny's hair with a large hand. "So think of this like a test run. If you can actually slay demons then maybe we really will have a chance for bringing peace back to our lands."

Sunny gets some simple leather armor, it had to be readjusted for his small size but it was better than nothing. The blacksmith took a few measurements in preparation for crafting his actual armor later. Sunny fought down a blush as the man accidentally brushed against his large butt while measuring. Damn his sensitivity.

Sunny prays that wouldn't become an issue during battle.

\---

Stepping into the Guild Hall caused all conversations to cut off. All eyes turned to look at Sunny and Rose. A large scarred woman saunters up to them. "Eh Lady Rose? Is THIS the Hero you summoned?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes! He is a holy warrior sent by the Goddess herself!"

"He's not all that impressive in my opinion." The woman sneers as she crouches down to look Sunny in the eye. "Hey shrimp. You really think you can take on the demon lord?"

"Not really. But I don't have much of a choice. I was dragged here against my will after all." Sunny said blandly.

Rose looks heartbroken. Sunny sighs. "I'm not mad at you miss Rose. You were just doing your duty."

"Che! Some half assed brat like YOU is the Hero the church has been talking about?" The scarred woman looked actually offended.

"I'm very sorry I'm not what you were expecting. But I'm not going to half ass this you know. I want to go home and I can't do that until I complete the task I was summoned for." Sunny saw the runes on the circle around the altar. They looked a lot like the ones that Ocean had.

"Pfth! We Adventurers are out there fighting and dying to protect this country and the church just tells us that all our efforts are worthless because only the Hero can actually kill the demon lord. They don't appreciate all the shit we do for them."

"That actually sounds awful. The church are idiots if they cannot recognize how hard you all are working." Sunny tells her, still speaking calmly. He could tell she was trying to rile him up, trying to pick a fight. But Sunny WASN'T some prideful, insecure teenager trying to impress anyone. He was here to do a job and then go home.

"May I take on a beginner hunting job? I need to see if I can actually help out in any way."

"Ahahahah! A beginner job?! That's pretty pathetic coming from the so called Hero!" The scarred woman laughed. Many of the other Adventurers were also hooting at him. Sunny didn't let it phase him. He knew his fluffy appearance wasn't really intimidating. Rose looked outraged at the disrespect being shown to what she rightfully thought was an Angel.

Once again, Sunny stopped her from saying anything. He REALLY didn't want word getting out about being an Angel right this second. Bad enough he's the Hero.

"May I see the beginner jobs please." Sunny continued to ask politely. A gruff looking man came up to them. "Violet, shut up. There's nothing wrong with taking on a beginner job. They're just as important as any of the higher ranked ones."

The gruff man gave Sunny a solemn nod. "The beginner jobs are listed on that wall there. Please be careful out there. I don't know what the church was thinking, putting all this responsibility in the hands of a child. It isn't right."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Hn." The man grunted. "Just call me Kale."

"Thank you Kale. Hopefully I will return alive. I know I'm not much, but I was still summoned for this duty and I will work hard to complete it." Sunny nodded at Kale before walking over to the wall indicated. Rose followed him in a daze. "My lord Angel-"

"My name is Sun."

"-Lord Sun, why do you take such disrespect from them?"

"Because I don't care. Arguing will only waste more time." Sunny scanned through the different listed jobs. Most of them were for slaying minor demons that were bothering farmers and other workers living on the outer edges of the kingdom.

It really was important work. If the farms go down, the people will starve. Sunny felt the holy energy inside him and wondered if the quick explanation the Voice gave him would be enough to get this job done.

Sunny grabs one of the job listings and walks up to the counter with it. Kale is there, the large man looks at the piece of paper.

"5 dark wolves huh? You think you can handle it kid?"

"I sure as hell am gonna try."

Kale cracks a small grin. "Don't die out there."

He hands Sunny the rest of that Mission's information packet and Sunny thanks him again. Lets get this over with.

As he and Rose leave, Sunny could see the scarred woman (Violet was it?) following them. Sunny ignored her.

\---

Walking would take too long, he had no money to rent a carriage and didn't want to make Rose pay for one. Speaking of which...

"So why is the church not sending anyone but you to help me on my quest? Wouldn't more people help to get this done sooner?"

"Well that's just the way it is. It's how it was written in the ancient texts. The High Priestess will summon the Hero and aid him on his journey. The legends never mention the church assigning anyone else."

"So they're not even going to try? Sounds lazy to me." Sunny mutters at the terrible set-up. He'd already mentally categorized this whole adventure with all the tropes he knows about Isekai High Fantasy stories. He wondered what genre this was.

"Um...Lord Sun, where are we going?" Rose asks as Sunny leads them up to a lookout tower, there were many of them spread throughout the city. "I just need to get up high." Sunny responds.

Aside from the Holy magic, Sunny negotiated a few more things with the Voice. One of which was...

Sunny stepped out to the balcony at the top of the tower. The look out guard seems surprised to see them. Luckily Rose had the authority to get them in without trouble. Sunny walked up to the edge and lifted a hand up to feel the air.

Decent wind. Time to see if the magical powers deal actually worked. He focused on the wind. The only real magic he had experience with using was his shapeshifting. He knew that his Incubus side came with other powers as well. He could enter dreams if he focused, he could hypnotize people and he got the Force Shapeshift perk from the CYOA. He's simply never had a need to use those powers.

Now though, he'd negotiated for a certain specific power from the Voice. Climbing up to stand on the edge of the balcony, to the panic of the guard, Sunny felt the wind. This might be a bad idea. He should probably test it out before doing this but...

Sunny's wings unfurled from his back, larger than they've ever been before.

Sunny had asked the Voice to let him fly.

She (He? The Voice didn't really sound female, more of a very nasally sqwak) had said he would need to absorb the wind to do so. The more wind, the more powerful his Flight magic.

The guard gasps and Rose stares woshipfully. Sunny breathed in and felt the wind. It felt incredibly good on his feathers. Yeah. The magic swirled around him and Sunny just KNEW he could do this. He turns and holds his hand out to Rose. "Come on. I need you to point me to where we need to go."

It takes a few seconds for Rose to snap out of her daze and carefully grab onto Sunny's smaller hand. She looks a little worried. "Will you be able to carry us both?" She asks.

Sunny breathes in more of the fresh air. The wind felt good. His wings had grown even more, stretching out nearly 20 feet. A pretty impressive increase from his normal 4 feet wingspan. Ok, let's do this.

Sunny grips onto Rose and hugs her to himself. "Hold on." He says before jumping off the tower. She squeaks before realizing they weren't dead. She opens her eyes and laughs in wonder as the two of them soared over the city. Sunny flexed his wings and felt the wind blowing all around him. This felt so cool.

"Where are we going?" Sunny asks and Rose begins pointing him. Sunny smiles brightly for the first time since being summoned here. The whole getting summoned again thing might suck but it's worth it to gain the ability to fly.

They made good time and landed near the edge of the farm that sent out the request. Sunny helped Rose back on her feet as his wings shrink back to their normal size and he retracted them.

According to the mission report, the wolves were attacking and killing livestock. Sunny took out his short sword and waved it a bit. He had no idea what he was doing with this. Aside from flight Sunny managed to get Increased Endurance, Strength and Speed from the Voice. Hopefully it would make up for the fact that he's never used a sword before.

The only blade Sunny has ever wielded was a kitchen knife.

The wolves would come from the forest according to the report. Sunny looked at the forest in question. It would be hard to fight in there with all the tree roots. Is there a way he could lure them out? "Hey Rose?"

"Yes Lord Sun?"

"How do I find the wolves?"

"Ah...I don't know. I've actually never hunted before..." Rose flushes in embarrassment. Sunny face palms. "The church sends a kid who's never even been out in the field to go on the journey to defeat the demon lord. Great."

"I'm not a kid! I'm already 18! You're the child Lord Sun." Rose pouts.

"I'm older than you regardless. You're still a kid."

"We-well I'm still bigger than you!" Rose pouts harder. Sunny laughs. "This isn't a competition. Still, the fact that you have no experience is going to be an issue. Do you at least know how to survive out in the wilderness?"

The despairing look on her face told Sunny all he needed to know. He resisted the urge to face palm. "Joy. We're all gonna die out on the road." Sunny only went camping a couple of times in his life. He was never a really outdoors kind of person.

Sunny's enhanced hearing picked up on something and he turned to listen. Growling and crunching leaves. Also, the forest had gone quiet. There were no longer any sounds of chirping birds. "I think I found the wolves." He said quietly. Rose tenses up and looks around fearfully.

Sunny readies his sword and scans the forest for movement. There. A large black wolf, the edges of it's body looked like smoke. Sunny could see more of them further back, stalking forward. They had their eyes locked on him. Well, looks like surprise attacks were out.

That first fight wasn't...the best. Sunny missed with the sword more often then not and only managed to barely avoid injury. Finally he resorted to simply blasting at the wolves with the Holy energy he could feel inside him. It took a few tries to figure out how to do it but having watched DBZ all his life, Sunny did eventually manage something similar to a ki blast, but with Holy magic.

The wolves howled in pain as his Holy attacks ate away at their flesh, dissolving it into dust. It was extremely effective and Sunny simply blasted their legs off so they couldn't run and used the sword to finish them off. Rose cheers. "That was amazing Lord Sun!"

Sunny collapses. Rose immediately rushes over to see if he was injured anywhere. "Lord Sun!" She cries in panic. Sunny's stomach let out a loud growl. "So hungry~" he moans pitifully.

Wind magic and holy magic took a lot of energy. Sunny's body trembled with exhaustion. Rose carefully picks him up, surprised at how light the boy was. "Don't worry Lord Sun. I'll go find you some food! Um...what do Angels even eat?"

"I'm only half Angel..." Sunny moans quietly. "Normal food works...but I need something different for true sustenance."

"Half- no, that's not important right now. What is it that you need for sustenance? I will try to find it for you." Rose fretted over Sunny's pale and shivering form worriedly. He was so small and delicate looking. Now that she was actually holding him, Rose found herself questioning if it was really alright to force this small child to fight.

Especially if just a beginner battle wore him out this much.

"I can't ask you to do that for me. It's inappropriate..." Sunny says weakly. Damn, he's never been this hungry and weak before. Holy ki blasts should probably only be used as a trump card from now on. If they take this much out of him it would be dangerous. Would consuming his own semen even be enough? He might even be too tired to get it up to begin with.

He looks at Rose. He couldn't ask her for this. She was a priestess after all. Plus, there was no Lust coming off her so it's not like she even registered as Food to his Incubus instincts. His transformation dropped as he ran out of energy to maintain it. Rose yelped in surprise when his wings suddenly burst out but didn't drop him.

She took him to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. It opened revealing a farmer boy. Well built and tanned from working the fields. "What the-" he gasps at the beautiful priestess holding what clearly looked like an Angel child.

"Please. Can we trouble you for some food?" Rose begs him. She was anxious and worried. She was supposed to help the Hero, but he wasn't injured. She only know Healing magics, she had no idea what to do. And Lord Sun refused to tell her what type of food he needed. What did Angels even eat?

She was also curious what he meant by Half-Angel (was lord Sun half human?) But that wasn't important right now, his health was.

"Um...ah've got sum fresh bread 'n budda. There's ah few har' boiled eggs too." The farmer boy says as he lets Rose into the house. She smiles at him gratefully. "Thank you very much!" The farmer boy blushes at the beautiful woman.

Sunny twitched when he smelt Lust. Food? No, not right now. And not without permission. Besides, this nice farmer was offering him food and he should at least eat that to get a bit of his strength back first.

Rose carefully places Sunny in a chair, mindful of his wings. "Are you alright Lord Sun?"

"This was my first time fighting...it took more out of me than I thought it would." The farmer boy puts some bread and eggs in front of him and Sunny gives him a heartfelt thanks before diving in ravenously.

"So...is he ah real Angel? Who are y'all anyways?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Rose Havanglory, the high priestess of the Church of the Watching Goddess. This is Lord Sun, the Angel I summoned to defeat the Demon Lord."

The farmer boy looks at Sunny incredulously. The wings and hair say Angel but the three whole eggs the kid just shoved in his mouth hungrily made for a strange disconnect. "Well...mah name's Edgar. No fancy titles. Jus' a simple farm boy."

Rose explains that they had come here from the Guild and that Sunny had killed the wolves. Edgar was very glad to hear that. "Thanks mistah Angel. Them wolves were really causin' problems."

"Just call me Sun. And I'm glad to help. Sorry for eating all your food." Sunny says sheepishly. His hunger had gone from absolutely starving to just famished, he was still incredibly hungry but at least he didn't feel like he was dying anymore. He sighed as he rubbed his stomach. He really wanted some cum right now.

"Are you still hungry Lord Sun?" Rose asks worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'll survive."

"If you would just tell me what it is you need to eat I can help you find it. Is it something special that angels need?" She insisted.

"Look, the real food I need is actually due to my other half...you know how I said I'm just a half-angel?"

Rose nods. Edgar listened curiously. He's never met an Angel before, let alone a half breed.

"...promise you won't freak out or try to kill me?" Sunny asks warily. It might be problematic to let them know but it's much better that he tells them, then to have Rose find out on her own accidentally.

"Why would we do that?" Rose looked incredibly shocked that Sunny would even think such a thing.

"Because of this..." Sunny carefully unwrapped his tail and it waved slowly into the air beside him. Rose's eyes go wide with horror. "Demon!" She cries.

Sunny flinched at her shout and wrapped his wings around himself. "Yeah, I figured that'd be your reaction."

Rose felt as if everything in the world was spinning. Her entire life, she'd been taught that demons were soulless monsters. That they were hideous and corrupt and evil. She looks at Sun, the way his young face looked so resigned, the way his wings curled protectively around himself and the way he was tensed as if expecting an attack. Sun was nothing like the demons she'd heard about. In fact she'd watched him take out some demon wolves just earlier. He was clearly using Holy Light attacks.

And that was what it came down to. Sun has Holy magic. So even if he was a demon by blood, his Angel half was clearly stronger. His beautiful white hair and wings a sure sign of his purity. Sun goes tense when Rose reached out to him but she merely took him into her arms for a gentle embrace.

"It's alright Lord Sun. Even if you are half-demon, you are still half-angel."

"Ah'm still confused." Edgar says simply but he didn't seem to have any real issues with the revelation of Sunny's species otherwise. "But ya did git rid of them wolves so y'all good people in mah books."

"...thanks for being so understanding..."

"So...your Demon half is why you need to eat something besides food? It's not Souls right?" Rose asks worriedly. Sunny quickly shakes his head. "No. What I feed on doesn't hurt anyone at all."

"Then why won't you let me help?"

"Because you are a priestess and it is inappropriate. Especially since you aren't really showing an interest in it..." Sunny sighs. To his surprise, Edgar catches on first.

"Oh. Yeah, ah can see how that might not be somethin' you can jus' ask the lady for..." Edgar blushes heavily while Rose just looks innocently confused.

"Hm...hey Edgar, could I trouble _you_ to feed me? If it's uncomfortable for you, you don't have to."

Edgar blushes harder. "B-but we's both men. Ah don't even know how that-"

"Oh don't worry. We don't have to do anything invasive. I just need to drink."

Edgar looked relieved and Rose was as confused as ever. "Drink? Do you mean blood?'

"No blood. It's fine Rose, you don't need to feed me. Nor do you Edgar. I can just...go find someone willing."

Edgar was looking Sunny up and down. For a boy, he was mighty pretty. Slim shoulders, small and slender body...nice ass...to his embarrassment, Edgar actually felt himself twitch in anticipation at the idea of 'feeding' the Nephalem. From the look Sun sent him, the boy knew. Edgar blushes heavily. It has been a long time since he's relieved himself. The wolf attacks forcing him to work almost non-stop.

"Sure. Ah can feed you. We can go ta mah room."

Rose tried to follow but was stopped when Sun told her this wasn't something a priestess should see. As the door to the bedroom closed, Rose pouted angrily. Why does lord Sun keep treating her like a child? She decided to sneak around the house to find some way to peek into the room.

\---

"So...you're sure this won't hur' me?"

"I've fed on people before, it's never hurt them. I think the only way this could harm you would be if I fed non-stop for days." Sunny looked around the small bedroom. It was very simple but also a bit messy. There were clothes and farming tools lying around. There was a lot of dirt.

Sunny twitched at the unsanitary nature of this room but beggars can't be choosers. And it's not like they were going to go all the way. Just a simple blow job.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sunny asks.

Edgar continues blushing. "Ah've nevah been with a man before."

"Do you want some kissing or touching to get you in the mood or should I just go right for it?" Sunny asks.

Edgar looks at Sunny's slender body again. The boy hadn't retracted his wings yet and Edgar was curious what Angel wings felt like. Were they anything like a chicken? "Could aye...touch you a bit while you're...doing your thing?"

"Sure, if you want. Do you want to get undressed?"

"No, aye think we can jus' go as is..."

Edgar sits on the edge of his bed and Sunny immediately kneels between his legs, skillfully unbuckling Edgar's trousers and pulling it open. Edgar's cock was twitching and Sunny licks his lips at the sight. He caresses the dick gently and presses a kiss to the tip. It twitched harder and Edgar muffles a funny noise with his palm.

Grinning, Sunny leans his head down to begin sucking softly on the tip. Edgar gasps at the warm tongue teasing his opening. To give himself something to do, Edgar reaches down to comb his fingers through the Nephalem's feathers. They were incredibly soft and silky. The farmer couldn't help but marvel at them. They did sort of feel like when he was petting his chickens, just larger and softer.

Sunny made a few contented hums at the nice feeling of Edgar's hands on his wings. The cock in his mouth was quickly being stimulated to full hardness and Sunny realized his now younger and smaller body had a little trouble with the girth of Edgar's cock. His mouth was being stretched wide by the fully erect flesh and he couldn't help but feel rather turned on by it.

How wonderful would it feel to have something this big shoved into his new, smaller ass?  How full would he feel? Sunny's dick was half hard at just the idea of it. He hungrily sucked in the juicy cock in front of him. His jaws were forced wide as he tried to take it deeper into himself. Edgar was panting loudly at the amazingly tight feeling. Lord above this felt amazing! He couldn't help bucking his hips, wanting to bury himself inside that warm and wet mouth.

Despite Sunny's efforts, he was still only able to take half of Edgar's length into his mouth. He moaned as Edgar's head hit the back of his throat. More, deeper...

Sunny began swallowing, trying to suck the cock into his esophagus itself. There was already a lot of precum leaking out, he could feel his strength returning as it slid down his throat. He bobbed his head rapidly sliding the dick in and out of his mouth as far as he could. His hand was stroking up and down the parts his mouth couldn't cover on the thick cock.

Edgar bucked harder, wanting more of that hot mouth. He gasped loudly, gripped onto Sunny's head wings and pushed him down into his crotch. More. Faster.

He face fucked the half-angel roughly, losing himself to the sensation. The Nephalem moaned loudly, the rumbling sending waves of pleasure through Edgar as he just continued fucking the boy. Sunny's eyes were dazed as he went limp and just let Edgar use his mouth as he wished.

His tail had already slipped beneath his pants to suck on his throbbing cock. Sunny moaned happily as he felt Edgar's lust reaching its peak. The farmer groaned as he finally came. Sunny sucked up the cum greedily. It was delicious. Sunny came as well, his tail drinking it up.

Edgar panted as he pulled Sunny off his tender dick. The boy slumped, gasping for breath. Edgar felt a flash of guilt for the rough treatment. "Are ya alright? Aye didn't hurt ya none did I?"

"I'm f-fine. Thanks for the food..." Sunny sighs in content. Edgar brushes the Nephalem's hair out of his eyes. "Do ya need to rest a bit?"

"Yeah, just...give me a few minutes...sorry again for the trouble."

"No trouble t'all. Really aye should be thankin' ya. That was the best dang prick eatin' I've had in a long time."

Sunny just sighed and slumped onto Edgar's bed. Edgar wasn't sure what to do. What did someone do after having an Angel suck them off? Praying that the Goddess wouldn't strike him down for this sin, Edgar carefully draped his worn blanket over the Nephalem. He looked so pure and innocent that Edgar still felt guilty even though he knew he was just helping the boy regain his strength. It didn't help that the Angel-demon-whatever looked like a child...

Edgar left his room quietly to prepare some tea for when the boy woke up. He should also ask the Priestess about what was happening.

\---

Rose slumped down with her face burning red. What was that?! It was so...sinful! And yet...

She was dripping wet. Did she pee herself?! She felt strange all over. Uncomfortable and yet pleasant. Rose didn't know what was happening. Was that what it meant to be half-demon? Rose knew that what just took place in Edgar's bedroom was something clearly forbidden by the Church!

And yet...

Rose rubbed her legs together while blushing madly. Those sounds! And the way lord Sun's dainty little mouth managed to fit that large gross thing so far inside it...

Rose's heart was pounding in her chest and she felt flushed all over. It was so wrong! On so many levels! And yet...

Rose clasped her hands together and desperately tried to pray for forgiveness. _'Oh Goddess, please forgive my sin. For watching something so intimate. For enjoying it-'_

Because that was the problem. Rose enjoyed it. It was awful and disgusting and yet Rose was so disappointed when it ended. Lord Sun was forced to dirty his purity in such a way just because of his unfortunate Demon blood. It should be something for her to mourn. But here she was, getting this twisted sick enjoyment out of it.

She was an awful, terrible person. A true sinner. Rose apologized in her prayer over and over again. The most horrible thought was her feeling of jealousy. A part of Rose wanted to be the one to feed Lord Sun. To have his sweet little mouth pressed so close to her most intimate parts...

Rose prayed even harder for forgiveness. She wasn't fit to be the high priestess with such dirty thoughts inside her! She heard Sun moan softly and quickly got up to peer through the window again. Was he alright? Was he in pain from how roughly that farmer used him?!

Sunny rocked gently on the bed. Even after cumming earlier he still felt over sensitized. It was delicious. He wasn't quite back to full, but he wasn't hungry anymore. His jaw ached though. Sunny gently massaged his mouth. Ugh...maybe he should just have his tails suck off the next dick he feeds on. His tail curled lazily on the sheets and he closed his eyes to relax a bit. Fighting really took a lot out of him.

This whole Defeating the Demon Lord thing might be harder than he thought.

Also, now that Edgar's left the room, Sunny was aware of the Lust coming from someone nearby. It couldn't be Edgar...then who...

Sunny felt around with his senses, his wings twitching as he shifted on the thin mattress. Peeking carefully through the feathers of his head wings positioned to hide his eyes, Sunny spotted Rose not-so-sneakily watching through the window. Oh. Well...

He sighed and got up, groaning a little. Well, looks like someone was peeking. And from the flavor of her Lust that he could feel even from here, she enjoyed the show. He looked right at her and Rose went pale and ran away from the window. Geez, he's gonna need to talk to her about this.

\---

Sunny stumbles back to the main room. He sees Rose sitting at the table trying to look innocent. "Rose. We need to talk." He sighs, his tail curling around his waist again.

Rose had a terrible poker face as she looked very nervous when she responded "Talk about what, Lord Sun?"

"Do you want to feed me too?" Sunny asks bluntly. His friends would tell him that he's always blunt but Sunny just didn't see the point in beating around the bush. If you want to ask someone something important, just be straight to the point about it.

Edgar starts making choking sounds Rose blushes heavily. "W-well um..." She stutters for a bit without really knowing what to say. Sunny rolls his eyes. "You were watching weren't you?" Edgar blushes and stares at the priestess in embarrassment.

Sunny had the sinking suspicion that Rose was never taught sex-ed. He proceeded to explain it in all it's medical ins and outs while secretly finding the amazed and horrified looks on his audience's faces amusing. "And that is why your body produces those fluids when you're aroused and that is what I feed off. It's perfectly natural and there's nothing strange about it."

The two were blushing heavily. Rose looked like she had been gifted with knowledge not meant for mankind. She rubbed her legs together. "S-so...it's not sinful to....want to do something so...." She whimpers at the memory of the 'feeding' she had spied on.

"Sex is perfectly natural. As long as both sides are agreeing to it by their own will they can do what they want." Sunny shrugs.

Rose looks at him with flushed cheeks and a half guilty, eager look. "T-t-then I want to feed you! A-as the high priestess assigned to assist the Hero, it is my duty to support you in whatever way I can!"

"I don't want you feeding me just because you think it's your duty." Sunny deadpans. "It's not consent unless you WANT to do it for yourself."

Rose whines a little as she wiggled in her seat. Sunny tried to hold his poker face despite the waves of Lust he was feeling. He wasn't going to take advantage of this naive girl even if his mouth was watering from the flavor of her Lust.

The increase of his new magical abilities also seems to have increased his appetite. Sunny was a little worried about that but so long as he was careful he would be fine. Rose was biting her lip as she thought very hard about her choices. On one hand, she had been taught by the church that sex was something only married couples were allowed to do. But lord Sunny was an Angel and he said that it was perfectly fine as long as both parties came to a mutual agreement.

She peered at the half-Angel and found herself blushing again. Those soft looking lips...how would they feel on her? She definitely wanted to know. Those wings...she wanted to touch them, to gently hold his head wings and press him close between her legs...

Oh it was so shameful to think of but she wanted it so badly. Rose nods. "Yes. I wish to feed you. I...want to do it for me."

Sunny stared at her for a bit before sighing. "If you're sure then?"

Edgar was flushing at the idea of the priestess 'feeding' Sunny. "Um...do y'all want ta go back ta mah room?"

"I'm very sorry for the trouble sir." Sunny apologizes. Edgar shakes his head. "Naw it's fine. Like ah said. Ya did a real good job earlier..."

Whether he was talking about killing the wolves or the blow job Sunny didn't know for sure but he accepted it nonetheless and led Rose back into the bedroom with him.

\---

"U-um...lord Sun?" Rose asks meekly.

"Yeah? If you wish to stop at any time, please tell me." Sunny shrugs as he wags his tail in anticipation. Rose looks embarrassed. "Please be gentle. This is my first time. I'm told it would hurt."

"You were told lies. It's not supposed to hurt, first time or not. If it hurts, you're doing something wrong." Sunny grumbles.

"B-but my hymen will tear and-"

"The hymen! Is not! Supposed! To tear!" Sunny groans. "It's not some dang seal you're supposed to pop! It's an arch that goes around the opening! If you are rough with it, it might rip but it heals and grows back! I swear why do people still think purposely ripping apart tissue is SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?!" Sunny rages.

Rose stares wide eyed as Sunny continued ranting. "It's flesh! If it tears it heals and grows back! Like getting a paper cut! That's just how bodies work! If the goddamn hymen was a SEAL then where the FUCK do people think period blood is supposed to come out of?!" He pants angrily for a while.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...so mad that idiots STILL think that making a girl BLEED is NORMAL when it's NOT! Any bleeding during sex is an indicator that you did something WRONG. Sex is not supposed to cause injury and any asshole who goes out of their way to PURPOSELY tear the membrane of their partner just to fulfill some sick stereotype deserves to be SHOT!"

"....you feel very strong about this lord Sun..." Rose says quietly.

Sunny sighs. "An intact hymen does not indicate a virgin. Just as a torn one does not indicate a loss of virginity. I'm just...so SICK of people not understanding that. If a virgin girl bleeds on her first time, it means someone messed up and she got injured. It is NOT a normal thing that is supposed to happen. It means something went WRONG." He takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I just...feel so FRUSTRATED about this...I just HATE how people are perpetuating the idea that you NEED to HURT a girl on her first time. How would men feel if there was a misconception that THEY are the ones that NEED to BLEED on their first time?!"

He sits on the bed next to Rose and sighs. "Sorry." He says quietly. "I didn't mean to blow up on you like that." Rose blinks slowly. "It's alright?" She awkwardly pats his back and takes that time to gently run her fingers through his feathers.

"That feels nice." Sunny comments. His wings twitch and unfurled a little. Rose stares at them in awe. "Is it more comfortable to have them spread?" She asks.

"Kinda? They feel cramped if I don't stretched them out for too long." He does so, spreading his wings out in a wide display of feathers. Rose felt her heart beat faster as she watched the beautiful sight. Even in a dirty farmhouse, lord Sun's feathers and hair were such a lovely pure white that seemed to glow.

"-ose...Rose? Rose!"

"Huh?! What?" Rose comes out of her daze and realizes she's drooling. Sunny is giving her a strange look and the priestess blushes heavily. It sure was hot in here...

"Y-you are still hungry? Yes?" Rose stammered. Sunny gave her a crooked grin. "Somewhat yeah. Edgar was a great snack but I am still kind of peckish..."

"And it's not going to hurt?" Rose asks. Sunny gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I can promise it doesn't hurt." He couldn't help licking his lips. That weird burst of lust earlier when she was staring at his wings was...really stimulating his appetite.

Rose flushes even more when Sunny lifts up her dress. "Um...I can do that..." She slides off her bloomers and winced at how wet they were. Luckily, lord Sun didn't seem to mind. There was a glazed look in his eye as he ducked his head between her legs. Rose tensed a little but then she felt something warm brush against her nether regions and a jolt went through her.

"Oh!" She squeaks as lord Sun's tongue ran over her folds over and over, lapping up the juices. She clamped her legs together, squishing his head between her thighs with a moan when he stuck his tongue all the way in and began sucking at her entrance. "Mmmmmm~oh~ahhh~"  she presses her legs harder together. Oh she never thought something like this would feel so pleasant! He continues sucking on her gently and making pleased sounds.

Lord Sun's lips were just as soft as she imagined. She cries out and whines at the feelings coming from beneath her. She drops her dress to grab onto Sunny's head wings. "More....please..." She pants as she pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around him.

She squeezes his head wings and feels the soft feathers and muscles flex under her hands. His tail was writhing around and Rose couldn't help grabbing onto it, wanting to know what it felt like. The demonic appendage was surprisingly soft. She was amazed. Part of her thought for sure a demon tail would be...gross.

The tail wiggled and shocked her by diving into her mouth. She makes a surprised sound but starts sucking on it. What was this taste? She felt it press against her tongue and she licked at it. It was faintly sweet and very soft. Sunny began flicking her clit and Rose gasps around the tail.

On Sunny's end, he lapped up Rose's juices happily. She tasted somewhat salty and faintly metallic. Those plush thighs were pressed close against his head, almost a bit too tight. Even so, Sunny continued drinking. Rose was so warm and delicious. He could feel his strength returning and wondered how much he really needed.

His tail was moving on its own again to push its way inside the woman's mouth. Luckily she didn't seem to mind, sucking on his spade tip enthusiastically. It sent jolts all down his tail and Sunny moaned as his dick began reacting to it too. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable and he wiggled his butt in the air as he continued licking Rose.

The lust coming off her made Sunny's skin prickle and he mewled as his dick began straining in his pants. Of course he wasn't going to fuck her with it, she clearly wasn't ready for that sort of thing. Even just eating her out like this was kind of pushing it. Sunny's hands were resting on Rose's thick thighs, pushing her legs further apart so he could breathe a little easier.

He began tugging at his tail, he wanted to have it suck his dick off so he didn't make a mess, he could already feel some precum beading at the tip of his half hard member. Rose's mouth didn't seem to want to let go, sucking harder and Sunny's wings flapped in surprise when she bit down halfway. It didn't hurt his tail, instead sending a pleasant tingle up his spine. "Mmmph!" He moaned.

He breathed in Rose's scent while his head was tucked between her legs and whined a little as his dick twitched again. He starts rubbing himself against the side of the bed to try and give it some relief while tugging at his tail again. He finally escaped from Rose's eager mouth, moaning loudly at the scrape of her teeth along it, and split his tail into three.

One immediately slipped into his pants to swallow his dick and the other two twirled around each other like a cork screw and returned to Rose's mouth. She made a happy sound as she began licking at the new texture, tracing the curl with her tongue.

Glad that his dick was receiving the attention it needs, Sunny returned his attention to Rose's pussy with a fervor. He stuck his tongue right inside, sliding in and up to rub her inner walls. Rose cries out through her tail gag and bit down again. Sunny made a mental note to explain why she shouldn't bite later.

He was warm all over as his body absorbed the sexual fluids he was consuming and turned it into energy. His Incubus markings were itching slightly and that just made him wiggle harder. He wanted Rose to touch them, those black marks along his skin that were beginning to burn as he got more aroused. He rubbed his arms along Rose's legs, sighing in relief as the friction along his arm markings granted some respite from the burning.

Was he burning because he was letting his demon side ravish a holy priestess? Well even so, it wasn't a painful burn so Sunny tried to ignore it. Rose was moaning through the tail gag as she started rocking her hips into Sunny's face hard. Her legs were closing around him again as she pulled him close and face fucked him.

Sunny made a muffled protest as Rose ground herself roughly onto him. Faster, harder, the priestess could feel herself getting close. Close to what she didn't know but she instinctively knew she wanted it. Sunny whimpers when it got harder to breathe. Rose didn't seem to notice the half angel's wings twitching and flapping in panic when she tightened her hold on him.

Realizing Rose wouldn't lighten her grip until she came, Sunny attacked her pussy furiously, licking and sucking as hard as he could. The faster he got her off, the sooner he could breathe fresh air. Rose cried out desperately and threw back her head as she finally climaxed. Sunny dutifully licked up the torrent of fluids as he felt her pussy twitch around his mouth.

Rose collapsed onto her back, panting and drooling with bliss as Sunny pulled away gasping for air. His markings thrummed with energy as he digested this meal. He was back to full, feeling energized and alert. The feeling of Rose's climax helped him reach his own and he groans as his tail drank up his own cum as well. He probably ate too much. Sunny rubs at his tummy which looked a little round from everything he's eaten today.

He was still panting for air, incredibly glad he didn't pass out. Speaking of passed out, Rose was slumped over on her back, dazed and smiling faintly. Sunny carefully extracted his tails and merged them back together. "So? How are you feeling Rose?"

Rose mumbled something unintelligible and sighed happily. Sunny grinned. "Yeah, that'll do it." He redressed the priestess, straightened out her dress and left her to rest after her first orgasm. He rubbed his stomach with a sigh. It sucked that his stomach got full so quickly. If he physically couldn't consume more sexual fluids, it would be more difficult to recover after a fight in which he had to use Holy magic.

Almost in response to his thoughts, Sunny felt his markings burn and glow faintly. He stared in surprise as the bloated feeling gradually went away and his stomach deflated back to normal. His markings were a little thicker now, the lines more...swirly(?) than before. "Ok. That's pretty neat." He remarked.

As he waited for Rose to recover enough for them to head back to town, Sunny helped Edgar around on the farm. They had a pretty pleasant conversation as well. Despite his original misgivings, maybe spending some of his vacation on a fantasy adventure wouldn't be so bad?

\---

Quick doodle pictures

Rose Havenglory

High Priestess

Sunny Skies

Incubus/Angel Hybrid

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanna say that in some cultures, the husband was expected to show their families the bloody bed sheets from his wedding night to 'prove' he had consummated the marriage and that his bride was a 'virgin'. So, yeah. Men are LITERALLY, PURPOSELY trying to make the girls BLEED because it's 'expected' to happen.
> 
> Because their culture expect the bloody sheets, many women are taught to secretly cut themselves during their wedding night just to produce enough blood to make it seem 'believable' in order to not bring shame to their families (because if there's no blood, the husband's family will assume the bride was NOT a virgin and treat her like a whore.)
> 
> I feel pretty strongly about this because it is stupid and unfair and straight up awful for the women who have to go through this.


	12. Cloudy's new apartment and Foggy's experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I tallied up the votes. The next chapter would be Tornado's CYOA choices. I will say, a lot of you voted for a 6 foot dick (which got 2nd place in the polls) and like, oh my god he wouldn't be able to move with a 6 foot dick guys! Even if it would have been HILARIOUS, it simply wasn't practical >.>
> 
> I won't spoil what the winning choices are but I will tell you some runner ups. For a while Drider was in the lead for Race. That would have been interesting, but none of those voters wrote down if they wanted spider or scorpion. Either way it sadly didn't win the final vote.
> 
> I can't believe some of you actually chose BEES for pregnancy, it didn't win but it would have been...interesting to work with. The final result is...more orthodox but you guys ended up doubling poor Tornado's punishments. He's gonna be struggling for a while until he gets his new body sorted out.
> 
> This was fun. I might make more polls in the future. In the meantime, feel free to continue playing the CYOA. You're free to make your own characters in the comments section. If I see an interesting build I might ask to use it in the fic~

  **Lewd Adventures**

**-Cloudy's new apartment and Foggy's experiments-**

\---

Cloudy was apartment hunting. He'd been doing so for a few days now.

He looked up listings for a larger place, or at least, a place that allowed for more people. He even asked Foggy if he'd like to get a place together. Sure, Foggy was only supposed to be here for a visit but if he was gonna help him run a business Cloudy hoped he would move back here.

Foggy had grumbled about that. "I guess most of my work for my job can be done digitally...so I could move here...but I'll need to head back to pack up all my stuff though."

"Please? I can't support the girls by myself...and I can't trust any strangers living around them?" Cloudy pleaded. Foggy sighed. "I'll think about it."

Foggy said that if the clinical trials went through properly and they truly got this business off the ground he would move back here. "But you need to find a place for us."

Cloudy sighed. He had been visiting multiple places and none of them really seemed right. They were too small, they didn't have enough rooms, they didn't allow co'ed housing...a few already had other people living there.

Some places were too expensive. Some had landlords who were very nosy. Cloudy was losing hope of finding a place in this state. He didn't want to move too far from where he worked. He was fine with a 2 bedroom place since he was gonna share with the girls anyway. There were a few studio apartments that seemed nice but again, too small.

He sighed and sat on a bench, resting his legs from walking all day. Only a few more places on his list. He could only hope that one of them might be what he was after. As he got up while rubbing his face he turned and ran into someone. He blinked and quickly apologized. "Oh my gosh! I didn't see you..."

There was a little girl on the ground. She whined sadly and Cloudy quickly held out his hand to her. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. She took his hand and Cloudy easily pulled her to her feet. "I'm fine." She says softly before running off. Cloudy noticed a sheet of paper fall to the floor. He grabs it and looks up "Miss! You dropped thi-"

He blinked and turned around in a circle. Where did she go?

He called for her a few times and searched but didn't see her anywhere. Finally he looked down at the paper. It was a listing for an apartment in the next town over. He frowned. Well...may as well try?

\---

Meanwhile, with Foggy

Being able to use his clones as test subjects for the powdered eggs was a god send. It made Foggy's experiments go smoothly as he measured out the specific amounts he needed for any effect he wanted.

He bought supplies of small plastic disposable pouches for pouring the powders into. Dehydrated, dried and ground into a fine powder to be sealed inside airtight plastic bags. It should last for a few weeks before he had to worry about the eggs going bad. He glanced at his clones carefully marking the bags to differentiate which bags contained which powder. The eggs still worked in powder form, something Foggy was grateful for.

He made his clones dissolve the powder in tea to drink and found them to be more or less tasteless. He debated on whether or not he should add actual flavoring. It wasn't necessary but it would enhance the taste. The skincare powder was the easiest to work with.

The weight loss powder was really a mixture of Silver and Green eggs. He had to carefully measure them out with Sunny's baking supplies to split them evenly between two bags of powder. The instructions would be drink one bag in the morning and the other at night before bed. That way the effects would happen overnight.

Foggy made a count of how many packets he's been able to make from the eggs he had to work with. He discovered that powdering the eggs had made their effects more potent. Meaning he didn't need people to eat the entire egg to get the same effects. It took him lots of measurements to find the exact amounts needed.

But he had done it.

All that was left was clinical testing. He contacted a few people and spent the rest of the day making calls, scheduling meetings and trying to get this approved. He also asked a favor from an acquaintance who happened to have a proper lab.

Foggy had noticed that the powder has a faint blue-tint to it and longed to study it under a microscope to see what exactly this stuff was made of. Magic or not, there had to be SOMETHING there for him to find.

\---

Clinical trials were starting on the skincare powder. He had added some coloring to it, turning the powder from a pale blue/yellow (the fact that it was both blue and yellow without turning green was too suspicious) to an orange. He also gave it a mildly citrus flavor. It was listed as containing eggs as an ingredient and Foggy carefully had those who signed up to participate in these drug trials sign non-disclosure agreements.

The board was evaluating his results and paperwork now. It would take a while but Foggy had high hopes for it. The results from the lab came back as well. By all accounts it seemed like a real egg. Not a chicken egg though. Oddly enough, a deeper search revealed the eggs were genetically similar to a....lark?

Strange. Seeing as they were far larger than any lark egg. Then again. Magic. Foggy supposes he should be glad they even came up as a real type of bird to begin with. Odd that it wasn't chickens but hey, he'll work with what he's got.

As Foggy finishes sending off all his paperwork for perusal, his phone goes off. A text from Cloudy.

**Cloudy:** I found a plave!

**Cloudy:** *place

**Foggy:** really?

**Cloudy:** it was a little pricy but I managed to haggle down the cost of rent

**Foggy:** dare I ask how?

**Cloudy:** its a funny story...

\---

Cloudy stared up at the apartment building. It was a simple place, part of a larger housing unit but it was spacious and had three bedrooms. The landlady was pretty young, maybe in her 30s at most and showed Cloudy through the apartment up for rent. There was a furnished kitchen, laundry machines, bathroom (it only had a shower stall and no bathtub but it was a large shower stall), dining room...it was perfect!

Also, there were only two other people living here aside from the landlady. They had the bottom floor apartment (and apparently were the ones working on that garden full of vegetables in the front yard) and Cloudy was already in love with the top floor unit. The landlady lived in another unit on the ground floor and she seemed quite friendly and laid back.

There was only one problem. The price.

"I don't think I can afford it..." He slumps sadly. It was a shame. This place was perfect. It even had a large driveway that could fit at least 3 cars. 4 if someone used the garage. Sadly, it was not meant to be. Maybe if Nimbus or Cumulus had proper jobs they'd be able to afford it but as it were...

Cloudy sadly turned away but the landlady (who's name was Misty) stopped him. "Wait." She says. "I can tell you really love this place. Do you want to work out a compromise?"

"Like what?" Cloudy asks. Misty smiles. "Well a strong boy like you must be able to do some heavy lifting? There are plenty of manual labor jobs I need help with around the lot. Repairs and such. Would you be interested in doing the occasional chore for me in exchange for a cheaper rent?"

"....how cheap?" Cloudy couldn't help but ask, hopefully.

The number Misty listed made Cloudy nearly swoon. It was...incredibly generous. "R-really? Are you sure?" He asked in amazement. Misty grinned. "Of course. I DO need the help. Plus, you are quite the handsome young man as well."

She roams her eyes up and down his muscular body. Cloudy blushes. "Um..."

Misty laughs. "I'm joking." She grins. "You should have seen the look on your face. But seriously I just need some yard work and help with construction."

"You're sure?" Cloudy asks, unsure if the woman was serious or just teasing. She rolls her eyes "Yes. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I have a habit of flirting with anyone I find cute. Some of them do decide to spend some time with me, which is nice but you don't have to. I don't want to coerce you into it."

"Um...thanks? I guess?" Cloudy mumbles.

They worked out the paperwork and Cloudy couldn't believe his luck. "This seems too good to be true." He sighs. Misty raises an eyebrow. "Well...honestly, I'm just eager to get anyone into that unit."

"Why is that?" Cloudy asked.

The woman sighs. "It's gonna sound stupid." Cloudy quickly assured her that he wouldn't laugh at her. She sighs again. "I don't want to hide this from you, any potential tenant deserves to know..." She looked a little resigned. "Well...this lot is actually cursed or maybe haunted."

"....what?"

Misty groans. "I know it sounds stupid but it is! When the units are full and there's people living in all the apartments, everything is perfectly fine. But whenever people move out and a unit is vacant for more than a few days...weird things happen."

"What kind of things?" Cloudy asked, curious despite himself.

"Pipes bursting...objects falling or breaking...the electricity cuts off randomly...frankly it costs more for me to fix these issues than it does to give my tenants a discount on rent." Misty groans. "It's also why I have plenty of work for you to do."

Cloudy looks around the yard. "I had been wondering about the broken fence. It looked out of place when the rest of the place looks nice."

Misty nodded. "It hasn't gotten too bad yet so I was thrilled that you came. Most people don't want to live here because everyone in the neighborhood knows my lot is cursed."

Well Cloudy was from out of town so it's not like he would have heard of anything. Still, despite proof that magic was real, he was still skeptical. "Are you sure there isn't just...someone destroying your lot? Sometimes people can be real dicks."

Misty shook her head. "I watched it happen once. Right before my eyes. One of my dishes flew off the counter and smashed into the wall. Like, INTO the wall! There's a hole there now."

"That...sounds scary..." Cloudy shivered.

Misty immediately reassures him "Don't worry! None of that happens once people move in! You'll be perfectly safe. Besides, whatever this curse is, it only bothers ME and damages the public areas around the lot. The actual apartments that my tenants live in are fine."

"Shouldn't you...get an exorcism or something?"

"I've...well..." She shifts uncomfortably. "Part of me doesn't really want to..."

"Why not? This sounds like a real problem."

"Because...if the lot IS haunted...I think it's my husband." She says quietly. Cloudy stares. "You're married?!"

"Widowed actually." She smiles sadly. "My husband and I bought this lot together. He always joked that our tenants would be like the children we couldn't have." She gazes at the building fondly. "Then 6 years ago he had an accident during work and..." Her voice wavered but didn't crack, she did pause to take a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure it's him. I know that I should get him some help to move on but I don't want him to leave. None of the incidents have ever hurt anyone."

She looked distressed so Cloudy asked, a little awkwardly "Do you...need a hug? Your ghost husband won't get mad if I try to comfort you?"

She laughs. "No, I'm fine. And Ashley won't mind if I'm with other men. I'm a grown woman with needs and he respects that."

"That's...good..." Cloudy relaxes slightly.

Misty frowns a little. "Sorry for unloading all that on you. It's been a stressful week."

"I can imagine." Cloudy glanced at the broken fence again. "Alright. Me and three others are gonna move in as soon as we can."

"There are only 3 bedrooms, will you be okay?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Cloudy grins. As weird as it was to move into a haunted apartment complex, it was still a really good deal on a really nice place. Also, Cloudy wondered if Foggy's Wish power could do something about this...

\---

**Cloudy:** ...and that's how I found us an apartment!

**Foggy:** ..........what?

**Cloudy:** oh come on! Its a nice place!

**Foggy:** a haunted place

**Cloudy:** but its got a fully furnished kitchen! Disheasher! Oven! Refrigerator!

**Foggy:** I do admit it spunds like a nice spot. So do you want me to exorcise this lady's husband withput asking first?

**Cloudy:** no I just yhink mayve we cpulf contact him and like talk yo him???

**Foggy:** I don't know if my powers can do htat. But I can try it out

**Cloudy:** thx foggy! U the best!

**Foggy:** speaking of which, I've started the patenting process and other stuff for the powdered eggs. If it gets approved I can start marketing it.

**Cloudy:** and making money $$$$

**Foggy:** how much are we delling it for?

**Cloudy:** I dunno

**Foggy:** well most skin care creams ate an average of $50 but ours is for ingesting so...like...$30 a pack maybe? For the skin care powder

**Cloudy:** ypu would know better than me.

**Foggy:** alrught then. I want you to see of you can produce alk of the same color eggs per pregnancy if you tried. Try to get a whole clutch of bla k eggs.

**Cloudy:** I can try...tbh my pussy aches just thinking about it.

**Foggy:** have you not recovered from last week?

**Cloudy:** no. I mean I really want to get fucked full of eggs again. Getting wet. Just thinking aboyr it.

**Foggy:** too much information

**Cloudy:** ;)

\---

"No, I don't think I'll need that anymore. Put it in the donate box."

Cloudy and the girls were packing up all his stuff in preparation for the move. Cumulus was finally back on her feet from a combination of golden eggs and Cloudy's Forced Shapeshifting perk while he fucked her over the last week. If she was a little rounder than she was originally, she didn't complain. Master Cloudy was enjoying her soft flab anyway.

Cumulus purred happily as she helped sort her master's belongings. She and Nimbus hosted a few more cam-shows where she was delightfully fucked in every way she liked. It was a job but it didn't feel like one. The only downside was that they had to clean thoroughly each time. Master Cloudy stated that the apartment has to be spotless before his landlord gets here.

"Ok, I think I can drive this set of boxes over for now. You two keep sorting. I'll be back in a half hour." Cloudy easily lifts the boxes and heads out to Tetris them into his car. The girls give a chorus of ""Yes master.""

"I keep telling you to call me Cloudy!" He grumbles as he heads out.

The house is quiet aside from the shuffling of the two kitty girls as they sorted through their master's belongings. Cumulus carefully packed the plates and bowls by wrapping Cloudy's clothes around them. They didn't have bubble wrap and using his clothes just meant they were packing more stuff away in less boxes. Efficient life hacks right here.

Nimbus was emptying out the drawers so she and Cloudy could carry then easier. She dumped the clothes in a pile so Cumulus could use them to wrap stuff. The two were working quietly until there was a knock on the door. Nimbus peeked out the keyhole and saw a tall elder man. He had a full head of gray hairs and a few wrinkles around his eyes but otherwise seemed quite healthy for his age. "Mr. Mountain? I'm here to do an inspection on the apartment?"

From the memories Nimbus received from Cloudy during her creation, the tall futa knew this man was Sam Samson, the landlord. She frowns. Should she let him in? Master Cloudy hasn't strictly ordered them to stay out of sight from people...and she didn't want master to get in trouble for not letting his landlord check the apartment...

Nimbus tied a bandana around her head to hide her ears, tucked her tail under her shirt and motioned for her sister to do the same. Cumulus quickly hid her cat features. Nimbus took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hello." She smiles pleasantly.

Sam did a double take. "Oh. Are you mister Mountain's friend?"

Nimbus nodded. "We...are helping him pack. He is gone to move stuff." She mentally congratulated herself for speaking without too many awkward pauses. Sam nodded. "Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering you then. Should I come back later to do the inspection?"

"No, it...is fine." Nimbus tries to sound relaxed and normal. Luckily it seemed Mr. Samson fell for it. He smiles good naturedly and entered the apartment. "Don't worry this won't take too long."

He gave Cumulus a friendly greeting as well when he saw her and held up a clipboard to begin checking things off. Nimbus mentally thanked the sex gods that they had cleaned the apartment earlier. Mister Samson walked around the apartment mumbling to himself and checking things off.

That was when Nimbus noticed the Look™ Cumulus was giving the man. "No." She hissed quietly at her sister. Cumulus pouts, her eyes still roaming up and down the man's body. Silver fox? Definitely. Nimbus shakes her head. "No." She repeats.

Cumulus whines. "But he hot." Nimbus just frowns harder. "No. Go back to work." She points at the pile of electronics that also had to be wrapped in clothes and packed away. Cumulus grumbles but goes back to packing, sneaking glances at the elder gentleman now and then. She unconsciously licks her lips.

"Well the bathroom seems fine, the shower head is a bit old so I'll have to replace it..." Sam commented as he came out of the bathroom. "There are a few odd stains in the kitchen so I'll need to get some cleaners..."

Cumulus felt her tail twitch and she grabbed at her shirt to keep it from being noticed. Sam was still talking "There are a few small things here and there but can you inform mister Mountain that I have inspected the main living area, bathroom and kitchen? I cannot check the bedroom without his permission so I shall have to return at a later time..."

"Mas-Cloudy be back soon. You can wait for him!" Cumulus says quickly. Nimbus frowns at her but continues working. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is it really alright? I don't want to get in the way of your packing."

"Is fine!" Cumulus insisted cheerfully. Sue went back to packing, purposely leaning over to wave her butt in the air as she moved things into the boxes. Nimbus didn't notice since she was in Cloudy's bedroom stripping the bed sheets. Cumulus wiggled her butt as she worked and snuck a glance over her shoulder to see if mister Samson was paying attention.

He wasn't. The man was busy writing down notes and reminders to himself on the repairs and updates the apartment would need. Cumulus pouted heavily at being ignored. She went to get the utensils from the kitchen, walking by in front of Sam while swaying her hips deliberately. He didn't look up from his clipboard, muttering about renovations.

Cumulus quietly growled in frustration while she was in the kitchen. First Foggy and now this. Why won't any man except master Cloudy pay attention to her? Was she...undesirable? No, that can't be it. She was cute! She had huge soft breasts and a big squishy butt. Were they not big enough to catch the man's attention?

She opened the fridge to find that they were out of eggs. Right, master Cloudy gave all the eggs to Foggy so she wouldn't be able to eat more. Cumulus groaned. She was so horny and everyone was too busy or uninterested to fuck her right now. She spied some carrots that Cloudy had gotten for making vegetable juice. Hm...master wouldn't mind if she took one right?

She chose the thickest carrot of the bunch and washed it off in the sink carefully before pulling down her pants and carefully pressing it inside herself. She moaned as the vegetable was slowly inserted. "Ngh..." She clenched around the bumpy surface as she thrust it in and out of herself.

She should probably go back to packing but this shouldn't take long. She just needed to get off at least once today and then she'll go back to work. With this thought in mind she squished her head and boobs against the kitchen counter while roughly pressing the carrot against her clit as she slid it in and out.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" She gasped as she began tilting the carrot to try different angles of movement. She fantasized that it was mister Samson fucking her. He would squeeze on her fat boobs and spank her, call her a naughty girl...

Cumulus squeezed one of her breasts as she fantasized. And then, while she was fucking mister Samson, master would cone home. And he would be angry at first but then Cumulus would suck on his dick and master would be happy and then both men would fuck Cumulus's naughty pussy! She shoved her fingers in her mouth to muffle the moans.

There was slimy vaginal fluid dribbling down the poor carrot as Cumulus slammed it inside her. She was hitting her knees against the lower cabinet doors as she fucked the carrot faster and faster. Her saliva was leaking out as her fingers began thrusting into her mouth while she fantasized it was a large cock.

And then master would tell Cumulus to suck harder and that if she did well he would reward her by letting Nimbus fuck her too! Cumulus whined when she realized she didn't have another hand to simulate her sister shoving her throbbing cock up her ass.

It was a guilty fantasy. Cumulus knew master Cloudy thought anal was disgusting. But she had always secretly wanted ALL her holes filled with cocks. She had never told master about this, too afraid to see his disappointment in her. So she stuck to fantasizing about it. Her asshole twitched and she longed for another carrot to jam in there.

Fantasy master was praising Cumulus's dick sucking skills. He was so proud of her. The thought of his praise alone caused Cumulus to hit her climax, muffling her breathy moan as she slid down the kitchen counter and leaned heavily against the cabinet door.

Not wanting to end it so quickly, she pushed the carrot inside her sensitive folds and pulled her pants back up. She purred at the feeling of the entire carrot lodged inside her. No one had to know. She walked over to the sink to wash up and shivered as her movements cause the vegetable to rub against her insides.

After cleaning herself, the countertop and the ground, she grabbed a stack of bowls so it didn't seem like she went into the kitchen for no reason. She held back her pleased gasps every time she moved. Hm...maybe she should do this more often? Keep something nice and thick inside her whenever there wasn't an available cock.

Master Cloudy was home. He and mister Samson were discussing boring things. Cumulus sighed and wondered if there was a way to make her fantasy come true. She let her eyes trail over mister Samson's wide shoulders and broad chest. She wished she could press her boobs against him, mash her tits against his chest and feel him up.

"Cumulus? Oh there you are. Are those the rest of the bowls? Is the kitchen done?" Master Cloudy asks her with a smile. Cumulus suddenly felt guilty that she wasted so much time having fun instead of helping master pack. Now she was forced to shake her head and inform him that they still needed another box for the rest of the kitchenware. She sees master sigh "Oh, I was hoping the kitchen would be done so we can start on the bedroom together."

Cumulus burst out crying. She had disappointed master. All because she had been selfish and wanted to play with a carrot instead of getting her job done. Maybe if she had finished all the packing earlier she could have gotten praise and cock from master. But now he was going to have to do the packing and it would take even longer before he would be free to fuck her.

Would he refuse to fuck her as punishment for not getting her job done in time?

"Whoa! Hey what's wrong?! I-I wasn't blaming you! It's alright if you're not done yet...." Master tries to assure her and Cumulus wailed at how kind and understanding master was even though Cumulus was a bad girl who did bad.

She feels master take the stack of bowls from her and his large hand petting her head. "It's okay. I'm not mad. It's okay..." He hugs her to his chest and continues petting her head. Cumulus sniffles. Master really was the kindest master. She swore to herself then and there that she would try harder to be a good girl and complete the tasks master gives her in the future.

"Oh dear. Is she alright?" Mister Samson asks worriedly. Cloudy gives him a nod. "Yeah, I think so?"

"Well I should probably go...sorry for the intrusion." Mister Samson leaves while giving the sniffling girl a few more worried glances.

As the front door closed, Cloudy sighs. "Are you ok? What did I say wrong?"

Nimbus poked her head out from the bedroom, worried about her sister. Cumulus sniffled. "I-I'm sorry a-about the carrot..." She tried to say as her breath hitched.

Cloudy looked incredibly confused. "What?"

His face when she dropped her pants to pull out the carrot would have been funny if she weren't feeling so down. Nimbus simply face palmed and went back to packing. Cloudy was struck with the depressing thought of _'This is my life now.'_

Good news though, they finished packing by the end of the day and were ready to move out.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I was writing this chapter and getting all the plot done and I was happy as a clam until I realized there was no smut in this chapter. So I panicked and made Cumulus shove a carrot up her vagina.
> 
> I. Don't. Know.


	13. Tornado's CYOA adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long, I couldn't get drawing done since my little sister was using the tablet most of the week.

**Lewd Adventures**

**-Tornado's CYOA adventure-**

\---

\---

To be continued next chapter (in text form because drawing smut is difficult)

So final votes were-

Sex: Futanari

Penis size: 10 Inches

Vagina: Extra Deep, Always Wet and Extra Stretchy

Asshole: Extra Stretchy, Anal Womb and Always Clean

Breasts: Small

Physique: Plush with average muscles

Butt/Thighs: Thicc

Race: Kitsune (He only has 1 tail right now but that's gonna change over time) Perks: Illusions, age shifting, basic shapeshifting Punishments: Heat/High Libido

Special options: Lactation, Extra Durability, Stretchy, Flexibility, Delicious Fluids, More Fluid production, Advanced Shapeshifting

Pregnancy: Magical Energy

Punishments: Heat, Libido, Milking, Extra Sensitive

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAH! Fakeout! Also, I guess I'm introducing two new character's now >.>  
> I need to stop making so many characters...  
> BONUS!  
> What could have been...  
> 


	14. Tornado's Exhausting Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my phone was acting up, having ads pop up, trying to make me download their games and closing my writing app without saving (which was REALLY annoying) so in a fit of frustration I reset my phone back to factory state and um...I forgot to back up my contacts or photos.
> 
> So...I'm kinda panicking over that but I think I can still recover from this...

**Lewd Adventures**

**-Tornado's exhausting Night-**

\---

Tornado whimpered as his breasts and dick continued leaking profusely as he slowly made his way to his roommate's room. His new pussy was burning and he shoved a few fingers inside himself for a little relief. Why did he think giving himself Heat twice over would be a good idea?!

He was sweating and overheating. Was this bad? Was he gonna dehydrate? Probably. Tornado leaned heavily against the wall and panted. He should get some water first. It was getting hard to see, he almost felt like he was sick with a fever except thrusting his fingers into his pussy eased his body's discomfort. The temparture was still a problem though.

He staggered into the kitchen, one hand sliding in and out of his slit as vaginal juice dribbled down messily. When he chose Always Wet, he didn't mean for it to mean Continuously Leaking Slimy Juices Everywhere! He opened the fridge and leaned his face against the inside for a bit, moaning with content as it cooled him a little. Enough so he could think a little more clearly.

Ok, so he was in heat. He needed to get some water, needed to prevent heat stroke, needed to fuck some tight pussy...

Tornado shakes his head, his ears twitching as he groans. His tail swished stressfully back and forth as he tried to refocus his thoughts. He would also need to clean the floors after he was done being fucked full of pups...

"Dammit!" He groans, hitting his head against the fridge. This was getting out of hand. Clearly he couldn't focus on anything until these sexual desires were dealt with. Ok. Get water, get some sex toys, masturbate until this dies down. Got it.

He grabs the whole pitcher from the fridge and drinks right from the container. The cold liquid shocks him and he ends up spilling some over himself. "Fuck!" He sputtered. He shivered at the cold water. It felt soothing but it also hurt a little. What that a sizzle he heard?

Part of him really wanted to ask Lightning to 'help' him out but there's no way that would work out. He wouldn't be able to look her in the face after something like that. As he slowly swayed out of the kitchen he could still hear her cussing out the people she was playing with online. He thanked the gods that their other roommates were off on a business trip. Lightning never looked away from her games and Tornado really didn't want anyone to see him like this.

He made it to her room, still holding the water in one hand. He was drinking it slower now, holding a mouthful of the cold liquid in his mouth for a few seconds before slowly swallowing. It helped a lot. He found Lightning's toys easily. She wasn't shy about leaving them around the apartment. Tornado already had a nice collection of flashlights but now that he had a pussy he needed a dildo.

Lightning had plenty to choose from. In all different shapes as well. Tornado held up one shaped like a horse cock and shivered. Nope.

He found a (relatively) normal one that had little nubs around its surface and began slowly pushing it inside his burning slit. It was both to fulfill that aching feeling inside him as well as to plug up his vagina before he leaked more juice onto the ground. The cum and milk were still leaking but he'll take what he can get for now.

'Does Lightning have any milkers?' Tornado wondered before berating himself. 'Of course not! She doesn't lactate!'

He stumbles out of the room and whimpered at the numbs of the dildo scraping against his inner walls. It helped ease the burning but he really needed to cool down before he got heat stroke or something. Tornado waddles back to his own room and flops onto his futon. For a second, he kinda wished he had a bed but no, futon were just more space efficient.

He rutted into the thick cloth for a bit before reaching for his stash of cocksleeves in his bottom drawer. He pulled out a bright blue one and eased it onto his much larger cock. Right. He forgot his dick was bigger now. He moaned at how tight his toy was now.

Almost instinctively, his tail curled around the sleeve and gripped it. He used his incredibly dexterous tail to keep the toy moving so he could have his hand free to fuck himself with the dildo and lift the pitcher to get more water. His breasts sloshed heavily with milk and he groaned when he realized he simply didn't have enough limbs to help milk them.

Instead of pumping the dildo in and out of his pussy, Tornado began twisting it instead. He felt a few of the nubs pressing against his new clit and let out a high pitched "Yip!"

Tornado's eyes went wide. Did he seriously just???

No, that wasn't important right now. He curled up onto his front and began rubbing his breasts along the blankets. It wasn't much but it did help squeeze some milk out in spurts as he pressed them down. He let out a high whine of relief as some of the pressure was finally being released. His ears flicked around wildly since Tornado didn't have full control over their movement yet.

He started humping the blankets as well, running the head of his drooling cock along the sheets and panting heavily while his tail held the cocksleeve in place so he could sort of fuck it. Weren't Kitsune supposed to have multiple tails? When would he grow more?

The slick sounds of the toy around his cock and the dildo being twisted inside his vagina were drowned out by the high yipping he made with each thrust. They were interspersed with low growls as he picked up speed. He was still sweating profusely and blearily turned to get some more water. He spilled most on top of himself to try and cool the feverish burn along his body.

He howled when he came again, spraying milk and cum in thick spurts. Shit it's gonna take forever to clean this shit.

He moaned in relief when he felt his breasts and balls shrink with the liquid being expelled from them. He continued squishing his breasts to squeeze more out even as his tail continued milking his dick, sliding the squishy sex toy at a steady rhythm along it. There was vaginal fluid pouring out of his vagina as it spasmed around the dildo.

It wasn't a particularly big dildo, he'd chosen it more for the nubs than anything else. Regardless, while the heat was definitely dying down, he was no less horny.

Tornado whimpered as his cock remained rock hard. His breasts were finally back to 'normal' size and though there was still milk trickling out he felt as if they would be fully emptied soon, he just had to squeeze out the rest of this. Growling under his breath the Kitsune went back to fucking himself with the toys.

It would have been easier if he had a partner. For a second he missed his girlfriend but they had parted ways a while ago. They hadn't broken up on bad terms but he still wished things had gone differently. He couldn't help imagining that she was here.

"Geez you idiot. Look at what you did to yourself."

Tornado's head shot up. A woman with pale skin and dark hair grinned at him. Just as she always used to do when he did something stupid.

"River?" Tornado gasped, unconsciously reaching a hand towards her. She laughs and entwined her fingers with his. The peach of her hand contrasting starkly with his dark brown. He'd always liked the contrast, reminded him of mixed ice cream. "Wha-" he panted, his body still throbbing with need "-what are you doing here?"

Her touch felt light. As if it weren't really there. But it had to be, he could see her right before him. She was just as he remembered from when they parted all those months ago. Same mischevious grin. Same laugh lines behind her eyes. River was always self conscious about them, thought they made her look old even when Tornado told her that he didn't mind. Tornado had always secretly liked to trace the lines with his fingers while she was asleep.

She laughs cheerfully, squeezing his hand (so light, barely felt it) and replied "Of course I'm here. I told you didn't I? If you ever need me, I'll be here." She leans in and strokes her other hand along his face. "Do you not want me here?" He shakes his head, blushing at the undignified position he was currently in. He didn't want her to see him like this.

Tornado rolled over to get up, his dick bouncing with his movement and his huge asscheeks clapping when he shook it. The man grabbed his butt in embarrassment, trying to stop the large mounds from jiggling. "It's not that I don't want you here...I..." He backed away, dropping her hand.

River pouts. "What's the problem? You obviously need someone to tend to your needs and I'm here for you." She reaches out to cup his breasts in her hands, the feather-light touch somehow making him moan and squirt out more milk. Oh, he wanted this so badly.

Despite every nerve screaming for him to pull River close, to kiss her, touch her, fuck her, Tornado shook his head. "No, I can't. River...I...you know I'm engaged!" He cries.

"Yeah. To a woman you don't know or love just 'cause your parents arranged it." River frowns. Tornado flinched. "T-that's not true. I knew Sandy when we were kids...and I don't...hate her..." The excuses sounded weak, even to himself. River obviously wasn't buying it.

"You know you won't be happy with her." River squeezes his breasts again, eliciting a whimper as more milk came out. "She doesn't know you like I do." River leans right up and kisses him, drowning out his half hearted protests. Once again her touch felt light, empty almost, but Tornado didn't care. He missed this.

Not the 'transformed into a thicc, squishy futa with milky tits' but being with River. Hearing her voice, having her lips on his, her hands on him, her straightforward way of saying what she wanted. He let out a whine as their kiss broke off. "I missed you." He breathes.

River plants her hands on either side of his head, odd that he couldn't feel his hair being pressed down, and gives him a fond look. "I missed you too my lil' Nado~"

They kiss again, a faint tingle of what might have been sensation running along his lips as he relaxes to let River take charge. He shivers at the phantom touches going down his chest until her hands were resting on his widened hips. Tornado panted heavily. River leaned up close and whispered "Go on. Keep moving." Before sliding behind him.

Tornado couldn't see her anymore but he could almost feel the hands rubbing his huge butt. He readjusted his grip on the toys still lodged inside him and resumed fucking himself. He was leaning forward on his chest again, rolling his body forward and back in time with his thrusts.

"Good boy. Yes. Just keep that up~" he heard her voice whisper as his butt tingles with the almost feeling of fingers brushing down it. His buttcheeks clapped together as he thrust his body along his futon. He thought he felt her stick her hand between them and begin rubbing along his crack.

He howled as he came again, his futon was soaked with slimy juices by this point. He was trembling with exhuastion but he could tell he still wasn't done. He felt (or thought he felt?) fingers trailing along his ass, pressing against the hole and he cries out, pushing his butt back to try and feel more.

"You're almost done. Keep going." He hears her voice whisper. Tornado moans "I'm too...tired..." His legs felt weak and he was lying on the futon like a rag doll. The dildo in his vagina was still being shifted by the way his vaginal walls twitched around it but the sleeve had stopped moving once he was too exhausted to keep pulling on it.

And he was still hard.

Tornado turns his head, searching for the water pitcher. He reached to try and grab it, his throat was dry, but couldn't muster up the strength to lift it. "River...can you...get me the water?"

He sees her hand close around the handle and pull but the pitcher didn't move. Tornado closes his eyes and slumps, panting in exhuastion and disappointment. "You're not real are you?" He croaks.

With his eyes closed he couldn't see her but he feels a phantom touch along his face. "Sorry. I'm just your imagination." She sounded as sad as he felt.

He laughs dryly (both figuratively and literally, dear gods he was parched) and slowly drags himself over to the pitcher. "Figures. I knew it was too good to be true." He blinks blearily up at the River kneeling beside him. She looked so real. Like he could reach out and touch her.

"I miss you." He would cry but he was too dehydrated for that. The constant production of sweat, semen, milk and other fluids quickly draining his body of the liquid it so desperately needed. 'River' smiles sadly. "I know." Tornado heaves the pitcher toward himself and drank deeply. It felt so good to hug the cool container against his chest, his throat bobbing as he swallowed entire mouthfuls.

His cock was still twitching in the sleeve and his pussy drooled juices along the ground. At least his breasts were finally milked dry. He tipped the pitcher back, wanting the last drops of water and drooping his ears sadly when he realized it was empty. River watched him quietly.

Tornado drops the large plastic container with a sigh. His temperature was finally going down. He pushes himself up and leans against his closet door. "Hey, I know you're not real...but..." He curls his tail around himself even as his hands go to grab the rubbery objects attached to his genitals. "...just...stay with me. At least until I'm finished."

River leans in to kiss him softly. Of course it was soft, she wasn't there, these sensations were some sort of placebo effect or something. "Of course." She says with a sad smile.

Tornado fucks himself into another climax while staring at the Illusion and wishing things had been different.

\---

Tornado wakes up with a groan. There was a bone deep tiredness in his body and for a second he was confused about where he was. There was a smell of old milk and semen in the air and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Ugh. What happened? Did he have an orgy with a cow?

He was confused when he noticed his body felt...heavier than he was used to. His eyes shot open as the memories from last night came back to him. Oh. He turns with great effort to look down at himself. The first things he saw were the bumps on his chest, small breasts that he definitely didn't have before. Their nipples were a little puffy and he saw faint bruises from how roughly he had squished them along the ground the previous night.

His dick was still in the sleeve though it was flaccid now. Tornado reaches his hand down to pull it off and then pulled out the dildo as well, wincing at the dried cum and the long trail of slimy juices that were unleashed.

'Shouldn't have chosen Always Wet...' He berated himself. He was gonna have to drink water constantly if this was a permanent thing. His tail squished around, the soft fur matted in some areas by dried cum and whatever else he was rolling around in. Ugh, he really needs to wash his sheets now.

He sits up properly, huge butt and thighs squishing outward as his weight was placed upon them, and tries to take stock on what the fuck really happened last night. Ok. He found a tab on his laptop of a Create Your Own Body type of lewd CYOA. He's played through many different ones before so he figured it would just be another fun thing to do. It's not the first time he's tabbed some lewd content and forgot about it.

Then his real body changed to match the choices from the game.

'Which shouldn't be possible! What is this?! A virus? Some government science experiment?! Black magic???'

His first thought was to text EVERYONE and tell them about this. In fact he was already getting up on wobbly legs to sway over to his phone but as he picked it up he felt it buzz. He's received a text.

: Don't tell anyone.

What? He unlocked his phone (upside down U) to see it was a text from a blank number. Like, there was no number or name, just a blank where such information should have been. Who was this? He deleted it, thinking it was some spambot that targets phones or something and opened up his group text with everyone at the office.

His phone closed out of his text app before he could write anything. What?

A message popped down from the top of his phone. Blank sender once again.

: Only tell the ones closest to you if you truly feel a need to spread this knowledge.

What the actual fuck? Was there a hacker in his phone? What were they even talking about?

 **Tornado** : who is this? What are you talking about?

   : do not tell the world of the CYOA. It is not ready for such a thing.

 **Tornado** : wait, are you the one who made it? Who are you?

   : that's not important. Just don't go telling everyone. It would cause too many problems. Its too soon for the world at large to know.

 **Tornado** : what even is that CYOA? Is this a government experiment? It IS isnt it?!

   : I really didn't want to have to interfere this much but I'm starting to think this might have been a bad idea...

 **Tornado** : what are you talking about? Who are you?

   : no matter. If you dont keep quiet I'll just silence you myself

Tornado felt cold despite everything. Was that body changing website really a secret government experiment that got leaked into the internet?!

 **Tornado** : wait! I'll be quiet! I wont tell anyone! Please dont kill me!

   : what? No! I'm not gonna kill you geez. Drama queens the lot of you. Look, you're right that this is an experiment. Its not from your government though.

   : Look I really don't want to explain this right now, just know that I made the CYOA as a test. I was bored and things around here were starting to get stale. I thought introducing something like this would make things fun again. And I was right! You little guys are running around, having all sorts of adventures and its been great!

   : I'm thinking of adding something new, maybe more DLC. Maybe more chocolate? Oh! I should try magic sex toys! Does that sound fun?

Tornado stared at his phone incredulously. A bit of his panic had died when this person, whoever they were, denied a desire to kill him but he was still unsure how to feel.

   : actually, this is great! I need to keep an EYE on you anyway since you're the most problematic of my subjects thus far. So why not use this chance I've been given?

"Wha?" Tornado croaks, his throat still dry.

   : hey kid! How would you like to be my BETA tester??

"Wha-at?" Tornado coughs. Ugh, he was too worn out for this right now. Realizing he was the subject of some weird biological experiment was NOT how he wanted to start the day.

   : Hm, this might be a problem. I don't want you guys dying on me. But I also don't want to interfere too much...but I can at least do THIS

Tornado twitched as he felt his body refreshed and...hydrated was the best way to describe it. "What the hell?"

  : here's the thing kid, the point of an experiment is control. I don't want too many variables popping up for me to keep track of. Don't go posting my website on social media or telling everyone about it.

   : so! Just keep your mouth shut and enjoy yourself. That's what this has always been about.entertainment. I don't want to taint it by interfering too much. This ones a freebie but you'll need to figure out the rest yourself. Just try to enjoy yourself~bye~

Tornado stared at his phone, confused and disturbed. Whoever that was, they were capable of altering his body from afar. He frowned. He would keep his mouth shut about the website but...

He stood up and felt his butt jiggle. How was he supposed to hide this?!

\---

It took him longer that it should have for Tornado to remember he had shapeshifting powers. It took more time to get them to work correctly. Basic shapeshifting easily got rid of the ears and tail. Advanced was for forcing his body back into normalcy. At least whenever he wasn't accidentally activating his Age Shifting instead.

A now twelve year old Tornado growls in front of the mirror. "No! That's not what I meant by smaller!" True his proportions HAD shrunk down, smaller dick, smaller butt and a flat chest, but this was not what he was after. He turned himself back to his normal age (26) and groaned when his butt once again swelled up to 'generous' proportions.

He slapped it in irritation and yipped at the unexpected pleasure. His ass jiggled enticingly and the sensations made his dick twitch a little. Nope. That was NOT what he was after right now!

"Come on! This shouldn't be so difficult!" He groans, pressing his face against the glass. He brings his hands up to cup his breasts and pushes at them. "Come on! Go back inside!" To his relief it seemed to work, his breasts pressed into his chest until he was flat once more. Ok. So one down, a few more to go.

He wasn't sure about how to go about getting rid of his new...'plumpness' was the best way to put it. He was always too skinny and boney, River would complain that he was all corners and sharp edges, so it felt nice to be so...soft and squishy for once. But how was he supposed to explain how he gained like...over 10 pounds overnight? And that wasn't even addressing the elephant sized ass in the room.

Thankfully it wasn't ACTUALLY elephant sized. Tornado places his hands along his round buttocks and started pressing them like he did with his breasts. They slowly sank back into his body, shrinking like a deflating balloon. Tornado whines at the feeling. There was a little pressure in his chest as it was held in, like wearing a tighter shirt, not too bad and easily ignored. But his butt felt cramped. It did not enjoy being squeezed into the flat ass he originally had.

It felt so tight. Like squeezing into a pair of pants two sizes too small. Tornado gasps. He rubbed his hands along his now flat ass and allowed a little bit of his new size to show through, his butt expanded until it was round and meaty without being the pants bursting size of their 'true form' and sighed in relief.

Better. It was still tight and a little uncomfortable but at least it wasn't painfully so anymore. He examined himself and sighed. He was definitely voluptuous now. It was the best he'd be able to do. Maybe if he wore really loose clothing he could hide his new body shape and just...pretend to gain weight over time?

Tornado finally gets dressed, pulling on some sweatpants and a loose shirt before finally getting around to cleaning. Thank gods it was a weekend and he didn't have work today. Tornado folded up his blankets and carried them out to the washing machine. It was a huge heavy duty one since there were 4 people living in this apartment.

He shoved the soiled blankets in there and set it on heavy. Now to scrub the shit off the floors. He got some rags and a bucket from the kitchen and set to work on the trail of now dried fluids. His pass through the living room showed Lightning fast asleep on the sofa, the controller slipping from her hand. Tornado rolls his eyes. Figures.

Working quietly so as not to wake her, not that it would happen anyway with how heavy a sleeper she was, Tornado scrubs down the wooden floors and finally slumps against the wall, exhausted. Note to self, next time he goes into heat, he's doing it in the bathtub.

Speaking of bath, he really needed one. The dried semen and other things were still on him. Not to mention the sweat. Tornado sniffs himself and twists his face in disgust. Yup. Definitly scrubbing himself down in the shower. Like, right now.

Or at least he WOULD if there wasn't a knock on the door. He groans and tosses the rag into the bucket and makes his way to the front door. Hopefully the smell of the cleaning chemicals would mask his awfulness. He opened to see his landlady.

"Oh hey Mrs. Bell." He smiles. She rolls her eyes. "I keep telling you all to call me Misty!"

Tornado shrugs. "It feels too informal since you kinda...own my apartment..." The woman sighs. "Well, whatever. I'm here to tell you that some tenants are gonna be moving in upstairs. Just a heads up."

New neighbors? That's good. He was getting worried about the things breaking down everywhere. "Cool. Thanks for the info. I'll tell the others about it."

His landlady waves good bye and heads off. Tornado closes the door and sighs. Ok. Well. He should be done scrubbing soon and then he could go take that shower.

As he finished up his work, Tornado wondered who the new neighbors were gonna be.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This ended up somewhat sad. But in other news~
> 
> In Musicals, the songs are supposed to advance the story and tell us more about the characters through their lyrics. In Action movies, the fight scenes should be a chance for storytelling and letting viewers learn more about the characters through their actions.
> 
> For a good example, watch the first fight between Will and Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean, over the course of that fight we learn that Jack is the type to cheat if he's losing, Jack uses his words more than his physical skill to confuse and psych out opponents, we the audience are still left in limbo as to whether or not Jack is a bad guy or good guy (which is the ENTIRE point of Jack's character), Will is an excellent swordsman who forged and practiced with all the swords in that smithy, hates pirates, is severely underappreciated for his craft and is bitter about it, more confirmation of how Will loved Elizabeth and how Will was certainly capable of fighting dirty if he weren't so uptight about not being like a pirate. It's an excellent clash of both swords and ideologies. A good use of an action fight scene that also advances the character development. Not like some OTHER fight scenes in the Sequels-That-Should-Not-Be-Named that exist only to look cool but add NOTHING to the plot or characters.
> 
> So why shouldn't smut have sex scenes do the same thing? To be honest I was kinda stuck on this chapter because I was bored by the sex. But then character backstory happened and it all fell into place. I think I write best when I'm exploring character motivations.


	15. Proper pictures of the characters Part 1

I figured I may as well post proper pictures of the characters so you people know what they look like. Also, a few of their special powers are switched around since when I first made the Perks and stuff I didn't have a real system in mind >.>

\---

**Sunny Skies** (I drew his adult form despite the fact that he is currently stuck at 14)  
Sex: Male  
Genitals: 11 inch long penis, 8 inches around (this thing is thicc, it's why he has so many issues with it) when at full size, it shrinks to 1/3 size when flaccid.  
Asshole: Anal Womb, Stretchy (can fit up to 9.5 circumference insertions painlessly due to a Stretchy bonus from BOTH the CYOA and the Chocolates), Always Clean  
Breasts: Flat  
Physique: Slim, light muscles  
Butt: Bubble  
Race: Incubus/Angel- Hypnosis, Dream Walk, Basic Shapeshifting  
Specials: Advanced Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Delicious Fluids, Lacation, Mana Tanks (tattoos), Holy magic, Wind magic, Perfect Health (the Voice secretly gave him that because it's kinda necessary for an Incubus)  
Pregnancy: Magical Energy, Emotions  
Punishments: Requires Sexual Fluids, Empathy (Lust), Extra Sensitive, Grower not a Shower, Milking (breasts), Age Shift (Currently stuck at 14)

(Also has slight boost to physical stats while in combat)

**Cloudy Mountain**  
Sex: Futanari  
Genitals: 12 inch long Penis, 6 inches around, Stretchy vagina  
Asshole: No special features  
Breasts: Flat  
Physique: Muscular  
Butt: Toned  
Race: Kemonomimi- Cat- Night Vision, Balance/Agile, Basic Shapeshifting  
Specials: Body Double Clones, Forced Shapeshift, Pleasurable Pregnancy, Extra Stretchy  
Pregnancy: Non-fertilized Eggs  
Punishments: Extreme Fertility, Raised Libido, Heat

**Nimbus Mountain**  
Sex: Futanari  
Genitals: 12 inch penis, 5 inches around, normal vagina  
Asshole: No special features  
Breasts: Average (Orange)  
Physique: Slim muscles  
Butt: Average  
Race: Kemonomimi- Cat- Night Vision, Balance/Agile  
Specials: No special features  
Pregnancy: None  
Punishments: None

**Cumulus Mountain**  
Sex: Female  
Genitals: Normal Vagina  
Asshole: No Special Features  
Breasts: Large (Melon)  
Physique: Chubby  
Butt: Large  
Race: Kemonomimi- Cat- Night Vision, Balance/Agile  
Specials: No Special Features  
Pregnancy: None  
Punishments: None

**Foggy Night**  
Sex: Male  
Genitals: 7 inch penis, 5 inches around  
Asshole: Anal Womb, Enhanced Erogenous Zone, Stretchy (can fit up to 6.5 circumference comfortably, can be stretched larger with a bit of work), Always Clean  
Breasts: Flat  
Physique: Slim  
Butt: Average  
Race: Dragonewt- Wish, Element (Fire), Basic Shapeshifting  
Specials: Durability, Shadow Clones (5), Forced Shapeshift, Mana Tanks (Balls)  
Pregnancy: Golden Eggs  
Punishments: Indigestion

**Tornado Valley**  
Sex: Futanari  
Genitals: 10 inch penis, 5.5 inches around, Extra deep Vagina, Always Wet, Stretchy (can fit up to 7 inches circumference comfortably, can fit larger with some preparation)  
Asshole: Stretchy (can fit up to 7 inches circumference comfortably, larger with some preparation), Anal Womb, Always Clean  
Breasts: Small (Lemon)  
Physique: Plush  
Butt: Thicc  
Race: Kitsune- Illusions, Age Shift, Basic Shapeshifting  
Specials: Lactation, Durability, Stretchy, Flexibility, Delicious Fluids, More Fluid Production, Advanced Shapeshifting  
Pregnancy: Magical Energy  
Punishments: Heatx2, High Libidox2, Milking (Breasts and Balls), Extra Sensitive

\---

BONUS!

Here's Misty Bell (who is a normal human who hasn't played the CYOA but I might as well write down her current Stats

**Misty Bell**  
Sex: Female  
Genitals: Normal Vagina  
Asshole: Normal  
Breasts: Large (Melons)  
Physique: Plump  
Butt: Large  
Race: Human  
Specials: None  
Pregnancy: Normal  
Punishments: None

\---

I'll draw the rest of the cast eventually


	16. Proper pictures of the characters Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for being gone so long, I messed up a bunch at work and my boss was very upset with me. So I can't work on my writing or drawing during work anymore >.>

**Pictures of the character Part 2**

\---

**Rainy Days**  
Sex: Female  
Genitals: Extra Deep, Extra Stretchy Vagina  
Asshole: Always Clean  
Breasts: Large  
Physique: Slim  
Butt: Big  
Race: Merfolk (Golden Fish)- Waterbending, Water Manipulation, Basic Shapeshifting  
Special: Lactation (from the chocolate), Durability, Shorter Pregnancies, Size Shift, Advanced Shapeshifting, Stretchy  
Pregnancy: Pearls, Golden Eggs  
Punishments: Requires Water

**Bob Bobson III** (Dyes his hair because he wants to seem younger than he is)  
Sex: Male  
Genitals: 6 inch long Penis, 5 inches around  
Asshole: Normal  
Breasts: Flat  
Physique: Skinny, Muscular legs  
Butt: Big  
Race: Bunny  
Specials: (Chocolate) Tentacles, Age Shift (Old Man, Child, Young Adult), Advanced Shapeshifting  
Pregnancy: None  
Punishments: Sensitivity, High Libido

**Lightning Dancer** (Dyes her hair a lot, it changes colors every few months)  
Sex: Female  
Genitals: Normal Vagina  
Asshole: Normal  
Breasts: Small  
Physique: Toned muscle  
Butt: Toned  
Race: Human  
Specials: None  
Pregnancy: Normal  
Punishments: None

**Ocean Deep**  
Sex: Female  
Genitals: Normal Vagina  
Asshole: Normal  
Breasts: Average  
Physique: Slim, Scrawny  
Butt: Average  
Race: Human (Wannabe-Witch)  
Specials: Ritual-Based Magic  
Pregnancy: Normal  
Punishments: None

**John Johnson III**

(Not much known about him yet, he's one of Cloudy's clients at the Gym. He wants to get in shape so he can spend more active time with his grandchildren)

**Sam Samson III**

(Not much known about him yet. Cloudy's old Landlord, in very good shape for his age.)

\---

So, there is an Elder's Community Club that exists in my head and I haven't written down yet but Sam, Bob and John are all members along with some nice old ladies that I'm still working out. They meet up once a month to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Update on my writing process, working on Sunny's Isekai Adventure Part 2. I felt like writing smut so I'm currently in the middle of an orgy between Sunny and a bunch of priestesses...  
> Just need to put in actual plot progression or I would be disappointed in myself so I'm not quite done yet. I need to establish some of the new 'upgrades' and 'modifications' to Sunny's body and perhaps figure out what I'm gonna do with the lord of the fantasy world he's in...


	17. Obligatory Isekai Adventure part 2

**Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy** ****  
****  
**-Obligatory Isekai Adventure part 2-**   
  
\---   
  
Once Rose recovered and had cleaned herself off, Sunny unfurled his wings on top of the barn to gather enough wind magic to get them back to the city. Edgar seemed sad to see them go. He asked if maybe after the demons were gone they could come visit again. Sunny told him he wasn't sure if he'd be able to, summoning circles and all that.

“Aye wish aye could come wi’ you but the farm needs me.” Edgar sighs sadly. Sunny gives him a reassuring smile. “You do important work here. Stay safe Edgar.” he held onto Rose and took off into the sky.

Rose was quiet. Sunny worried if her first time had been too much for her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asks quietly as he soared across the sky. Rose was held securely in his arms. She looked to be deep in thought. "Why does the church claim that something natural is disgusting?" She asks finally.   
  
Sunny sighs. "Well I don't know what YOUR Church is claiming but from what I've seen in other Churches, they place a large emphasis on sex being something that should only happen between married couples."   
  
Sunny flapped his wings to gain more altitude so he could soar for a bit without flapping. "This is generally because there are some people who believe sex should only be performed for its function, that being making babies. And generally they want the parents of said baby to be married first."   
  
"Oh. So...what we did together...was okay?" Rose asks hesitantly.   
  
Sunny shrugs. "It's up to you whether you feel it was ok or not. I personally see no problem since I did nothing that would cause your pregnancy and we both agreed to it mutually."   
  
Rose considered it. "My church claims that any such act is wrong unless the Church has joined the two in marriage first, blessing their union and allowing them to perform such acts. They say that anyone who does such things without their blessing would have their souls corrupted into a demon."   
  
"I don't know enough about how magic works in this world to say for sure but I think the only way you can get corruption from sex is if you force it on someone against their will." Sunny states. Rose looks surprised. "Is that why you said you wouldn't feed off me unless I was willing to do it for myself and not out of duty?"   
  
Sunny nods. "You know most cases of rape are actually between married couples? They believe that since they're married, they're entitled to get sex from their partner whenever, even when the other doesn't want to. Marriage doesn't save you from corruption."   
  
Rose contemplated his words quietly as they flew back to the city.   
  
\---   
  
Sunny landed on the tower he took off from. It was easier. What wasn't easier was dealing with the awestruck guardsmen. This may have been a bad idea but frankly, Sunny was too annoyed to care. He wanted to get back to the bar and turn in his quest so he could pay the blacksmith.   
  
Also, he needed to get a party. Rose was pretty much useless unless he needed healing (or a snack) so if he was really gonna complete this storyline he would need help. At least someone who knew how to find food and shelter in the wild.   
  
Using up Wind magic did put a dip in his mana storage and Sunny examined how his markings thinned. Neat. Good to know he could stockpile the stuff.   
  
The bar was as rowdy as before but Sunny ignored the laughs and jeers. "Hey kid? Back so soon? Did you give up before even heading off?" Really, he heard worse back when he was at school.   
  
Sunny abruptly realized he didn't have proof that he killed the wolves, perhaps she saw his expression but Rose quickly assure him "I grabbed the item drops."   
  
There were item drops? Sunny very much wished he knew the rules for this dang place. Still, he watched as Rose took out blue crystals and placed them on the counter. "As you can see, Lord Sun completed his task."   
  
Kale took the crystals and grunted. "Guess you're not absolutely useless."   
  
"Actually, I have found my limits. I will not be able to complete the task of killing the demon king on my own." Sunny says simply.   
  
The bar goes quiet. Kale frowns. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I can kill any demon but I collapse right afterward. I am not skilled enough to do this on my own. I need your help." Sunny turns to glance around the room. "I would like to ask if anyone is willing to help me with this task the Church has dumped on me?"   
  
They were quiet. Some looked dismissive. Some looked annoyed. Most of them were looking down on him for asking for help but Sunny continued turning to look at them all. There had to be SOMEONE willing to help him. If only for the sake of fighting the demon lord. There was a heavy THUMP as the scarred woman from earlier got up from her seat to stomp over. She looked furious.

“Seriously? You fucking faint after a battle? What kind of bullshit is that?!” She snarls in his face, bending down to level with him. Sunny frowns but doesn't otherwise react. The woman, Violet, scrunched her own face in rage. “Pathetic! And you have the GALL to say you're better than us?!”

“I have never said such a thing.” Sunny says calmly.

“The church does!” Violet spat.

“I am not the church. I do not speak for them, nor they for me. I never asked to be here but I am, and I cannot go home until I complete the task they have forced upon me.” Sunny twitched in suppressed irritation, he was fine with insults to his person, he was NOT fine with people holding him responsible for the words of others. “I ask again, for the sake of getting rid of this demon problem, is anyone willing to come with me?”

“No one wants to babysit some useless greenhorn out on the field.” Kale says gruffly.

Sunny rolls his eyes. “It's not like I can't fight. I just need help.”

Rose trembled. “Why won't any of you help? We are trying to save our kingdom! Surely, if you're all out there fighting demons already then this should be no different.”

“None of us wanna carry your party through basic quests.” Someone in the crowd says. Sunny grins. “No, not basic quests. I'm planning to go straight to the demon lord and take him out first.”

The entire bar goes quiet.

Even Rose was staring at him. “Lord Sun...not that I'm doubting you but...isn't that...a bit too soon?” She said hesitantly.

Sunny sighs. “From what I learned about the situation here, the demon Lord’s castle is around one months travel time away. There are demons out in the wilderness attacking travelers, farmlands and etc.” The half-incubus turns to look around the room “So I figure if I head out with a proper party and supplies I can walk to the castle, purify every demon along the way and gain enough experience to be able to take him on once I get there.”

He points at himself. “I have holy magic, it burns through demons like they were butter.” He points at Rose. “Rose can heal any injuries we get from fighting.” He put his hand down and frowned. “We just need someone who can survive in the wilderness, a heavy hitter who can deal damage and possibly a tank to protect Rose from enemy attack.”

“I will protect Rose!” Sunny turns to see a young man around Ross’s age. Oh, it's that guy who was staring at them in jealousy that morning. Rose looks startled. “Finn?” She asks.

Finn steps up and glares at Sunny. He was wearing thick, heavy looking armor. “If you're going to drag Rose off to some dangerous places then I'm going to come along.”

“Ok.” Sunny shrugs. “Do you know how to build a shelter or forage for food in the wilderness?”

Finn falters. “No….but I can protect Rose!”

“Good enough.” Sunny shrugs. Finn looked like he wasn't sure if he'd been insulted or not. Kale laughs loudly. “I like your spirit kid.” The older man comes forward. “I used to be a woodsman myself back in the day. Too old for adventuring anymore but…” he grins. “These old bones could use a little exercise. Besides, can't have you all dying if you eat the wrong berries.”

“Thank you very much sir.” Sunny nodded politely.

Kale glances around the room. “Any of you all gonna step in?” The people shuffled nervously. While they were all fighters and warriors, they've never actually left the city, not entirely. They still lived here and traveled out to hunt. What Sunny was suggesting, leaving the safety of the city for en entire month or more of living out in demon infested lands…

Violet bristled. She could see that her fellow warriors were SCARED of the idea. Well not her. She snarls down at the CHILD who the damn church was apparently placing all their hopes on. She hated the idea of helping him but she wasn't a COWARD. “I'm coming too! You need someone who can actually fight.”

Sunny looked at his newly established party and nodded. “Thank you all for helping me do this.”

Violet crosses her arms and scowls. “Not doing it for you. I just want the demons gone.” She turns her face away to glare at the other people. “And if it means living out in the badlands for a month or more then so be it.”

Sunny discusses with Kale about what supplies they would need and then Rose took Sunny with her to the church to spend the night. The priests were all gazing at Sunny in awe with hope in their eyes. “You will be going straight for the demon lord? Right away? Glory be to the Goddess! Glory to Heaven's warriors!”

Sunny twitched and tried to smile politely. “Yes well, where am I staying?” He'd like to get some proper sleep. He also wanted some privacy to properly check out what new changes have been added to his body. He hadn't exactly gotten the chance to do so.

The priest he was speaking to nods. “Yes of course. We have lodgings prepared just for you. And a bath as well.”

“Oh.” Sunny said. A bath sounded nice. He sees Rose look at him, probably worried about any of the priests seeing his tail. Sunny gave her a reassuring smile. He would be careful. As Sunny was led away to the bathing room he hoped this fantasy world had indoor plumbing.

\---

They did.

It was rather nice as well.

There was only one problem.

Sunny turned to see Rose and a few other priestesses. “Dare I ask why you're all in here?” His eye twitched. Rose blushed as another priestess stepped up and spoke “We were told by the high priest to attend to your needs oh holy angel.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but I'm sure I can take a bath by myself. Also, is it really okay for you girls to be here?” Sunny deliberately kept his head tilted up to look them in the face because all 5 women were naked (aside from a tall priestess who had a towel wrapped around herself). Sunny was quite glad he hadn't take his own clothes off yet.

Rose blushes harder and looked quite embarrassed to be in such a state of undress. When the high priest had approached her to ask about lord Sun’s first fight she had told him of how the angel was easily worn out and needed...she couldn't bring herself to outright tell the high priest that Sunny was part demon but she did say that lord Sun was a half angel and required sustenance of an...intimate type in order to recover his strength.

She couldn't LIE to her superior after all! And if lord Sun was going to be fighting then he would need to receive proper meals.

She hadn't expected the high priest to assume that lord Sun fed off holy energy via skin contact with a pure maiden! Rose covered her face and was immensely grateful lord Sun wasn't staring at her body. Or the other women’s bodies.

Since Rose was too embarrassed to speak the other woman explained it to lord Sun. For his part, Sunny’s eye twitched and he was internally cursing the Voice for putting him in this situation. _‘I am NOT a harem protag!’_ Sunny mentally screamed.

“No offense but I do not see the point in this.” Sunny told the women. “Please put your clothes back on and let me bathe in peace. I don't want you offering your bodies to me because you were ordered to.” To his despair, some of the other women had rather hungry looks on their faces. Looks like only Rose was the innocent one. These other women were clearly letting out an aura of lust that was making his mouth water.

Still, despite his growing hunger Sunny remain firm. “I really do not need assistance in bathing.” The women looked disappointed. “But the only men we get to see all day are the priests.” One of them pouted, moving to allow her breasts to bounce as she shifted her weight from leg to leg. “You're the first eye candy we've gotten in FOREVER lord angel…”

Another woman muttered “Lucky Rose gets to have him all to herself…we don't even get to leave the temple...”

Sunny rubbed his face and sighed. “Be that as it may, you are all strangers. I don't want you to do this because you feel you need to. And it sounds pretty unfair that you aren't allowed to leave the temple.” he began walking to the door of the bathing room. “I will be having a talk with your head priest about that.”

Sunny leaves before they could stop him and the women all sighed before sitting down at the edge of the large heated water tank. “Well that's no fun…” one muttered.

“Y-you're all so…” Rose complains “...so improper!” She couldn't believe them. The eldest one, Daisy, rolls her eyes. “Says the lucky girl who got to service the angel today.”

“W-what do you mean?” Rose stammered. Tulip, one of the newer priestesses, rolls her eyes as she adjusts her towel “Like we couldn't tell by the way you look at him.”

“Lucky~he's so cute too~” Petunia whines as she plays with her straight hair.

Peony nods. “You don't have to hide it Rose. We're not as stupid as the high priest. We KNOW what you meant by intimate sustenance.” 

The women all sighed happily, their gazes off in the distance as each one fantasized about it. Rose went bright red and began stuttering. “W-w-w-what!?” she shook her head. “It was nothing like that! I w-w-was just fe-feeding him!”

Daisy waggles her eyebrows at Rose. “I'm sure~” she teases.

“How big is he? He's such a small boy, I'm sure it was quite cute yes?” Peony asks.

“Big? Cute? What do you mean?” Rose asks in confusion. The other women stared in confusion as well. “You mean you haven't…” Tulip trails off. “I thought for sure you and lord angel had…”

“We have done no such thing!” Rose squeals in embarrassment. “I merely fed him!”

A look of understanding crosses Daisy’s face. “Oh...well…” she leans in and smiles “So he used tongue?”

The others leaned in as well, Petunia even presses her breasts against Rose’s arm to get closer. “Well? Tell us! We want all the juicy details! Are his lips as soft as they look?”

“Yes. And he was so gentle….” Rose responded before she could stop herself. The others all “Awww~”ed and Daisy gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Congratulations Rose.”

Rose buries her face in her hands. “But...isn't this sort of...conduct forbidden if we aren't married?!” She says with a half strangled voice as her embarrassment made it hard to speak.

Tulip shrugs. “That’s what the priests say but it doesn't stop people from doing it. Heck, my parents sent me here to be a priestess because they wanted me to stop eyeing up the baker’s son.” she also mutters something else under her breath, clutching her towel tighter.

“What we're trying to say is, the only one who actually believes the church’s strict rules is you.” Daisy rolls her eyes. “I've seen the priests break that whole ‘no sex without marriage’ rule plenty of times.” She shrugs “I've even participated. With the younger priests of course.”

Rose was both horrified and intrigued. “Y-you mean no one follows the teachings?”

“Some people do.” Peony says “But it's more like guidelines than actual rules….did you seriously believe them Rose?”

“Don't be mean Peo! Rose is our sweet and innocent little flower. She was raised in the church unlike us.” Daisy scolded. Peony apologized sheepishly. Rose was numb as everything she knew was turned on its head yet again that day.

“To think even an angel would need something like that? Just goes to show there is nothing wrong with sex no matter what the church says.” Tulip leaned over the large basin of hot water. “Still, I was hoping we could have some fun with that little cutie. Too bad he doesn't seem to like us.”

“I'm sure lord Sun doesn't dislike you. He did tell me he didn't want to feed off anyone who was only doing so out of duty...or something?” Rose says reassuringly.

Daisy laughed. “Well I would definitely be doing this for me and not because that old priest asked me to.” she taps her chin in thought “Though it is sort of weird when he looks so young, but he said he's older than you right?”

Rose was about to respond when the door opened and Sunny came back in, still fully clothed. “You're all still here?” He groans. “I said I didn't need help taking a bath.”

“Oh we're not here for that anymore.” Daisy purrs. “Rose says you require feeding yes?” she walks up to the angel with a clear sway of her hips. “And frankly, I'm feeling up for it~”

Sunny mutters “Damn hentai fantasy story…”

Shaking his head he gives the priestesses an unimpressed look. “Are you all really that horny?”

“”””Yes.”””” They all chorused except for Rose who was covering her face. Sunny face palms. “Figures.” He grumbled. Somehow he knew the Voice was laughing at him. “What if I say no?”

Daisy makes a sad sound. “Then we will leave.” Because they weren't going to force him if he really didn't want them.

Sunny nods. “That might be best. I'm flattered but I don't need…” his stomach chose that moment to growl. The half angel flushed and covered his belly. “...this changes nothing.” He only had breakfast that morning before he was summoned and a quick meal from Edgar and Rose that afternoon. He helped Edgar work the fields and then flew back to the city...and he hadn't eaten dinner yet…

The women all perked up (in more ways than one) when they saw Sunny’s blushing face. “Oh let us feed you please~?” Petunia coos. “I promise we are all perfectly willing and on board for this.”

Sunny tried to ignore the hunger being stirred up by Petunia bouncing so excitedly at the idea of feeding him. “Are you sure? Really sure?” he says at last, fidgeting and trying hard to hold his transformation. He could feel his wings and tail threatening to burst out.

They all nod. Even Rose couldn't help but find herself curious for a repeat of that afternoon. She blushed at the memory of it. According to the other priestesses, her friends, there was nothing wrong with it. And she was excited at the idea of exploring this new experience now that she knew it wasn't forbidden, though a part of her was still conflicted by this apparent issue of the church stating fundamental rules and yet, not following them.

While she was going through her ideological crisis, the other girls were patiently waiting for Sunny to decide to either accept their offer or ask them to leave. For his part, Sunny was cursing the instincts of his Incubus side. He wiped his mouth and sighed. “Has Rose explained WHY I need to feed off people?”

The women paused. “Does it matter?” Peony asked, tilting her head, her curly black hair falling over her shoulder.

Sunny scratches his head and looks unsure. “Yeah...it matters. You guys hate demons right?”

Daisy put two and two together. “You are a Naphalem?” She cries. Sunny flinched. “It matters, doesn't it?” He says as he watched the women carefully in case they react badly.

Daisy looks at Sunny closely then over at Rose. “You haven't hurt Rose have you?” She says suspiciously. Sunny made an offended sound. “My species has nothing to do with me as a person! I would never knowingly hurt someone like that.”

Rose also spoke up to defend him. “Lord Sun would never do such a thing! He was very patient and explained how it all works before he accepted my offer to feed him!”

Daisy continued to stare for a few seconds before straightening with a sigh. “Well, the holy energy around the church...and the blessed waters and steam of this bath doesn't seem to harm him, which means he isn't a corrupted demon.” She smiles a little. “Plus Rose appears in good health so I'll accept this for now.”

Tulip tugged at her towel. “A...demon...but he looks so...normal…?”

Peony crossed her arms over her large breasts. “Well he's clearly in his human disguise. Show us your true form!” She demanded.

Sunny rolled his eyes before allowing his transformation to drop, moaning in relief as his wings arched back and stretched. He flapped them a few times to get the kinks out. Really felt much nicer when he wasn't hiding them. There was a spike of Lust in the room and he shivered.

It was Petunia’s turn to drool. “Pretty~” she sighs as she makes grabby hands at his wings. Daisy frowns. “Where's your demon parts?” She looks at him in confusion. Sunny wiggles his tail into the air to draw attention to it. Daisy lets out a bark of laughter. “That's it?! A cute little tail? I was expecting warts or horns or pulsating flesh mounds.”

Sunny rolled his eyes. Is that what normal demons were supposed to look like because that sounds awful. “Well sorry to let you down, I just have my tail and my appetite.” And his markings he supposed but they weren't really that strange. Most of them were hidden under his clothes and the ones on his face not hidden by his hair looked like eye make up.

Peony bounced forward and gazed down at Sunny “Can I touch your wings?” She asked. Petunia came up to beg as well “Me too! They look so soft~” Sunny begins pulling his clothes off and nods. The two women squeal happily and begin running their fingers through the pure white feathers.

“Soooo soft~” Petunia gasps. Sunny shuddered at the feeling. He's had his wings pet before but never this...insistently. Rainy, Ocean and Edgar had stroked them a bit, Rose had squeezed them, Petunia was...scratching them. Like one would scratch a dog. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was rough. It was bold. He flexed his wings against the hard touch and moaned.

On his other side was Peony with a different sort of caress. She fluffed his feathers backward and then smoothed them back down.

The dual sensations were making it hard for him to focus on how he felt. He liked/disliked it in a vague way but to his relief Daisy and Tulip pulled the other two off him “Stop, I don't think he likes that.” Tulip says worriedly.

Sunny shakes his wings out, his feathers in mild disarray. “I don't think anyone has touched my wings so...roughly before…” he grumbles as he finger combed the feathers back into place. Peony and Petunia looked apologetic. Meanwhile Tulip was staring at Sunny’s chest, he still had his pants on though.

“Those markings...are they from your demon half?” She asks as she reaches out but pauses before touching him. “Can I?” Tulip asks, one hand still holding up her towel. Sunny nods and settles down to sit on the smooth stone ground. It was warm, must be some sort of underground heating. He remembers that he meant to take a bath but if this apparent feeding was going to be happening he should wait till after.

Tulip knelt next to the angel hybrid and traced a finger along his markings. “What are they for? Do they mean anything in demon language?” She asks.

By this point Rose was also coming over, not wanting to be left out. She hadn't gotten to see Sunny’s body before and she found herself curious as well.

“I don't know anything about demon language, but my markings store magical energy.” Sunny says, sighing a little when Tulip traces his markings. Oh. It appears they were quite sensitive. That was something new to learn. His head wings wiggled in content at the feeling of Tulip’s hands.

His stomach growled again. “Ugh…” he groaned, placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it. “So...what are you guys comfortable with me doing?”

“Well what do you need in order to feed?” Daisy asked.

“I can lick you down there, kiss or go for full on penetrative sex. Whichever you decide.” Sunny shrugs. Petunia pulls at his pants. “Well what are we waiting for? I tired of only having my fingers for company.”

Sunny stops her. “Do you have any protections against impregnation?” He didn't want to risk it. Please let there be birth control in this world. Daisy laughs. “Don't worry. There's an herbal mix my mother taught me. I’ll whip some up after this for all of us to drink.”

Reassured, Sunny allowed Petunia to pull his pants down. He was still flaccid and with his new setting being Grower not a Shower…

“Ahhh it's soooo cute and tiny~” Petunia squeals. She pokes the little noodle and Sunny blushes. “It gets bigger when I'm aroused.“ he said as he shifted in place. His next words were cut off by a surprised yelp when Petunia leans right over and begins sucking on the soft appendage.

“Ah! W-wait!” Sunny blushed. The smaller size meant all the nerves were closer together so his dick was actually a lot more sensitive while it was flaccid. Especially when Petunia’s warm mouth was closed around it sucking and rolling it around her mouth. Sunny squeals at the overwhelming feeling. “W-wait! You sho-shouldn't...in your mouth...it grows!” He managed to say as he writhed. He felt his dick twitch as the stimulation quickly got him hardening.

Tulip knelt behind him and was running her hands along his chest, tracing the black markings along his skin. Rose wanted to protest Petunia's treatment of the angel but lost her train of thought when Petunia began making muffled panicked sounds as Sunny's dick grew.

And grew.

And grew.

Holy blessings and peppercorn he wasn't kidding when he said it got bigger.

 _‘He's bigger than Edgar’_ was Rose’s incredulous thought as Petunia coughed out the incredibly thicc cock and gasped for air. “By the goddess, are all angels this big or is this from your demon half?!” Daisy gazes at the massive cock that looked incredibly out of place on the Angel’s petite body.

“Demon half….” Sunny flushed. His cock was standing proud, thick and twitching. Maybe he should have asked the Voice to shrink his full size as well…

Peony pat Petunia’s back as she coughed and gasped. “Breathe girl, maybe next time you wait when he tells you to wait.” Peony tells her.

“Hah...guh...I wasn't...ex...pecting...that…” Petunia pants.

Tulip reached a hand away from where it was rubbing Sunny’s trim stomach to touch the throbbing cock. “I've never seen one this big…” she leans closer and begins stroking the dick. Sunny moans and lolls his head back to rest on Tulip's chest. This close, Sunny noted that Tulip was incredibly flat chested...and also that there was something hard poking him in the…

“...ok...correct me if I'm wrong but...you…” Sunny turns his head to look up at the tall woman. “...do you have a dick?” he whispers quietly so that the other girls (who were busy arguing over who gets to fuck the angel first and how they were going to fit something that big inside them) wouldn't hear. Tulip goes pale. “W-wh-what do you mean?!” She laughs nervously.

“I don't have a problem with that.” Sunny assures her. “I just wanted to be sure you weren't hiding a knife to kill me with or something. 

Tulip laughs nervously. “Please don't tell the others! I swear I am a woman! I was just...born with a male body…” she pleads. Sunny reached a hand up to give Tulip a reassuring squeeze on the hand still holding onto his arm. “Don't worry. I **understand**.” he tells her firmly.

She hides her face against his wings. “Thank you…” her shoulders slumped in relief.

Sunny considers it. He did have the Forced Shapeshift perk. Never used it before. Never remembered to or had a reason to. Though now that he thinks about it...he could have probably used it to fix Rainy’s multi-cock problem without her having to eat more chocolates or play the CYOA…

Well, no use beating himself up over it.

“I...might be able to make your body female. If you want it to be.” He told her. Even if she was a woman, that didn't necessarily mean she would be okay with her body being changed to match, so he wasn't going to do such a thing to her without her express permission.

Tulip blinks in surprise. “You can do that? Is it some sort of angel magic?” She asked. Sunny smiles wryly. “Something like that.” He squeaks when the other girls finally finished their debate and all four placed their hands on his cock to begin jerking him off together. Tulip's hand had left his dick and was now curled around Sunny’s hand.

As Sunny cried out from four different hands stroking his cock in all different directions and speeds, bucking his hips and pressing his head back into Tulip's chest, said girl was thinking over the angel’s offer.

Could he really turn her into a real woman?

It was a wonderful thought but ultimately Tulip came to a decision. She ducked her head down close to Sunny’s head and told him. “No, as wonderful as that would be, I like my body the way it is, penis and all, though I admit I sometimes wished I had breasts.” Sunny only managed a strangled “Ngh…” in response.

Tulip giggles. “I should wait for you to finish here before we talk more. She goes back to feeling up Sunny's chest, following the swirl of some markings around his pectorals until she reached his nipples. Grinning mischievously, she started lightly running her index fingers along them until they perked up and Sunny cries out loudly.

Sunny was moaning and shaking as he was quickly being brought to the brink by the eager women. He shouldn't have accepted all 5 of them at once. What the hell was he thinking?! His cock was dribbling out precum (flavored like cherry cream) and he felt his tail attempt to suction onto the tip so he could drink himself.

He was so hungry…

Sadly Daisy snatched his tail out of the air and didn't let go even when it split into three. “Interesting. Well…” she looks at the cock and then at the three wiggling tails in her grip. “I think I know how to share him.” She declared.

“How so?” Rose asked. She couldn't help but find lord Sun’s helpless, dazed expression to be adorable as she squeezed her section of his cock. The four of them had decided to share Sunny the best they can. 

“Well I'm probably the only one here who would be able to take this monster cock without breaking.” Daisy says. “Which means you three can each get a tail.”

“What about Tulip?” Peony asked, worried about the tall girl being left out. She was always hanging back and isolating herself whenever the priestesses all did stuff together. Peony knew why. She had accidentally discovered Tulip's secret months ago. And she didn't mind, the tall girl was still a girl no matter what. Peony had wanted to tell her that it was fine and Tulip didn't need to feel so afraid of anyone finding out but the right moment to talk to her had never come up.

“Well...hey Tulip, you want in on this?” Daisy asked. Tulip shakes her head. “I'm fine here.” She presses herself closer to Sunny's back. _‘I can't let them see my bulge.’_ Tulip thought to herself.

Rose feels Sunny buck his hips again. His breathing was getting faster as he made short whines with each thrust. He finally comes, crying out as he sprays the white substance into the air. On a whim Petunia licks some off her hand and makes a delighted sound. “It tastes like some sort of fruit! This is definitely an Angel thing right?”

Rose looks on curiously and wipes off a bit of the white stuff to try herself. Oh. It really was sweet. “You mean this stuff is not supposed to taste like this?” She asks.

Petunia shakes her head. “The other men I've been with tasted salty. And kinda gross.” Daisy bent her head down to lick the boy’s softening and shrinking dick to try and get some of the taste too. Sunny moans. “Can I eat now?” He complained.

Daisy responded by handing the tails to the others. The long appendages wiggling around searching for food. Peony placed hers in her mouth to see if the tails had the same flavor. They sadly did not but she continued suckling the spade tip. How delightfully soft despite the sharp appearance.

Sunny groaned as his shrunken penis twitched weakly inside Daisy’s mouth. It felt so nice when she ran her tongue over it, licking and sucking-but despite the wonderful feeling, he wasn't recovered yet so it only made him whimper as he laid slumped against Tulip.

He could smell the lust in the air and he wanted food NOW! “Can I…please go inside you?” He managed hold his tails back, wait for permission.

Rose blushed as she held the tail to her crotch. The spade tip was poking at her, it just felt so smooth and she found herself desperately wanting it inside her. This was it, she was going to truly give her body to lord Sun. Part of her was still a little unsure but she felt good when Sunny used his mouth and she had heard it would feel even better with a dick. Since Sunny's dick was too big for her, the tail would have to do.

“I'm fine with it…” Rose gave the tail a reassuring pat. Petunia was already rubbing Sunny's tail along her slit. “Go already~” she whined. Peony makes a muffled agreement sound with her mouth full. Sunny relaxed and let his tails go do their thing.

His tails began thrusting into the nearest holes they could find. Peony made a muffled moan of pleasure as the tail in her mouth began twisting. Rose and Petunia cry out in surprise when the tails they were holding down pressed themselves against their crotch and with a little twist, delved inside. The three all moaned at the soft tails moving inside them.

Sunny shivered as he felt his tails drinking. Little bulges forming along the thin appendages as his tails gulped down the fluids. He was pretty grateful they moved on their own because he wouldn't have been able to split his attention between all the girls himself.

Daisy looked at Rose, Petunia and Peony crying out as the tails thrust inside them, twisting now and then to start moving at a different angle. They looked like they were having fun and her own pussy was dripping at the sight. She was surprised when she feels small hands tug at her. She looks back at Sunny to see the Naphalem staring at her pleadingly. “Can I taste you?” he asks.

Daisy grinned and walked over to stand over the sitting boy, her lips parted and wet. “Have fun.” She gave the go ahead. Sunny leaned in and started licking up along Daisy's thigh, getting any juices that had leaked out earlier. Daisy crouched lower, leaning over his head and looked at Tulip who was whimpering.

“What's wrong Tulip? You can join in too?” Daisy asked. Tulip blushed even as she continued humping Sunny's back. Her towel had a clear bulge in it that was hidden behind the incubus’s wings. “Um...I just...I'm fine…” she says in between grinding herself along Sunny's body. Oh how she wanted to touch her dick. She wanted to go inside him. Tulip lightly slaps the boy's big butt and grinned at his moan.

Daisy was gonna say more but Sunny moved his tongue _just so_ and she lost her train of thought, moaning as she clamped her thighs around his head. “Rose wasn't kidding...this is good…”

Back with Rose, she had collapsed to the ground, leaning back on her elbows with her feet pressed along the ground to tilt her hips up. The tail was pounding into her, alternating with slow long thrusts and short quick ones, twisting so that the sides of the spade brushed against her clit every time it moved out of her. Each flick made her lower body tingle and Rose began rocking her hips to meet the thrusts almost instinctively.

So this is what penetrative sex felt like. She felt her vaginal walls curve around the rounded tip of the tail but the thinness of the rest of the appendage left her feeling like she was missing something. She panted as she looked up to see Sunny's little penis twitching as it slowly began to grow back to full size. What if she stuck it in herself while it was still at a manageable size?

Rose pulled at the tail until it popped out of her hole with a wet sound and walked over to position herself behind Daisy. The other woman turns her head. “Rose? What are you-are _you crazy_?!” She cries when she sees Rose positioning Sunny's twitching cock as it grows ever larger with his arousal.

Sunny couldn't see what was happening but he felt the hands moving his dick around and easily figured it out. He pulls himself away from Daisy's crotch and pants “Wait! You're not ready for this!”

Rose pursed her lips stubbornly. “I'm fine! I can do this!” She lowers herself onto the growing cock and moans happily at the feeling of her insides being stretched by the thick organ. Yes~this is what she was missing.

Her legs trembled as the cock swelled up even more. By the goddess it was impossibly thick~

“Rose! Y-you're gonna hurt yourself!” Sunny trembled as he tried to stop his cock from growing anymore. He was literally shaking with the strain as he held his cock at its current size, not wanting to injure the priestess. Rose stubbornly lowered herself down further along the cock inside her, feeling it twitch and pulse. “I can do this. Trust me!”

Seeing all her fellow priestesses use Sunny's body made her feel inadequate. She was the one chosen to assist the Hero. She was the one who summoned him. Yes, she knew it was just her jealousy speaking. She couldn't help but compare herself to the other girls.

Daisy was the eldest and most experienced. Both Petunia and Peony had larger breasts than her. Even Tulip was prettier than her. Rose couldn't help but feel like compared to their experience in this matter she just wasn't good enough. She wanted to prove she could do this too.

Sunny was shaking, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it. “R-Rose...I...you're go-nna get hurt!” He panted. His cock twitched and bulged out even more, slipping past his control as it widened. Sunny groaned as he lost his grip on the transformation and whimpered as he felt his cock squeezed incredibly tight.

For her part, Rose suddenly found herself...stuck. The thick cock was lodged halfway inside her and she...couldn't move. She looked down to see the large bulge along her lower abdomen. There was a wonderful feeling along her crotch as the cock pressed hard against her clit and Rose wiggled to send more jolts of pleasure along her body. It...didn't hurt like she half thought it would but she couldn't move either. Trying to slide up or down wasn't...working. She was stuck.

“Um...help?”

Sunny was moaning loudly whenever Rose wiggled her hips and squeezed his cock even more. He wanted to lift his hips and drive more of himself inside her but he couldn't move. He was essentially stuck as the incredible tightness squeezed his bloated cock. “I can't move.” He moans out, not quite panicked yet.

Half the reason why he was stuck was due to his cock drinking up some of Rose’s vaginal juice, absorbing the fluid and depositing it into his stomach. It wasn't drinking all of it, it left enough to lube up Rose’s pussy and in any other situation it would have been fine to continue fucking as normal but this was Rose’s first cock with no preparation at all! Frankly it was a miracle she wasn't injured.

When Rose tried to slide down the cock it almost bent and only Sunny’s pained cry prevented a horrible accident. When she tried lifting herself off the cock instead she only succeeded in pulling at the cock, lifting Sunny’s hips off the ground along with it. Sunny whimpered and the soft sound was making all the women immediately try to comfort him.

“Shhh...it's alright lord angel, we will find a way to fix this.” Daisy pet his hair gently before stepping over him so she could crouch down near Rose’s crotch and see the problem.

Petunia and Peony looked like they wanted to help but were unsure what to do. Tulip caressed the boy’s head as Sunny leaned back against her chest, moaning and sweating as he trembled. His tails were still thrusting, drinking, that feeling (along with how tight Rose was squeezing his cock) was keeping him too aroused to concentrate on shrinking himself to get free.

Daisy peered at the problem area. She could clearly see where Sunny's thicc cock was lodged inside Rose’s pussy. “Well...it'll shrink when he cums so we just need to make that happen. Rose, try to stay standing, we’ll get it out of you soon.” She tells the trembling priestess.

Rose nods, her hands go down to feel around the bulge in her abdomen, eliciting a moan from the owner of the dick that caused it. She couldn't move but maybe she could do this? Rose presses on the bulge, rubbing her tummy and squeezing the area where Sunny's tip would be. He lets out some cute mewls and Rose felt her pussy twitch around his cock. If she couldn't go up or down she could try twisting instead.

Rose wiggled her hips side to side, letting out her own moan at the way the cock brushed against her clit when she did so. She squeezed her thighs together and wiggled faster while her hands continued prodding and squeezing the bulge in her belly. Sunny instinctively tried to buck his hips but Daisy was holding his hips down as she bent over with her head in between Rose's legs to begin sucking on his balls.

Sunny whimpered. His high sensitivity was making everything feel amazing. He throws back his head with a strangled moan when Daisy enveloped his balls into her mouth and slides her tongue along them. Petunia and Peony, not wanting to be outdone, grab Sunny's unattended third tail and press it between their breasts. The two rub their large chests together and squeeze Sunny's tail along them.

Tulip wasn't sitting idly either. Her cock was rock hard and she was humping Sunny's back, wishing desperately she could stick herself inside him. Her hands were squeezing the half angel’s chest, flicking his cute little nipples with her index fingers and delighting at how hard they were. Being the only one touching Sunny's chest, she was the first to notice the...sloshing?

Tulip frowned but continued kneading Sunny's chest (secretly enjoying his breathless moans) and was amazed at how soft it was. Almost like…

“You have breasts?!” she asked in surprise. She could feel them growing under her hands. They weren't very large, perhaps a mid A cup but as Tulip kneaded them, they were clearly swelling up, sloshing as if filled with…

Little beads of white began forming on Sunny's nipples and when Tulip squeezed the newly formed breasts, a short stream of liquid began squirting out. Sunny gasps loudly, reaching his hands up to grab onto Tulip's larger ones. “T-they only gr-grow when I start...making...m-milk…” he gasped. His body normally only produced milk when he slept which made it easy to drain himself dry in the morning before starting his day, but one of the new stipulations he and the Voice had settled on as payment for his new Perks was that his lactation was now triggered by stimulation to his chest.

The Voice had also jokingly told him that they would continue to grow into larger and larger breasts if he didn't milk them properly. Squeezing his chest softly will stimulate them to produce milk and stretch larger accordingly to store it. Squeezing them harder will get some of the milk out but will also stimulate them to produce more milk, resulting in more growth. The only way to properly milk himself was to squeeze his nipples.

As Tulip pressed on his chest, Sunny whimpered when he felt his chest churning out more milk, his new tits growing ever larger. “W-wait! No-not my chest! My nipples! Just..touch my nipples!” He pants heavily, not wanting his breasts to get too large. He was past A cup now and heading into B. Still tiny compared to the other women in the room (except Tulip) but he didn't want them growing out of hand.

Peony and Petunia stared with interest at Sunny's new boobs. Peony takes the tail out of her mouth and puts it in her pussy before crawling over and reaching for one of Sunny's breasts. “Angel milk? I wonder what it taste like?” Petunia came over as well to begin inspecting Sunny's other breast. “Can we taste them?” She asks.

Sunny moaned and arched back, thrusting his chest out and making his new breasts bounce. “Do-don't squeeze my breasts any more...just...my nipples ok?” He requested. Feeling his breasts grow was amazing but if he allowed himself to indulge in the feeling things would end terribly. The Voice never said they would ever STOP growing after all and Sunny could easily see them growing to mammoth proportions and become completely unmanageable.

The two P’s grinned and latched themselves to his nipples, suckling at his new breasts surprisingly gently considering the aroused hunger in their eyes. Sunny squeaked as this new feeling was added to all the others he was already feeling and climaxed with a loud moan. Rose felt his warm seed spilling out inside her and shivered. Daisy said she had a drink to prevent pregnancy but…

She felt Sunny's dick shrink as it finished cumming and it slid out of her easily, ridiculously easily considering how much trouble they had with it. She felt his cum begin to leak out and immediately clamped her legs together.

...but what if she _wanted_ to get pregnant?

As a child reading through the church's many books she had found old texts describing angels and how their holy light could purify all disease or heal any wound. She had longed to be like them when she was younger. She trained hard to be a healer to be more like those angels she so admired. But never in all her fantasies had she ever thought she would be able to meet one.

Sure, Lord Sun was a half angel but it still counted. Rose rubbed her stomach while the other girls tended to Sunny as he panted with exhaustion. Lord Sun will leave once his task was done. But what if they needed his help again in the future? The Summoning a Hero spell only worked once every hundred years.

So...if the church could have its own angel…

Unaware of Rose's thoughts, the other girls pet Sunny's hair or rubbed his shoulders as he slumped tiredly. Peony and Petunia were still sucking on his nipples, making him cry out softly as they drained his full breasts. His chest was slowly shrinking back down, to his relief, but the stimulation on his sensitive nipples was driving him mad. “H-harder...please?” He whimpered. Oh it just felt so good…

“Oh, you've got a bit of a belly here huh?” Daisy comments as she pats Sunny's full stomach. He hadn't even realized how full he was getting. Between the juices he'd lapped up from Daisy and the stuff he got from Rose AND the two Ps…

Speaking of which, his tails were still drinking from the Ps as they continued thrusting inside them. He can taste it when the two finally climax, also they let go of his nipples to collapse to the ground with blissful sighs.

Sunny moans at how full he was. His markings began to glow as they did this afternoon and his stomach shrank back down as his markings grew. The swirls along his skin got thicker and more vibrant. He sighs while the women all stared in awe. Tulip took this chance to grope Sunny's breasts again. They had shrunk back into A cups and Sunny batted the tall woman’s hands off. “S-stop that! I don't want them growing anymore…” he flushed. “If you want to touch, just…” his wings twitched. “...just play with my nipples ok?”

Tulip made a curious grunt. “So...you produce milk lord Angel?” 

“Only if someone massages my chest yeah…” he brings his own hands up to cup his breasts, not squeezing, just covering them in case any of the girls tried to stimulate him again. “It's actually pretty nice but I'm not in the mood for that right now.”

“May I have a taste? Peony and Petunia seemed to enjoy it.” Daisy asked. Tulip nods as well. “To produce milk as if you were a mother, truly a miracle skill as benefiting an angel…” Tulip sighs sadly. “Wish I could do that…”

Sunny considers it. “Do you...wish to have larger breasts? Cause I can do that…”

Tulip sits up straight, remembering to move her towel to hide the bulge of her cock, breasts? He could really grant her breasts? “S-such a blessing...you can really do that?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Sunny lifts up his small boobs and squeezes a little to make them churn out more milk. “Just suckle from me as I….um...cast my blessing?” He tried to think of a way to explain Forced Shapeshift that wouldn't sound weird.

Tulip looks down at the cute little boobs. They were small but they were soft, she knows that first hand from squeezing them earlier. “Will they be like your breasts?” Tulip asks hopefully.

Sunny frowns. “I don't know if I can make you produce milk but I can at least make your breasts larger.” Then again, Tulip was flat so any growth in that area would be something. Forced Shapeshift only allowed for small cosmetic changes. Before Sunny could think about it anymore he squeaks when Tulip eagerly latches onto his erect nipple and suckles quickly. “Ah! Th-that's….” Sunny mewls. Oh it felt so good~ with a brief flicker of his innate magic and will, he made Tulip's chest slowly grow. Forced Shapeshift can only be used on people he was having sex with and frankly, he was counting this as a sexual act in order to get his powers to work.

Daisy knelt down to claim the other nipple. “Can I receive a blessing as well? I'm not overstepping my bounds right?” She asks. Sunny moans over the sucking sounds Tulip was making. “D-depends….on what it is…”

“I am barren.” Daisy says quietly. “I accidentally drank my mother's herbal brew as a child and it has left me unable to conceive children.” She rubs her hand along the half angel’s soft breast. “I don't know if this is something you can heal but…”

Sunny’s wings drooped in sympathy. “I don't know….but...I can try…” could his powers do that? He didn't know.

While he focused on ‘Bigger Boobs with milk’ with Tulip, he thought very hard about ‘Fertility' with Daisy as the two sucked on his breasts. Once his cock recovered enough for a round 3 he could try using that instead. Would it work better? He didn't know.

The other women were recovered enough to come over and inspect the current happenings. Rose pouted. She wanted to taste lord Sun’s milk too. She didn't know he could grant blessings. Then again she should have predicted he could. Peony was staring at Tulip's growing chest in fascination. They were small, just little round bumps but her nipples were hard and Tulip brought a hand up to caress herself. She moaned happily around the nipple she was sucking on. It was working. She was finally growing breasts!

Petunia was watching Daisy and trying to see if anything changes. Then again, this wasn't really something that would have any external alterations right?

With Sunny's stomach empty once more as his markings absorbed it all, his tails were back up. One slipped into Daisy's slit and the other slid under Tulip's towel to envelop her cock. The two women gasped but didn't protest. Tulip in particular was moaning loudly as her cock finally got some attention. On Sunny's end, tail fucking them gave him more control over being able to shape their bodies.

He reached out a hand to place on Daisy’s belly and thought really hard on boosting her fertility. He wouldn't know if it worked or not until she tries to get pregnant and that was a whole ‘nother can of worms he did not want to deal with. With his other hand he reached for Tulip's breasts and gave them a squeeze, adding more growth to them.

Tulip moans as her breasts swelled up even more. They were large enough to swing and bounce as she wiggled there in a kneeling position, drinking Sunny's sweet milk.

She was sad when the milk finally ran dry, Sunny's chest flat once more. She lets go of his nipple, now swollen from all the suckling and sits back to play with her new breasts. She was so distracted by them she wasn't even worried about the bulge in her towel where one of the tails was sucking her off.

Breasts! She had breasts! She fondled them and moaned when they grew a little more. A tiny swelling as the tail continued fucking her dick. Sunny pants “H-how big do you want them?” and Tulip really wanted to answer ‘make them grow forever’ but even as aroused as she was, she knew that would be a terrible idea.

“J-just keep growing them until I come…” Tulip decided at last. It wouldn't take long, her dick was already dribbling precum and she knew it wouldn't be long before she climaxed. The tail on her dick was sucking so fiercely and she curls over moaning as she finally orgasms, her breasts shooting out a few more inches before finally reaching their final size.

As she lay panting, Daisy had also drained Sunny's breast dry and was gasping when his third tail twisted itself around the first so there was a spiral shaped tail thrusting in and out of her pussy. She climaxed as well and Sunny moaned as his tails drank them all up.

He collapsed to the ground, feathers splayed around him and sighed. “I just wanted a bath you know?” He pulls his tails off of the two women. Well Tulip's got her boobs now and frankly, he didn't know if he did anything for Daisy. It's not like he's ever used this part of his powers before.

He could try actually fucking her with his dick, which was twitching and half hard from the wonderful feelings of being milked, but he didn't want to father a child with a woman he barely knew and wouldn't be getting together with. Plus, he was leaving as soon as his quest was over and knocking up someone just to abandon them with his child was a dick move.

So...not happening. He placed a hand on his stomach and moaned. There WAS such a thing as too much sex. He was tired but his stupid dick was still slowly twitching its way back to full mast. As he laid in a daze he felt soft hands touch his dick. He opened his eyes and saw Peony and Petunia slowly stroking his cock.

“Well...you can't take a bath until this is dealt with right?” Peony croons at the thick cock. Sunny sighed. “Ok, but this is the last one. I just want to take a bath. I think I've eaten enough by this point…”

He felt strong arms lift him from the ground and Tulip settles behind him, pressing her new breasts to the sides of his head. “Thank you so much lord angel.” She smiles as she begins rubbing the decent sized boobs along Sunny's cheeks. He wiggled his wings “Your welcome? What are you doing?” He tried to move his head but Tulip hugs him to her chest. “I'm thanking you.” She continues squishing her soft breasts against Sunny's face.

“Right...well that's unnecessar-!” He yelps when Petunia and Peony began rubbing their breasts along his dick. “C-can you just let me jerk myself off and be done with it?” He whined.

“Nope~sorry lord angel but we want to enjoy your company a little longer~” Peony giggles. “After all, you and Rose will be leaving soon and then she'll get you all for herself…”

Petunia nodded, pressing her breasts together and making Sunny jerk his hips with a whimper “And that's just unfair for the rest of us…”

Sunny groans. “Fine. But this is the last one. After this, bath!” He sighed in exasperation when the Ps took his tails and stuck them into their pussies. His tails twitched but they were just as tired as he was, to the women's disappointment. They didn't let that stop them as they took hold of his spade tips and began manually rubbing the tails along their clits 

“S-still feels so nice~” Peony pants as she grinds the soft yet firm appendage against her privates. They were still drinking up any sexual fluids they touched and Sunny lets out a few of his own moans from the feeling traveling along his tail.

Rose had recovered somewhat by this point and wobbled over, somewhat bowlegged from attempting to ride Sunny's dick earlier. She watched what Peony and Petunia were doing with Lord Sun's tails and took hold of his third tail to copy them.

They had brought up a good point. She would be leaving together with Lord Sun and the others tomorrow. She would have to make sure the angel got fed. So she wanted to learn how to better feed him. She was inexperienced with sexual conduct and thus took to mimicking the other priestesses.

She placed the rounded tip of lord Sun's tail (she absently noted that while his tails were normally thin and sharp looking, the spade tips appeared to have swollen into rounded heart shapes from all the feeding they had done tonight.) between her legs and rubbed it, crying out at the sensation and instinctively getting the hang of pleasuring herself as she went along. It wasn't long before she learned how to press the tip just so against herself to make her juices start flowing, some of Sunny's cum from earlier leaking out and being sucked up as well.

She watched the tail drink fondly. Yes, it would be her joy to keep Sun well fed. For his part, Sunny felt his stomach begin filling up again and moaned. He really ate too much today. His markings were tingling all along his skin and while his stomach was shrinking as the juices were converted into magical energy to be stored away he couldn't help but feel full.

Petunia reached a hand down to give Sunny's butt a squeeze, making him squeak. Peony leaned down to try and take Sunny's dick into her mouth, sucking on the tip. He moaned and trembled, trying to buck his hips but was being held down by the women.

“By the goddess! I love your taste lord angel~” Peony sighs as she licks his head. His precum was quickly drank up by her hungry lips. Petunia leans down to lick as well, the two ended up kissing accidentally and they jerked up in surprise. “Oh.” The glanced at each other shyly before Petunia comes to a decision and leans in to deliberately kiss Peony.

The shorter woman made a surprised sound but didn't pull away. They kissed softly, somewhat hesitant but they leaned closer to each other, pressing Sunny's cock between their breasts and began sliding their bodies up and down along his cock as they kissed each other.

Tulip was quickly readjusting her towel. She glanced at her fellow priestesses and stared in surprise. Rose hadn't noticed, too busy pleasuring herself with Sunny's swollen tail. Daisy was frowning at the two women making out. “Don't let the head priest find out about this. Or anyone else.” She glances at Sunny worriedly but he gives her a reassuring look though his hip thrusts. “There is nothing wrong with what they're doing so long as they both agree to it.”

Rose finally looks up to see what they were talking about and freezes. Oh. Oh no. “B-but isn't that sinful?” She asks.

“No-not at all…” Sunny groans out, the movements along his cock were going faster and he wasn't gonna be able to hold on much longer. “There's nothing wrong with same as-sex relations…” he closed his eyes and threw back his head as he finally comes. Petunia breaks off the kiss so she could start licking the cum off Peony’s breasts. Sunny slumped back on the ground trembling. His markings were still pulsing to digests the fluid he was still receiving.

His markings grew more intricate, branching off into fine swirls along his skin. Tulip traced one in fascination and Sunny moans loudly. Dann sensitivity.

Petunia and Peony were now grabbing onto Sunny's tails to fuck each other, roughly thrusting the swollen tips in each other's pussies. They climax at the same time and collapse to the ground panting. The tails, dripping with excess juices they hadn't yet absorbed, turn their attention to Rose. She eagerly leans back with her legs spread wide as the three tails combined back together into one and dove in to finish the job.

Rose moans at the now thicker tail and it doesn't take her long to come. The tail pulls out, satisfied at last and then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion much like it's owner. Sunny panted as his markings _burned_ and grew even more. Too much food. Too much…

“Are you alright lord angel?” Tulip asks worridley. Sunny rolls over to his side and lays down. “I...might need...a few minutes…” he panted. His wings were twitching weakly. Ugh. He was so tired. Maybe he should have taken endurance as a Perk…

“So….” Daisy drawls “Does this mean you need help bathing?”

Sunny grumbles under his breath and blushes. “...maybe…”

Daisy laughs before walking over and picking him up gently, so light, even with the wings. “Come on, lets all wash up.”

Rose scrambled to her feet “I'm helping too!” Daisy laughs. “We’ll all get a turn I'm sure.” Sunny just pouts at being manhandled. He was placed into the hot water and moans at how nice it felt on his sore body. Daisy gets a small bath towel and begins rubbing it along his arms. His wings were too in the way for washing his back.

Sunny breathes deeply and tried to retract his wings. Unfortunately he was too exhausted to really hold a transformation and sighed. Well, might as well clean his wings too. He stretched his wings out and splashed at the water. Rose knelt beside him in the water. It came up to his chest while he was sitting down. Rose began gently combing her hands through his feathers.

Sunny sighs and leans against Rose. He feels the other girls come in to clean themselves and begin wiping him down as well. Tulip lifts him easily so they can begin wiping down his body. Sunny moans when the towels were rubbed softly over his body. Specifically when they brushed along his markings. Shit. His markings tingled delightfully with each scrub and he arched back with a choked cry.

Ok. Downside to his markings growing larger as they stored mana, it made his skin an erogenous zone. It seemed the women were beginning to realize that as well. “Oh...dear…”

Sunny whined as he wiggled out of their grasp. “We-well I guess that's what happens when I eat too much…” his skin tingled but at least it didn't seem to be arousing him yet. Just, felt really nice~

He blushed. “I think I can wash myself now…” he half swam a little further away. The women seemed understanding. Peony hands him a small bath towel and Sunny begins carefully wiping himself down, moaning softly as he tried to clean himself without setting himself off. He shivered as he wiped off his sweat and grime from the day. There were some soap bars that he scrubbed into the towel before diving under the water and flexing his wings a bit.

He came back out of the semi-soapy water and shook his wings out. He felt his feathers shifting to line back up neatly and flapped a few times to get the excess water out before wiping down the rest of his body.

He was getting more acclimated to the heightened sensations along his skin and managed to scrub himself clean without too much trouble. He couldn't hold back some pleased sighs and moans, to his embarrassment, but as long as he didn't get hard again it was fine.

He also noticed the women watching him and gave them a deadpan stare. “Really?” He sighs.

“Your wings are so pretty~” they swooned. Sunny rolled his eyes and started scrubbing his tail off. Ok. Heightened sensitivity might cause problems down the line. Especially if he was going to get into combat situations. At the very least, he had mana to spare so shooting off some more holy attacks wouldn't make him collapse again.

The group of people washed up, Tulip happily groping her new breasts while Peony and Petunia glanced at each other a little awkwardly.

“You two should talk this out.” Daisy says dryly as she glances at the two. The Ps both blushed. “Well...I enjoyed it.” Peony says quietly as she plays with her hair. Petunia rubs her arm and looks down. “It was pretty sudden huh?”

“It wasn't bad.” Peony assured her. The two blushed again.

“So...do you like each other or are you just interested in the physical side of things?” Sunny asked as he scrubbed his tail. It appeared the heightened sensitivity of his markings was finally calming down, maybe it only became overly erogenous right after it absorbs mana?

Either way he heaved a sigh of relief when he started scrubbing his legs. The two women glanced at him and then at each other.

“Well...I...I don't know…” Petunia says softly. “I've never really...thought about this kind of thing before. I was always told it was unnatural. But…” she glances at Sunny. “...if the Angel says its ok then it must be.”

“Nothing wrong with experimenting.” Sunny shrugs. “Try it for a bit and see if you like it or not. If anyone gives you a hard time about it…” Sunny shrugged “Tell them I gave my approval.”

Peony and Petunia went off to talk quietly to each other about their possible relationship and Sunny gets out of the water, flapping both sets of wings and searching for a towel. Rose gets out of the water and pattered her way over to him. “Let me help you dry off lord Sun!”

Sunny rolls his eyes. “You know I don't need you to wait on me hand and foot? It's fine for me to do things myself.”

Rose pouted. “But I want to serve you lord Sun.”

“Please don't. You're not a servant, you're my traveling companion.” Sunny sighs as he wipes himself off. It was starting to get annoying actually. Hopefully his other party members will be more...normal company. Sunny decided he would try to hide his status as an ‘Angel' from them if he could.

Then again, Kale seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't care either way. That was fine with him. Sunny flapped his wings a few more times to try and get the excess water off before retracted them and shivering at the odd feeling of the water being squeezed off his feathers as they slid back under his skin.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Sunny heard Rose scrambling to catch up. “Lord Sun!”

“You can just call me Sun. It's fine?”

“I couldn't, lord Sun. As the high priestess I must show proper respect to the Hero.”

Sunny sighs. “Alright then. If it really makes you happy to do so. So...do you know where my room is?”

Rose led him to his quarters while Sunny wondered what was the point for the difficult to navigate hallways and she stood in the doorway as he entered. Sunny glanced at her. “Do you need something?” He asked.

Rose bit her lips.

“Lord Sun...does it...matter to you who you feed from?” She asked, holding back her true question. She noticed that while lord Sun enjoyed their time together, he didn't seem to be...into it. Like he went through the motions but didn't particularly care. Rose was taught that sex was the height of intimacy and should only be done with the one you loved, once you married of course.

But lord Sun didn't seem to care beyond satisfying his needs. Not to say he was cold or dismissive about his partners but he certainly didn't hold any affection for Edgar despite feeding off him so intimately. And...a small part of Rose felt disappointed, it appeared lord Sun did not hold any affection for her either.

His words confirmed it for her. “I don't really care too much who I'm getting food from.” Her heart sank but he continued.

“Though, I guess...if I had the choice, I’d prefer if it was with someone I knew and liked I suppose?” Sunny shrugs. He hadn't really been very picky though. A part of him was blaming that on his impatience for wanting to get this harem adventure over and done with. He looked at the expression on Rose's face.

“Which does not mean the same thing as loving someone.” He clarified. “I would rather not have sex with strangers but somehow it just keeps happening.” Stupid incubus instincts.

Rose looked confused. “Liking someone without loving someone?”

“I like you as a person Rose. But I wouldn't want to date you. Do you have dating here?”

“You mean courtship?” Rose asks.

“Yeah. I wouldn't court you. Frankly, I shouldn't even be feeding off you like this, I still kinda feel like I'm taking advantage of you…” he felt bad about pretty much all of this but damn his hunger and damn these women for being so eager for it. For a moment Sunny worried that he might have accidentally hypnotized them into it.

That was a horrifying thought.

Unaware of Sunny's dark thoughts, Rose was unsure how to feel. It's not as if she had wanted Sunny to court her...well, a small part of her might have wanted such a thing. She...had given her virginity to him and a part of her was disappointed that he wasn't interested in her romantically.

She knew that was unfair to him since it was she who had insisted so strongly to feed him and...that was all it was, wasn't it? A feeding. Of course lord Sun wouldn't hold affection for some woman he'd just met that day, even if she opened her legs to him…

“Hey Rose.” Sunny's voice broke through her thoughts. “I...don't think you should feed me anymore. It's unfair for you to do it if you're so worried abo-”

“But I WANT to feed you!” Rose insisted. Sunny sighs. “That's the problem actually. I feel like even if you SAY otherwise, you're only feeding me because you feel you should and not because you want to.”

He stares at her seriously. “I feel like you're expecting romance or something more from this. I'm sorry but you won't get that from me. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I've only just met you and courtship is not on my mind. I'm sorry.”

Rose wilted. “Oh. Right. T-that's fair I mean we did just meet and…” she should have known. It was just food to him after all. “Thank you for making that clear.” She turns and runs off. Stupid. Of course lord Sun wasn't interested. He didn't know her and it's not like he was going to stay. What was she even thinking? It was her fault for believing that having sex with him would mean anything more. And she was the one who insisted on feeding him anyway, so it's not like he was expected to-

“Rose wait!” Sunny caught up to her, waving a hand to get her attention. “Look, I'm sorry for taking your virginity before you were ready. I won't ask you to feed me anymore ok?” He bit his lip in worry. “I feel really bad about it. It's not your fault and its not mine either. But we both made some bad decisions...”

Rose spun around to face him. “That's not the problem. Lord Sun...it…” she sighed. “It was my own fault for thinking that…” she didn't know how to put it in words. “And this, all this and stuff we did together! It's...new and exciting and kind of scary and I feel like a bad priestess but apparently the others have done such things before and it's alright?! But it doesn't FEEL right.”

Casual sex without any emotional connection just felt...wrong to her. Rose had enjoyed it. The sensation from it was thrilling. But she had hoped for some deeper meaning to it. Hoped that it meant more to lord Sun than just food but it wasn't. He just wanted food. And she wanted intimacy. But if he was uninterested in that, she didn't want to force her desires on him.

Sunny sighed. “Rose, clearly we should have talked about this a lot more than we have. I don't think we should have sex together until we've worked this out. It's upsetting you and I never meant to hurt you.”

“But...I'm supposed to assist you. How are you going to fight the demon lord if you can't get food?” Rose frets.

“I'll figure something out. I don't want you doing this for me if you don't want to.”

“But I DO.” Rose insisted. Sunny shook his head. “Maybe you do, but that doesn't make it right for me to accept if having sex is going to make you feel like this.”

Rose bit her lip. “Alright. But...we are going to talk about this, yes?” as unhappy as she felt about the idea of sex with a partner who didn't love her back, she still worried for his health if he didn't get food. Which was probably exactly what he meant about how she was feeding him out of duty and not because she wanted to. Because wanting to have sex with him out of duty was still not the correct way to go about this.

“Of course.” Sunny runs a hand through his hair, feeling guilty and angry with himself. Ever since he's gotten his new body he's been accidentally hurting those around him. Though, considering Rainy had a crush on him for over a year and he never noticed, maybe he's just always been bad at this.

Heck, the only reason he knew Cloudy had a crush on him back in high school was because that guy was the _most_ unsubtle. Sunny couldn't help but grimace at the memory of Cloudy following him around the halls at school and trying very badly to flirt with him. Thank god Cloudy outgrew that in college.

Sunny looks up at Rose who also seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He sighed. “We can talk more tomorrow. Good night Rose.”

“Good night lord Sun.” Rose says quietly as she watched him walk back to his room. She had a lot to think about tonight. Maybe she should go talk to the other priestesses and get a better understanding on how they felt. Why they were fine with the idea of having sex with people. 

\---

Sleep came quickly and Sunny found himself back in that place filled with golden light. “Hey.” He called out. “Voice who made the CYOA!”

 **~Yo wassup? Nice go with that orgy btws~** the Voice pronounced it bee-tee-dubs. **~It was pretty hot.~**

Sunny fold his arms over his chest. “I'm not sure how I feel knowing you were watching.”

The Voice laughs. **~I'm always watching. Me and the other readers.~**

“Readers?”

**~Not important. Point is, I know it might feel weird for you but I've watched everyone on your planet since it came to be. I left well enough alone but it was getting boring.~**

“I'm just gonna ignore that statement for now and ask a question. Why all the sex?”

**~Because it's fun.~**

“Even if the participants are not happy by it? Even if they get hurt?” Sunny growls.

The Voice was quiet for a long while. Sunny almost thought it wasn't going to answer.

 **~I never meant for people to get hurt. I just wanted a fun Isekai harem adventure. Why do feelings always need to get involved?~** the Voice’s voice dropped to a whisper **~Free will am I right?~**

Sunny sighs. “Look, are you the one sending those horny women at me?”

 **~I set up the scenario. What you guys choose to do is your own thing. I don't really control you. Not if you have souls. Though, even those without souls are starting to get out of hand~** the Voice *shrugs* and Sunny was left feeling that it was incredibly odd for a bodiless entity to shrug.

“Am I really expected to believe 5 beautiful women would just willingly have sex with me for no other reason than they could?” Sunny growled.

 **~Look, this story was created for fun sexy nonsense. Stop poking holes in it. You're liable to fall out~** the Voice grumbled. **~I really shouldn't even be talking to you or any of the others but damn if this little experiment isn't getting out of hand~**

Sunny had no idea what the Voice meant. “Look, forget it, can I go home if I defeat the demon lord? That's the goal right?” he frowns. “It better not be something stupid like ‘the demon lord falls for the hero’ and I'm expected to fuck them into submission. Thereby bringing peace to the land…”

There was a suspicious silence.

“REALLY?! Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!” Sunny fumes. The Voice had the audacity to sound sheepish **~Look if this was a porno…~**

“No! I am sick and tired of this. I'm gonna go to the demon Lord's castle and I am going to KILL them. And then I'm gonna go home.” Sunny snarls. If this was just a general fantasy story he might have wanted to have a bit of fun but if it was just gonna be sex then he was going on a warpath.

**~I thought this was going to be fun...it's not fun if you're not having fun…~**

Sunny stared incredulously into the light at how….sad the Voice sounded. “Look, I'm not the type of person who's ok with just having sex with anyone without worrying about consequences. Maybe you should get someone else for future scenarios?”

**~....okay….but you still need to finish this before I can send you home~**

“Yeah, yeah.” Sunny rubs his head wings. “Are you really that bored?”

The Voice didn't respond and Sunny slipped into true sleep.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had way too much trouble writing this >.>  
> Been busy. Probably gonna have a Cloudy chapter next.


	18. Move in Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed writing for the Clouds, they're sweet. I apologize for the short chapter.
> 
> I tried to draw sexy stuff but I'm not that good at it. Perspectives are hard! Anatomy is hard! Also I'm not that good drawing on my tablet but I am using this to practice...

**Lewd Adventures**  
  
**-Move in day-**  
  
\---  
  
Cloudy grunted as he carried the dresser up the stairs. His muscles flexed under his shirt as he held up the heavy wooden piece of furniture. It wasn't too difficult but with spring ending and the warmth of summer setting in, the heat was making his work harder. He already got the bed frames and mattresses upstairs.  
  
He got the dresser into the apartment and set it down in his chosen bedroom. Maybe he should have Nimbus help. Goodness knows there was no way Foggy would be able to lift anything with his scrawny ass arms. He wipes some sweat and looks for the water bottle he left here.  
  
Oh right, he left it outside by the door.  
  
Cloudy goes back outside and takes a large gulp of water, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Working hard?”

Cloudy looks down the stairway to see a toned young woman with piercings grinning up at him. “Oh, yeah, moving furniture and stuff.” Was she one of his new neighbors? Most probably.

“I'm Lightning. Nice you meet cha!” the woman says cheerfully. “So...Misty explained what living here entails rights?” She peered at him closely.

“Yeah, the lot is apparently haunted or something?” Cloudy shrugs.

Lightning rolls her eyes. “It's not as bad as it sounds really. Ashley doesn't bother US. And even when he does make weird things happen, no one has gotten hurt. It’s just annoying for Misty.”

Cloudy nods slowly. “Ok….”

Lightning grins at him. “Well enough about that, what's your name hot stuff?” She asks.

“Ah...I'm Cloudy. It's very nice to meet you.” the man came down the stairs so he didn't have to raise his voice to talk to her. “Are you flirting with me?”

The woman laughs. “That depends...are you single?”

“Ye-actually I'm not really sure?” Cloudy admitted. He was sort of in a relationship (?) with his clones...as weird as that sounded. But while the constant sex was great, they weren't really in a relationship in the traditional sense. He couldn't take them out on dates. But they did provide companionship, even if they weren't much for conversation.

Cloudy had to admit guiltily that he hasn't really tried to talk to them...but he's been busy! He was booking more appointments at work and was generally too exhausted from working to really give the girls the attention they deserved.

 _‘They deserve better than me...those two do everything they can to try and please me but I don't even do anything for them.’_ Cloudy sighs.

He decided that once they've move in here, the cheap rent and Foggy’s financial help would allow him to lessen his workload so he could spend some more quality time with his girls aside from just the sex. They deserve at least that much.

Cloudy shakes his head at Lightning. “Ah...sorry but I think I sort of AM in a relationship.” He gives her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

She snorts and waves him off. “That's fine dude. Was just asking. I see a cute guy or girl, I ask ‘em out.” She smiled.

“That's pretty direct. Do you just ask out strangers like this all the time.” Cloudy raised an eyebrow.

She laughs. “Why shouldn't I? Even if they're a stranger now, it doesn't mean I can't get to know them once we start dating. And if it doesn't work out then at least I tried am I right?”

“That's a refreshingly optimistic way to think about it.” Cloudy couldn't help but admire her for that. He was always too worried about whether or not someone would like him back before asking, too afraid of rejection.

“Do you happen to have any cute single friends? Any of your roommates perhaps?” Lightning teased.

“Well...I'm kinda in a relationship with two of my roommates...um...and I don't know about Foggy, I think he's single but you'd have to ask him yourself.” Cloudy shrugs.

Lightning ‘Ooh's. “Well once you're all moved in, do you guys want a housewarming party? My place? Two of my roommates are away and the 4th guy has been shutting himself in his room a lot recently so I'm craving real human interaction.” She rolls her eyes. “If you want to at least.”

Cloudy considered it. “Well...I guess that might be nice.”

Sweet~just leave a note on my door when you're done. I’ll be sure to get a lot of cooking done.” Lightning finger gunned Cloudy with a laugh. “See you later hot stuff! I'm going to work.” She walked off to her car and drove off.

Cloudy went to his own rented truck to grab some more furniture. Nice to know the neighbors were nice.

\---

“Make sure your ears are hidden.”

Cumulus nodded with a pout. She didn't like wearing this beanie but master insisted upon it. Nimbus was trying to tuck her tail into her pants. They were tight enough already because of the bulge of her cock. Cumulus was glad she didn't have a dick but her fat butt made it just as difficult to get pants on. At least she didn't have to deal with pain from accidentally sitting on her balls like Nimbus did.

None of master’s pants fit her. Even his loosest and stretchiest work out pants were filled to bursting. Cumulus could feel the fabric creak as she waddled around. It was time to move out. She puts on the jacket master gave her and wrapped her tail around her waist.

 Master had been a little more affectionate today. Even though he was tired from working hard he tried to give the two of them more of his attention. It made Cumulus feel all fluffy inside. She enjoyed cuddling into master's muscular arms and rubbing her huge tits along his chest.

Master even gave Cumulus nice scratches along her ears and told her that she was a good girl. She was still a little upset at herself but Cloudy had praised her for getting all the packing done yesterday. They could have left last night but master said that they would spend the night here and head out tomorrow.

So here they were now, getting dressed and finally ready to leave.

Cumulus smiled brightly as she helped carry some more boxes to the car. Things have been great. Master assured Cumulus she wasn't a bad girl and they had cuddled all night. Master said that once they were settled into their new home they would all go out to buy some clothes that fit the two of them.

Cumulus told master she was fine with being naked but he said that she would have to wear clothing if she wanted to go out on dates with him. That filled Cumulus with so much happiness she had tackled master onto the ground and kissed him all over.

“Whoa girl! You're really excited for that aren't you?” Cloudy laughed as he held the happy chubby cat girl. Cumulus purred loudly as she kissed him. “Yay! Date!” She giggled as she nuzzled him. Cloudy pet her ears fondly. “Well since we're in a relationship I should do my part to make you two happy.”

Nimbus was just as happy but was more reserved in her affections. She gripped onto Cloudy’s free hand and looked at him as she asked quietly “Real date?” Cloudy grinned at her “Yes. A real date. I was thinking we could go down to the beach? Or do you have any other place you'd like to go?”

“Beach is fine.” Nimbus smiled faintly and squeezed Cloudy’s hand.

Foggy called to tell them that he was driving in from his old apartment with his stuff and should arrive in a few days. So with everything packed and the girls hiding their cat features, Cloudy took one last glance at his apartment. He'd been living here for 5 years, the man couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

When he first moved in here by himself he had been kind of lonely and thought it was too big but had thought being alone and independent was the way to go. Now though, he glanced at the girls buckling themselves into his car (after a small scuffle to decide who got to sit in the front) and smiled. He wasn't gonna be living alone anymore.

\-----

Cloudy pulled up to the new apartment. He spotted Misty bent over the garden in the front yard. Looks like she was helping the bottom floor tenants with their garden. The tall man gets out of his car to wave at his new landlady. “Hello!”

The woman looked up and waved. Cloudy hears Cumulus come out of the car and shuffle over to his side. He glances down to see the girl half hiding behind him as she stares at the woman. Nimbus wasn't hiding behind him but she did have one hand gripping onto his shirt.

“Girls, this is Misty, our new landlady. Say hello.” Cloudy smiled at the two of them.

“Hello.” Nimbus nodded politely.

“H-hello…” Cumulus peeked out from behind Cloudy.

Misty smiled kindly. “Hello to you too. I'm Misty Bell. What're your names?” She walked up to them.

Nimbus glanced at Cloudy before saying firmly “I am Nimbus Mountain. This is my sister Cumulus Mountain.”

“Oh. Are you Cloudy’s sisters?”

“””No.””” the three of them said together.

At Misty’s confused look, Cloudy blushed a little as he stepped back and hugged both girls to his chest. “Th-they're my girlfriends!” He declared.

Cumulus felt her face heat up and her heart pound rapidly at her master's declaration. He had claimed them as HIS! She let out a happy sigh and nuzzled his strong arms.

Nimbus was blushing faintly even as her expression remained blank. She did lean more heavily on Cloudy’s chest though.

Misty smiled cheerfully. “Well congrats to you three. Take care of each other now.” She looked at Cloudy’s car. “Do you need help moving the rest of your stuff?”

“No thank you ma’am I've already got all the hard stuff in.” Cloudy relaxed when it seemed like Misty wasn't going to judge him for his relationship status. “Thank you though, we can handle the rest.”

The woman laughed and went back to working in her garden. “Alright. You folks have fun.”

Cloudy sighed when Misty walked off. “Well that turned out better than I expected.” He glanced at the girls “You two wanna see our new home?” Cumulus nodded eagerly. Our home. She liked the way that sounded.

The three of them carried their bags and boxes up the stairs where Cloudy showed them the bedrooms. “Foggy can have this one, that one's mine and you two can share the largest bedroom…”

Cumulus pouted. “No share with you?”

Cloudy sighed. “We can't fit three people in one room. And this way, you and Nimbus can have your own space.”

Cumulus was going to protest but Nimbus tugged on her sister's hand and shook her head. Cumulus sighed but realized master was probably right. But just because she had a different room wouldn't stop her from sneaking into master's room at night.

She giggled to herself as the other two began unpacking. Cloudy sighed as he stretched, he had been working so much recently. Hm...the sex was a great way to unwind but it didn't help his soreness. Could he ask the girls to give him a massage? And in return he would massage them too? It was only fair.

Well, no time like the present, Foggy wasn't gonna be here for a few more days so he had the house just for themselves. Cloudy got a few beach towels out to lay on top of his bed, having just set up the mattress and bed sheets yesterday. Sleeping on his blankets back at his own apartment wasn't as bad as it sounded since he had two very eager pillows.

“Hey Cumulus, Nimbus, do you know anything about proper massages?” He asked.

Nimbus nodded. She knew plenty of basic knowledge from her master. Massages fell under the category of pleasure and stress relief so she retained his knowledge on the muscles of the body and how they could be tended to.

Cumulus grinned and nodded as well. She was already making grabby hands at Cloudy. He chuckled and shook his head. “Of course. Well, I actually have some massage oil in one of these boxes so as soon as we find it we can-”

Cumulus was already half buried in a box, her tail swishing back and forth happily. Cloudy laughed and got back to work as well. He hadn't meant to give Cumulus motivation to unpack but it seemed he had.

\-----

“Found it!” Cloudy gasped as he located the bottle of massage oil. He grinned at the excited look on Cumulus’s face. “Alright I have my room set up so-”

Cumulus grabbed his hand and he yelped as the much smaller girl dragged him down the hall to his bedroom. She essentially flung him onto the bed and began pulling his clothes off. Cloudy sputtered “Whoa! Slow down!”

Cumulus has stripped her own clothes off as well. “Massage!” She cheered. Cloudy laughed. He kicked off the rest of his clothes and laid down on his stomach. “You do me and I do you alright?”

“Massage and then fuck!” Cumulus insisted. Cloudy sighed. “You're insatiable...fine we can fuck afterward.”

He heard her click the cap open and shivered as the oil was squeezed out onto his back. His cat ears and tail already out and swishing back and forth. Cumulus put the bottle down and to Cloudy’s surprise, straddled his legs. He was going to ask what she was doing but she reached down to begin kneading his shoulders, leaning forward to grind herself along him, rubbing her heavy, soft breasts along his back even as she squeezed the tight muscle around the base of his neck.

Nimbus had come in by that point, her approach less impatient than her sister. She leisurely took her clothes off to climb onto the towels covering the bed. Cumulus was mashing her huge breasts along Cloudy's body as she worked, sliding up the man’s torso. So Nimbus placed her hands on Cloudy's legs and began kneading them.

“Ooh…” Cloudy moaned. By this point Cumulus was sitting on his back with his tail trapped beneath her crotch as she rubbed her hips up and down, both having her meaty butt rub against his skin and having her weight pressing down on his sore muscles. He could feel her erect nipples trailing along his back as she leaned forward to squeeze his arms, working through the sore muscles there too.

Nimbus’s deft fingers rubbed along Cloudy's muscular legs from the thighs down to his feet where she began rubbing those too. She tugged at his legs and lightly shook the appendage. She squeezed at his foot, lifting it off the bed so she could bend it carefully back and forth, rotating it along its socket. Cloudy moaned contently.

Cumulus slid her butt down to rest on Cloudy's butt so she could knead more of his back. The oil made it easy to rub all along his skin smoothly. She pressed her knuckles deep into his back and grinned in triumph at every groan and gasp she could milk out of him. He gasped and shook when she went along his ribs though. It seemed he was ticklish there.

Regardless, it wasn't long before Cloudy was purring sleepily as Cumulus and Nimbus pampered his worn body. He did startle when Nimbus began squeezing his butt cheeks but for the most part he was just having a general relaxing time. He was all loose and warm.

And then the girls flipped him onto his back and began roaming their hands along his front.

Cloudy yelped as Cumulus began massaging his dick, chanting “Wake up. Wakey wakey!” over and over as she grinned at it. Cloudy was going to protest but thought better of it and just rolled his eyes. Of course.

Cumulus turned so her butt was facing Cloudy’s face and slid back so she could press her soft round cheeks against his chin. He sputtered but she rocked her hips back and forth, the large butt jiggling enticingly. “Touch?” She asked. Cloudy huffed “Alright.”

He brought his hands up to grab handfuls of her soft butt and squeezed. She mewled happily as he began rubbing her butt cheeks together, pulling them apart and slapping them back against each other with a fleshy clap.

As Cloudy played with her butt, Nimbus took hold of her sister's heavy breasts and wrapped them around Cloudy’s cock as it began to swell with arousal. Nimbus thought about it a bit and then sat herself down, straddling Cloudy’s upper thighs so she could press her own hard cock against his and wrapped Cumulus's breasts around both of them.

The tall woman rocked her hips slightly so she could rub her swollen balls against his and she felt Cloudy's dick twitch as it got fully erect. She began gyrating her hips forward and up to grind their cocks together even as she held one of Cumulus’s breasts in each hand to press them against the cocks. She rubbed them up and down along the cocks and purred.

Cumulus was on her hands and knees by this point. Her breasts were being pulled in one direction and her butt in the other. She purred happily as she felt her master's strong fingers squeeze and rub along her butt and thighs. Her pussy was already leaking her juices along his chest as she keeled above him.

With one hand gripping her thigh, Cloudy sent the other to slip between her butt cheeks, sliding his large hand between the jiggling, soft mounds until his large fingers found her pussy. He rubbed his fingers firmly against it, pulling gasps and moans from the girl positioned above him.

Cumulus shivered as her master's warm hand massaged her plump pussy. She wiggled her hips and whined. As nice as this was, she wanted his fingers inside her. She hears him chuckle. “Do you want in?”

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see that from where he was. “Yes!”

“Yes what?” Cloudy teased, pressing his fingers along her clit in a circular motion and making Cumulus cry out.

“Yes master please finger fuck Cumulus's naughty hole!” She gasped, her ears drooping adorably.

Cloudy made a choked laugh. “Not quite what I was expecting to hear but that'll do.” He spread her slit open with his fingers and slid two in. Cumulus ducked her head to rest on her breasts and moaned. “Yes~”

Cloudy crooked his fingers as he slid them in and out of the warm, slick vagina. He bent them just so, making sure to rub his knuckles against her clit with each thrust. Cumulus moaned loudly, her mouth hanging open as she drooled with bliss. Yes, yes, yes!

On Cloudy's other end, Nimbus was panting softly as she fucked her sister’s breasts and ground her cock against Cloudy's. She also rubbed her pussy against the top of his, grinding herself down to try to reach the futa pussy hidden under his ball sack. She felt Cloudy's tail twitch up from between his legs and had a brilliant idea.

She let go of one of Cumulus's breasts to reach down and grab Cloudy's tail. She quickly found the tip of the soft appendage and positioned it at her vaginal opening. She grunted at the ticklish feeling of his fur when she shoved the tail inside herself but when she heard Cloudy yelp she grinned to herself and clamped her muscular thighs together. Then she took hold of her own tail and slid it down between Cloudy's legs, pushing the tip under his balls to where she knew his pussy was. He moaned as she slid herself inside.

Obviously her dear master caught on to what was happening with his lower body despite being unable to see, and began to move his tail, wiggling it inside her. Nimbus cried out in pleasure before doing the same, twitching her tail inside Cloudy's pussy. She hears him exclaim “Shit that's good!”

Wiggling her tail harder, Nimbus went back to tending to the cocks in the room. Her natural cat-like flexibility allowed her to bend down to the dick heads poking out from between Cumulus's breasts and press a kiss to each one. Even as she continued rubbing the large mammaries against the base of the cocks, she sucked on the tips, alternating between Cloudy's cock, and her own.

To help pleasure her sister as well, Nimbus slid her hands around to press her thumbs against the hard nipples, rubbing circles around the areola before flicking the nipple itself.

As her face was down, sucking and licking the dicks, Nimbus could only hear her sister's moaning cries. Still though, she was sure her fellow clone was enjoying herself.

Cumulus panted happily as she had her nipples and pussy played with. Add to that the feeling of her breasts being rubbed along two huge cocks? She was in heaven. “More fingers!” She moaned, begged.

Cloudy was panting as well, his hips twitching up now and then as he wanted to buck but couldn't move with Nimbus sitting on his legs. He heard Cumulus's plea and alongside the index and middle finger already thrusting inside her vagina, Cloudy slipped his ring finger in as well.

His other hand was still squeezing the soft jiggly butt he loved. He knew he had essentially crafted Cumulus's body to his own preferences but he really did love squeezing her soft chubby roundness. He felt Nimbus's tail wiggle around inside him like a worm and let out a moan. As nice as that felt, he sort of wished for a large thick cock pounding his pussy instead.

As if hearing his desires, Cloudy's Forced Shapeshift perk went into overdrive, it normally only made cosmetic changes but now the magic felt out the man's desires and sought to fulfill them in any way it could. It wouldn't be able to affect such drastic changes on any other sexual partners but the fact that the one whose body was being altered was one of Cloudy's clones meant their anatomy could be more easily molded to his desires.

Nimbus yelped as her tail started feeling...different…

She could still wiggle and move it like before but now she felt like the tip of her tail inside Cloudy's pussy was...changing. It bulges outward, growing wider and...furless…

Almost on instinct, Nimbus changed her tail movements to both wiggling AND thrusting, moaning loudly as she felt her master's vaginal walls squeeze tightly against the thick cock the end of her tail had become.

Cloudy twitched in surprise when he suddenly felt a large cock inside his pussy. He didn't really have time to wonder about it as it picked up speed and force, pounding him relentlessly until he was a moaning mess. The fact that it was also wiggling was simply too much for him to handle. He started finger fucking Cumulus even harder in response to his own rough treatment and she seemed quite happy for it. “MOAR FINGERS!” She screamed even as she climaxed, her legs wobbling as she held herself up through sheer force of will.

Cloudy had four fingers roughly thrusting into her pussy and Cumulus gargled with happiness, drooling profusely and rocking her hips along with his hand movements as she came again, her pussy spasming around his fingers. She wobbled as her legs finally gave out on her but Cloudy continued fucking her in time with the feeling inside his own pussy.

His mind went blank when he came, his pussy clenching tight to the cock inside it while his dick shot out his cum all over Nimbus's face.

Nimbus came as well, sent over the edge by having her master release on her. Her vagina squeezed Cloudy's tail as her cock and newly grown tail-cock sprayed their own white juices out. Cunning from her tail cock felt like releasing the valve on a hose as her tail spasmed around almost uncontrollably. The only reason it wasn't whipping around the room spraying everywhere was due to Cloudy's legs clamping down to hold that bulging appendage inside him, his pussy hungry for semen.

Cloudy's mind was mostly blank with pure bliss but he distantly felt his womb being filled with cum. Ah...looks like he would be laying eggs again after this…

The three cats collapsed on top of each other in an exhausted pile, utterly spend from their workout.

Nimbus moaned weakly as she laid her head on one of Cumulus's breasts. Cumulus was lying on the other one, the two clones facing each other from opposite ends and panting softly.

Cloudy slowly pulled his fingers out of Cumulus's pussy, his hand absolutely coated in the slimy juices. His belly felt distended, whatever black magic powering the abilities he had turning the cum into eggs. He groaned. He wanted to take a nap, he could lay the eggs afterward…

The three of them fell asleep, happy and satisfied.

\-----

Lightning and Misty worked on the garden together, the former having come home from work a while ago. “Do you think they realized their window is open?” Lightning wondered as she grinned.

“They ARE quite loud.” Misty giggled. Luckily for her new tenants, their window was too high up for anyone to see into it. But that didn't stop them from hearing the three of them go at it.

“So he's got two girlfriends?” Lightning asked. Misty nodded. “They seem like good girls, very sweet. If a little shy. Oh you have to meet the shorter sister, Cumulus I think her name was, she's is absolutely adorable!”

Misty sighed, already lost in her own fantasies of mothering the chubby girl and giving her all sorts of baked goods. Would she like cookies? She looked like a girl who would love milk and cookies.

Lightning smiled fondly. “She set off all your maternal instincts huh?”

“Yeeees~” Misty squealed. “Oh you should have seen her! Those adorable round cheeks, her cute high voice…” the older woman sighed happily.

Lightning smiled a little sadly. “You really want to have kids huh?”

“More than anything…” Misty sighed.

“...I know that you don't want to marry again after your husband died but...you could always adopt? Or get something from the sperm bank?” Lightning suggested.

Misty sighed. “I have considered it. But I just…” she looked over at the house. “I know it's ridiculous but I don't want to do that without being able to ask for his input...isn't that silly?”

“It's not.” Lightning assured the other woman. She bit her lip. “Hey...have you tried talking to him? Since he's haunting you and all?”

Misty sighed. “I've tried. I don't think he can respond or understand me though…” she looked sad. “I miss him. I know I should try to put him to rest but I selfishly want to keep him here because even messed up as this all is, I like knowing he's still here…”

Lightning looked contemplative. “Have you tried a seance?” She shrugged. “I got super into occult stuff as a teenager, kinda embarrassing to think about it now but maybe we could try that?”

“Like...a Ouija board? But I've heard all sorts of horror stories about that…” Misty protested. “Plus, I don't want to accidentally summon some kind of demon, it might hurt Ashley…

Lightning patted the older woman’s back. “Ok. I get it. We won't try that.” She sighed. “I just...you've taken care of us all this time, and I just wished there was something I could do to help you too…”

Misty smiled. “It's fine. I like just hanging out with you all.” She sighed. “It's like having children without having to wait 9 months for them.”

Lightning fiddled with the charm on her leather choker. “There should be a way to contact a ghost without summoning something worse by accident…” she muttered quietly to herself.

“Did you say something?”

“Naw, just thinking out loud. Thanks for helping with the garden when I'm not home Misty. This is supposed to be Tornado’s job but he's been so reclusive lately…” Lightning huffed in annoyance.

“Well isn't his wedding coming up soon?” Misty asked. Lightning groaned. “Yeah, which would mean either his new wife moves in with us or he’ll move out. I'm not happy with either to be honest.”

Misty frowned as well. An arranged marriage. Tornado said that was simply how it was done in his family, his parents were very traditional. Everyone who knew him could tell he wasn't happy with the decision. Especially not his girlfriend who had been very understanding, if sad about their break up.

Lightning had urged him to refuse his parent’s wishes. _“You are your own person! It's YOUR life not theirs!”_ She had told him. But ultimately it came down to what Tornado valued more. His independence or his family.

He chose his family and Lightning had been forced to watch him sadly accept his fate. He hated the way everyone seemed to pity him and has started gossiping about other people's relationships to pull attention away from his own situation. It made Lightning feel bad but Tornado seemed ok with it...for the most part.

Ever since that day he had asked to borrow her dildos (which was weird but hey, she won't judge) he's been acting weirder. He was practically shut in his room whenever he wasn't working. It worried her. Did something happen? He didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Well, now that Cloudy and his girlfriends have moved in, Lightning was going to host that party at her place. Maybe having guests over will stir Tornado to come out and hang out with other people again. She also planned to corner him and ask what's up.

“Well I'm covered in dirt and hungry so I'm heading in to take a bath and make lunch. See ya Misty.” Lightning stretches and waves bye to her landlady. Misty waves back. “See you.”

As Lightning went back to her apartment she wondered about any safe ways to communicate with a spirit. It wasn't right for Misty to go through this. She ran a hand through her dyed hair and sighed.

The people in her life that she cared about were all going through troubles that she wanted to help them through. Just like they've helped her. Misty was like a cool older sister and Tornado, back before his engagement was the silly younger brother she never had. Even her other two roommates were like family to her.

Certainly better than her real one.

Lightning groaned. She didn't want to think about that right now. She threw her dirty clothes into the bin as she closed the bathroom door and got the shower running. Think about the house warming party instead. Head up to Cloudy's door later and introduce herself to his girlfriends. See if that Cumulus girl is a adorable as Misty said.

Ask about food allergies. Definitely.

These more pleasant thoughts helped Lightning relax as she washed the dirt and grime off herself. Most people's first impressions of her were that she was some sort of badass punk with her dyed hair, piercings and clothing. In truth she was the type who liked to make the people around her happy. She worried for her roommate. She worried for her landlady.

A party would help. A small get together to get to know her new neighbors. Good food. Pleasant conversation. Harmless flirting. Maybe challenge them to a round of Mario Party. That would be nice.

Lightning tilted her head into the shower spray and relaxed. Make lunch after her shower. Research safe methods of contacting spirits. She may not be into Wicca anymore but she still kept contact with some witch friends online. Maybe they would have advice.

“I wish I could help Misty speak to her husband again…” she murmured quietly.

Lying on the closed toilet seat were her leather wristbands and choker. The small triangular charm glinted softly. A gift from one of her witch friends a few years back. Lightning didn't notice, relaxed in the shower with her eyes closed.

A wish was spoken. A wish was heard.

The charm glinted again before fading back to normal. Innocuous once more.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been busy trying to write an actual novel, I'm trying to see about self publishing online, does anyone know anything about that sort of thing? I've been looking at the Amazon books thing...


	19. Rainy wasn't Blind...

**Lewd Adventures**

**-Rainy wasn't blind-**

\------

...she really wasn't. Granted she wasn't the most _observant_ of people but she was neither blind nor stupid.

So, with her experiences with both the magical chocolates and Choose Your Own Adventure body-modification, she noticed how oddly Tornado had been acting these past few weeks.

She also noticed how his pants were definitely more filled out than they used to be. She wasn't the only one to notice either. Tornado had gotten some looks from their co-workers and he'd been more quiet lately, staying in his cubicle as if to hide from people's prying eyes. Rainy was pretty sure she knew what was happening with him.

Of course, she wasn't sure how to go about addressing it. She couldn't just go up and ask him “Did you find that magical body changing website too?” That would be too direct. But as the days passed and Tornado seemed to get more and more reclusive she felt she really had to say something.

Poor guy obviously wasn't adjusting to whatever the heck he did to his body very well.

So as they were getting off work that evening Rainy found herself strolling over to Tornado’s cubicle. “Hey.” She greeted. Tornado jumped a little, a weird look on his face when he ended up hip checking his chair across his cubicle. His pants seemed to strain for a bit before settling. Hm…perhaps he wasn't very good at keeping his transformations in place?

“Oh hey Rainy. Sorry, I'm...uh…”

“Come with me to the Sakana-don. We need to talk.” Rainy said simply. Tornado frowned. “That sushi place? Um, I kinda need to get home and…”

Rainy scoffed. “Clearly there's something bothering you. I have a feeling I might know what it is so we are going to go talk.”

Tornado squinted at her suspiciously. “You're not just moving onto me since things between you and Sunny aren't working out right? You know I'm engaged…”

Rainy slammed her hands down on his desk, making him jump. “I was worried about you since you've been acting weird but if you're gonna be a **dick** about it…”

She stomped off and heard Tornado squeak behind her. “Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean...well...I'm sorry ok!” Rainy turned to see Tornado rubbing his side awkwardly. “...what is this about Rainy? You've never sought me out for conversation before.”

Rainy sighed. “Did you...find a weird website?” She asked vaguely. Tornado's head shot up to stare at her. “...there are plenty of weird websites out there.” he said simply.

Rainy lowered her voice. “The one that has those body parts…”

Tornado’s eyes widened but still looked wary. “With the list of magical species?”

“Yes.”

He sighed and looked down at his phone when it pinged with a new text message. [Go with her]  He frowned at it before glancing back up at Rainy. “Alright. Let's go talk.” He gathered up his stuff and swung his bag over his shoulder. “Why the sushi place?” He asked as the two of them walked off. 

“I've been craving fish, like some kinda cannibal…” Rainy muttered. Tornado gave her a weird look. She shrugged. “I chose mermaid.”

“Oh.” He tilts his head. “You know some places claim mermaids eat humans…”

 He trails off when Rainy gave him a wide, wicked smirk. When he blanched and took a step back she started laughing. “Your FACE!” She laughed as she pointed at him. Tornado scoffed. “Yeah that's not as funny as you think.”

They got to the Sakana-don and got a private booth. “You know people are gonna think you and I have a thing if they saw us together like this.” Tornado pointed out. Rainy gave him an unimpressed look “Are you gonna tell anyone?”

“Of course not! I think you're the one person I can ask for help about this!” Tornado whined. “Just so we're clear, you...ARE talking about the weird website that changed your real body to match the stuff you picked right?”

“Yeah. Sunny introduced it to me.” 

“Really?” Tornado suddenly had a look of realization. “Oh. That would actually be a big help for him. I'm guessing he's a real man now?” the two went quiet when a waitress dropped off two cups of water and menus before leaving and sliding the door shut behind her.

Rainy nodded.”Yeah he's going on his ‘vacation' so he can have his ‘correctional surgery’.”

Tornado leaned back in his seat with his cup of water. “Well good for him. Huh...I guess that website can be used for more than just kinky sex stuff…”

“Well Sunny's also an Incubus now so…” Rainy waited for Tornado to take a sip before dropping that bit of info. To her delight he did a perfect spit take. She held up her menu to block it and laughed.

“Cough! Cough! Ugh...you're being really mean today!” Tornado wheezed. “I always thought you were the nice girl…”

“I'm still somewhat salty about your comment earlier.” Rainy sipped her own drink primly as she opened her menu. Tornado groaned. “Ok, yes, that WAS in poor taste. I won't do it again.”

They were quiet for bit, looking through the menu for what they wanted. Tornado sighed. “So...you're a mermaid?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Kitsune.”

“I have no idea what that is.” Rainy deadpanned. Tornado rolled his eyes. “Your complete lack of knowledge on WEEB shit is one of the reasons why we nerds find it so difficult to talk to you.”

“Who's ‘we'?” Rainy asked.

“All the other guys at work.” Tornado shrugged. “I know a bunch of them find you really attractive but are too nervous to come talk to you because the only interesting things they have to say involve stuff you know nothing about.”

“Seriously?” Rainy groaned. “Sunny had no problem talking to me.”

Tornado pouted. “Well Sunny was raised as a girl. He doesn't have the same awkwardness the other guys have. Really, the lot of us are nerds and weeaboos, we have no idea how someone like you started working here...no offense.”

“Hm.” Rainy thought back and realized that she really DID think of the other guys at work as being nerds. She overheard them talking about the latest anime and videogames all the time. Frankly, the only people who ever talked to her at work were the other women and Sunny.

“The other guys are intimidated by you actually.” Tornado continued. Rainy scoffed. “Really?”

“Well yeah. You're really hot. And no offense but you seem like the type of popular preppy girl that most of us remember being bullied by in high school…”

Rainy twitched. “To be fair….I WAS that type of girl in high school.” she felt bad about it, looking back. But she had been with her group of ‘friends' and got caught up in the mood. Mob mentality sort of thing. Her friends were mocking the weird nerds for being weird and she followed along. And then collage happened, she got to spend more time away from that group and as she got older she realized how awful she must have treated people.

Tornado saw the look on her face. He winced. “Oh. You...ah...well at least you're not like that anymore?" 

“Part of me wants to find those kids I made fun of and apologize but the rest of me is too afraid to actually try. I mean, they either hate me or they forgot about me and I don't want to open old wounds if that were the case…” Rainy sighed. “For what it's worth, you can tell the guys at work that it's fine for them to talk to me. Even if it _is_ about nerd shit.”

Tornado laughed. “I'm sure Hail would be thrilled to know that.”

Their waitress knocked softly on the door and came in to take their orders. Rainy got a Rainbow Maki and Tornado ordered a Katsudon with a bottle of sake to share. As the waitress left Rainy turned back to Tornado “So what IS a Kitsune?”

“They're like magical foxes, something between a demon and a Fey.” Tornado explained. “I've been messing around with my powers, the Illusion thing is...pretty cool but somewhat annoying since it has a habit of acting up subconsciously.”

“You get actual magical powers? Lucky. I just breathe underwater now. And I guess I can sort of manipulate water but I haven't really tested that out.”

“So you're a waterbender?” Tornado asked excitedly.

“I have no idea what that is.” Rainy sighed. Tornado makes a distressed sound “How have you not watched that show?!”

“Changing the subject, I noticed you've been acting super weird. Like, weirder than you normally are.” Rainy sipped her water. “What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Tornado shifted in his seat. “...oo...ig…”

“What was that?”

 “My butt is too big…” Tornado flushed. “I keep it shrunk with shapeshifting but it feels so.

..tight and kinda painful so I have to let some of it show through and now my pants are all too small and it feels uncomfortable…” he ducked his head. “And I'm leaking constantly…”

“Leaking from...where?” Rainy twitched. She still lactated when she rubbed her breasts and knew firsthand how annoying that was.

Tornado brought his hands up to his chest. “My breasts start growing bigger if I don't milk myself every 8 hours or so...same with my balls...and my…” he lowered his voice “...pussy is constantly leaking and I've been wearing those pad things women use for periods to keep my underwear from being soaked…”

He suddenly wailed “And it's so uncomfortable! Like wearing a diaper or something!”

Rainy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Have you considered tampons? Or rather, isn't using a pad just...overkill? You could just wash your underwear?” she was somewhat surprised that Tornado was apparently a hermaphrodite now but it WAS an option on the website so?

“Wet splotches….” Tornado thunked his head on the table. “Also, I tried a sponge first. That felt awful. I tried paper towels, also awful. Tampons actually cause me to get aroused because of my stupid sensitivity...so...pads.”

Rainy snorted into her water. “Well it's kinda your fault for picking those options right?”

“I didn't know it was magic. Didn't know it was REAL!” Tornado groaned. Rainy winced. “Wait, so you played through it for fun?” She shivered. What did poor Tornado do to himself? “Sunny told me exactly what the website did and I used it to fix my body after...a thing happened…”

“What do you mean thing?” Tornado turned his head to look at her “And how come Sunny was allowed to show you the website? I got contacted by the creator to keep my mouth shut about it.”

“What?!” Rainy leaned over the table “You've spoken to the creator?!”

“Not spoken. They texted me. Here…” Tornado pulled out his phone and showed Rainy the mysterious blank sender messages. “Isn't that creepy?”

Rainy scrolled through the conversation. “Tests? Experiment? What even is this?” 

“I don't know. But I'm kinda afraid to go against this guy. Whoever they are. If they can hack my phone and even transform me from a distance?” Tornado shuddered. Rainy looked a little unsettled as well. “Well...they seem like they're not malicious?” She handed Tornado his phone and sighed.

“Maybe it was fine for Sunny to tell me because I already knew about the weird body modification stuff?” Rainy suggested. “But also, if your body is so difficult to live with, can't you just play the CYOA again?”

Tornado stared at her for a bit before sighing sheepishly. “I lost the link to the website and it...kinda deleted itself from my History…”

“Oh. Well...I have the link on my email...hang on…” Rainy and Tornado exchanged emails. Tornado sighed. “This is gonna help a lot…” he grimaced as he rubbed his butt, which was even now straining at his pants. “I like how soft it is but the change is much too drastic.”

He groaned. “And it would be nice to turn myself back to normal before my wedding…”

“Right, I'm guessing you haven't told your fiancee about this?” 

Tornado scoffed. “Told nothing. I haven't even spoken to her in years…” he sat back and sighed. “I've been worried about how to hide my body from her. I figured I would just use my Illusions forever…”

“That...doesn't sound like a healthy relationship…” Rainy winced.

Tornado shrugged. “I would tell her eventually...I don't know how open she is to something like this…” he looked at his phone. “But if I can change myself back, that would be a helpful start.”

Rainy frowned. “It still doesn't seem right. Why’re you marrying a girl you haven't seen in years? It sounds like you know nothing about her.”

“Look, can we not talk about this? I get enough of that from my roommate.” Tornado looked away. “I'm marrying Sandy because I have a duty to my family. It's that simple.”

“But...are you happy with this?” Rainy didn't know much about Tornado’s circumstances but this...made her feel sad for him. She hadn't realized there were people still doing arranged marriages. “And what about this Sandy girl? Is she happy with marrying a guy she doesn't know?”

“We knew each other as kids. It's not like we're complete strangers.” Tornado shrugged. “Besides, getting engaged to your childhood friend is the basis for any romantic comedy so it must mean I'm the main character.”

“This isn't one of your silly nerd shows! This is your LIFE! Are you really happy like this?” Rainy slammed her hands against the table as she leaned right into his face. The dark skinned man “Eep!”-ed and shrank back. “You keep saying it's alright but you…” she growled at him.

“Augh! Looking at you infuriates me!” Rainy sat back down when the waitress came back with their food. She continued glaring at him even as she picked up a piece of maki and ate it, chewing in frustration.

The two ate in a tense silence for a while.

“...even if I wasn't happy about it, I can't do anything so what's wrong with trying to feel better about my situation?”

Tornado mumbled this at a volume so quiet Rainy almost missed it. She watched Tornado as he stirred his bowl of rice. “Why can't you tell your family ‘no' if you feel this way?” Rainy just couldn't understand. It felt so horribly unfair to her. 

“I can't betray my family's expectations. I have a duty as their son to ensure the continuation of my bloodline.” Tornado tried to explain. “And my family chose my fiancee deliberately for this reason. I have to marry within my caste. That's just how things work.”

“No offence to your family, religion or culture…” Rainy groaned “...but your caste system is stupid bullshit.”

Tornado made a strained laugh. “Yeah. It is...but the only reason I'm even here, working a decent job and not being homeless is because I was born into a higher caste.” He sighed, his gaze far off. “It sucks.” He admitted. “But if I don't marry Sandy I would bring shame upon both my family AND hers. I don't want Sandy to have to go through that.”

He nibbled on his food. “She’s a nice girl. Well, I suppose I don’t know what she’s like nowadays but the girl I remember from my childhood was very sweet.” Rainy grumbled “I get it I suppose, you’re not just doing it for you. But it still feels wrong to me.”

“It’s still my decision. It’s nice that you’re worried about me but this is quite frankly, none of your business.” Tornado pointed out. The two ate in silence for a while. Finally Rainy spoke up “Well I wish you luck then.”

Tornado thanked her quietly. They finished eating, paid and left. Each with their own worried thoughts.

\----

Rainy got home and kicked off her shoes. She was irritated at Tornado's parents. How could they make him marry someone he didn't love? He said he had a duty to his family. Rainy looked over at her apartment. Well...she didn't really have anything to say to that. Her parents paid for half her rent, allowing her to get a nice place without needing a roommate for financial help.

If her parents suddenly cut off her funds and said they would only give them back if she married a guy they chose for her…

She wouldn't be able to afford her makeup and clothes. Not with the rising prices and higher demands for her to look her best. She envied Sunny a little. Even if he had been physically female, he didn't have to pretty himself up as a woman. It may seem like vanity but women like her were expected to cover themselves in concealer and blush. Especially if they wanted to get anywhere in life.

She'd worked a few other office jobs before. A simple cubicle desk job where she checked over numbers and made sure everything was adding up correctly on financial reports. It was boring, tedious work. It was a large office and while she liked a few of her coworkers, her supervisor was an asshole whose behavior was _just_ short of harassment. It paid well but she couldn't stand it anymore.

She left and bounced around multiple different companies before finding this place. It was a small office with only 30 workers and didn't pay nearly as well but Mr. Bobson was a kind man. Still, she had gotten used to looking her best and not having make up on made her feel naked and vulnerable.

She still remembered one of her boyfriends in high school breaking up with her after he saw her without her makeup. He had been an absolute douche-bag but that incident had stuck with her and she always felt inadequate if she didn't look perfect all the time.

It's not like this job didn't pay well, if one was good at budgeting and saving money they could easily afford rent on a good place on this salary. But Rainy had too many expenses. She was forced to ask her parents for help.

She hated that.

She didn't know if Tornado was relying on his parents for money but even if he wasn't, she could understand why he felt that he needed to do this. She wondered if his family would disown him if he refused. The idea of her own family disowning her made Rainy shiver. It was scary thought. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, absently noting that her skin was getting dry.

Right, mermaid.

She had multiple water bottles that she drank throughout the day. Just because her body could survive up to one day without water didn't mean she enjoyed it. She started going to the bathroom during her breaks to splash cold water on herself. It felt incredibly nice. Rainy decided to take a shower, both to help her relax and give her body the moisture it needed.

She will say, being able to absorb water through her skin for health reasons has made her skin really nice. She might not have to buy moisturizing lotions anymore since soaking in water no longer caused her skin to paradoxically dry out as her body's essential oils were washed off. Her only downside was needing lots of water to keep her skin healthy and hydrated, which wasn't too hard to do.

She stepped into the cold shower with a pleased moan.

Another perk, she didn't need hot showers anymore. That should help her save money as well. As she showered, Rainy tried to practice her Water Manipulation ability. Magic was cool and she really should put more effort into learning it. The most she's been able to do was redirect the water or make it float in the air.

What had Tornado called it? Water bending? Maybe she'll look it up later.

Rainy was towel drying her hair after the shower when her phone buzzed with a text message.

 **Tornado** : it worked thx!

 **Tornado** : I change a bunch of my features around though. There were a few things I wanted to keep XD

 **Rainy** : Well as long as yur happy with it. What d you change?

 **Tornado** : I did sm thinking and I liked my body I just had to fix a few things

 **Rainy** : cool 

She didn't get anymore texts so she put her phone back down and went to get dressed. She was sort of curious what he changed but also didn't want to know.

\----

Tornado rubbed his much smaller (but still cushiony) butt and sighed in relief. He kept most of the changes to his body (if it weren't for some of the difficulty it gave his life, he rather enjoyed them) so all he really did was tweak them a little.

Being able to think clearly was nice. The Heat x2 he had, pretty much made him drop into a horny fever that he barely managed to hold back. He had to spend his break period at work furiously masturbating in the bathroom and once he got home he was forced to do the same thing. And a third time in the morning right after he woke up.

Which meant he missed lunch everyday, barely had time for breakfast and was too exhausted to make dinner for himself. He was grateful every day for Lightning cooking dinner and leaving his portion in the fridge for him. He probably would have starved to death without her.

The worst part about this mess was that a small part of him wanted to just masturbate all day. His self control being the only that stopped him from doing so and ending up dead in his room, covered in cum. He shivered as he wondered if anyone else had played through that website and ended up like that? Fucked themselves until they died because they forgot to take care of themselves, losing their minds to the lust until their bodies gave out on them?

What Tornado found worse than the idea of masturbating to death was the fact that spending all his free time in a haze of lust meant he hasn't been able to watch the new episodes for his shows! He was so behind!

He glanced at the website where a message appeared reading [You have played through twice. You are no longer allowed to play again] , and thanked Krishna that he didn't decided to ‘have fun’ with his choices...not too much anyway. The new changes settled in and with it, a wave of post-transformation lust.

He fingered his vaginal opening and moaned. He enjoyed his vagina too much to get rid of it. It felt so good. At least it was somewhat hidden behind his balls so unless someone actually checked, they wouldn't even realize he was now a Futa. He brought his hands up to his chest to pat at the small mounds. His breasts were incredibly small, barely noticeable and could be explained away as some more developed pectoral muscles. He gave himself a bit of muscle definition to go along with his soft plush so he could use ‘new diet’ and ‘working out’ to explain his new physique. 

His incredibly soft tail squished out behind him, cleaned and groomed to perfection. He rubbed his face against the silky fur and sighed. So warm~

As his hands kneaded his small breasts they began to fill with milk, he enjoyed the feeling of milk sloshing inside them too much to get rid of. Besides, if he didn't produce milk, how would he feed his pups? Tornado shook his head. Yeah, he was pretty sure those thoughts were from his new Kitsune body. But damn if the idea of having someone suckle on his breasts wasn't a tantalizing thought. He kept his Milking punishment so his breasts and balls would fill with fluids overnight (he texted the mysterious creator to ask about that and they were kind enough to answer, stating something about working out the bugs in the system for easier use) and he just had to milk himself in the shower during his morning routine.

Other than passively filling and growing overnight, he could stimulate his breasts to produce milk by fondling them. It took a while to produce enough milk to actually squirt out since he no longer had his doubled fluid production perk but it was better this way. Tornado had less of a mess to clean up now.

While his hands continued to squeeze his small breasts, Tornado took advantage of his incredibly high flexibility to bend over and begin sucking on his own cock. He shrank it down to 8 inches, didn't want to scare his bride to be, but the smaller size did not detract from how wonderful it felt.

He closed his mouth around his tip and ran his tongue along it, the hot, wet muscle sliding under his foreskin to lick around the sensitive head. Using his lips, he pressed around before bending forward to take in more of his dick. His back wasn't even straining despite the angle. “Mmph…” he mumbled as he bent even lower, deep throating his own cock and squeezing it tightly inside his mouth.

He sucked on it, tasting the precum that was flavored like honey and milk. His pussy was twitching as it wanted some attention as well and illusionary River appeared, called up by his own desires. “Oh my. I never knew you were so talented~” she laughed. Tornado opened his eyes to look up at her, still curled over himself. “Mmph?”

“You know...if you roll onto your back, you can keep sucking yourself off while I take care of your other holes.” ‘’River’ suggested. Tornado knew she wasn't real but he couldn't help but allow himself to relax in her presence. He did as she suggested, rolling onto his back with his round butt pointing into the air, legs spread. Eager and waiting. His tail wagged.

FalseRiver bent over over him, planting soft, phantom kisses on his balls before pressing feather light fingers to his plump lips and parting them (and if they only parted because Tornado widened his legs, he ignored this) “Are you sure you got rid of Always Wet?” she teased, trailing a finger along his twitching opening. “You're already soaked.”

Tornado made a muffled whine through the cock still lodged in his mouth. He sucked on himself and wished he had remembered to borrow Lightning's toys again before this. He needed to get a proper dildo for himself. Actually...that sounded like a great idea. Especially now that his body was fixed enough he could go out and buy proper fitting clothes and not be in danger of exploding out of his pants when his transformation dropped due to his horniness.

He moaned when FalseRiver began rubbing his clit and pussy, his wished she was real but the Kitsune illusions were pretty good. He was getting better at them, at making River feel real even when there was no one actually there. He even managed to cum once by having FalseRiver suck him off. If he closed his eyes and focused on only feeling the illusion of sensations, he could even…

Tornado cried out as something thick shoved it's way into his pussy. He knew there was nothing there physically but it sure _felt_ like it. He made a muffled whine as he looked up at FalseRiver who had sprouted a huge foot long cock with a head as wide as her fist. She smirked down at him, halfway buried inside him with one quick thrust. “I love those cute noises you make.” She purred as she leaned over him, bracing her arms on either side of his head as she pushes _deeper_.

...even create illusions like this. 

FalseRiver pulled out a little before slamming herself into him, her huge cock buried up to the hilt as he cried out. His cock made for a good gag to muffle his noises as FalseRiver fucked him. Her dick impossibly hard and thick. He knew it wasn't real but it sure fucking felt like it! He moaned like a proper bitch as FalseRiver pounded him, he bent his legs and bounced to face fuck himself with his cock in time to her thrusts.

He felt his pussy and ass twitch. He wanted something in his ass too! He heard FalseRiver laugh. “Both holes at once? My, my, you're quite the eager bitch huh?”

“Yes.” Tornado wanted to say but it came out more like a “Mmrrph.” Regardless, under Tornado's fascinated gaze, a second cock began to grow from River's groin. He watched as it bulged out right under her first, swelling up as River moaned, like the process of growing a new dick was causing her to orgasm just experiencing it. Tornado wanted her to enjoy herself too. He loved seeing her smile.

She gasped as more and more dick flesh grew out, the 2nd dick already reaching 6 inches long and still growing. Tornado watched eagerly, his eyes staring at the swelling organ. Yes. Yessss. Bigger. Thicker. He wanted a **huge** monster cock inside his asshole. A real one would probably kill him but this was just an illusion. He could make it as crazy as he wanted.

His imagination feeding into it, FalseRiver's 2nd cock surged out, widening, bulging...Tornado was drooling so much at the idea of this deliciously thick cock being slammed inside him. His cock twitched and he sucked himself in eager anticipation of the finished product. FalseRiver gasped as her cock widened again, it was as thick as his forearm now. His drool leaked out from between his lips and he wiggled his round butt. Yes. Please. Put it in.

He nearly screamed as FalseRiver shoved the new part of her anatomy into his ass. He orgasmed right then and there, choking slightly on the cum and saliva in his mouth as he slid off his cock and coughed. He was shivering as his cock continued to spray it's load. His breasts squirted milk onto his hands, which dribbled down his chest. He gasped when FalseRiver continued to fuck him even though he had already come. He cried out at how full he felt. Two huge cocks plugging him up and making his body shake as River thrust quickly against him.

Tornado rolled over onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air, kneeling and magically not dislodging FalseRiver's cocks (of course he wouldn't, they weren't real, they can do whatever he wanted).

Now that his mouth was free, there was nothing muffling his yips with each thrust pushing him forward along his futon. He bit his pillow to use as a gag. “Mmph!” He cried out as both illusionary cocks slammed into him. He felt like his holes were being stretched wide and was somewhat disappointed this wasn't real. 

He felt her come. Felt himself filling up as torrents of semen poured into his body. He had gone hard again at some point during the fucking and orgasmed again from the feeling of River's seed pumping into him. He sobbed into the pillow, his hands clenching the sheets as he silently begged to be filled with cum. Until his stomach bulged and he looked like a proper breeding bitch. Tornado shivered as his orgasm died down and he fell to his side, legs giving out.

Ok. The whole, wanting to be pregnant thing was kinda weird but considering he gave himself both a vagina AND an anal womb while being a species that went into heat, he probably should have realized this would happen. Tornado panted as he lay on his sheets. His illusions were getting better. He could feel cum fill his body now.

He glanced down and saw that aside from the natural juices he produced, there was no cum leaking from his holes. He frowned in disappointment. On one hand, less of a mess to clean up. On the other, he sort of wanted to watch sticky cum ooze out of his holes. The futa Kitsune rolled onto his back and sighed. Illusion River was gone. He grabbed the large glass water bottle he kept beside his bed at all times now and took a large gulp. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

But he needed to eat dinner.

He slowly lifted himself. Post transformation horniness finally ended, his Heat done. Going into heat would be a weekly thing now as opposed to daily. He groaned and was suddenly glad the illusion was only that. He doubted he'd be able to walk if he really did just take two forearm sized cocks inside him at once.

He cleaned himself off and pulled his clothes on. He decided he would thank Lightning today. Talk to her again so she wouldn't worry so much. And perhaps ask her to go sex toy shopping with him.

Maybe invite Rainy too? She was someone he could talk about the CYOA with. He hated sitting on some gossip like this but he wasn't allowed to talk about it with anyone not in the know. Normally he would be in the forums, discussing the website and whether anyone has discovered some sort of cheat code to get unlimited points or something. Sadly, since people could apparently only play it twice he wouldn't be able to do anything with it anyway. 

Lightning looked up in surprise. “Tornado?”

Tornado blushed. “Ah…hi Lightning. I just-”

He was cut off when Lightning enveloped him in a hug. “It's good to finally see you again.” she said into his shoulder. “Are you feeling better?” She asked as she pulled back and looked him up and down with worry. “I almost thought you were never going to talk to me again.”

Tornado saw the simultaneous worry/relief on her face and smiled sadly. “Yeah, I'm sorry.. He really was. He never meant to worry her so much. He gave her a weak smile. “So...ah...dinner huh?”

She nodded as she went back to stirring the rice and vegetables in the wok. “I've got plenty of stuff from the store. In off work tomorrow so I can cook non-stop for the party.”

“Party?” Tornado blinked. Lightning nodded. “Yeah. The new tenants have moved in so I'm throwing a housewarming party.”

Oh right. Tornado kinda forgot about the new tenants. They were moved in already? How much had he missed? He moved to help Lightning with setting the table, feeling guilty for being an awful roommate the past few weeks.

“So...are you alright?” Lightning asked softly. “I was originally planning to storm your room and drag you out for the party tomorrow if need be.”

“Oh. I'm doing...much better…” Tornado winced. Good thing he fixed it now. If she had come in tomorrow while he had been…

“I had some issues that I needed to deal with.” Tornado rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Thank you so much for...everything. I don't think I would have survived without you. Without your help.”

He saw her smile. “Of course ya idiot. You're my friend.” The two sat down to eat dinner together for the first time in weeks. Tornado brought up the idea of shopping for sex toys. Just for fun. Lightning laughed and agreed. He texted Rainy about it and she was quite confused but noted that she kinda needed to get something new as well. Something about rabbit vibrators?

After dinner, Tornado and Lightning were going out to a shop she knew of. Rainy agreed to meet them there. “So, why the sudden interest? Are you…” Lightning tried to find a nice way to put this. “Trying to have as much fun as you can before you're forced to marry?”

Tornado paused. Actually...that was pretty on the nose. He was just trying to pleasure himself and indulge in his Illusions of River before he had to marry Sandy. He grimaced. “Well, I might as well try out everything now.”

Lightning frowned as she drove, they were taking her car into town. “When's the wedding?” She asked at last. Tornado looked out the window and watched the buildings go by. “In 2 months.”

“And...your parents are planning everything?” Lightning asked. Tornado nodded. “Yeah. I don't have to help out with it unless I want to...and I don't.” They were both quiet for a bit, the buildings going by as they drove. Lightning sighed. “Have you figured out where you’re going to live afterward?”

For obvious reasons, Tornado probably couldn’t have his new wife live in the apartment with them. Tornado would have to move out. Lightning wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She didn’t want to lose her friend. The charm on her necklace glinted, unnoticed by either of the people in the car. They made it to downtown and Lightning grumbled as she tried to find a place to park. “Ugh, just go to the store for now, I’m gonna park somewhere and walk over.”

Tornado left the car and waved to her as she drove away. He looked over at the store and felt his phone buzz.

: Ask the cashier for the Low Stock

Tornado raised an eyebrow. Was there something special about the Low Stock? Was it a code word? He put his phone away when he saw Rainy walking up. “Hey. I didn’t know there was a sex toy shop here.” she greeted him.

“Neither did I. My roommate told me about this place. She’s parking the car right now.”

Rainy nodded. “Well. Let's go look at dildos and stuff.” She joked. “Never thought I would be in one of these places with you.”

Tornado laughed. ‘’'Yeah. Me neither.”

The two walked in, ready to see what sort of goodies this adult toy store had to offer.

\---


	20. Obligatory Isekai Adventure part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Um...*shy wave* Hi, I'm alive. Well, if anyone reads my other fics you'll know I'm alive, but yeah. Finally getting back into writing for this...been busy and stuff. I've got multiple writing projects going on at the same time along with stuff for both my day job and my origami business. Also, I'm playing through two different D&D campaigns right now so...yeah...been kinda distracted. >.>
> 
> I mean, not making any money off fanfiction so I I'm just writing whenever I can spare the time. Being a working adult is hard D:

**The Lewd Adventures of Sunny and Cloudy**

**-Obligatory Isekai Adventure Part 3-**

\---

Sunny had JUST started on the journey to the Demon Lord’s castle and he was already frustrated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to try and keep from screaming at the sheer STUPIDITY happening in front of him.

At the very least, he wasn't alone in his anger.

“Why didn't you bring ANY supplies? Are you daft?!” Kale raged at Finn. The Paladin cowered under the old Ranger's glare. “B-but you know how to forage for food so…”

“That doesn't mean you don't need RATIONS!” Kale roared. Sunny was beginning to think he should calm the old man down before he had a stress fueled heart attack. “It's ok. I brought plenty of rations, a few water skins, some cooking supplies, portable bedding…” he listed off the things he had asked the priests at the temple for. His backpack was quite heavy. Kale gave him a grateful look. “Oh thank the goddess, her chosen hero is intelligent.”

Finn scowled at Sunny. “I thought you said you didn't know how to survive in the wilderness.” He sounded almost accusing. Sunny rolled his eyes. “Not knowing how to survive doesn't mean I don't know what I NEED to survive. Shouldn't this type of thing be OBVIOUS?”

Rose was quiet as the conversation went on. She had been quiet ever since Sunny had told her he wouldn't be feeding on her anymore. That he felt as if he was taking advantage of her and didn't want to do so. She wasn't sure what to say to make him believe otherwise. Rose sighed. It was nice that Lord Sun was worried about her, but not when it meant he couldn't understand that she was FINE and it was perfectly alright for him to feed off her. Rose worried about his continued health if he wouldn't feed on her.

“Look, why is this such a big deal? You heard the kid, he brought extra so it's fine.” Finn protested. Violet smacked his shoulder. “Idiot! It means there's less emergency food for all of us! Even _**I**_ knew to bring supplies. And what the fuck are you going to sleep on? You didn't even bring bedding!”

“Why're you all picking on meee?” Finn whined.

Sunny walked ahead “What's done is done. We'll deal with what we have. If we sleep in shifts then he can use the bedding of whoever is on watch.” Kale sighed but nodded. “That’s sensible. Come on then. We don't want to waste daylight. It's a month's journey to the castle of the demon lord.” he strode ahead, expertly making his way along the tree roots.

Finn pouted as he followed, his armor making navigation somewhat difficult. “Why aren't we using horses? That would be easier.” He complained.

“Look around you dumbass, you think a horse would be any help here?” Violet huffed as she picked her way through the roots and grass. She snarled. “Why ARE we going through the forest? Wouldn't it be easier to take a main road somewhere?”

“The main road is filled with demons attacking travelers. I figured we would make better time by going around them.” Kale grunted. Finn scoffed. “But weren't we supposed to take that brat through the demons so he could fight them and get stronger?”

“We will be fighting plenty of demons once we get past the border. Why waste our strength and supplies unnecessarily?” Kale responded. Sunny nodded. That made a good amount of sense to him. There was no need to pick fights they didn't need to. Besides…

Even though Sunny had decided not to feed on Rose, and fully intended to stick with this decision, he was worried about what would happen. He had a nice stock pile of magic right now but how long would it last? Eventually he would need to feed again.

 _'I'll deal with that when it becomes relevant.’_ he finally decided. No use in stressing over it.

A bigger problem was his party.

They didn't know he was an Angel, much less a half demon. He wasn't sure If he should tell them. Rose knew and Sunny had no desire to lie to his companions. Well, generally people who kept quiet about secrets would have them revealed to their party in the worse way possible so he might as well tell them before such a thing happened.

“By the way I'm a half angel.” He commented lightly, casually.

If one were to listen carefully, from far away there was the faint scream of an all powerful being who had just been denied a chance for dramatic hijinks.

Sunny's words were spoken so nonchalantly that it took several seconds for his companions to actually process his confession. Kale stopped to turn his stare onto the boy. Violet stumbled. Finn however…

“BULLSHIT! Blasphemy! How dare you speak such lies-!”

Sunny unfurled his wings.

That got Finn to shut up.

There was an awed silence in the group even as Sunny continued walking forward, just 'cause _they_ were gonna play at being deer in headlights didn't mean _he_ was going to wait for them. He managed a few meters before he heard his party rushing to catch up to him.

“What?!” Violet reached out to squeeze one of Sunny's wings. The half angel gasped and flapped them to shake her off. Violet pulled her hand away in shock. “Dear lady they're real!”

“Of course they are!” Rose finally spoke up. “Lord Sun is an Angel!” When Violet had grabbed his wings and cried out in pain, Rose very nearly slapped the other woman. How dare she?

“Half angel. The half part is important.” Sunny pointed out. Kale was watching him with an odd expression on his face before ultimately shrugging. “Well, as long as you can kill the demon lord, I don't care.” Sunny sent him a grateful look.

“Half? So are you...half human?” Violet asked. Finn was still staring at Sunny with his mouth open. Sunny shook his head. “Not half human.” He answered. “Half demon.” Might as well say it now. He didn't want them to accuse him of hiding the truth from them. He heard them gasp. Well, Violet and Finn gasped but Kale was looking at Rose.

“Does the church know?” The old man grunted. Sunny snorted. “The priestesses know, the priests don't.” Rose walked over to place a hand on Sunny's shoulder. “Lord Sun is nothing like the other demons.”

Kale nodded. “Works for me.”

“What?! How can you be alright with this?” Finn gasped. He glared at Sunny. “I can't trust a demon!” Sunny shrugged “I'm not asking for your trust. I just thought I should be honest and tell you the truth. Besides, once the demon lord is dead, I'm leaving and you won't have to see me again.”

Rose stiffened a little at that, looking downcast. Finn noticed and scowled. “Well, just stay away from me DEMON.” He stared at Sunny suspiciously as they walked.

Said Incubus rolled his eyes and ignored Finn. He glanced over at Violet. “How about you? Anything to say?” he asked. The woman looked surprised at being addressed. “It's not any of my business. As long as you kill the demon lord I don't care.” Sunny nodded. “Can do.”

Finn sputtered “What?! How can you all be ok with this?! He's a demon!”

“Half demon. And half angel. I don't see the issue here.” Kale shrugged. “As long as he can do what is needed, why should it matter what he is?”

Finn made a frustrated sound but followed the group as they picked their way through the forest. It was Sunny who pointed it out first. “Where are all the animals?”

“Huh?” Rose asked. Kale nodded. “Listen, no birds, no scurrying of mice and other animals.” he frowned, the hardened lines on his face deepening. “Prepare yourselves.” He lowers his stance, peering out into the underbrush with a short sword at the ready.

Sunny pulled out his sword as well. He wanted to avoid using magic if he could. Finn immediately went to stand near Rose with a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Violet had drawn her rapiers, dual wielding them.

There was a growling sound as large rat appeared. It was three times larger than a normal rat and had large spines coming out of its body. More growling sounds revealed more demonic rats. Sunny gripped his sword and sighed. He really hated being here.

\---

Somehow, through some miracle, they made it through that encounter unscathed. Sunny tried a short, quick burst of Light magic. Instead of shooting at the rats, he had tried making a pulse instead. It didn't kill them but they were stunned long enough for everyone else to kill them. Frankly, Sunny had wanted to try killing them without resorting to magic but one had tried to attack Rose from behind and he had reacted.

Kale was giving Sunny a considering look. “That's pretty useful.” Rose was hovering around Sunny with a worried frown. “Lord Sun! You shouldn't have used your magic!”

“I'm fine. It was just one pulse, it wasn't enough to even harm them, just stop them for a few seconds.” Sunny assured her. “This is good actually. Now I know I can do that. It uses much less energy than shooting them with pure Light.”

“Why shouldn't he use magic? It's useful.” Violet asked. Rose shook her head. “It uses his energy. If he uses too much he collapses!” She explained. “And...I don't want to see that again!” Especially since he didn't want to feed off her again.

“So using magic only works if we ration it carefully.” Kale mused, scratching his chin. “Does your magic refill over time?” Sunny nodded. “While I CAN regain my energy with food and rest, it would take too long.”

“Then you're useless! Figures.” Finn sneered. Sunny sighed. “Ok, what is your problem? I can see you being suspicious because I'm half demon but you've been acting like this ever since I met you even BEFORE I told you what I was.”

Violet looked at the Paladin as well. “Yeah, even I find it annoying.”

Finn scowled. “Because you just came out of nowhere, claiming you can save us all-”

“I have never once said I **could**. Only that I would **try**.” Sunny shot down. “And you know what? I don't even know why I bother. I was kidnapped from my home and told to go put my life at risk for a bunch of people I don't know.” He was starting to get really annoyed. “Despite that, I'm still out here, trying to do the task that the church FORCED upon me and you being a dick about it makes me really tempted to just say screw you and find some other way to get home instead.”

Rose took his hand. “Please Lord Sun! Don't abandon us! We need you to save our world!” Sunny gave her a reassuring smile. “It's alright, I'm not gonna let all the people down just because of one asshole. It's just tempting.”

“So you would let hundreds of people be terrorized by demons, just to spite me?” Finn glared at where Rose was holding Sunny's hand. “And let go of Rose!”

Sunny pulled his hand away gently. “Well, as you so aptly put it, I'm useless, so why would _you_ care if I dropped out of this little adventure?” Really, he wasn't sure why Finn was so stubborn about this. “And if you're just being a dick towards me because you're jealous that Rose is spending time with me, you do know she was ordered to by the church right?”

“Lord Sun-” Rose protested.

“I'm not jealous!” Finn yelled. “I just don't want Rose being so close to a DEMON!”

“You hated me since _before_ you found out what I was. This has nothing to do with me being a demon and everything to do with YOU being jealous of Rose spending time with a guy who isn't you.” Sunny analyzed calmly. “Even if I wasn't here, if Rose was with any other guy, you'd probably treat them the same way.”

Finn looked like he was going to draw his sword when Violet snorted loudly. “Seriously brat. The kid's right. Even I can see you're just jealous.” She was getting annoyed by Finn's attitude as well and loved this chance to finally tell him off. “How pathetic.”

Kale was shaking his head as he stayed out of the conversation. Stupid kids. Rose looked up at Finn in surprise. “Finn? Why are you so angry about me spending time with a boy?”

Finn flushed and looked away. “Because he probably likes you. Though I can't tell how much or in what way.” Sunny answered. Rose looked startled while Finn looked like he wanted to kill Sunny for revealing his secret. Rose looked back at Finn. “Is this true? You like me?”

“No!” Finn denied vehemently in a way that caused both Sunny and Violet to roll their eyes. How much more obvious can you get? Unfortunately for Finn, Rose wasn't quite as good at picking up lies and looked confused. “Oh. Ok.” She turned to Sunny. “He doesn't like me. You were wrong.”

Sunny gave Finn a deadpan stare. “Well then I guess Finn's just an asshole for no reason.” Which caused the guy to attempt once more to draw his sword. Violet smack his hand away. “Are you seriously about to attack a boy half your size?”

Kale had, had ENOUGH. “You.” He pointed at Finn. “If you're going to betray the party, then you should leave.” Finn sputtered “Why are you calling ME the potential traitor?! He's the demon!”

“He also protected Rose when YOU allowed one to slip by you.” Kale pointed out. “Even when he was busy fighting the rats, he noticed the rat heading toward Rose before you did.” He didn't say _'Even though protecting Rose was your **only** job’_ but everyone could HEAR it.

Finn looked enraged. Sunny sighed. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not interested in Rose romantically or otherwise.” He glanced at Rose. “And I will be keeping my hands off from now on.” Rose seemed to wilt at those words but she understood why he said them. He didn't want to use her. He glared at Finn. “But that still doesn't give you a right to decide who Rose is allowed to hang out with. She is her own person and she is allowed to do what she wants. You claim you don't like her but even if you did, you still have no right controlling who she wants to be with.”

Finn growled “I'm just worried about her chastity!” Rose flushed and looked away. Sunny also looked away. Finn went pale. Violet gasped as she looked back and forth between the two. “You already...hah! Nice.” She laughed.

“I'LL KILL YOU!!” Finn leaped forward, too angry to draw his sword, and tried to punch Sunny. He stopped when Rose threw herself in front. “Wait! Please! It wasn't Lord Sun's fault! I was the one who insisted upon it! He tried to deny me but I convinced him to agree!”

Finn went still in shock. Even Violet and Kale did a double take. Sunny made an uncomfortable noise. “Look, we were both at fault. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. I'm older, I should have been responsible and put my foot down. I'm sorry.” he really felt bad for allowing things to get that far just because of his hunger. “And I've told Rose we're not going to do that again.”

Rose looked downcast. “But I want to.” She protested. Sunny shook his head. “No. You don't. You just wanted to do it because you felt it was your duty, and I told you, I don't want to take advantage of that. If I'm going to do it with someone, it should be because they want to do it, for themselves.” Sunny sighed. “I'm not going to start a romantic relationship with you or anyone here. I'm not staying here. So if I am going to lay with anyone, it would have to be someone who accepts that this is just business and it doesn't mean anything.”

He looked up at Rose. “And that's why I won't feed off you anymore. You want a relationship, I can't give you that.”

Rose trembled. She knew and understood where he was coming from. But she still wanted to feed him. “But I'm fine with just feeding. I don't need you to be courting me…” she insisted.

Sunny shook his head. “No. I never should have agreed. It wasn't right.” He stepped past her to continue walking through the forest. Kale was giving him an unreadable look. Violet was staring at the priestess with an incredulous expression. Never, in all her days would she have suspected it was Rose who had approached Sun first.

Finn looked back and forth between Sunny's retreating back and Rose's strained expression. “What?!” Rose bit her lip. “It's nothing. Just...please stop blaming Lord Sun. Please stop fighting, let's just get to the demon Lord's castle.” she walked past him with her head down.

Finn was still in shocked silence. Violet snorted. “Drama.” She muttered before following. Finn stumbled to catch up with the group. He kept giving Rose a complicated look but kept his mouth shut.

There were three more fights with various demonic animals until the sun was beginning to set and everyone began setting up camp. Kale directed them on the things they needed, how to make a fire, how to set up shelter and told them that tomorrow they would be foraging for food in the morning but they would be eating their rations for now.

Sunny handed Finn some of his but the boy refused. Kale smacked the Paladin's arm. “Starving yourself isn't a good idea.” he grunted. Finn stared at Sunny's food and scowled. Rose sighed. “We got the dried fruit, nuts and jerky from the church.”

Sunny just wanted to get this over and done with. He had just started this little adventure and was already sick of it. He ate his food and tried to ignore the awkward tension in the air. He glanced at Rose and felt like a horrible person for making her so unhappy. But he couldn't, in good conscience, continue feeding on her. Not when she didn't fully understand.

More than that, he was afraid that she might like him. Sunny groaned. He had no desire to get into a relationship and even ignoring the whole fact that he would leave this world as soon as he finished his quest, he was technically with Rainy. Even if they weren't dating and were essentially just friends who sometimes fucked, he couldn't help but wonder how his life became so complicated.

They ate in silence, Finn finally took some of Sunny's food when Rose attempted to give him her own. Finally Violet spoke up. “So. You two fucked?” She asked bluntly. Her expression was resigned and uncomfortable. As if she hated the tension in the air and wanted to just address it to be done with it.

Sunny nodded. “It's not like what you're thinking. You see, my demon half imposes some annoying dietary needs on me. I require sexual fluids to regain my energy.”

Kale and Violet leaned forward, interested to learn more. “That's disgusting!” Violet said much more eagerly than her words would imply. Finn looked...horrified.

“If I don't use any magic, I can survive just fine by feeding on myself. But my first attempt at fighting showed me that using too much magic essentially made me starved.” Sunny gripped his water skin. “And...I could blame it on hunger, but that's still no excuse for accepting Rose's offer to feed me. I shouldn't have done it regardless.”

Rose clasped her hands together in her lap. “I just wanted to help.” She whispered. Sunny sighed. “I know. But I still shouldn't have done it.”

“Wait, then what are you going to do now? We still need to fight demons. You're going to have to use magic.” Kale asked. Sunny looked up with a complicated expression. “Are any of you alright with casual sex with no emotions involved? This is just food. Nothing more.”

Violet stared at him before laughing hysterically.

“You're direct about it kid! I can respect that.” She looked him up and down. “Peh! You're too scrawny for my taste.” Sunny shrugged. “That's fine.” He turned to the men. “I can promise it wouldn't hurt. I just need to drink your semen.” He said bluntly.

Kale looked a little weirded out while Finn seemed disgusted. “Demons are disgusting!” The Paladin shuddered. Sunny didn't take that personally. “I eat what I eat. That's just how it is.” well it seemed none of his party members would be able to feed him. Which meant he would have to ration the energy he's got stored up until they came by a town where he could search for anyone willing. Sunny scowled. He wasn't some whore. But unfortunately, feeding on people was going to be necessary for completing this damn quest.

He wondered if he could actually level up and earn more skills and power? Something to ask the Voice tonight. Sunny volunteered for first watch and spent that time wondering if dying here would kill him for real. Another thing to ask the Voice. Sunny groaned. He hated this. He just wanted to go home. Fantasy action adventure wasn't his thing. At the very least, the Voice hadn't made his entire party consist of beautiful women. That would have been unbearably generic.

Sunny glanced over at his party members. They appeared to be asleep. Sunny shifted on the rock he was sitting on. Should he? Sunny checked on his party members again before he unbuckled his pants. Even if it was his own cum, it still helped. His mouth was already watering at the thought.

He glanced down at his flaccid dick. It was a cute little thing that showed no signs of being able to grow into the massive thick pole that was his true size. Sunny wondered if he could bargain with the Voice later. Huge dicks were cool but troublesome. He took the soft flesh in hand and began stroking himself. He had moved to half hide behind a large tree root while he coaxed his dick into arousal.

The cute little dick twitched and began to firm up under his hand, growing steadily larger. He continued stroking until it had grown large enough he needed both hands. Sunny gasped softly as his dick stood up proudly at full mast.

He licked his lips and bent down to wrap his mouth around his tip, moaning softly as he sucked on himself. His tongue licked at his tip over and over, lapping at it while his hands stroked up and down it's length.

If circumstances were different, he would take his time to enjoy this. Unfortunately, he was simply trying to sate his hunger. Sunny stroked faster, sealing his mouth over the tip and grunting softly as he tried to for more of his dick in his mouth. His jaw was stretched wide but he was slowly getting better at this, managing to slide a whole inch of his dick into his mouth, drooling profusely as his tongue was busy massaging his tip.

He came quickly, not trying to hold back to enjoy himself. The taste of his cum filled his mouth and he drank it hungrily. His dick twitched and shot out a few more spurts before slowly shrinking back down as it went limp. Sunny curled over himself, sucking to try and get everything he could even as it shrunk away. He was able to fit 2/3s of his dick in his mouth at one point before it shrunk so small he had to bend himself nearly in half to still reach it.

So there he was, bent over with his face at his crotch, lapping at his dick for any last traces of cum.

“Holy shit.”

Sunny straightened up to see Violet staring wide eyed from her sleeping bag. “That's definitely a demon thing right?” She asked. “That huge monster cock of yours?”

Sunny would be embarrassed to be caught but he didn't actually care anymore so he just shrugged. “It's more trouble than it's worth. I'm hoping the ‘Goddess’ would be willing to shrink it for me.”

“What?! No! That would be such a waste!” Violet climbed out of her sleeping bag and approached him. “You can't shrink such a wonderful cock! That...would be blasphemous or something…”

Sunny stared at her with a deadpan expression. “I'm not sure that's what blasphemy means…” Violet waved her hand dismissively. “Well it would be a waste either way…”

She knelt in front of him, staring at his dick. “It's so pathetically small when you're flaccid.” She complained. Sunny rolled his eyes “It's easier for me to wear clothes if its smaller.”

“But it means people have no idea how impressive you are!” Violet argued. “Like, if you go up to someone with this baby dick-” she flicked it, making Sunny yelp “-then they're gonna laugh in your face!” Sunny covered his dick with his hands. “Well, maybe I'm fine with that. My comfort is more important than my ego.”

“Comfort shmomfort! I've never seen a dick that thick in my life!” Violet stared at where Sunny's hands were covering himself. “It looked so juicy…”

“...just to confirm, are you implying you want to fuck?” Sunny asked. Violet finally looked away from his crotch for the first time since the conversation started and gave him a crooked grin. “I'm implying I want your fat cock in my mouth while you tend to my wet, dripping pussy.” She placed a hand to her own crotch. “I wet myself just watching you sucking on that delicious looking thing and since you caused it, you should take responsibility!”

“I don't think that's how it works but if you're offering to feed me, I'm not gonna say no.” Sunny rolled his eye before yelping and flapping his wings as Violet easy picked him up. “Less talking, more fucking.” Violet stripped her pants off and held Sunny upside down by his ankles.

“Start cleaning up this mess you made.” She demanded. Sunny grumbled about rude partners and reached out to grip onto Violet's thighs and pull himself closer to her crotch. He noted that she really was dripping wet. He breathed in the scent of her arousal and set to work licking up all the juices. It was a little uncomfortable working upside down and he told her so in between licks.

“Don’t worry, I'll lie down properly once I'm sure you don't try anything.” Violet was watching him closely. Sunny decided he was in no mood to argue so he just focused on lapping up all the fluids he could. Once he'd cleaned off her thighs Sunny latched onto her pussy lips, sliding his tongue between the folds and giving her several firm, solid licks. Violet grunted as she tried not to express how much she liked it.

Sunny sucked until he was practically vacuum sealed against her opening and thrust his tongue in and out of her, spreading his tongue out as wide as he could and feeling the little bump of her clit against bottom of his tongue. Violet was making muffled grunting sounds, still unwilling to let on how much she enjoyed this. She'd never had a partner that seemed so eager to lick her out. Most people didn't like the taste.

She finally laid down against a tree so Sunny wasn't dangling the air anymore because her legs were starting to go weak. He was lying on top of her, hands on her thighs and legs clamping down on her torso to hold himself in place. They were both mostly clothed. She had her pants and underwear off while he simply had his pants unbuckled.

His tongue was hungry, licking and scooping inside her and Violet needed her hands free to muffle her moans now. She could feel her pleasure building inside her and started naturally rocking her hips up into his face, wanting him deeper inside her. A pleasured moan slipped out before she could stop it but Sunny didn't seem to notice, gripping her inner thighs and spreading her legs wide so he could reach more of her.

Violet came with a muffled cry and her legs twitched, the muscles bunching and squeezing. Sunny didn't stop, licking through her spasming pussy to try and get as much of the fluids as he could. He ended up making her cum again and made a muffled sound of protest when Violet squeezed her legs together, trapping his head down there between her muscled legs.

“Don't you dare stop until I let you!” Violet gasped as she rocked her hips into his face again, pulling her hands away from her mouth so that she could push his head down further into herself. Sunny's wings twitched in protest and he squeaked when Violet gave his ass a hearty slap. “What did I say? Don't stop!”

He groaned but continued eating her out, well, food was food, even if his meal was quite rude. His crotch was rubbing against the leather armor around her chest as his legs struggled to keep their grip so he didn't slide off. He felt Violet grab onto his hips and hold him in place and relaxed a little until he felt her hand playing with his dick. “Mmph!” He protested. He was sure the Voice had done this on purpose when they modified his dick to shrink. The smaller his dick was, the more sensitive it was, which meant any deliberate stimulation was enough to make him practically melt.

He tried very hard not to but Violet's fingers pinching the little thing was making him twitch and moan. He felt it twitch and begin growing back to full size. Violet was rubbing it between her fingers as it slowly hardened and stretched larger and larger. He sucked hard against Violet's opening to try and get her off before she could play with his cock anymore. He still had watch! Sunny could tell that Violet was the type who delighted in making her partners pass out as she dominated them and he couldn't afford to pass out while he was still technically on duty!

Of course, eating her out like this was still interfering with watch bu-but he WAS listening for sounds that weren't the two of them fucking!

Violet lifted the small boy, pulled his pants down to trap his legs and placed his legs on her head so she was face to face with his balls. The cute little orbs looked so helpless, hanging there from between his soft legs as her other hand stroked the huge cock extended before her. Violet noticed his tail was free now, wiggling around like a tentacle. “Oh no you don't.” She grabbed it and pulled it down so she could sit on it, eliciting a moan from Sunny. “You're staying right there. Don't want you interrupting my fun.”

She stroked her hand along the delicious looking cock hanging before her eyes. It was so fat it was too heavy to point up, instead, swaying down a little. She placed her hand along the base and stroked it along the length toward the tip. She could feel Sunny's moans along her crotch and grinned. She was going to milk this delicious cock of everything it had, squeeze them out until the boy was a mewling, submissive mess like the rest of the men she's been with.

She twitched when Sunny pressed hard against her clit with another lick. As long as he didn't make her cum too many times. She was sure her stamina would outmatch him. He was just a boy after all. Nothing like a real man.

Even if his cock was bigger than any guy she's been with.

On the other side of this exchange, Sunny was getting more insistent with his tongue, working to try and make her pass out first. He could sort of ’feel’ what it was she liked. Probably some of his incubus instincts coming through. He turned his head a little to the side and began licking at her entrance from another angle, moving his head now and then so each lick would be coming from a different direction. That did the trick. He heard her gasp and buck, felt her squeeze as she came for the third time this evening.

“You little…” she panted before stroking his cock in earnest, making him squeak “I'm going to enjoy making you cum!” She alternated between stroking the full length of his cock, to playing with his tip, to quick strokes along his midsection. She was methodical in her experiments to see which method got the most reaction from him. Sunny whimpered and wiggled in place, his cock was so hard, so full and heavy...he never had someone purposely searching for his weak spots like this before.

It twitched as he tried very hard not to cum. It was leaking precum everywhere though, filling the night with slick sounds as the slimy fluid coated Violet's fingers. “What a mess!” She sneered. “If you ruin my armor I swear-!”

Sunny had to work fast, he began massaging her legs, squeezing her up and down and reaching to try and pleasure her in any way he could. She was still leaking so much vaginal juice that he was actually starting to feel full. Nevertheless, he continued to lap it up, sucking on her clit and wiggling his tongue against the sensitive nub. Violet made a choked moan. He wasn't stopping. She wouldn't let him win!

She once more lifted him into the air by his hips (Sunny protested when he was pulled away from her crotch) and positioned the tip of his cock against her lips. Her mouth was watering, wanting to taste him, feel this wonderful thickness in her mouth. He was flapping his wings in mild panic from being suspended in the air upside down again.

“W-wait!” Sunny cried when he saw what she was planning. “You'll choke if you-!”

Violet lowered him into her mouth, tears forming as she realized this might have been more than she could take but unwilling to back down. Gravity was forcing his cock deeper into her mouth, inch by inch sliding inside her, forcing her mouth into a wide ‘O’ as her jaw ached and her cheeks bulged. Sunny was grabbing onto her legs, bracing himself from sinking in any further with an awkward hand stand.

His tail had been freed but it was quite confused as to what was happening right now. Sunny gasped at the hot, wet mouth he was lodged halfway inside. It was so incredibly tight. “V-Violet I...d-don't think...ngh...this i-is a good idea!” He panted. The blood was rushing to his head, both of them, and he moaned at the vice-like tightness of Violet's mouth.

On her end, she was refusing to back down. She wasn't going to lose to some scrawny little brat who could barely hold a sword! No matter how monstrously thick his cock was! She grabbed his hips and pushed him slightly off her, bending him back and pulling a few inches of his cock out of her mouth. She could hear him crying out and grinned to herself. Yes. She was still in control.

She also finally noticed the taste in her mouth. Whereas most of the men she'd been with were grossly sweaty and salty, Sunny's precum was...sweet. It was the taste of blueberries and cream. Her eyes went wide. She's never tasted such delicious cum before. She lifted him a bit more so she could just suck on his tip and lick up the precum pouring from his throbbing cock.

Sunny cried out and kicked his legs a little. “Ahh! Ah! T-that's….ah! W-wait! I'm...I'm gonna-!!!” he finally came, his arms giving out and making Violet nearly drop him as he moaned weakly. Luckily she quickly adjusted to his weight and was moaning loudly at the sweet flavor filling her mouth. This was delicious! She hadn't had any sweets for far too long…

Sunny hung limply in her hands, twitching and panting softly. “Uwu…” Violet was holding him by one leg as her other hand stroked his dick, trying to wring as much of that sweet flavor out of him as she could. She finally released his dick as it shrunk down with a wet smacking sound as she licked her lips and sighed. “Shit. That was better than I thought.”

Sunny just moaned.

More so when Violet placed him down in her lap and began playing with his cock again. “Come on! Grow again! I want more!” She fondled his balls, checking to see how much more he had. Sunny groaned and struggled. “I still have watch! I need to get back to that-!”

“Its fine. I've got the watch after you. I can just take yours and my watch.” Violet grinned. “Besides~” she rubbed a hand on his stomach, feeling the bulge. “Are you really just going to drink your fill and not let me do the same?” She licked her lips as she stared at his weakly twitching dick. She laid down fully on the ground now and pressed Sunny's face back onto her crotch. “I'll let you drink as much as you want as long as I can do the same!”

Sunny wanted to protest that there's no way Violet could take watch if she passed out as well but his tail had other ideas and surge forward to bury itself into Violet's pussy. She yelped and looked down. “Hey!”

“Sorry! I can't really control my tail!” Sunny gasped. Violet shrugged “Whatever, now start growing you little worm!” she gave the little dick in front of her a light slap. Sunny cried out as his dick twitched. “Oh? You like that don't you?” Violet grinned at the thought of how much fun she was going to h-urk! She gasped when the tail inside her suddenly split into three and they all began pounding her. “Fuck! Tha-that's cheating!!”

When Kale woke up for his turn at watch, he stared at the scene before him and sighed. Damn young folks.

Violet was passed out with a smile on her face, Sunny's balls pressed against her cheek. Sunny was lying on top of her, dead to the world with a peaceful look and a few fingers still lodged inside her vagina.

Kale shook his head. Seriously? They were lucky as shit nothing attacked them while they were having their fun. He took Violet's discarded sleeping bag and draped the thick blanket over the two of them for some modesty. Whatever. He would reprimand them in the morning.

\----


End file.
